Is This All There Is?
by Divess
Summary: It seems not everyone has learned a lesson from the War. Instead of taking time to relax, look around and enjoy being young, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco rushed to marry and settle down. Some of these marriages will last, but some won't. This is drama and this is Dramione.
1. Hermione's Journal

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes which will mostly appear down the road.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 1: **Hermione's Journal**

**This Journal belongs to Hermione Granger - Private**

**5/4/98**

This is my first entry in a long while. Chasing a madman and his horcruxes doesn't leave much time for making journal entries. All praise to Merlin though. Harry has done it. Voldemort is dead and we have made it through. We've lost a lot of friends but we managed to rid the wizarding world of the worst viper in a hundred years.

R.I.P. to all those who gave their lives to make this a reality. Harry was magnificent. Neville was magnificent. Molly killed Bellatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy helped Harry. At the turning point, Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy decided they wanted to be on the side of light. No surprise there as the side of light was the winning side. No matter what Narcissa did to help Harry, I think all the Malfoys are pieces of shite who will always play to the winning side.

Currently Harry is resting at Grimmauld Place. He has asked for a bit of privacy and everyone (except the Daily Prophet ) has let him be. Harry needs his rest and deserves his rest so I haven't tried to get into Grimmauld Place. He will see us all when he's ready. Other than me, Ron and Kingsley I think the only person allowed in is Ginny.

**6/10/98**

There's been a lot of celebrating and overall good cheer going around. Kingsley has rewarded Ron, Harry, Neville and myself handsomely for our part in the war. He makes us out to be heroes but truthfully we were just a group of scared kids who had to fight for the right to live free of Voldemort because no one else would.

Kingsley has also given a nod of appreciation to a great many other wizards and witches including Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape. We are moving forward. Kingsley has requested help in getting the wizarding world back to where it should be. He has magical contractors, renovators and the like already at work rebuilding our world and he has set up centers to assist families who were left homeless because of the war.

Many witches and wizards balked when the Malfoys requested to be part of the clean up effort. No one wanted them around. However, Kingsley is an astute politician who realized there was no time like the present to start healing wounds.

Kingsley sent out a proclamation which accepted help and resources from anyone who chose to help him rebuild our world. There had still been animosity but those who could stand to work with them worked side by side with the Malfoys and several other families who had been less than helpful during the war. I begrudgingly admit that the Malfoys did more than their share but I still think Draco Malfoy is an arrogant, disgusting, hateful arsehole.

On another hand, Molly has come back stronger than ever with her mission to see Ron and me married. Ron and I had backed off each other at the tail end of the war but Molly had been too busy to butt in. Now Molly has free time to devote to making Ron and I see how perfect we are for each other.

Molly has a lot of free time for me and Ron because Ginny and Harry know what they want. They want to get married, settle down and start a family. Ginny wants babies and Harry wants Ginny so there it is. They are pretty well set up especially with Harry having been accepted to the Ministry Aurors program. Harry is the youngest applicant to ever have been accepted to the program. That's all thanks to Kingsley but no one would ever argue against Harry Potter getting whatever he wanted. Molly doesn't have to do anything to move their relationship along.

Molly wants what she wants. What about what Ron and I want? Oh, that's right Ron wants what Molly wants.

That was a mean thing to write I should be happy Molly is looking out for us.

I miss my mom more than ever at this juncture in my life. I don't have any female friends to talk to about how I'm feeling. I spoke to Ginny about putting marriage off for a few years and she told me I was being silly. It was a stupid move on my part because for the next several days I thought Molly looked at me in a peculiar way. Sigh.

Ron wanted to be a dragon trainer like Charlie but Molly thought it would be better if he took a Ministry job. So he had. He applied to MLE and his application is pending. For the third time in his life (Tri-wizard tournament and Forest of Dean being the other two) Ron had railed against Harry. Ron wondered why Harry was automatically being accepted into the Auror program while his application to MLE was pending.

Kingsley's rebuilding efforts are coming along nicely. I saw Draco Malfoy today. The best he could do was nod so I went him one better. I ignored him. Prat.

**6/15/98**

Harry went with Ron to pick out our rings today. The rings are lovely. I was very surprised when Ron asked me to marry him in front of the entire Weasley clan. I'm an engaged witch now. I think I'm marrying the entire Weasley family but I must admit it does feel good to be wanted.

**6/16/98**

It's been nothing but wedding talk for the last twenty four hours. I don't mean to imply it's been all about me and Ron. It hasn't. Harry and Ginny are planning a wedding as well. Ginny is ecstatic and the only time Molly has stopped grinning is to eat and yell at George. I like George best out of all the Weasley's except for Charlie. George and Charlie are the only ones who will stand up to their mother. George is doing a lot better these days. He's made some strides since Fred was killed in the war. George is surviving not by much but he's holding his own. Maybe I should marry George. Just kidding.

**7/1/98**

It's been a busy time. Kingsley has recommended me for a job with the Wizengamot Administration Services Council of Magical Law. I have had to interview several different times. It seems some in the Wizengamot think I'm way too young to handle the administrative side of the Wizengamot. I'm going to take the position just to prove the old geezers wrong. Kingsley advised me I will have to complete two additional law courses once I am accepted to the position. I like the thought of working on the administrative side of the Wizengamot. At the interview today I found out that Draco Malfoy has accepted an administrative slot as well. We'll probably have to attend the same two classes. That piece of shite better stay away from me.

Ron is really angry that Kingsley has given me a slot but hasn't approved him for MLE yet. Ron's application for MLE is still pending. I tried to explain that maybe MLE is backed up. Ron didn't want to hear any excuses. He left the house mumbling that he's just as good as me and Harry.

**7/12/98**

There was an interesting announcement in the Daily Prophet today. Draco Malfoy found someone who can stand him enough to marry him. He is engaged to marry Astoria Greengrass. They are to be married in October of this year. I thought the announcement a bit strange because I had heard Astoria was interested in Theo Nott. Oh well. Mud to mud I always say.

**7/25/98**

Wedding talk. Wedding talk. All I hear is wedding talk. Harry and Ginny have set their wedding date for 8/25/98. They don't see any reason for waiting. They love each other and want to be married. Molly, Ginny and I have decided mine and Ron's wedding date should not be much more than a month later. ?

Ron insists whatever date we pick, he'll be there. That quote received a big laugh from his family. So my official wedding date is 9/30/98.

**8/1/98**

I am going to be Ginny's Maid of Honor as she will be mine. Luna Lovegood, Marie Kinsley and Amber St Clair will be bridesmaids to Ginny. Ron is going to be Harry's best man while Neville, George and Bill will be Harry's groomsmen. Kingsley will officiate at Harry and Ginny's wedding as he will at me and Ron's wedding. Fleur and Molly have been to working overtime to make sure everything is in order and they've really done a wonderful job. All there is left for Harry and Ginny to do is show up and get married.

My law classes started today. I think it will be an interesting class. Strange enough the professor's name is Professor Justice. Draco Malfoy is in the class as well. Malfoy may be a traitorous jerk but he's a very intelligent jerk. He surprised me by congratulating me on my upcoming wedding. I congratulated him on his in return. I didn't think Draco Malfoy paid attention to anyone but himself and his family. I stand corrected. Times have certainly changed.

**8/15/98**

Countdown to a wedding. Harry is walking around almost comatose. Ginny has to tell him to breathe. That's a joke but Harry really is overwhelmed. Just over three months ago we were still hunting horcruxes and Harry still had Voldemort to kill. Now Harry is taking his next monumental life step. I fear for the sanity of my friend.

Class is going well. Professor Justice is brilliant. The professor pulled me aside to suggest I take side by side classes so I can finish both my classes almost simultaneously. He informed me I wouldn't be alone as there were several other students who were mastering his class so well he had suggested the same thing to them. I blushed at his implied compliment. I signed up to take the second class which will run right after the class I'm currently in. It works out well because consecutive classes mean I won't be away from Ron an additional day. I'm probably giving myself too much credit. Ron probably wouldn't notice if I was away for an extra day. He is so obsessed about getting into MLE that nothing else matters. I don't think he would care if I was home or not. Ron's usual pattern is, come to eat and shag to cum after which he falls asleep or leaves to go home. I am thankful I purchased my own little flat with some of my reward money otherwise where would I go when Ron finished with me.

**8/17/98**

Ron's appointment came through. He will be an MLE officer in training starting 9/1/98. We are all so happy for him. Maybe now he'll shut that fucking, whining mouth.

I'm glad I have a lock on this journal.

**8/24/98**

Tomorrow is Ginny and Harry's big day. I think I'm more nervous than they are. I love Ginny dearly but if I hear her yell nonsense at Harry one more time I'll vomit. All the yelling, screaming and insulting is probably just Ginny's nerves working overtime. I'm glad it's Harry marrying her and not me. Of course it couldn't be me. I'm a witch. There are times when I want to yell at Harry to stand up for himself and yell back at Ginny but I never would because it's not my business. Everybody knows who will wear the pants in the Potter family anyway.

I better go start getting myself ready for tomorrow. I don't want to be the one who gets her throat ripped out by Ginny…or Molly.

**9/5/98**

The wedding went really well. Harry and Ginny went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Marriage seems to suit them.

Ron started in his MLE position on 9/1 and he's finally happy about something. Praise Merlin.

Both my classes are going well. I am in my element. I believe I'm really going to enjoy my Ministry position. I've gotten nothing but praise from both professors. The classes will end just before my wedding and I will test after my honeymoon. If everything goes to plan I will start my job on 11/1/98. I'm not sure if I mentioned this but Draco Malfoy is also in the second class. He nods at me whenever he sees me and I have been nodding back.

Between my two classes I have started browsing through a shop called _We Have What You Need_. It is a shop along the lines of a muggle antique shop. I love looking through the old things but I think I keep going back to look at this one lovely doll. She is an antique and costs an incredible amount of money. I have the money to buy her but every time I prepare to buy the doll I think of ten reasons why I shouldn't. Frugal me. Besides, what would Ron think if I brought a doll home. He'd probably tell me I need to get pregnant. I'd probably mumble under my breath that he'd probably have to shag me in order for that to happen. I'm just kidding journal. Ron is just really busy with everything regarding his new position.

**9/25/98**

Only five more days until to my wedding but I don't have anything to worry about because Molly and Fleur have handled everything. All Ron and I have to do is show up. Sigh.

Classes ended today and we had a little party after second class. Each student had thrown in a few galleons to cover costs so we had a decent little time. This was our last hurrah before being tested on what we learned so a few of us decided to meet up at a small place outside of London called _The Best Inn_. Before I flooed to _The Best Inn _I stopped in at _We Have What You Need_ to look at my doll. I do consider it my doll even though I haven't ever laid a hand on it.

I was disappointed when I went to look at her. The doll wasn't in her usual spot so I looked all around in case the proprietor had moved her. I didn't have any success. My doll was not there. Finally I asked the proprietor about the doll and she had been very glad to tell me that a lovely tourist had fallen in love with the doll and had purchased it on the spot. The proprietor remarked on my crestfallen demeanor, "I've seen you look at that doll over and over. I thought surely it would be you who bought her." I smiled and retorted, "I hesitated because I didn't think my husband to be would appreciate me bringing a doll home. My loss." I thanked the proprietor for her time and waved as I walked out.

I was a little sulky because of my doll but I put my disappointment aside when I entered the Inn. What was done was done. I should have bought the bloody thing when I had the chance.

The class party turned out to be a nice little affair. I drank some nice wine and even danced a few dances. The wine must have affected me more than I know because two of my dances had been with Malfoy and I hadn't vomited. At the end of the night, no matter how much wine I had drunk or how many dances I danced I was still aggravated that I had missed out on buying my doll.

**9/28/98**

I'm sitting here philosophizing into my journal when I should be doing…well what should I be doing if not putting my last thoughts as a single witch down on parchment.

My thoughts on this whole thing: In the wizarding world when you are eleven you look at life in a certain exuberant, world opening up kind of way. When you are thirteen you look at life in a certain, I've noticed the opposite sex kind of way and when you are sixteen or seventeen you look at life in terms of, I've found the person I want to spend my life with.

The question then becomes why? Why is there a rush to marry and settle down by age eighteen at the latest? Is there an unwritten wizarding rule which covers this? For the first time in seven years witches and wizards can breathe without feeling the hot breath of Voldemort and his supporters breathing down their necks but instead of visiting Thailand, the crystal caves in Naica, the Maldives or Greece they rush off to get married to the witch or wizard they became involved with when they were fifteen years old. What do we really know at fifteen?

It's uncanny if you think about it. Why do we do this? Isn't it almost like having a varied choice of food or clothes laid out in front of you but when you go to make your choices a voice says, no sampling, do not touch anything, choose one and that is what you will eat or wear for the rest of your life. Because we have been taught from birth to make our choice and stick with it, we choose one and move on because it is now somebody else's turn to choose. We walk away happily satisfied we have what we need for the rest of our lives.

This works out for many witches and wizards. It's part of the _I have picked you, I love you and we will be together forever code._ I'm wondering if we were to probe a little deeper would we find that everything isn't as shiny and sunny as it appears on the surface. If we peel away the top layer would we begin to find cracks in the subsequent layers?

This is probably my last entry as an unmarried witch. It's probably my last entry overall because after this I'll be a busy married witch who probably won't have anything to write about.

Molly Weasley has won the battle so to speak. All her innuendo, suggestions and browbeating over the last year has finally paid off. Ron and I will be getting married the day after tomorrow and I'm pretty sure Molly expects me to be pregnant three days from now.

This is what I'm supposed to do isn't it? I have to get married and get pregnant and in that order only. Well something in the muggle part of me still wants to revolt. I want to say to Ron, let's just go away for a while. Let's have adventures. Let's visit places. Let's make love in France or Italy.

Actually I have said this on several occasions and on those occasions Ron looked at me as though I had two heads and replied something along the line of, "Not so loud Hermione everybody doesn't have to know we're shagging." Sigh.

I think I love Ron but sometimes I wonder if he really hears the words which come out of my mouth. Then I'm reminded of the rule. The _'be like my mother and we'll be fine' _rule. Why would Ron care what comes out of my mouth when all he wants me to be is Molly Weasley the third (Ginny is Molly Weasley the second). I do love Ron. Probably. Maybe. I must love him I'm marrying him aren't I? Here's to married life and being the clone of Molly and Ginny Weasley.

Goodbye journal.

**Defigo.**

Ron and Hermione went to the Riu Palace in Aruba for their honeymoon. It was a fantastic week. For the first time in a long time Ron and Hermione were on the same page. It was such a pleasure for Hermione to be alone with her husband and not have someone override everything she said then make a decision for her.

Their sex was incredible and they had a lot of sex. Ron was so different when he was happy and relaxed. Hermione thought she was possibly seeing the reason some witches and wizards were in such a hurry to be married.

While they were in Aruba Ron told Hermione at least a dozen times, "I love you Hermione. You are going to be the best wife and mother in the wizarding world."

Hermione knew his comment shouldn't have rankled her but it did. On several occasions Hermione had retorted, "I'm going into a new position at the Ministry, you are training for your new job, babies are not on the calendar just yet."

Whenever Hermione said something along those lines Ron would frown and reply, "The reason people get married is to have children."

At this point Hermione usually remained silent because she knew that they were drifting into argument territory.

Hermione wouldn't comment but she would be thinking, that's Molly talking.

Hermione's personal belief was people get married because they loved each other and wanted to be together. Children were part of that love but it wasn't mandatory they be born right away. Was it? Hermione wasn't aware children were the primary reason couples got married. She had missed that class. Whenever her and Ron discussed this topic Hermione would purposely cast double contraception charms that night. Hermione had made her decision. She had decided that she and Ron would have a few years together before they started having children and nobody would be the wiser. She just didn't share her decision with her husband or her mother-in-law.

When Ron and Hermione got back from Aruba they moved into a home not too far from the Weasleys then they had both jumped feet first into their new life.

Hermione loved having her own home. She especially loved being able to lock the floo so no one could come through.

Even Molly had calmed down a bit although Hermione would swear that Molly nosed around her bathroom to see if there was any evidence she was pregnant yet.

Hermione really wasn't under too much pressure because Ginny had gotten pregnant almost immediately after the wedding. A lot of Molly's time was spent doting on Ginny.

Hermione and Ron shared a very busy life. Sometimes Hermione was already asleep by the time Ron got home. Even if Hermione was awake when Ron got home, he was training everyday and usually came home too tired to talk. The only thing Ron wasn't too tired to do was climb on top of her to try and make a baby. Ron's sexual overtures weren't about love or sexual fascination they were about making the next Weasley.

Hermione's tests were scheduled for 10/10/98 and she spent most of her time studying. When the test date finally rolled around Hermione wasn't worried because she was prepared. She knew her laws backwards and forwards. There were two sets of tests. One for each course. The first set started at 9:00 am and were finished at 1:00. Hermione's second set of tests began at 2:00 and ended at 6:00. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she turned in her last test parchment. Hermione felt she had done her best so what was to come would come.

Hermione didn't really stop to say a proper goodbye to her classmates or professors because she and Ron were due at the Weasley's for supper. Hermione got home and took her shower and dressed. She had gotten herself ready in time to be at Molly's supper. Hermione sat down on the couch and laid her head back. She expected Ron home any minute so they could get to his mum's house.

Hermione was awakened several hours later by Ron coming through the floo. Hermione and Ron had their first married argument that night.

Ron had come through the floo growling, "Why didn't you show up at my mum's house for supper? We waited for you. You've made me look the fool in front of my family."

Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch so Ron had caught her completely by surprise. When she had gathered herself she tried to explain. "Ron. I came home from my testing. I showered and dressed and waited for you to come home to collect me. I obviously fell asleep. It wasn't intentional and I wasn't trying to disrespect you mum. Why didn't you floo home to pick me up?"

Ron continued to growl. "I had a hard day Hermione. I would like to think you can get to my mother's house without me. I looked like a fool. Everyone was looking around wondering where you could be. You need to remember your place. I'm your husband and I expect you to be where you're supposed to be. You'll need to apologize to my mum. Are you coming to bed?"

Hermione's head was spinning. She was being blamed because Ron had decided to go to his mother's house instead of coming home to pick her up. Hermione was thinking, give me a minute to get pissed off enough to hex you.

Hermione followed Ron into the bedroom and said, "Don't come home yelling at me because I followed the plan and you decided to do what you wanted. We were supposed to meet here. I would not disrespect your family and for you to say that I would is intolerable. Get your fucking head on straight Weasley."

Ron jumped up and replied, "I'm your husband. Don't you dare to talk to me that way." With that said Ron had approached Hermione and pulled her to him. "I forgive you. You make me so hot when you yell. I want to fuck you right now. Come to bed."

Hermione started taking off her clothes but she must have been too slow because Ron reached over her and pulled her dress over her head. He had made short work of her underwear and had her on her back in two shakes. As Ron pushed himself into his wife he had declared, "It'll be alright baby everybody loves you. Nobody can stay mad at you."

As her husband pumped for all he was worth Hermione was asking herself, 'who was mad at me?' Hermione matched her husband stroke for stroke and led him to climax. When their sex was over Hermione laid there beside her husband wishing she could satisfy herself. Ron may have gotten satisfied but her body was still in turmoil. Hermione took a deep breath, ignored the calls of her body and went to sleep.

The next morning Ron was in a great mood. He had kissed Hermione on the mouth and said, "I'll see you tonight baby." Hermione had smiled and wished him a good day.

Hermione decided to floo over to Molly's to apologize for not making supper the previous night. Hermione didn't want to be on the outs with Ron's family she was Ron's wife after all. Hermione walked through the door of the Weasley's house to find Fleur, Ginny and Molly in the kitchen. Before Hermione apologized for falling asleep on her couch waiting for her husband to get home, the three witches had remained silent. After her apology the witches had all told her it wasn't her fault and she should stop trying to do so much. They reminded her she was a wife now and had to take care of her body in preparation for the children to come.

Hermione had stayed several hours chatting with Molly, Fleur and Ginny. She had gushed with Ginny over the pregnancy and coming baby. Around 4:00 Hermione stood up to leave. The three witches also stood to hug Hermione goodbye. Molly and Fleur admonished Hermione that she should be preparing herself for motherhood because she would probably be pregnant by month end. Hermione had smiled at the witches and wondered, is this all there is?

Hermione received her test scores and her confirmation of job placement on the same day. She had been ecstatic. Hermione sent an owl to her mother-in-law and sister-in-law to let them know she was now an employee of the Wizengamot Administration Services Council of Magical Law.

Hermione had sent the owls as a courtesy. She didn't care if they congratulated her or not. She was on the path she wanted to be on. Hermione couldn't wait to start her job. She had owled Kingsley as well. Hermione wanted to be sure Kingsley knew she was ready to check in to her new position.

Hermione started in her new position on 11/1/98. The entire Wizengamot had sent their good wishes. Hermione laughed. These same wizards who thought her too young a couple of months ago now thought so much of her they had left a mountain of files for her to work on. Hermione settled into her office and had immediately gone to work.

Hermione had worked on the files for about two hours when someone knocked on her door frame. Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy at her door.

Hermione found herself smiling at her classmate. She invited him into her office. Hermione wanted to talk over class and what Draco would be doing at the Wizengamot.

Draco came in and sat down in one of the chairs. Hermione asked, "What job will you be doing. Have you been hired for the same job as me?"

Draco remarked, "I believe I will be doing the same job as you and it's more than likely we will have to collaborate from time to time."

Hermione remembered that Draco had gotten married in October. "By the way, congratulations on your marriage. How is married life treating you?"

Draco had smiled and crossed his legs. "Well we're both newlyweds Hermione. We are all the way in it. How bad can it be?"

Hermione laughed at her colleague and responded. "I'm living by the code."

Draco responded, "That makes two of us.


	2. Fighting Over Malfoy

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes which will mostly appear down the road. **This is Dramione.**

Previously on Is This All There Is?: **Hermione's Journal**

Hermione started in her new position on 11/1/98. The entire Wizengamot had sent their good wishes. Hermione laughed. These same wizards who thought her too young a couple of months ago now thought so much of her they had left a mountain of files for her to work on. Hermione settled into her office and had immediately gone to work looking through case files.

Hermione had been working on the files for about two hours when someone knocked on her door frame. Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy at her door. Hermione gave her classmate a small smile as she had invited him into her office. Hermione was nosey. She wanted to talk about their classes and find out what Draco would be doing at the Wizengamot.

As Draco came in and sat down in one of the chairs Hermione asked, "What job will you be doing? Have you been hired for the same job as me?"

Draco remarked, "I believe I will be doing the same job as you and it's more than likely we will have to collaborate from time to time."

Hermione remembered that Draco had gotten married in October. "By the way, congratulations on your marriage. How is married life treating you?"

Draco had smiled and crossed his legs. "Well we're both newlyweds Hermione. We are all the way in it now. How bad can it be?"

Hermione looked at her colleague and responded. "I'm living by the code."

Draco responded, "That makes two of us."

Is This All There Is? Chapter 2: **Fighting Over Malfoy**

There was a few seconds of silence before Hermione asked, "You're in my office, you must have stopped by for something. How can I help you?

Draco looked quietly around the room for a while before he replied, "We will be working together so I thought I would get some things out of the way. I would like to thank you for treating me as you would treat any other magical citizen."

Hermione paused for a few seconds before she told Draco, "I didn't go out of my way to be your friend. You have done and attempted to do things that will always turn my stomach and the stomachs of a great many people. However, we have been thrown into close proximity due to circumstances out of our control and we should deal with it in the best way we can. Just don't think for one moment I am your cheering squad because I'm not. What I am is your colleague and will treat you as such so don't go reading too much more into it than that."

Draco hadn't expected Hermione to be so direct and so brash. He was sorry he brought up the subject.

Hermione went on, "With our personal feelings out of the way, would you please check to see if you have any material on a case going before the Wizengamot next week called, Faris, William, Bodily Harm on two children?"

Draco had dropped his Malfoy façade earlier while he sat talking to Hermione but now that he knew what she really thought of him he had pulled the mask back into place. Draco wondered why he had even deigned to believe Hermione Granger would treat him as her equal. As Hermione had intimated, he had let a couple of smiles and a couple of dances lead him to believe something which wasn't true.

Draco stood stiffly in front of Hermione as he replied, "I believe I have that file Mrs. Weasley I'll have it sent right over. When you have some time I'm hoping we can go through all the open cases and decide the best way to maximize our time. We may have to run it front of the Chief Warlock for authorization but in the end it will be either you or I who handles the parchment work and it should be us who decides the best way to do it. I am thinking we could decide to divide by the type of crime or alphabetical by surname or previous offense or…"

Hermione recognized that Draco had just called her Mrs. Weasley. He must have been offended by her explanation. That would just have to be his problem and I am Mrs. Weasley so that ends that.

Hermione cut across Draco to say, "If you have a few free minutes perhaps we can discuss your suggestion now."

Draco headed to the door stating, "I'm going to my office to retrieve the cases I have."

Hermione didn't reply but she did think to herself, Draco Malfoy can be as upset as he wants to be. He had evidently thought a few smiles and a few nods meant they were going to be lifelong friends. Nowhere near. I'll work with him as a colleague because I have to but it doesn't mean I have to be anything more than civil. Anyway, when Ron finds out I'm working with Malfoy he'll probably catch a stroke.

Ron and Harry still hated Draco Malfoy even though they knew the whole story as seen through the eyes of Severus Snape. Hermione didn't think Ron and Harry would ever forgive Malfoy for letting Deatheaters into the castle no matter what. Hermione decided she would keep this little gem of information away from Ron for as long as possible.

Draco returned to her office with three loads of folders floating behind him. Hermione had to smile. She thought she had gotten saddled with a ton of folders but her quantity of work paled in comparison to Malfoy's. Someone on the Wizengamot wasn't all that chuffed Kingsley had given Malfoy a position in the Ministry.

Hermione directed Draco to put his folders on the floor next to the cabinet. After Draco had placed the folders he waited to be invited to sit.

Hermione looked down at her desk for a few seconds to get her thoughts in order before she looked at Draco and asked him to have a seat.

Draco sat back down in the chair but his prior relaxed position was gone.

Hermione looked Draco in the eyes and suggested they chat a little bit more.

Hermione was the consummate professional and wanted her first position in the Ministry to be stellar. She knew that wouldn't happen if she was in a contentious relationship with one of her colleagues. Hermione was wavering on how to proceed with Malfoy. For the sake of harmony Hermione felt she and Draco should get everything out in the open so they could work together in peace.

Hermione hated the things Draco had done but as Kingsley had explained to a roomful of witches and wizards including the Golden Trio, Draco's actions were a direct result of death threats made on him and his family. In some ways Hermione could empathize but then she remembered all the dead bodies that had lain in the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't forgive but she could empathize.

Draco shifted in his seat. The past was over and done. He knew what he'd done and how grave his choices had been. He knew it would be very hard for some people to forgive him and some folks would never forgive him but he did not plan to spend the rest of his life on his knees seeking absolution even from Hermione Granger Weasley.

Truthfully it had only been his wife and parents insistence on him staying in Britain that had kept him here. He had personally looked forward to seeing the last of Britain. Draco had made his wife and parents happy but he regretted his decision to stay more every day.

As Draco sat there waiting for Hermione to open the conversation he had gone back over their conversation again. What had he expected? He had let a few smiles, nods and dances let him think he could get on a good foot with the female part of the Golden Trio. He should have known Hermione Granger now Weasley wasn't going to let him get off without repercussions after the things he'd done at Hogwarts. Even though he had finally renounced Voldemort and allowed Severus to steer him in the right direction, it had been too late. Draco had already stood with his wand on Dumbledore and although he wasn't the cause of Dumbledore's demise he had sided with those who wanted Dumbledore dead. It had been the ultimate betrayal to Dumbledore's loyal following.

Most of the wizarding world had exclaimed, "He's just like his father." So Draco's behavior hadn't surprised anyone because Lucius had always had ties to those who lived just outside of the light but until the past year no one had been able to prove anything. However, Voldemort had changed all that. He had made sure everything the Malfoy men did turned into a spot light event. Draco thought it had been part of Voldemort's plan to ensure neither Draco nor Lucius would be able to run back to the side of light and claim they had been imperiused….

Draco straightened up in his chair because Mrs. Weasley was speaking to him. He said, "Pardon me?"

Hermione sighed and repeated herself. "If it is alright with you, I think we should address each other by our given names. If you feel as though it is too much, we can address each other by our surnames in public. However, my thoughts on this are we should address each other by our given names at all times. In private we need not be a united front but in public that's how we should appear. I'd like to hear your opinion."

Draco was surprised. After her little session of raking him over the coals Hermione now wanted to be on a first name basis. Draco who was still smarting from their earlier interchange answered, "Whatever will embarrass you the least."

Hermione retorted, "Hermione."

Draco lifted his eyebrows questioning what she meant.

Hermione remarked, "Whatever will embarrass you least Hermione. My given name is Hermione. You stated whatever would embarrass me least. I vote for given names. So starting now you are Draco and I'm Hermione.

Draco nodded and asked, "Will this last after they've strung you up for consorting with me?"

This statement drew a small smile from Hermione as she replied, "You forget I am the Gryffindor Princess and one third of The Golden Trio. Let someone try it. I'll have them hexed and stunned before they can get their ropes out."

Draco had smiled in return. "We'll see how it goes but if you start getting too much grief, please feel free to let me know and we can go back to surnames. Shall we go over our cases and decide how they should be sorted and divided Hermione?"

Hermione took out her wand and cleared her desk so they could sort through the cases together. Draco levitated the first group of folders to Hermione's desk and suggested they first catalog each case as it came up after which they could magically sort them into any categories they desired.

Hermione looked at her colleague and replied, "Excellent idea. I would have thought of it had you given me a minute."

Draco smiled to himself at the semi compliment Hermione had given him and replied, "Of course."

For the next several hours Draco and Hermione catalogued cases as they came up. All totaled they had catalogued one hundred fifty two cases. Their next step was to magically sort the cases. All they had to do was decide on the sort.

Before they could begin to sort anything Hermione and Draco looked up to find Ron in the doorway. Hermione mumbled "Shite." It looked like she wouldn't be keeping anything from Ron.

Ron's face was so red Hermione feared for his life. She stood up to ask, "Is everything alright Ron? You look like you're about to have a stroke. Come in and sit down."

Ron growled, "What is Malfoy doing in your office? Surely this isn't who you'll be working with. Does Harry know about this?"

Ron's attitude and manner were beginning to grate on Hermione. She had taken a deep breath before she asked Draco to excuse her for a few minutes.

Draco got up and started to leave the office when Ron spit out at Draco, "You may think you'll be working side by side with my wife but you need to think again. Harry will have you out of here before you can say I love Voldemort."

Hermione snapped, "That's enough Ron." Hermione turned to Draco and told him she would get right back to him.

After Draco left the office Hermione grabbed her wand to lock the door and put up a silencing charm and turned to her husband. "Just what are you playing at Ron. This is my job. How dare you come in here shouting down the building. Draco has been appointed to the same position as me. He is a colleague and I would appreciate it if you would treat him as such or don't say anything at all. I won't have my husband insulting someone I have to work with."

Ron was so irate he had drool coming out the side of his mouth. He literally got in Hermione's face to yell, "Are you fucking sticking up for Malfoy now? He's a bloody Death Eater Hermione. He tried to kill Dumbledore. He stood by while his aunt tortured you and now you want to treat him as a friend and call him Draco. I forbid this. I'm going to talk to someone because this ends here. There are tons of wizards who would make better work partners than Draco Malfoy. What the fuck is Kingsley playing at? Malfoy might try to assault or kill you. I don't want you alone with him."

Hermione had enough. She held up her hand for Ron to stop.

Ron was still in her face and chose to grab Hermione by the face rather than stop as she had requested. Hermione was livid as she croaked, "If you don't get your hands off me now I will stun you into tomorrow. Get your hands off me now."

Ron realized he was manhandling his wife. He dropped his hand and stepped back but not before demanding she get another partner or get another job because no wife of his would be working side by side with a Malfoy.

Hermione was upset that Ron had put his hands on her in anger and he was standing in front of her giving ultimatums. She quietly asked Ron to leave her office.

Ron was spitting, "I'll leave your bloody office but don't plan on having a position by the end of the day. I'd rather see you stay at home than work next to a bloody Death Eater traitor. If me or Harry can't get this straightened out, we'll see to it that Malfoy is sacked." With that Ron waved his wand, took down the charms and huffed his way out of the office.

Hermione slumped down in her chair. She didn't bother to call Draco back to her office because Ron was only the first of two she would have to hear from. Harry should be coming through any minute.

While Hermione waited for what she knew was coming she had bristled over Ron's threats. Hermione knew if either Ron or Harry tried to separate her from her position it would come down to a duel and she would be dueling to injure.

True to form Harry appeared at her office door twenty minutes later. The first thing Harry had commented on were the finger marks on her face where Ron had grabbed her. He asked if the marks were the result of something Malfoy had done.

Hermione was embarrassed. Her cheeks stung but she hadn't realized there were marks on her face. She assured Harry it wasn't Draco who had put the marks on her face. She told Harry Ron had been upset and hadn't realized how much pressure he used when making his point. Harry had raised his eyebrows but hadn't commented.

Hermione thought, how quaint. It must be okay for a husband to manhandle his wife but Draco Malfoy has no right to simply work with her. Bloody wankers.

If Hermione didn't know better she would have thought her best friend had died and rigor mortis had set in. That was just how stiff Harry was carrying himself. Harry hadn't bothered to offer a greeting but he was speaking at normal volume and in a fairly normal tone. Harry quickly got to the reason he was there. He asked, "Is it true that you are working with Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry was losing his decorum now he knew the truth. He snarled, "Since when? Are you telling me Kingsley actually authorized Malfoy to work next to you? You bloody hate this git Hermione. What's going on?"

Hermione didn't want to fight with either her husband or her best friend so she remained calm as she explained, "Kingsley is working towards rebuilding the wizarding world and promote healing. You were at his meeting. We all know what Draco has done or almost done but it's not like he was Voldemort's right hand man. Besides, he and his family chose our side just before the end. If Kingsley is willing to give him a chance I think other people should as well. You saw Snape's memories. It was all a scheme to get Draco killed and make Lucius suffer."

Harry sat down in one of Hermione's chairs and answered, "I know all that Hermione. How could I not? I was right there beside you. What I question is why is he working next to you and why are you suddenly such a good friend you're calling him Draco? Have you forgotten all our dead friends? Have they died so Malfoy can get right back to living as though nothing happened? I'm asking you to either find another position or support a petition to have Malfoy removed from his position."

Hermione looked her friend in the eye and remarked, "I will do neither Harry. He tried to do terrible things I know that, but I will not be the one who casts stones in his direction. He is trying to move forward as are we all. Kingsley saw fit to give Draco a position and he has all the same requirements that I have. If you want Draco out of the Ministry go see Kingsley. Bring Ron with you to make your position stronger but I won't be a part of it. If you have some free time, please let everyone know I now work with Draco. That way everyone can begin to hate me at the same time. You are also free to tell them if they wish to discuss this with me I am open to conversation and depending on the way they approach me it will be either a conversation or a duel. Is there anything else?"

Harry was furious but he knew Hermione was furious as well. There was no talking to her when she got like that. Harry had a random thought. If they kept pushing Hermione he could see her divorcing Ron and marrying Malfoy for spite. This thought succeeded in bringing a smirk to Harry's face. He knew even a volatile Hermione wouldn't go that far.

Harry spoke in a very condescending tone as he said, "I'm only questioning this because I want you to be safe and working with Malfoy is not the best way to be safe."

Hermione stood up and retorted, "You are questioning this because my husband came running to you with his concerns. I appreciate the fact you two are looking out for me but I was invited to take this position so it is evident Kingsley believes in me. I'm not leaving the position and I'm not letting Kingsley down. You and Ron may feel free to do your worst. Thanks for stopping in. Give Ginny and Molly my regards."

Harry turned to leave but not before remarking, "I know how stubborn you can be. I hope this doesn't come back to bite you in the arse. No matter whether we agree or disagree I don't want to see anything happen to my best friend. Be careful." Then he was gone.

Hermione took several deep breaths before she sent an interoffice memo to Draco to come back to her office so they could begin the sorting.

Draco arrived at back at her door thirty five minutes later looking angry and frustrated. He revealed, "I would have been here sooner but I was called to Kingsley's office and have just now finished up. Your husband has lodged a formal complaint against me working at the Ministry in any capacity. It would seem your husband doesn't want me anywhere near you."

Hermione wasn't going to apologize to Draco for the way Ron and Harry felt. She felt the same way except she had accepted a position which necessitated her working with Malfoy and she was going to do what was expected of her. She nodded at Draco and told him she was aware of the conflict.

Draco measured his words before he spoke. "I am angry and frustrated because even though Kingsley sorted me out of twenty potential candidates just as he did you I'm under scrutiny because your husband thinks I'm a predator or something. I landed on top out of twenty the same as you. The difference is that my wife won't be coming here to complain about you. You are excellent with a wand should I be fearful of you? Whatever.

You've let me get my frustrations out. Thank you. As you say, you're aware of the conflict so I'll relate to you what Kingsley told me. Kingsley is annoyed not at me but at your husband. He is the Minister and resents a MLE trainee second guessing him. He has assured me he chose me for one of the open positions and short of you going to him to tell him I've sexually assaulted you, harassed you or hurt you in any way I'm here to stay. Kingsley has asked that you go to his office to speak with him. I'm under the impression he wants to give you an out but that is for him to discuss with you. He's expecting you."

The last thing Hermione expected was to be called to Kingsley's office. She was embarrassed with herself for being so certain she was above reproach and anything that happened would happen to Draco.

Hermione hadn't figured Ron would really interfere but in the slim chance he did she hadn't figured on being the one who would be called to account.

When Hermione thought about it Kingsley's stance was fair. Draco wasn't complaining about anything. He was happy with the position. The only one complaining was Ron. Since he was her husband if he didn't want his wife working next to Draco Malfoy it would be she who was going. Hermione was so pissed off inside she couldn't think straight. Bloody Ron had bollixed everything all up.

Hermione asked Draco if he would continue to sort while she was gone. Hermione called out, "Let's try sorting first by severity of crime. I'll be back as soon as I can. Thank you."

Draco was left to sort and to think. Weasley had stepped in it. Kingsley was so angry that a trainee was second guessing him he had put Weasley on immediate probation. For all of his big talk, Weasley was now under double scrutiny. He was under scrutiny to complete his training during the same time he would be serving Kingsley's probation.

Kingsley had actually apologized to Draco over his need to bring him to his office. Draco didn't want to seem too upbeat but it had been quite a while since anyone had come down on his side and to tell the truth it had felt good.

Draco realized he could be wrong but it appeared Weasley had not only screwed himself he had helped screw his wife as well. Hermione was going to be given the chance to resign without any note about her husband's objections being noted in her file. Draco was more than certain Hermione would smooth things over because she wasn't about to leave a position she cared about because Weasley objected. Draco grinned. He wouldn't want to be Weasley when Hermione got hold to him.

Draco had sorted through half the cases before Hermione returned. When she came through the door Draco could tell she wasn't pleased.

Hermione closed the door with her wand. She sat down at her desk and stated, "Well my git of a husband has really opened a can of worms. Kingsley is livid Ron would have the audacity to tell him how to run the Ministry. Ron is in training but he is now a trainee on Minister initiated probation. Ron was told if he didn't like the way Kingsley was running the Ministry, he could run for the job next election. I've haven't ever seen Kingsley so upset. He told me I had two choices. Since Ron has made a formal complaint, it is down on the Ministry records he objects to me working with you. I can resign quietly and find a position somewhere else or I can continue here with the stipulation I enter into the record the fact I don't mind working with you. I had it entered into the record I would like to continue working with you."

Draco didn't want to belabor the point. It hadn't been Hermione's fault her arse of a husband opened his mouth. Draco ignored everything to do with the situation and told Hermione he was halfway through the cases.

Hermione looked at Draco for a few seconds before she softly said, " We fought a war so everybody could have the freedom to live their life as they saw fit yet here we are trying to stop you from getting and keeping a position for which you are more than qualified. I apologize for myself and for my husband."

Draco looked at Hermione and replied, "There's absolutely no reason for you to apologize. I think you've been hurt more by this situation then me. I'd just like to get on with this bloody sorting."

Hermione thanked him and they had gone back to sorting. Draco could feel Hermione's eyes on him and twice he looked up to catch her staring at him. When he looked up she would avert her eyes. Draco was becoming a little uncomfortable.

Without missing a sort Draco finally asked, "What's on your mind Hermione? You're staring."

Hermione smiled and retorted, "Getting a little ahead of yourself eh Draco? I most certainly am not staring but if I was it would be because I don't recognize the wizard who was in my year at Hogwarts. Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?"

Draco laughed, "The old Draco Malfoy has had some sense scared into him. He will not be making an appearances anytime soon."

"Well it makes a difference remarked Hermione. You're acting like a normal wizard. I do appreciate your discretion."

Draco nodded as he sorted the last few cases which had been assembled by the severity of the crime. He and Hermione now had to decide what they wanted for the next step. Hermione who noticed it was after 6:00 pm suggested they call it a night and pick up where they left off in the morning.

Draco stood, wished Hermione a good night and left her office.

Hermione remained at her desk for another thirty minutes trying to decide if she wanted to risk going to Azkaban for killing Ron or not. She grabbed her bag and her wand and headed for the floo.

As Hermione stepped into the floo it occurred to her it had been a very long first day. Even as long as the day had seemed, Hermione was glad all this shite had come out. Now she and Draco could settle in to their jobs.

Ron, Ginny and Harry were seated in the living room when Hermione arrived home. Before Hermione could put her bag down, Ron and Ginny were coming at her from two sides.

Ginny snapped, "So you're working with the bastard who helped kill Fred, Tonks, and Lupin and don't see anything wrong with it. How can you work with that animal? What's wrong with you?"

Before Hermione could respond Ron stepped up to add his voice. "Kingsley sided with Malfoy. I don't know what the Ministry is coming to. Kingsley has turned this all around and put _me_ on probation. You are my wife. I don't want you working with Draco Malfoy and that's that. Find another job. Go to work in a shop or the library. Just find another job.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "I understand how you feel Gin. Those were my friends too. Fred was like a brother to me but I think you're wrong to blame Malfoy. He didn't have anything to do with the deaths. Regarding my safety, have you forgotten I know how to use a wand? Malfoy would get as good as he gives if he pulled a wand on me. As far as being an animal, if he ever steps out of line I've been advised to notify Kingsley immediately and Malfoy would get the boot. Kingsley specifically picked me for this job. I went to school to prepare for this position and I'm not leaving it. I like working for the Wizengamot."

"So there it is sniped Ginny.. No matter what we say or how we feel you're going to remain in the job. Why don't you settle down and be a wife to Ron like you're supposed to be. You have money you don't even have to work. What's so fascinating about Malfoy that you have to work alongside him?"

Hermione had turned beet red when she spit, "Just what does that mean Ginny? Are you now accusing me of going after Malfoy? You're standing in my living room in front of my husband accusing me of Merlin knows what. What is it you think I've done with Malfoy on our first day at work? Tell me because I'd like to know. I understand everyone's frustration but I'm not going to stand here and listen to this bull shite. Think whatever the fuck you want. I'm keeping this job and I don't care if I have to work with a hag."

Ginny huffed, "What it comes down to is you choosing Malfoy over your friends and family. I hope you can live with that because until you come to your senses I don't have anything more to say to you." She turned to Harry and said, "Let's get out of here."

Harry who hadn't said anything got up and followed his wife through the floo.

Hermione turned to Ron and entreated, "Try to understand Ron. This is a prestigious position which pays well. If I promise to have as little to do with Draco as possible would you support me?"

Ron was still red in the face when he replied, "I won't be changing my mind. If you'd rather work with Malfoy than side with your husband, do it but don't expect my support. I'm going to my mum's house. Enjoy your position."

Hermione had held steady right up to the point when Ron went through the floo then she had broken down. Hermione cried for the humiliation of being called in front of the Minister. She cried because she had lost her friends and second family. She cried because Malfoy had spoiled everything and then Hermione cried because her husband wouldn't even try to see her point.

Hermione cried until she didn't have any more tears after which she sat on the couch trying to decide if she should quit the Ministry to make everyone happy. Hermione finally got up to get a glass of white wine. Hermione drank her wine as she sat there for another hour waiting for Ron to come home so they could talk. When he hadn't come by midnight Hermione knew he wasn't coming. Hermione had finished her wine and gone to bed.

Hermione got herself ready to go to work. She had convinced herself to see how the day went before she made the decision to remain in the job or leave. She arrived at her desk at 7:30. The cases were exactly where she and Draco had left them. Before she started any work, Hermione decided she wanted tea. She had started into the food area but noticed Ron and Harry sitting at a table so she had turned around and gone back to her office. Hermione decided she could do without tea.

Hermione sat down at the desk and pondered the best way to sort the cases down. Maybe there only needed to be one more sort. She and Draco could split them alphabetically and each of them could have cases ranging from petty crimes to the most severe offenses. All they would have to do was get everything in order and then advise the Interrogators and the Chief Warlock who would be in charge of what cases. Sounded easy enough.

Hermione hadn't been at it very long when Draco stepped into her office and set a tea on her desk.

Hermione didn't ask any questions she said good morning and thank you.

Draco took a seat while Hermione explained what they probably should do.

Draco listened and nodded in agreement. While Hermione sipped her tea Draco sorted the cases alphabetically and split the cases in half. The only thing he asked was what part of the alphabet Hermione wanted.

Hermione agreed to take the first part of the alphabet and asked if Draco wanted to take their new procedure to the Chief Warlock or would he rather send an interoffice memo explaining the changes they were implementing.

Draco thought they should send the memo and ask for input. Hermione shrugged which Draco took to mean she agreed. He stood and said he would send everything from his office. Draco wished Hermione a good day before he left the office.

Draco sent the interoffice memo then had to return to Hermione's office when he realized he had left all his case folders in there. Draco really didn't want to disturb Hermione because it seemed as though she had a bad night. Hermione was engrossed in her work when Draco went back. He told her he just needed to take his portion of the files. Hermione had nodded so he got his files and left.

Draco had the feeling Hermione was struggling with something. He hoped she wasn't thinking of giving up the job. He knew as bad as it could be between him and Hermione, the next person might be worse. Draco headed to his office with all his case files floating behind him.

When he got to his office Draco carefully sorted the physical folders into alphabetical order and slipped all but five cases into his cabinet. Then he had settled down to work. It was 8:15 when Draco realized one of his folders had to be in the hands of the Chief Warlock before 9:00. Draco hurriedly went through the folder to ensure all pertinent documents were inside before heading to the courtrooms. He was halfway to the lift when he realized he should tell Hermione to check her cases to see if any were due in court that morning.

Hermione looked up at him and quipped, "We've got to stop meeting like this." Draco smiled as he told Hermione about the case files then he turned and headed to the courtrooms. The CW had the file in his hand by 8:30. The wizard nodded to Draco as he took the folder from him.

A little later it seemed at though he and Hermione were playing a game of musical offices when Draco looked up to find Hermione at his door. She said, "Thank you. I had two files which needed to be in the courtrooms before 9:00. I would have looked quite the fool if you hadn't stopped by my office to suggest I check my files. That was nice of you. See you later."

Draco thought, Hermione really must have had a hard night. She thanked me and really seemed to mean it.

As bad as things were, Hermione expected Ron to come sniffing around to make sure Draco wasn't anywhere near her but he never showed up. Hermione worked on her cases and went to the different departments to collect documents which belonged in the case files. Hermione had to get documents from both MLE and the Auror Dept but luckily she hadn't run into Harry or Ron. She had retrieved her documents and hurried away.

Hermione finally let out a breath when she was back at her desk. There was an interoffice memo from Ron waiting. He had been loaned out to Wales and would be gone for three or four weeks. He had already stopped by the flat to pack up and didn't know if he would have a chance to stop back before he left. He had a portkey for that night.

Hermione sent a short memo to Draco suggesting they go through their case files at the end of each day to determine which if any files would be needed in court the next day.

Draco sent back a very short message which consisted of two words, will do.

At the end of the day Hermione flooed home to an empty flat. For a short amount of time Hermione felt like crying over the state of her young marriage. Instead she decided to drink some wine. She didn't eat any supper but she had three glasses of wine.

Hermione fell into bed right after taking a shower. It was then she realized she hadn't made a decision about whether she was going to stay at the Ministry or not. If she quit, her life would fall back in line and everybody would be happy with her once again. Hermione thought she might just give up the job and find one that was more acceptable to her in-laws. She was very intelligent and very well read. There had to be places out there which would be glad to have her as an employee. With that settled Hermione turned over and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione came awake when she felt someone pulling on her. She was unarmed because she had left her wand in the living room on the couch. She had reached out trying to shove the wizard off of her when she realized it was Ron pulling her clothes off. Hermione shouted stop it Ronald. Stop it right now. You're drunk. Now get off me.

Slurring his words Ron said, "You're my wife and I want you. I'll be away for three weeks and I want to be inside my wife before I go. Hermione was now on her back and Ron was moving to enter her. Hermione was still angry with Ron for deserting her but her body was crying out for some release. She moved herself so she was ready to accept her husband. She and Ron made love and Hermione got her release but she had to work so hard it was almost anticlimactic. Ron rolled off her without so much as a kiss or a nuzzle.

Hermione wanted their sex to be perfect but the last good shag she had was in Aruba. Every shag since Aruba had been almost mechanical.

Ron fell asleep but Hermione had shaken him awake so he could catch his portkey. He got up and stumbled around a bit before taking his shower. He gave Hermione a kiss and told her he would see her in three weeks or so. Ron called out as he was leaving, "Leave the job before I get back Hermione. Love you."

Hermione tossed and turned for a bit and as she drifted off to sleep she thought, this can't be all there is….


	3. How's That For Irony

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes which will mostly appear down the road.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 2: **Fighting Over Malfoy**

Hermione came awake when she felt someone pulling on her. She was unarmed because she had left her wand in the living room on the couch. She had reached out trying to shove the wizard off of her when she realized it was Ron pulling her clothes off. Hermione shouted stop it Ronald. Stop it right now. You're drunk. Now get off me.

Slurring his words Ron said, "You're my wife and I want you. I'll be away for three weeks and I want to be inside my wife before I go. Hermione was now on her back and Ron was moving to enter her. Hermione was still angry with Ron for deserting her but her body was crying out for some release. She moved herself so she was ready to accept her husband. She and Ron made love and Hermione got her release but she had to work so hard it was almost anticlimactic. Ron rolled off her without so much as a kiss or a nuzzle.

Hermione wanted their sex to be perfect but the last good shag she had was in Aruba. Every shag since Aruba had been almost mechanical.

Ron fell asleep but Hermione had shaken him awake so he could catch his portkey. Ron got up and stumbled around a bit before taking his shower. He gave Hermione a kiss and told her he would see her in three weeks or so. Ron called out as he was leaving, "Leave the job before I get back Hermione. Love you."

Hermione tossed and turned for a bit and as she drifted off to sleep she thought, this can't be all there is….

Is This All There Is? Chapter 3: **How's That For Irony**

Hermione didn't think Wednesday would be any better than Tuesday but she had high hopes. With Ron away and Ginny, Harry, Molly and Fleur not speaking to her, Hermione was going to be at loose ends for at least three weeks maybe more. Hermione was thinking that going home, going to sleep and going to work with nothing else to do and no one to talk to was going to be tough.

She was sort of glad Ron wasn't going to be around because lately all they seemed to do was annoy one and other. The state of their marriage was sad because they had just passed their one month anniversary. "Merlin please, there has to be more than this to a marriage that's supposed to last at least 50 years."

Hermione let out a big sigh and went through her morning preparations. She arrived at the Ministry at 7:30. The first thing she had done was go pick up a tea for herself and one for Draco. That was the least she could do since he had brought her one yesterday. Hermione bought a tea for Draco then promptly forgot to take it to him.

Hermione wasn't in a very jovial mood but she must have looked worse than she thought because Draco stopped by her office and asked if there was anything he could do to cheer her up.

Hermione handed him a tea and answered without thinking, "My husband is in Wales for at least three weeks. My in-laws and my best friend aren't speaking to me and if I had a cat it would probably be upset with me as well. Your presence seems to have caused all kinds of problems so you are now responsible for my happiness. I want dinner, dancing, wine and not necessarily in that order. And I want it Friday night starting at 8:00. Any questions?"

Draco was astounded to hear Hermione talking to him like that but he liked it. He immediately thought, that could work because if Hermione tired of him she would either let him know or hex him. Hermione wasn't one to hold back.

It wasn't as though he would be doing anything wrong. Astoria had married him but he knew for a fact she was still seeing and shagging Theo. Draco wasn't angry about it. He was only 18. If he hadn't been forced by his parents to marry Astoria, he wouldn't be getting married until he was at least 25. His and Astoria's marriage was one of convenience. His parents thought marrying Astoria would keep him grounded and make him appear more presentable in the eyes of the wizarding world. They also wanted to get an early start on grandchildren. Early on, his mother and father let him know their feelings but not so much lately. Draco wondered how it could keep him grounded if his wife was seeing her boyfriend at least four times a week.

.

Draco sat in Hermione's office for a bit. He had just stood up and asked Hermione if she had any case files for the CW when he turned to see Lucius in the doorway. Draco frowned. Lucius at a door never meant anything good.

Draco said, "Good morning father. Can we help you with something?"

Lucius replied, "There's nothing I need Draco. I am at the Ministry on business and thought I would stop by to see my son while I was here. Ah, I see why you like your position so much. Good morning Miss Granger, excuse me, Mrs. Weasley. You look lovely. Don't forget you are a married man Draco."

Hermione took the case files from Draco's hand and told him she would get his and bring them all to the CW. She nodded at Lucius and thanked him for the lovely compliment.

Before she was all the way out the door Lucius remarked, "She is a witch who would make a wife any wizard would be proud to have on his arm."

Draco snapped, "Father please. She's a married witch and she isn't too fond of me. Besides, I'm a married wizard."

Lucius smiled at his son and responded, "Nonsense. She likes you well enough or you wouldn't have been in her office idling the time away. Since I am here I would like to discuss the status of your marriage and your marital bed."

Draco snapped at his father, "That's my private affair and I will not discuss it in the middle of the Ministry in Hermione's office. Why don't you come through to my office if you're bound and determined to discuss my personal life. This way father."

Draco had no idea what Lucius wanted to discuss so when they were seated in his office he cast silencing and locking charms on his office door.

Lucius started by telling Draco, "Your wife loves to shop. She is out shopping at least three times a week yet she doesn't seem to have time to spend with you. You two are like ships which pass in the night. When do you have time for each other? Narcissa and I do want grandchildren eventually and it is my understanding that a couple must at least sleep in the same bed for that to happen."

Draco was annoyed by the looseness of his father's tongue but he remained in control of his own tongue. "Not to be rude father but what my wife and I do in the privacy of our rooms is our business."

Lucius replied, "For heavens sake Draco it appears you aren't doing anything in the privacy of your rooms. Isn't that the problem? Things have gone too far. Even your mother is commenting on the boldness of your wife. Get her under control or get rid of the little harpy."

Draco smirked, "So now I'm to get rid of her. It was you and mother who made it mandatory I marry the 'harpy.' She has been and still is infatuated with Theo Nott. She never stopped seeing him or shagging him. Before you ask, I do not care because I'll never touch her. And if you are serious about me getting rid of her, I will do it tomorrow, early."

"I know all that Draco and so does your mother remarked Lucius. We are appalled by her behavior. Could the lovely Miss Granger be the reason you are now so willing to speak on this subject? I cannot blame you. Miss Granger is beautiful and enchanting."

"So you think _Mrs. Weasley _the muggleborn is enchanting and beautiful. That's strange. I didn't think muggles and muggleborns had any value to you. You've changed your mind then?"

"Be careful how you speak to me Draco said Lucius. I am still your father. Are you in a relationship with Hermione?"

Draco growled, "No I'm not father and please don't say those things. She is a married witch and I wouldn't want to sully her name."

Lucius smiled, "I'll take that as a yes. Good man. Why don't you get rid of the harpy and marry Hermione? That would do wonders for our name and I think you would spend much more time in your bedchamber."

Draco just sat there defeated. When his father started going on like this it was just best to humor him. Draco shook his head but remained silent.

Lucius stood. "I have to be going Draco. I'll see you at home. Food for thought, your mother and myself admit we made an error in judgment regarding Astoria. Get rid of her. We are firmly in your corner. Perhaps I was too hasty mentioning Mrs. Weasley. I wouldn't want Astoria to have any fuel for the fire she will try to build when we remove her from our lives."

Draco laughed, "We father? Am I to understand you will really allow me to divorce the harridan?"

Lucius nodded and retorted, And perhaps you can help Mrs. Weasley divest herself of Mr. Weasley because as much as I've just said I do not believe in one spouse cheating on the other… unless absolutely necessary. Good day Draco. I'll see you at home."

Lucius took down the locking and silencing charms himself. Draco could hear his father stop to wish Hermione a good day. Draco murmured to himself, "My father has no shame and it would seem he has driven my mind to places it should not go.

It wasn't exactly the things his father had said that led Draco's mind to a place it shouldn't go. His mind had been doing some inappropriate thinking all by itself. Until Hermione had read him the riot act in her office about not being his friend or his cheerleader he had had his eye on her. Enemy or not, Hermione was a witch he could definitely see himself with. She could be ferocious and Draco loved that. He also knew the chance of him being with Hermione was slim to none especially since she was married to arsehole Weasley. Maybe he would chance taking Hermione to dinner, dancing and wine as a friend. Fuck Weasley and Potter.

Draco went back to Hermione's office to thank her for taking his cases up to the CW. She nodded.

Draco couldn't gauge Hermione's present mood but he pushed ahead anyway. I have two questions. Hermione looked up from the file she was reading.

"Before my father made his presence known you made a statement remarked Draco. My questions are, Are you sure and why are we waiting until Friday?"

Hermione smiled and retorted, "I have to get through the day. I expect Ginny and Molly to come nosing around. Ginny seems to think I have ulterior motives for wanting to work with you. That's funny because for at least the next three weeks I actually will have an ulterior motive. I want company. If Ginny and Molly show up it will be to check if I'm not somewhere sitting on your lap. I'm not trying to pull you into a family disagreement. I just want some company. If you can handle that then we'll get on. If you think having dinner with me looks improper, bring your wife. I just want company.

Draco was a tiny bit disappointed. He wanted to take Hermione to dinner, dancing and bed. Astoria had nothing to do with anything. Draco didn't think Hermione would go for the bed part but stranger things have happened.

Draco decided to go back to his office and get to work. He didn't want it to seem like Hermione had just gotten up off his lap if her in-laws did show up. Hermione hadn't given him a definitive answer as to why they should wait until Friday to go out. Maybe she was a weekend girl, all work during the week and all play during the weekend. Draco didn't want to get his hopes up again and then have Hermione read him another riot act.

Hermione had hit the nail on the head. About 10:30 Ginny and Molly had trooped into her office. Hermione was annoyed but she didn't let any hint of annoyance show. These were people who weren't recognizing her at the moment because she was working with Draco. Merlin only knew why they would bother to come see about her if they weren't speaking to her. Nevertheless Hermione put forth a very warm front when she greeted Molly and Ginny. Suddenly there wasn't any animosity. They must take her for a fool. Did they really think she didn't remember the bull shite she had gotten from Ginny? Hermione thought perhaps they were looking to find her with her legs in the air and Draco trying to bring it home. Hermione was determined she wasn't taking any shite from anybody.

Draco was stepping out to get tea when he passed Ginny and Molly headed towards Hermione's office. Molly Weasley stuck her nose in the air. Silly cow. While Ginny Potter both stuck her nose in the air and rolled her eyes. Draco knew their visit with Hermione would probably go smoother if he didn't show his face in her office. When Draco came back with his tea he pondered walking into Hermione's office to ask some asinine question just to piss Molly and Ginny off. Draco decided he would, screw the bloody in-laws. I work with Hermione and whether they like it or not I'm going over to her office and I'm going to bring my asinine questions with me.

Draco walked into Hermione's office to ask about case files Hermione needed to get to the courtroom. There weren't any files that needed to go to the courtrooms because everything had already been taken downstairs. Cases to be heard for the day had to be downstairs before 9:00. Draco smiled at Hermione. He was sure he could hear growling in the background.

Hermione told him she was all set. Just to be an arse Draco had replied, "If you need me for anything I'll be in my office."

For all the blustering and animosity they had directed at Hermione, no one said anything to Draco. Of course they wouldn't. They were all cowards who would yell at Hermione about her proximity to him but dared not address Draco directly. Had they said anything to him he would not have responded because they would turn anything he said to their advantage. Draco Malfoy was not a stupid wizard. To the contrary, he was a former Slytherin who would be onto any game they tried to play.

Draco excused himself and returned to his own office. He sat in his desk chair with his head laid back and smiled. As good as he was feeling Draco knew there were documents and other information he needed to collect from the different departments. He'd had fun tormenting the Weasley family but he had to get moving

It took Draco an hour and a half to make the rounds. Usually this was a job that could be finished in thirty minutes or less but today he was checking everything because he didn't want Hermione to be chasing documents long after everyone else was gone especially if she was going to accept his invitation to go out that night.

When he saw the Weasley's leave en masse Draco gave it five minutes and went over to Hermione's office. He needed to find out if she meant what she said. He also had to find out what had brought this on. Just yesterday she was barely able to stand him. He was worried that he had misunderstood.

When Draco knocked on the doorframe Hermione looked up and invited him in. Draco cautiously entered the room and took a seat. Hermione finished up what she had been writing before she said anything. Draco waited because he wanted answers.

Without looking up Hermione apologized for speaking out of turn. She said, "I feel pretty comfortable talking to you because I don't think there is anyone in my circle who will listen to you. Stop me if you get bored."

Draco raised his eyebrows. He couldn't figure what had come over his colleague. She was addressing him as though they were friends.

"Ron is in Wales. He said he was loaned out by the Ministry but I'm not sure if that's true. He may simply want to get away from me and my job situation. I am under his orders to have resigned by the time he gets back. My husband and his family have made it clear they do not want me working with you or you working with me. Most of all Molly wants to make sure I follow the code and get pregnant. If I got pregnant, everybody would be happy.

I'm not sure what possessed them to come here today but Ginny accused me of having some fascination with you in front of Ron. I argued with her and Ron. Then Ginny, Harry and Ron left me standing in the middle of my living room looking like an arse. The upshot of this is I didn't think of you as anybody other than Malfoy until Ginny started running her mouth. Now, I have to admit I find you maybe not fascinating but I do find you brilliant and a little interesting."

Draco spoke softly. "Thank you for the compliment. I find you brilliant as well. No offense intended but your husband is a git. Instead of standing with you he is siding with Molly and the family. Sounds right for the Weasley way of thinking. We are distantly related and I've heard Molly is quite the shrew and Arthur the henpecked wizard. I assume whatever Molly says goes. She must want every witch who marries into the family to be with child on the way back from the honeymoon. In some ways she is just like my parents. They want a grandchild but I'd need a proper wife for that."

Hermione didn't answer.

Draco told Hermione, "I'm sure there is one thing I can help you with. MLE makes a post of the British Ministry employees who are on loan or on volunteer status. I noticed the posting when I was down there collecting documents. Just sit tight for a few minutes and I can answer whether your husband was loaned or volunteered. Please think about what you said to me earlier. If you meant it, I'd love to accompany you to dinner. If you didn't mean it, we can go back to the way we were. No harm, no foul. I'll be back in just a bit.

Hermione sat there thinking. What the heck am I doing? I'm pouring my heart out to a wizard I can't stand. I need to get control of myself. I'm a married witch and just because my husband doesn't seem to be all that interested in me doesn't mean I should be telling all our business to someone who works with me. I do want to go dancing, I do want to have wine with someone but I probably want to go with Draco because he is the person who would rankle Ron the most. Ron never does those things with me and I miss them. I just have to keep it from being inappropriate. Hell. No matter how I spin it, it's going to look inappropriate to someone.

Draco came back to Hermione's office and handed her a magical copy of the posting sheet he had mentioned.

Hermione looked at the list and closed her eyes. It was there as clear as day, Ronald Weasley had volunteered to do service in Ireland. Hermione felt as though she had been slapped in the face. They had been married a little over a month and her husband volunteered to leave the country to get away from her.

Hermione mumbled, "He told me he was being loaned to Wales and led me to believe the Ministry mandated he go."

Draco remarked, "That sounds a bit like misdirection. Maybe there is something in Ireland he finds interesting. Perhaps you should find out."

Draco knew this was another wizard's business and he should stay out of it but his father had made a good point, he should help Hermione divest herself of Weasley. Draco wanted a chance to wine and dine Hermione. He actually hoped she would get to a place where she would accept his attentions. He had an idea he would run across his father that night. Draco was going to divest himself of his baggage and he would start the process tomorrow. He would let Hermione know he had to take the day off. Astoria could kiss his arse goodbye. In addition, Draco was going to ask Lucius to use his connections to find out what Ron Weasley found so interesting in Ireland.

Hermione was in full blush as she sat there staring at the posting. She was looking at the parchment as though it had somehow offended her. Finally she let out a sigh and placed the parchment on her desk.

Very softly Hermione told Draco, "I was out of line. No matter how innocent, it would be inappropriate for me to have dinner with you unless we had a third party with us. I'll have to find other company. Thank you for being a fr….. a friend. If you don't mind Draco, I'm going to leave for the day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco stood and replied, "I have pulled all case file documents you will need for tomorrow. If you give me your cases, I'll see that they are properly prepared for the CW. You'll have to take them downstairs yourself tomorrow as I have an important meeting scheduled and have to take the day off. That won't be a problem will it?

Hermione thanked him and handed him six files. She picked up her purse and headed for the elevators calling out, "I'll see you on Friday."

Draco took the six files back to his office and merged them with his own. He was down to the last case when he looked up to see Harry Potter try Hermione's door. It was locked. Because there was confidential information in their files, it was mandatory he and Hermione locked their offices when they left for the day. Harry frowned and looked around.

Draco resumed his work and hadn't given Harry another thought so he was surprised when Harry knocked on his doorframe. From what Hermione had said, even though Harry didn't want Hermione working beside Draco he hadn't interfered. Draco still didn't like Harry any more than Harry liked him.

Harry inquired after Hermione, "Do you know if Hermione is still in the building?"

Draco didn't bother to look up when he answered. "Hermione has left for the afternoon."

Harry said thanks and turned to walk away. Instead of walking away he turned back to face Draco. "I don't think you would be foolish enough to hurt Hermione but should anything happen to her I'll have your head on a platter. If you don't mean her any harm, I wish you luck working with her because she can be a real witch sometimes."

A small smile played across Draco's mouth but he didn't raise his head. When he did look up Harry was gone.

When he finished with the cases Draco unlocked Hermione's office and placed the files in the center of the desk. He found a quill and parchment to leave a note. "Try to have a good day. I'll see you Friday." Draco locked Hermione's office and went to lock his own office then he headed for the elevators.

Hermione had gone straight home. She locked her floo, pulled out one of the biggest books she owned and started to read. She was trying to block out the knowledge that her husband was in Ireland because he chose to be. Reading the book really wasn't helping. Hermione had read the same sentence at least five times. Her thoughts just kept interfering with her reading. Suddenly it dawned on Hermione. She had a way of getting everything out. Hermione went to find her journal.

**This journal belongs to Hermione Granger-Weasley - Private**

**11/3/98**

Hello journal. I got married on 9/30/98. As of today I have been married for a grand total of 34 days. I'm still a newlywed. Ha. This married witch is surprised she is back writing in a journal. I always imagined journals to be tools of unmarried witches who had so many thoughts in their heads they needed a journal to keep track of everything. Surprise. Surprise. I'm back because I have to get my thoughts down before I explode.

I have been teamed with Draco Malfoy in my new position at the Ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt generated these positions as a means to reduce the Wizengamot workload. The problem is Draco was once part of the dark side of the war and there aren't many wizards or witches who are willing to work with him or even talk to him. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Molly are all very vocal detractors of Draco Malfoy. When Ron found out I was partnered with Draco he went ballistic and ordered me to quit the job. Ron even went to Kingsley to file a formal complaint against Draco. Luckily for Draco when Ron filed the complaint Kingsley took it as an insult to him and his regime. It had been Kingsley who personally selected Draco and myself for the positions. Ron is now on a Minister of Magic initiated probation. Ron wants me to resign from my position but I told him I wouldn't resign.

Most of the family is upset with me. Ginny told me she didn't have anything else to say to me until I got everything straightened out. She and Molly did stop by my office but only to see if I've come to my senses. I haven't so they are still upset.

Right now Ron is supposed to be in Wales on a Ministry mandated loan out. Today I learned the Ministry hasn't sent Ron anywhere. He volunteered to work at the Ministry in Ireland. Yes my journal that's what I wrote. My husband told me he was going to Wales but is really in Ireland. I guess the question becomes, what is this about. Why does my husband want to voluntarily be in Ireland? Why does he want to be away from me? Our married life hasn't been that great and all the pomp and circumstance of our wedding has turned into a mediocre married life. Our sex was good on our honeymoon but it has since become like a chore to both Ron and I. I don't know if sex ever gets better but what I get from Ron when he feels generous only makes me sore.

I know Ron is arrogant and chauvinistic and my refusal to quit the job has grated on his nerves but I can't believe he would just up and leave me for three weeks. I'm embarrassed because I believe someone else knows about this. Ron doesn't do much of anything without letting at least one other person know. That person is usually Harry and if Harry knows what's going on, so does Ginny. You know what else journal I'm wondering if other things happen in our marriage that he doesn't like, will Ron run away again? I'm torn and frozen at the same time. I don't know what to do. I don't know which way to turn. If Ron wants to get away from me perhaps we shouldn't be together. Perhaps we should call this marriage off before I do get pregnant.

As I start to write this next part I am glad my journal goes under the **Defigo** lock. Since everybody has started ranting against Draco he has become more interesting to me. If I was single I think I would check him out. How's that for irony?

Do I feel better having written this? No. I'm still feeling like I've been used.

**Defigo.**

When Draco arrived at the manor he went directly to his father's study and asked to have a word. Lucius invited his son to come in and have a seat. Draco asked if he could silence the room. Lucius had raised his eyebrows but nodded in the affirmative.

Draco cast the silencing charm and poured a drink for himself and his father.

Lucius remarked, "That bad then?"

Draco replied, "It's nothing we haven't already discussed. After our conversation this morning I did some thinking. I would like to move forward in a divorce action against Astoria and I'd like to start it tomorrow. I want to get it over and done quickly. In order to make this as speedy as possible I believe I'll need proof of infidelity on her part."

Lucius stood up and walked over to a small, brown box sitting in the corner. Lucius waved his wand and the box opened. Even from where he sat Draco could see the box was filled almost to the top. Lucius pulled out a folder then locked the box. When he was back sitting at his desk he handed the folder to Draco and asked, "Do you mean proof such as this?"

Draco looked through the folder and began to smile. The folder contained every infraction Astoria had committed almost from birth. Draco grinned at his father and said, "Thank you sir. You have anticipated my needs."

Lucius remarked, "Yes I have. Once I was made aware of her character I took the liberty of collecting information against her for a case such as this. You have me and your mother's most heartfelt apologies for saddling you with a witch such as this. She is not fit to carry the Malfoy name. I have the name of my most discreet solicitor who will see you as soon as tomorrow morning. You need to get this over and done. I believe you can be rid of 'your wife' in a fortnight or less if the solicitor does what I pay him to do. And heaven help her if she tries to dispute anything. One more thing. I know Mr. Nott is a long time acquaintance. I won't call him a friend because a friend wouldn't bed a friend's wife no matter the circumstance. When she married you he should have washed his hands of her but he didn't. Mr. Nott had better tread lightly or I will take him through the mud as well."

Draco was ecstatic. He didn't have to lift a finger because his father had everything well in hand. Now Draco had one more request. "May I ask for another bit of assistance. This would be a discreet favor for an acquaintance."

Lucius gestured for Draco to proceed.

Draco repeated the story of Ron Weasley telling his wife a story about being sent to Wales when he was actually in Ireland. Draco went into detail as Lucius listened. Draco asked Lucius if he would use his contacts to find out what Weasley was up to in Ireland and who in England has knowledge of why Weasley was there.

A brief smile passed over Lucius' face as he agreed to do as Draco asked. Lucius asked if there was anything else. Draco told his father that was everything. Father and son shook hands and Draco left the study.

Draco went to the kitchens and requested a hearty meal. He went to bed that night with his mind on Hermione and Hermione on his mind.

Hermione had just returned her journal to it's safe place when her floo bell rang. She had locked the floo earlier. Hermione didn't feel like dealing with any animosity from Ginny, Molly, Fleur or anyone else. She decided they could ring her floo all night but they weren't getting through. Whoever it was had rung the floo bell a few more times before giving up.

Hermione ate a bit of leftover pasta, took a shower and went to bed.


	4. Let's Give Them Something To Talk About

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes which will mostly appear down the road. **This is Dramione.**

***Let's Give Them Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt**. I own nothing but it fits right into Draco's dream. Thank you Bonnie Raitt. Love you girl.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 3: **How's That For Irony**

Draco was ecstatic. He didn't have to lift a finger because his father had everything well in hand. Now Draco had one more request. "May I ask for another bit of assistance. This would be a discreet favor for an acquaintance."

Lucius gestured for Draco to proceed.

Draco repeated the story of Ron Weasley telling his wife a story about being sent to Wales when he was actually in Ireland. Draco went into detail as Lucius listened. Draco asked Lucius if he would use his contacts to find out what Weasley was up to in Ireland and who in England has knowledge of why Weasley was there.

A brief smile passed over Lucius' face as he agreed to do as Draco asked. Lucius asked if there was anything else. Draco told his father that was everything. Father and son shook hands and Draco left the study.

Draco went to the kitchens and requested a hearty meal. He went to bed that night with his mind on Hermione and Hermione on his mind.

Hermione had just returned her journal to it's safe place when her floo bell rang. She had locked the floo earlier. Hermione didn't feel like dealing with any animosity from Ginny, Molly, Fleur or anyone else. She decided they could ring her floo all night but they weren't getting through. Whoever it was had rung the floo bell a few more times before giving up.

Hermione ate a bit of leftover pasta, took a shower and went to bed.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 4: **Let's Give Them Something To Talk About **

Draco had gone to bed with his colleague on his mind and he had dreamed about her for most of the night.

The best part of his _dream_ had been when he had walked into Hermione's office to find her in-laws holding court. Hermione had been sitting behind her desk as though she was waiting for him to show up. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and there had been an immediate reaction from his body. He had formed an erection the likes he hadn't seen since…well since the last time he looked into Hermione's eyes. Draco was glad robes were a part of the mandated Ministry dress code because robes hid a multitude of sins.

He and Hermione weren't involved with each other but her circle of friends thought they were so Draco tried hard to give them something to talk about. Whenever they were around, Draco made sure he smiled at Hermione. He didn't know if Hermione was playing along but she always smiled right back at him. Or maybe it was just that way in the dream…..

_**People are talking, talking 'bout people**_

_**I hear them whisper, they won't believe it **_

_**They think we're lovers kept under cover**_

_**I just ignore it, but they keep saying**_

_**We laugh just a little too loud**_

_**We stand just a little too close**_

_**We stare just a little too long**_

_**Maybe their seeing something we don't, Darlin'**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about.**_

Draco would love to be involved with Hermione but she was a married witch who wasn't about to step outside the marital bed. Unfortunately her little family group wasn't smart enough to realize this. They seemed to want to believe the worst of Hermione. The fact that Hermione wouldn't do anything inappropriate wasn't going to stop Draco. He would flirt with Hermione as long as she let him and hope something came of it. Whenever Hermione smiled at him or winked at him Draco knew she was only following his lead to annoy the bunch of gits who didn't have any faith in her. She really wasn't doing anything but they had their heads so far up each others arse they believed their own bullshite.

Draco and Hermione never planned any of it, they just let it happen. When they had tea together in the food area Draco helped Hermione with her chair and in turn Hermione reached out to touch his arm when she spoke to him. Draco's dream had begun to feel so real.

_**I feel so foolish, I've never noticed**_

_**You'd act so nervous,**_

_**Could you be falling for me?**_

_**It took a rumor to make me wonder**_

_**Now I'm convinced I'm going under**_

_**Thinking 'bout you every day**_

_**Dream 'bout you every night**_

_**I'm hopin' that you feel the same way**_

_**Now that we know it. Let's really show it, Darlin'**_

In the morning Draco woke up in a sweat. The entire night had been made up of one dream in which he and Hermione were in a conspiracy to mess with the heads of her friends and in-laws. Certain parts had been very sexy and Draco woke up with a real erection. He had to sit on the side of his bed and take several deep breaths before he could force himself to head to the bathroom.

At times like these he was glad Astoria was either asleep in another room or somewhere laying with Theo because she might have gotten the mistaken impression the erection generated by his dream had something to do with her and that was laughable.

Draco took care of himself in the shower. It wasn't what he wanted but it got the job done. As he found release and watched his liquids circle the bathtub drain Draco began to hum a song. He didn't recognize the tune but it had to be a muggle song because it wasn't any song from the the wizarding world. He tried to remember the words but the more he tried, the more elusive the words became. All Draco could remember were a few words with someone talking to someone about something. He couldn't bring the title to the forefront of his mind but he liked the song and was determined to find out the name. Draco decided he would stop in muggle London when he finished with the solicitor. He was sure if he saw or heard the title he would recognize the song. He couldn't remember anything except a few words but he felt like as though it was a song he should share with Hermione.

Draco dressed in an immaculate set of black robes. He was a Malfoy and he was going to see one of his father's business contacts so he had to look the part. After dressing, he went downstairs to the small dining room and asked the house elf to bring him breakfast. The house elf put breakfast tea in front of Draco and disappeared.

Draco sat drinking the tea trying to recall the music in his dream. A smile played across his face as he remembered how he and Hermione had played off one and other simply to piss people off. A grin came over his face as he thought about how he had missed an opportunity to become intimate with his colleague because it hadn't come up in the dream and sometimes real life didn't hold a candle to dreams. He was determined to be more specific in his next dream..

Several words suddenly flit across his mind. _They think we're lovers kept undercover_. Draco immediately recognized the words from his dream. He liked the words and became even more determined to find the song and along with it some way to listen to it in the magical world.

Draco finished his breakfast and headed back upstairs to get his wand and the folder of parchments he would need to present to the solicitor. It was a little early but Draco had no doubt the solicitor would be there waiting whenever he arrived. Lucius paid well and didn't accept excuses. The solicitor would be there with everything in order waiting for him to appear.

Draco apparated to the solicitor's office and was greeted by William Ellis. William had been one of Lucius' solicitors since he first married Narcissa. William invited Draco to have a seat and they had begun their business. Draco started to explain the situation but William cut across him to say, "Lucius sent me an owl at home last evening explaining what needed to be done. I have all the forms and documents ready. Please take your time to read them over carefully. I will have tea brought in and we can discuss the steps we will need to take to effect your divorce from Astoria Greengrass Malfoy.

Draco carefully read each piece of parchment because he didn't want to miss anything and made mental notes of items he thought should be changed. By the time Draco was through with his tea, he was through reviewing the documents.

There were only two items Draco felt should be changed or added. The first item was to have Astoria prohibited from using the Malfoy name. As soon as the divorce was finalized, Astoria's name should automatically revert back to Greengrass. William nodded and made a note. The next point was to have Astoria sign a document stating she was not pregnant with his child nor did they have any children together. William nodded again and made another note. It was already written into the divorce filing that Astoria wouldn't get any money from Draco as their marriage had lasted less than a month.

William corrected the paperwork and had Draco review it once more. When everything was satisfactory, Draco signed the documents. William told Draco he would have the papers filed by 10:00 am. Astoria would be given the chance to sign the documents or contest them. If she signed them in a timely manner, the divorce could be final in seven days or less. If Astoria chose to contest the filing it would take longer to be finalized.

Draco hadn't realized things would move along this quickly. He had taken the entire day because he had visions of sitting around the solicitors office for hours which hadn't turned out to be the case. He was finished with the solicitor so early he had plenty of time to visit muggle London.

Draco apparated back to the manor to change into muggle attire so he would blend in with the muggles. He had set himself a mission to find the song and after changing into jeans and a tee, he passed through wizarding London directly into muggle London. Draco didn't have many reasons to visit muggle London but he was comfortable enough to traverse the streets and browse the shop windows until he found what he was looking for. With his muggle clothing he fit right in. Draco was set on his one mission so he didn't notice the appraising glances he received from muggle women.

He was looking for a shop which sold music items. He wasn't aware of what such a shop would be called so he kept walking and browsing. Suddenly he saw a shop with record discs in the window. Draco was sure this shop was what he was looking for so he went inside.

A muggle shop girl came right up to him and asked if he needed help. She was friendly enough so Draco tried to explain what he wanted. Initially he felt a little foolish trying to hum the song but the shop girl knew her music. As soon as Draco repeated the words, _They think we're lovers kept undercover, _she had called out the name of the song as *"Let's Give Them Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt." Draco then went on to purchase the song on disc, a disc player and a pair of speakers. The shop girl was delighted with all his purchases and had given him a free tee which read, '_TAKEN_' across the back. The shop girl told him she had given him a _Taken_ tee because he was too fine not to have a woman. Draco had retorted, "I have a wife." The shop girl had quipped, "Figures."

Draco was glad he had the foresight to bring a great deal of muggle money with him because his purchases had cost a great deal of muggle money. The shop girl asked if he wanted his things delivered but Draco assured her he could carry everything.

Once outside the shop he had found a secluded area where he could shrink his purchases. After sliding then into his inside pocket he apparated back to the manor where he enlarged his purchases and set up the disc player and speakers. He had to spell his purchases so they would work in the magical world but it hadn't taken him long. Before long he was listening to the song and humming the tune. Draco listened to the song four times before he went downstairs to have some lunch.

Before he could request lunch from the house elves, Draco was called to his father's study. Lucius was sitting at his desk while Narcissa was in the chair to his left and Astoria was in a chair to his right. Lucius said, "Come in Draco and have a seat. Astoria was served with divorce papers today. She wants to know what she can do to fix this."

Draco looked Astoria in the face and retorted, "You can sign the papers and walk away."

Astoria got out of her chair to go stand in front of Draco. "Draco. We can make this work. I don't want to leave you. I don't want a divorce."

Astoria made to touch Draco but he jumped up. "Don't put your hands on me harlot. Sign the bloody papers and run back to Theo."

Astoria stepped back from Draco and turned to Lucius begging, "Lucius please. Talk to him. He and I shouldn't be divorcing. We should be making you beautiful grandbabies."

Lucius replied, 'This is not my affair. The only reason I'm even listening to this tripe is because you dragged me into it. My son has made a decision and I respect it. If you want my opinion, here it is. You are not fit to carry the Malfoy name. Therefore, I suggest you sign the papers and as Draco has said, take yourself back to Mr. Nott."

Lucius handed Astoria a quill. "Read it before you sign it. Then you may take your leave and never come back."

Astoria who had turned brick red signed the divorce decree and threw the quill on the desk. She turned to Draco and said, "Good riddance. I'll just get my things and be off."

Draco snarled, "You don't have any things. Everything here was purchased with Malfoy galleons."

He waved his wand and a few items appeared in front of Astoria.

Draco remarked, "This is what you came with and this is what you shall leave with. Now you may leave."

Astoria accio'd her few belongings and screamed, "Theo will…"

Lucius cut across Astoria, "You don't even want to make threats Astoria or I will show you and Theo what it is to run afoul of the Malfoys. Now, good day."

With a huff Astoria left Malfoy Manor for the last time.

Lucius picked up the signed divorce decree and handed it to Draco. "Apparate this document to William, put it into his hands only and tell him to get it to the Ministry today. That little tart will not stay a Malfoy one minute longer than necessary."

Draco thanked his father, nodded to his mother and apparated back to the solicitors office. William was waiting when Draco arrived and had immediately excused himself to take the document directly to the Ministry.

Draco let out a deep breath and considered himself lucky his father had such dedicated business contacts. He apparated back to the manor to listen to his muggle song one more time.

Hermione got up on Thursday morning thinking that she was going to have another banner day. She hadn't slept all that well. She had had a night full of dreams. For some reason, both Ron and Draco had haunted her. In the dream Ron was in Ireland waving to her and Draco was smiling and winking. It had been a restless sleep full of nonsense.

Hermione had a small bit of breakfast because her stomach didn't feel as though it could take much more. She had also sipped a breakfast tea but ended up dumping it down the sink.

Hermione had an idea to cheer herself up. She decided to change up her hair style and wear a little eye makeup. After she was done, Hermione had taken a good look in the mirror and had been pleasantly surprised at her reflection. She thought she looked different but prettier. Hermione smiled at her mirror and realized she did feel better.

The good feeling had only lasted only until she was at her desk, but after that she had her work to keep her mind occupied.

Hermione read Draco's note and smiled. The way things were in her personal life it seemed he wasn't such a bad person to have as a friend. The note reminded Hermione of her dream. She didn't even know why Draco was in her dreams? She was a married witch who should have been dreaming about Ron winking and smiling at her not Draco Malfoy. She decided there was no accounting for dreams. Hermione grabbed all the folders and began to go through them. She was confident Draco had everything in perfect order but she was a stickler for perfection and needed to check the folders herself. It was already 8:30 so Hermione hurried to get the cases downstairs to the CW.

The Chief Warlock smiled and nodded at Hermione as he took the folders from her hands. As she turned to go the CW handed her a stack of folders but not before asking how everything was going with Malfoy.

Hermione wanted to frown because it seemed as though everyone wanted to jump on her partner for the slightest little thing. She looked the CW in the eye and responded, "Things couldn't be better. Draco is polite, brilliant and he works harder than I do and if you know anything about me you know I work hard."

The CW laughed and replied, "Good to hear Hermione. If anything goes wrong make sure you report it right away."

Hermione didn't want to go tit for tat especially not with the Chief Warlock but she couldn't resist adding, "Nothing will go wrong but I'll keep your advice in mind. Have a good day."

Hermione took the batch of folders back to her office to look through them. These were cases which needed to be marked up either because the case had been continued without finding or the defendant hadn't appeared in court. Hermione looked through all the cases and put each one in its correct place.

Since Draco was off that day, Hermione had decided she would make two visits through the other departments just so she would be on top of everything. She made her first pass around noon.

When Hermione returned to her desk she found two interoffice memos waiting for her. The first memo which Hermione gave the briefest of glances was a simple Ministry flyer listing job openings in other Ministries.

The other envelope was a message from Ron. She should have been excited to hear from her husband but somehow she just couldn't generate enough energy to be happy about hearing from a liar.

In his message Ron made it clear he was only interested in knowing if Hermione had put in her resignation documents. He reminded her she should have everything in order by the time he got back. He signed the message Love, Ron.

Hermione was disappointed there hadn't been any I love you or I miss you included in the letter but what had she really expected from a husband who voluntarily left because there was a situation not to his liking. Hermione felt she had been docile and quiet long enough. She wanted answers. Enough was enough.

The message to Ron asked every question Hermione wanted answered starting with why he was in Ireland when he told her he was going to Wales and ended with her suggesting he come home for a visit so they could talk. Hermione sent the message to Ron in care of the Irish Ministry.

Although it was way past lunch time, Hermione wasn't hungry but decided to get out of the building for a bit. She decided to take a stroll through muggle London. She apparated to the edge of wizarding London and walked over to muggle London. She had been browsing the shops for about fifteen minutes when she looked into a music store and saw Draco engaged in an animated conversation with a cute brunette shop girl. She thought about going inside to greet her partner but decided she didn't want to interrupt. She had kept walking down the main street. On her way back she glanced in the music store but Draco had gone. Hermione sighed and headed back to wizarding London and the Ministry.

The day was winding down and Hermione still had cases to review as well as departments to visit. She sat down at her desk and got busy. The next time she looked up it had been 4:50. She hurriedly made the rounds to pick up the documentation needed for the next day. She was back in her office at 5:25 and by the time she had everything ready for Friday it was after 6:00. Hermione resigned herself to another night of loneliness as she got her purse and wand and made her way to the elevators.

As soon as she reached home Hermione locked her floo just as she had done the previous night. She wasn't interested in anyone coming to her flat telling her what she should and should not be doing. She did force herself to eat some supper. Then she had settled down to read.

Draco ate dinner with his parents and Astoria's name hadn't come up once. Near the end of the meal Lucius asked Draco to meet him in the great study because they had matters to discuss. At the end of the meal both Draco and Lucius kissed Narcissa on the cheek before they made their way to the great study.

Draco poured an after dinner drink for his father and himself. He and Lucius made small talk for several minutes before Draco asked the reason Lucius wanted to see him. Lucius savored his brandy for several seconds before revealing they were waiting for a visitor.

At exactly 7:00 pm the floo bell at the visitors entrance rang. Several minutes later a house elf led a wizard into the study. Draco rose from his chair and was introduced to Mr. Smith. All three men sat down and Lucius remarked to Draco, "You asked me to gather some information for you. I believe Mr. Smith has most of the information you are seeking. I will excuse myself so you gentlemen can speak freely. Mr. Smith, your entitlement will be forthcoming if Draco is satisfied with your…..assistance, Goodnight."

Draco was a bit off balance. He didn't know what information Mr. Smith could have for him….unless it was information about Weasley and Ireland. If this was the case, Mr. Smith had worked very quickly and was due a very large entitlement. Draco sat back to listen.

Mr. Smith first confirmed he had the correct wizard, Ronald B. Weasley.

Draco nodded.

Mr. Smith started his report, "Ronald Weasley is temporarily working out of the Irish Ministry as an MLE officer. He has a witch named Amanda Styles with whom he is keeping company. Miss Styles is reported to be two months pregnant and because Mr. Weasley is keeping her company, it is suspected he is the father of the child. We are still working to prove or disprove this piece of information and won't have that answer until tomorrow. Miss Styles recently relocated from England where she worked at the British Ministry as a food service witch. There is some speculation that she and Mr. Weasley had been keeping company for quite awhile before her move. Confirmation of that information will be in my subsequent report. We have found legal documentation showing a marriage between Mr. Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger on 9/30/98 but as I say it is more than likely Mr. Weasley was already involved with Miss Styles at the time."

Draco leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. So that's why Weasley is acting the prat. He has a pregnant witch in Ireland and must have decided she means more to him than Hermione. What a fuck.

Draco imagined this information would kill Hermione when she found out. He couldn't let that happen. He had no right to get in the middle of this but he knew who could. He would address his concerns with Harry Potter. The worst that could happen was he and Harry came to a duel and he didn't give a shite about a duel. His concern was Hermione. Those nasty back stabbing prats were giving Hermione all this grief and the fucking arsehole Weasley was monkeying around behind her back. Weasley had been seeing a witch before he and Hermione got married. How the fuck was that possible?

Draco couldn't ever let Hermione know he knew this bit of information. She wouldn't be able to look him in the face again. This crap could be enough to drive her away from the Ministry and her so called friends. On the other hand, if he talked to Harry and Harry got everything straightened out, Draco would lose any chance of ever being with Hermione. There was a muggle saying Draco had heard, 'you can't miss what you can't measure.' Draco never had Hermione so if she and Weasley got back together he wouldn't have lost anything. Either way, he wasn't going to stand by and let Hermione be a patsy for Weasley.

Mr. Smith was speaking again. "There is another part of the request. You wanted to know who in England is aware of the goings on between Miss Styles and Mr. Weasley. The answer to that is Ginevra Potter and Molly Weasley. They are the only people who know Amanda. Ginevra Potter was in Ireland as late as Sunday last visiting Miss Styles.

Draco was livid. These witches knew all about Weasley's doings and still they were badgering Hermione. He wondered what Ginny and Molly were playing at. How could they compare the beautiful, brilliant Hermione against a witch who at best was a general worker? Like it or not Draco knew he was going to chance speaking with Potter.

Draco asked Mr. Smith "Is it possible to get all the information together sooner than Saturday. Could you have it in my hands by Friday 1:00 pm? I will double even triple your entitlement if the true and correct version of this situation can be delivered to me tomorrow."

Mr. Smith handed over the portion of his information which had already been verified as true and promised to have the rest of the information in Draco's hands by Friday at 1:00.

Draco inquired as to the regular amount he was paid by Lucius. Mr. Smith replied, "Small jobs are 100 galleons, medium jobs are 200 galleons and large jobs are 300 galleons."

Draco asked Mr. Smith to wait there. He went to his rooms and pulled out 500 galleons. Draco returned to the study and handed all 500 galleons to Mr. Smith with the comment, "Have the information in my hand at 1:00. Before you go sir may I ask if you have any experience in other areas?"

Draco and Mr. Smith spoke for another twenty minutes at the end of which Draco said, "Thank you for your time. We will speak again tomorrow evening at 7:00. A house elf will show you out."

Draco sat for forty five minutes just holding the parchments in his hand thinking how much this would hurt Hermione. He felt like he could hurt somebody on behalf of a witch who probably thought him no better than a killer.

Draco thought back to the time when he and Hermione were in law class and he thought Hermione was looking at him as a potential friend. He had his mother stop in to _We Have What You Need _to purchase the doll he had seen Hermione drooling over. It was to be a sort of peace offering from him to Hermione. He still had the doll under lock and key waiting for the right time to present the doll, but things just hadn't happened that way. There hadn't been a right time.

When they started working together it had become clear Hermione didn't want his friendship. She agreed to be professional but that was it. The party after Law School graduation had been a fluke. Draco got angry from time to time when he thought about how he had badgered his mother to go pick up the doll. Truthfully it all had been his fault. He had made assumptions and the assumptions had turned out to be totally wrong. He had finally decided not to think about the doll anymore and it remained under lock and key to be given to the daughter he might have one day.

Draco was ready to head for his rooms when Lucius stepped into the room. "Not very good news then?"

Draco turned his head to look at his father, "No father. Not very good news at all."

Lucius walked across the room and sat behind his desk. Lucius was a changed man. The war had forced Lucius to become a totally different wizard. Although he would not admit to it out loud, the war had scared him as badly as it had Draco. All Lucius wanted now was to protect his wife and son and give them everything he could.

Lucius knew his son had designs on Miss Granger. Unfortunately there wasn't anything he could do about that. All he could do was help his son straighten out the road to the witch he wanted and after that it would all be up to Draco.

Draco and Lucius talked for another hour. Lucius told his son he had some interesting ideas he would present to Mr. Smith as early as Friday morning. He also assured Draco he would handle everything because it made more sense than having him involved.

Draco told his father he planned on confronting Harry Potter about his hag of a wife but Lucius had held up his hand and commented, "I would like for you to stay away from this whole thing. It would be too easy for someone to dump this in your lap and make you the scapegoat. I won't sit still and let that happen. You may be Miss Granger…Mrs. Weasley's support if you like, but you will not get yourself entangled in this. I insist you step away. I will see to the details.

Draco could see his father had made up his mind and there wouldn't be any use in him arguing. He handed all the information given to him by Mr. Smith to Lucius as he explained that Mr. Smith was supposed to have more information to him by 1:00 pm tomorrow.

Lucius repeated, "I will handle everything."

Draco nodded. He would trust his father to do what needed to be done. He rose from his chair and bid his father good night.

Back in his bedroom Draco sat stationary wondering how his father would handle the situation. Draco's last thought before closing his eyes had been, I am hopeful Hermione won't get hurt because no matter how harsh she comes across, she is just about the only person in the magical world who has treated me as though I'm a human being. I want to do for her what she has done for me.

That night Draco had a dreamless sleep.


	5. Friday

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes which will mostly appear down the road.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 4: **Let's Give Them Something To Talk About**

Draco told his father he planned on accosting Harry Potter about his hag of a wife but Lucius had held up his hand and commented, "I would like for you to stay away from this whole thing. It would be too easy for someone to dump this in your lap and make you the scapegoat. I won't sit still and let that happen. You may be Miss Granger…Mrs. Weasley's support if you like but you will not get yourself entangled in this. Step away. I will see to the details.

Draco handed all the information given to him by Mr. Smith to Lucius. He also explained that Mr. Smith was supposed to have more information to him by 1:00 pm on Friday.

Lucius repeated, "I will handle everything."

Draco nodded. He would trust his father to do what needed to be done. He rose from his chair and bid his father good night.

Back in his bedroom Draco sat stationary wondering how his father would handle the situation. Draco had finally laid down. His last thought before closing his eyes had been, I hope Hermione doesn't get hurt because no matter how harsh she sometime comes across, she is just about the only person in the magical world who has treated me as though I'm a human being. I want to do for her what she has done for me.

That night Draco had a dreamless sleep.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 5: **Friday**

Hermione woke up and thought to herself, ah it's Friday.

Draco woke up and thought to himself, Friday at last.

Hermione looked to Friday as the day Ron would come home to London so they could have a talk.

Draco looked to Friday as the day Hermione might decide to have dinner with him.

Hermione was in a better mood than she had been for most of the week. She had sent Ron a message to come home so they could talk. He hadn't replied but that was so like Ron. He would probably just show up to find out what Hermione wanted to discuss…or not. Ron was not the most reliable husband in the wizarding world.

Hermione needed to have a discussion with Ron. There was something going on and she wanted an explanation. In her heart, Hermione thought there was a plausible explanation and Ron would tell her exactly what it was. Hermione actually hummed while she was in the shower. She was upbeat because she was going to get a chance to have sex. Hermione had recently noticed she was suddenly more sexually sensitive and thought it was because Ron was away. That answer didn't make all that much sense because sex with Ron wasn't that great. But sex was sex and Hermione wanted some. As a married witch, her only choice was her husband.

Ron was her husband and therefore he was the wizard with whom she was supposed to be the most compatible, but a little voice in the back of her mind told her there might have been a mistake. She may have married the wrong wizard. She may have moved too fast. Hermione shook her head to clear the silly thoughts. She continued her shower and stepped out onto the bathroom rug ready to get dressed and meet her day.

After a nice breakfast and a little bit of glamorizing herself Hermione had flooed to the Ministry. She even had a real smile on her face for a change. Her attitude and demeanor must have been different because on her way back to the office at least five witches and wizards had called out good morning and Hermione had called back or waved.

Hermione had bought a tea for herself and automatically bought one for Draco as well. Hermione paused as she realized she was automatically doing things for Malfoy and he was automatically doing things for her. How did that happen? I know the Malfoy working with me is not the Malfoy who dogged me for six years at Hogwarts. I shouldn't even think it but the Malfoy I work with is someone I am comfortable being around. Then Hermione looked around as though someone could hear her thoughts before she admitted Draco Malfoy is someone I would enjoy shagging. Even though there wasn't anyone else around, Hermione had turned pink.

In the five second space of time between that thought and plunking her arse in her chair, Draco had appeared wishing her a good morning. Hermione then blushed purple. Draco noticed Hermione's color but didn't comment. He thought he had interrupted her in the middle of a sexual thought or something. Since it couldn't possibly be about him he didn't want to know.

Draco woke up in a fine mood that morning. With all the things going on Draco couldn't fathom why he felt so good. Actually he did know one reason he felt so good. He would be working alongside Hermione. Even though Hermione had revoked her earlier statement about wanting to go out to dinner and dancing, Draco intended to follow up. Perhaps the thought of a weekend alone would make Hermione reconsider his invitation.

There was also the fact that his father and Mr. Smith would be bringing Weasley to his knees before the weekend was over. A little bit of his good mood disappeared when he thought about what he'd like to say to the she weasel and her mother. He usually refrained from talking ill about witches but those two deserved it.

Draco finished his morning hygiene routine and got dressed. He took special interest in the muggle attire he would be wearing under his robes. He wanted to be ready if Hermione agreed to go out with him. He was still in a good mood as he ate his breakfast. Draco was almost through when Lucius sat down at the table. Draco wished his father a good morning to which Lucius replied, "It may be better for some than others." Draco raised his eyebrows and waited for his father to continue.

Lucius glanced at his son and remarked, "After you retired last night I had a chance to speak at length with Mr. Smith. I believe you have a supporter for life. He hasn't ever been paid that well in his life especially before he has turned in his final report. He respects the fact you trusted him to do the right thing even before it was done. Be that as it may, he has been fully advised that all information will now go through me. We have also put together a plan which I will not bother to explain as it is better if it comes as a surprise. Suffice it to say if not today, Monday will be a very enlightening day for some in the wizarding world.

Draco didn't comment. He knew if his father said something was under his control then it was being handled. Lucius got up from the table, nodded to his son and headed back towards his suite of rooms. Draco simply nodded and finished his breakfast.

Draco went back to his rooms, prepared himself for work and flooed into the Ministry at 7:45. He stopped at the food counter to get a tea for himself and Hermione. He smiled to himself when he realized it had become almost automatic he pick up a tea for Hermione when he picked up one for himself. Not that he was miserly but Draco hadn't ever thought about another person when he bought for himself. Until lately. With two teas in hand Draco had taken the lift up to his floor. He walked into Hermione's office just as she was about to sit down. He had been struck by all the color in Hermione's face and wondered what kind of thought had made his colleague blush magenta. He had shrugged it off and handed Hermione her tea.

Both Hermione and Draco had a good laugh when they realized each had brought their colleague a tea. It was a double tea morning for the both of them.

The double teas had given them both extra energy. Instead of one or the other delivering the case files to the CW, Hermione and Draco carried their own files downstairs.

The Chief Warlock Bates had been surprised to see both Hermione and Draco appear at his office. He smiled at Hermione and actually had a genuine smile for Draco. Draco was even more surprised when the CW offered his hand. Draco had gladly shaken his hand. He felt it was all down to the fact he had walked in with Hermione.

During the ride back upstairs they were discussing a case when Hermione had nearly fallen when the lift malfunctioned. With the reflexes of a former seeker, Draco had grabbed Hermione to keep her from toppling over and with the reflexes of a witch who hadn't had sex in a week, Hermione had grabbed onto Draco.

For about sixty seconds they were so close face to face each could feel the other's breath. Draco reached down to push back a piece of Hermione's hair that had fallen forward. And without regard for either Hermione or Draco, fate stepped in. Anyone watching would have only seen a wizard taking steps to keep a witch from falling, but something else had happened as well. Hermione Granger Weasley and Draco Malfoy had unknowingly crossed scents. From that moment on they would be linked.

Hermione was the first to step back. She was blushing from her chest to the top of her head and managed to keep her head down as she thanked Draco.

Draco hadn't moved but had the foresight to reply, "You're very welcome. We can't have a prized Wizengamot employee splayed out in the middle of the lift, can we."

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled and Draco smiled back with one addition, his heart had jumped across his chest. Then he too had stepped back.

The lift started to move again and shortly after Hermione and Draco arrived at their floor. Without a word they had each gone to their respective offices.

It was over an hour later before Hermione had composed herself enough to stop by Draco's office. Hermione told herself she was going to Draco's office to discuss a new document which had to be inserted in every case file. In reality, she wanted to assess what would happen when she and Draco came in close proximity to each other.

Draco stood when Hermione appeared at his door. For a second he was afraid to look directly into her eyes and had looked beyond her. When Draco finally looked in Hermione's eyes he felt his heart jump again. He took an involuntary breath but quickly asked, "How can I help you Hermione. Did you need something?"

In the seconds before Hermione responded, the muggle song had flit through Draco's mind and he had thought, you have no idea how much at this moment I want to give somebody something to talk about.

Hermione smiled as she asked, "Do you have a moment to discuss the new document we will be using starting Monday?"

Draco replied, "For you partner I'll always have time. Please come in and sit down."

Hermione had come in and taken a seat but had felt something in the air. She could almost feel it. Whatever the thing, it was like an annoying thought she couldn't pull to the front of her mind no matter how hard she tried. The brief contact between her and Draco in the lift had changed something or possibly enhanced something. Hermione blushed a little as she thought, it almost feels sexual.

Draco was a little uncomfortable as well. He was feeling as though he had a literal connection to Hermione which was silly. But something had happened when he grabbed Hermione to keep her from falling. It was the first time he had touched her. Actually it had been the first time they touched each other. And something had definitely happened. The connection while strange was evoking sexual feelings within Draco.

Hermione and Draco knew strange things sometimes happened between a witch and a wizard but those things usually happened between two people who were involved or wanted to become involved. Neither Hermione nor Draco could be sure of what had happened, but they were sure something magical had transpired while they were in the lift. They both figured some bit of magic had settled on the wrong two people.

Hermione pulled out the new form and she and Draco went over it line by line. They were careful not to touch the other. They weren't overtly ducking and bobbing they were just careful not to touch. By the end of their discussion they had settled down a bit. The feeling hadn't disappeared Hermione and Draco were just dealing with it.

While they sat there Hermione and Draco placed a copy of the new form in each case file. Hermione had joked, "After we finish your case files you are duty bound to help me with mine."

Draco smiled without looking up, "Sounds fair to me. Why don't we plan on meeting after lunch." Hermione replied, "Sounds good."

With the last form placed in its file Hermione stood to leave Draco's office.

Before Hermione could leave Draco remarked, "You've told me it would be inappropriate if we went out together for dinner and dancing. Would it be appropriate if I went out and brought back some Chinese to share?"

For the first time since the incident in the lift they looked each other in the eyes and held the gaze. For a moment neither of them spoke. They just stood there looking at each other. Finally Hermione looked away answering, "I'd like that. We can eat in our conference room.

Draco laughed, "Bloody hell. We have a conference room? I didn't know that."

Hermione cheeked, "Well read your manual Mr. Malfoy. We are the first two people to hold these brand new positions. Maybe there are things you missed. You better read up."

Draco cheeked right back, "I've read my manual Miss Granger. The information about a conference room must be in the second edition." They both laughed.

Draco removed his robes saying, "I'll just pick something up at The Wok. The food is pretty good there."

Hermione did not fail to notice how handsome Draco looked in his muggle suit. She brushed the thought away replacing it with the thought, you need to calm down, you're a married witch.

While Draco was gone Hermione decided to make a first pass through the departments to pick up daily reports which needed to be placed in the case files scheduled to go before the Wizengamot on Monday. Halfway through the run Hermione ran into Harry. She had waved and kept going.

Harry called after her, "Hermione. Wait a minute." She stopped and waited for Harry to catch up. Harry hugged Hermione and asked how was she doing. Hermione assured him that Draco hadn't killed her or even threatened her life.

Harry looked down at his feet and replied, "Hermione. Everybody was just looking out for your best interests. We didn't know if Malfoy would try to pull something. We weren't trying to hurt you."

Hermione looked Harry in the face and snapped, "What we are you talking about Harry? The we who came to my flat and told me I was doing something with Malfoy because I wouldn't quit my job or was it the we who sat in my fucking living room watching all this happen and never opened his mouth in my defense. As far as I'm concerned all of you can just leave me alone. I'm not quitting my job, I'm not dead and Draco is a completely different person from the one we knew at Hogwarts."

Harry said, "Calm down Hermione. You're right I should have stepped in but at that time I believed the same way they did. I believed Malfoy might hurt you. I've since changed my mind. There have been nothing but compliments about the two of you coming out of the Wizengamot. Even Kingsley is acting like the proud father of twins. I don't want to fight with you Hermione you're my best friend. I have stopped by your flat to check if you were alright but the floo was locked and I couldn't get in. It may cause some problems between me and Ginny but I want you to know I'm behind you and your job one hundred percent."

"I'm glad to know you are behind me Harry but I don't want to cause any problems in your marriage. Until this problem is entirely settled, I suggest you stay away from me. That way everybody will be happy. I imagine we'll still be friends when this is over. At least I hope we will. I have to get going. I'll talk to you again Harry. Bye."

Harry waved and walked off towards the Auror Department.

Hermione thought it was nice of Harry to offer his support but his support would have been more welcome at the time of the confrontation not a week after the fact. It was sad that she and Harry were at this place in their lives after having gone through so much together. She hadn't even felt comfortable enough to ask why Ron who was supposed to be in Wales was currently working in Ireland.

Hermione sighed and finished the run. When she got back to her office, Draco was waiting with the food and she had two memos on her desk.

Draco smiled and said, "I think you're going to be pleased with one of those memos. Let's go to the conference room. Bring the memos with you."

Hermione and Draco sat in the conference room with Draco serving up the food while Hermione read her memos. It was apparent which memo she should read first, the one which came directly from Kingsley. Hermione read the message then read it again. The memo had actually gone out to both her and Draco. He'd obviously already read his.

Kingsley explained how he hadn't been sure if everything would work out between her and Draco and he didn't want to be left holding the proverbial bag so to speak. To this end he had sent the next two top applicants through the Law Classes as well. He wanted to be sure he had all his bases covered. Kingsley also mentioned that he has had nothing but positive and complimentary reports from the Chief Warlock and the Wizengamot. He praised Hermione and Draco for their outstanding work. Then he had gotten to the reason for the letter. Kingsley wanted her and Draco to train his second set. Starting on Monday, Elias Cooke and Olivia Duncan would report for training. If they picked up as quickly as she and Draco, they would fill in where needed giving her and Draco time to work more closely with the Wizengamot. The last bit of the message told them to report to his office at 4:00 pm that afternoon.

Hermione looked up and grinned at Draco. Her heart was pounding but Hermione didn't know if it was because of Kingsley's letter or the fact she and Draco were looking at each other. Hermione had taken a deep breath and started to eat her Chinese. It was hard for her to chew she was smiling so widely.

She and Draco discussed Kingsley's letter until there wasn't anything left to discuss. Then they had congratulated each other. They both hoped that Elias and Olivia would be the friendly sort.

Hermione remembered her other message. She held it in her hand but there wasn't any outside identification on the envelope. Hermione said more to herself than to Draco, "That's odd. No identifying name or address. Oh well."

"Open it up. That's the fastest way to find out who it's from," remarked Draco.

Hermione laughed, "And so says the….."

Hermione let the words die in her throat as she began to read the letter. The signature on the bottom read Amanda Styles. The only Amanda Hermione knew or at least knew of was the food girl who had left the Ministry for another position.

The letter read:

_Mrs. Weasley, _

_I am writing you this letter in hopes you will see your way clear to release Ron from his marriage. I understand you are a big attorney but that doesn't matter because Ron loves me. We have actually been a proper couple since August. The only thing standing in our way is you. I have been told Ron only married you because you and he were together during trying times and he wanted to do the right thing by you. He has me now and you should learn to stand on your own. We are expecting a child together in June and I want to be married by then. I've been told you aren't acting like a proper wife and have refused to even consider having his children. So why not let him go? The fact he is here in Ireland with me instead of there in England with you must tell you where he wants to be and where his heart lies. Molly and Ginny are thrilled for us. Please do the right thing and let him go._

_Signed. _

_Amanda Styles._

The shock must have shown on Hermione's face because Draco was on his feet asking what was wrong. Hermione couldn't answer him even if she wanted. She couldn't get anything to come out of her mouth. Finally she said one word, "Draco" before she fainted dead away. Draco ran to the men's room and came black with a cool cloth which he placed on Hermione's forehead.

Still holding the cloth on Hermione's forehead Draco accio'd the letter and read it for himself. The only thing he could say was, "Stupid, stupid girl. You and Weasley will regret the day you ever decided to put quill to parchment to hurt this witch."

Draco waved his wand to revive Hermione and helped her back into the chair.

Draco really wasn't sure what to say so he told the truth, "My apologies, but I've read your letter. I didn't know what made you faint. I was afraid someone had died."

Hermione looked down at her hands and replied, "Evidently something has died. If you've read the letter then you realize it's my marriage that's dead. I didn't faint in the face of Voldemort and here I am fainting over being hit in the face by something as simple as a piece of parchment. Go figure."

If Weasley had been in front of him, Draco would gladly have killed him on the spot. Then Draco realized beside the fainting Hermione wasn't reacting the way a wounded wife should act. He thought she should be crying and screaming for blood. Draco was worried Hermione was in shock. He cautiously reached over and pushed Hermione's hair back from her face. Nothing happened. The funny reaction from earlier was gone. Maybe the magical mistake had straightened itself out.

Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes and said, "I've made a mistake. I let other people tell me what to do for far too long. Her next action surprised Hermione as much as it had Draco. She pulled his face down and kissed him.

Draco was first to pull away. He whispered, "I've wanted to do that every time I looked at your lips but this isn't the right time. I feel like I would be taking advantage of a witch who is kissing me because she is in shock."

Hermione pulled away from Draco embarrassed she had kissed him and even more embarrassed he had refused her. She responded to Draco, "My apologies Draco. I'm not myself. I do not usually throw myself at a married wizard." Then she had left the room.

Draco was cursing himself. He wanted exactly what Hermione had given him. Why hadn't he just kissed her and kept his mouth shut. He had spoiled everything. Draco needed to try and salvage things so he headed to Hermione's office.

Hermione had put up charms on her door but Draco had quietly taken them down. Hermione was faced away from the door but it was apparent she had been crying.

"I would think any wizard worth his salt would recognize a witch who has been dumped by her husband would want to be alone, quipped Hermione."

Draco walked around the desk, took the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes. He quipped back, "You'll only have been dumped, if you don't do the dumping first. My father has a brilliant attorney who is seeing me through my divorce as we speak. Why don't we let him do your dumping?"

Hermione's first words were, "You're divorcing Astoria? Is it because of Theo?"

Draco was surprised Hermione knew about his wife's infidelity but he nodded anyway. "She was never a proper wife anyway. Stay here. I'm going to send an instant message to William to meet us here with all necessary papers needed to file a divorce. With that letter as evidence, William will make short work of your divorce. You'll be free in weeks. I believe William will have enough time to get downstairs before 5:00. Weasley will be filed on today.

Draco had been writing while he was talking. He took his note and left the room.

In Draco's absence Hermione went to the ladies to make herself presentable for the meeting with Kingsley.

As she looked in the mirror Hermione softly recited, "I'm more angry with myself than I am with Ron. After all, I'm a brilliant witch and he's a piece of dragon shite. I should have expected no less. If Ronald Weasley thinks this divorce is the last he'll hear from me, he has another think coming. He hasn't experienced being dragged through the mud until he's been dragged through by me. And that goes for his entire family as well. Fuck them all."

William had dropped everything when Draco called. He and Draco were walking into Hermione's office fifteen minutes later. Draco remarked to Hermione, "This is William Astair, William this is Hermione Granger. Sorry, Hermione Weasley. William is the best at what he does. He will walk you through the filing and then go downstairs and file the forms with the proper office. Don't forget to show him the letter."

Hermione cheeked, "If you keep talking we will miss today's filing deadline." William smiled to himself as Draco excused himself from the room.

Draco Malfoy was excited. What he thought impossible this morning had fallen into his hands this afternoon. Hermione Weasley, much like himself was soon to be unmarried. Draco couldn't stop grinning. He stopped in the middle of pacing to wonder if he should go back to Hermione's office to remind her to have the filing automatically revert her name back to Granger. He had taken two steps toward Hermione's office when he realized William knew exactly what to do. Draco sat at his desk taking deep breaths and waiting for Hermione and William to finish.

At 3:50, Draco chanced to go back to Hermione's office to remind her about their meeting with Kingsley. Her office was empty. Draco waited for a couple of minutes then decided he had to get to Kingsley's office. He made it precisely at 4:00. When he entered the office he was surprised to see William and Hermione speaking with Kingsley. All three turned towards Draco when he entered. Both Kingsley and William shook Draco's hand. Kingsley gestured to Hermione and Draco to take a seat and five minutes later Kingsley and William shook hands and William had taken his leave.

Hermione smiled at Draco and mouthed, "Thank you." Draco nodded.

It turned out Kingsley and William were school mates and frequently visited the scholars club together for a night of frivolity.

Both Hermione and Draco smiled at Kingsley's choice of words. The last time they had heard that word had been in 4th year when they were practicing for the Yule ball.

"I had an entirely different speech prepared for you two. However, due to unforeseen circumstances I've had to revise a bit. Mr. Malfoy for the next several days you will be working alone. Mrs. Weasley, pardon me, Miss Granger has asked for time off to get her affairs in order and I have granted her request. Hermione may be gone for the entire next week or longer. I had thought about postponing Olivia and Elias' training but I believe I'll keep to the schedule. You will be very busy Mr. Malfoy but if I am correct in my judgment, Olivia and Elias will come up to snuff very quickly. Do not try to do everything yourself Mr. Malfoy. Your charges need to learn their way around. Observing is fine for a short period, after that, put them on their own and guide them. I know you'll do well.

Draco hesitated a few seconds before asking, "Will there be problems when the trainees find out who I am?"

Kingsley didn't hesitate at all, "No. There shouldn't be any problem. I handpicked all twenty applicants but I'm human I could have made a mistake." Kingsley smiled broadly after that statement then he had continued, "But I doubt that I did. If something does come up Draco, do not hesitate to let me know because that wizard or witch is not the person I want representing me or the Ministry. Now for the good part. I wanted to personally thank you both for the outstanding job you're doing. In a very short space of time you've revamped things, spruced things up and generally tightened up the ship. I don't think the Chief Warlock and the Wizengamot have been this happy in decades. So, Hermione and Draco I have a small token of appreciation for all your hard work. Kingsley stood and handed first Hermione and then Draco a small velvet box.

Hermione quipped, "I don't think I'll be wanting another of those anytime soon."

Both Draco and Kingsley laughed out loud.

When the boxes were opened they were looking at a gold ring with Ministry of Magic circling the outside and a large W in the center. Both Draco and Hermione were astounded. Rings like these were set aside for members of the Wizengamot. Hermione put the ring on her finger and it magically adjusted itself. Draco followed suit. The rings were impressive.

Kingsley thanked them for coming and told them they were free to go finish out the day. He wished Hermione good luck in her search for a flat and hoped everything turned out well. Then Kingsley had winked at her and she had winked back.

Instead of going back to their offices Draco and Hermione split up each taking half the departments to pick up the forms and files that would be needed on Monday. By the time Draco got back to the offices, Hermione was well into her pile of cases. Draco sat down to help.

After five minutes of silently sorting Draco cleared his throat. When Hermione looked up he had cleared his throat again.

Hermione finally spoke, "I'm about to box your ears if you clear your throat again. You don't have to tiptoe around me Draco. I'm no longer a dumped wife. I'm a wife who has dumped her husband thanks to you. If you hadn't been there for me I might have frozen in place and not done anything. I appreciate your help. If you have something to say, please say it. I don't want to have to kill you after you've helped me."

"When you kissed me earlier I was taken by surprise, Draco admitted. I didn't mean to imply I didn't want to kiss you. If you want to try again I'll show you what I mean."

Hermione looked at Draco and saw he was serious. "I was out of line Draco. I was feeling low and I reached out. It won't happen again…..well it won't happen again until I get all my mess cleaned up, then we'll see."

Draco only had one thing to say, "I look forward to it. Another thing. I don't want to seem too forward but I understand you need a flat. If you don't mind living in West London, there is an amazing all-in-one flat up for sale. If you want, I can contact the realtor to have him show it to you tonight. If you like it, you can be in it by Sunday night."

"I'll ask you again, remarked Hermione. Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?"

Draco cheeked, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll give you the address and have the realtor meet you there for 7:00 pm. I believe you'll like the flat."

"If you don't mind, I'll owl you tomorrow to let you know what's going on, replied Hermione. After I leave the realtor I'm going to Ron's flat to get my belongings. After that, I'll be signing into The Wizarding Place Hotel until I am able to move into my own flat."

Draco retorted, "After you're settled on that front, we can plot your revenge on the Weasley's. As you might well guess, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together could probably wreak insurmountable havoc."

Hermione retorted, "Slythindor united." The she had laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. After Hermione stopped laughing she thanked Draco once again. They tidied up their desks and left the Monday case files on Draco's desk. Hermione took the floo but Draco apparated out because he had a stop to make.

The same moment Hermione and Draco were at the Ministry sharing their laugh, Ron Weasley had just stepped foot back onto British soil.


	6. A Matter Of Timing

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes which will mostly appear down the road. **This is Dramione.**

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 5: **Friday**

Hermione looked at Draco and saw he was serious. "I was out of line Draco. I was feeling low and I reached out. It won't happen again…..well it won't happen again until I get all my mess cleaned up, then we'll see."

Draco only had one thing to say, "I look forward to it. Another thing. I don't want to seem too forward but I understand you need a flat. If you don't mind living in West London, there is an amazing all-in-one up for sale. If you want, I can contact the realtor to have him show it to you tonight. If you like it, you can be in it by Sunday night."

"I'll ask you again, remarked Hermione. Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?"

Draco cheeked, "I'll take that as a yes. I'll give you the address and have the realtor meet you there for 7:00 pm. I believe you'll like the place."

"If you don't mind, I'll owl you tomorrow to let you know what's going on, replied Hermione. After I leave the realtor I'm going to Ron's flat to get my belongings. After that, I'll be signing into The Wizarding Place Hotel until I am able to move into my own flat."

Draco retorted, "After you're settled on that front, we can plot your revenge on the Weasley's. As you might well guess, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor together could probably wreak insurmountable havoc."

Hermione retorted, "Slythindor united." The she had laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. After Hermione stopped laughing she thanked Draco once again. They tidied up their desks and left the Monday case files on Draco's desk. Hermione took the floo but Draco apparated out because he had a stop to make.

The same moment Hermione and Draco were at the Ministry sharing their laugh, Ron Weasley had just stepped foot back onto British soil.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 6: **A Matter Of Timing **

Ron had received Hermione's letter and had come home to talk with her. He couldn't think what Hermione wanted to talk about. It's true he had told her he was going on loan-out to Wales, but was currently working out of Ireland. He wasn't worried Hermione had found out about Amanda because only Ginny and his mum knew the real reason he had finagled time in Ireland. They had encouraged him. Right now they wouldn't share anything with Hermione. They were still angry she wouldn't give up her job working alongside Malfoy.

Ron was grousing, but he really didn't mind getting away from Ireland for a bit because dimwit Amanda was getting on his nerves. She was the exact opposite of Hermione. Where Hermione was brilliant, Amanda was sort of slow when it came to most things. Sometimes the way she acted made Ron think she hadn't even finished her schooling. He hadn't ever discussed schooling or why she had only ever been a food witch because they usually ended up in bed and that's where he wanted them to be. If he wanted stimulating conversation he would have stayed home with Hermione. Amanda's idea of stimulation was to mess about between his legs.

Ron wasn't complaining about the sex because she was a really good shag, His problem with Amanda was her constant nagging about them getting married. He couldn't marry her no matter how much she nagged because he was already married. If Hermione found out about this baby, she would probably try to kill him. Well, the baby was Hermione's fault. She should have paid more attention to him and his needs and this wouldn't have happened.

The baby. Bloody hell. That bit of information had come as a surprise. How stupid does a witch have to be to shag an engaged wizard and not use contraceptive charms? At first he had been happy about a baby on the way because he had listened to Ginny and his mum gloat about Amanda being pregnant. Molly thought it was wonderful that she would soon have another grandchild. He had also listened to Ginny rage about how everything was Hermione's fault because she should have concentrated on getting pregnant instead of being away from the flat every day working.

Now he was trying to figure out a way to get rid of Amanda without Hermione ever knowing about either Amanda or the baby. Ron knew his mother wouldn't take that lying down and Amanda wasn't going to go quietly since it seemed she had his family on her side. He didn't think his mother cared a wit for Amanda, but the baby was a Weasley and in his mother's mind, it belonged in the family.

Then again, if the truth be told, Ron wasn't even sure it was his baby. There would have to be a test after the baby was born. Amanda was almost three months gone. While it was true he and Amanda had started shagging in August, Ron had taken her away from that dumb arse Hufflepuff Wayne Hopkins who had probably been shagging her as well. What a fucking mess.

Ron had 6:35 showing on his wonder wizard watch. He knew Hermione should be home by now, but decided to stop by his mum's house before flooing home. He was as hungry as one of Hagrid's hippogriffs and his mum always had food ready. Hermione and her discussion could wait a bit longer.

Harry was on what he liked to call Auror Alert. Ron had just apparated in yelling about how hungry he was. As was her habit, Molly began rushing around to get her youngest son fed. Within five minutes of arriving, Ron had a heaping plate of food in front of him.

Ginny made a mean spirited remark about Hermione not having time to feed him and Ron nodded his head without answering Ginny because his mouth was crammed full.

Harry was furious. He didn't even want to look at Ron. Earlier that day he had been called to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office for a private meeting and still couldn't believe what had come out. The meeting came down to Kingsley taking precautions to prevent a Ministry employee from being hurt or assaulted. That employee turned out to be his best friend Hermione Granger.

Harry had listened to Hermione's story and then had read the letter from Amanda Styles. What the hell? Harry knew Ron sometimes went off the rails, but he just couldn't fathom how Ron had stooped this low. Ron had been engaged to and had married Hermione while carrying on an affair with this Amanda. To top it off, this silly witch believed the bull shite coming out of Ron's mouth and thought writing to Hermione would solve their problems. As if. This witch had no clue as to what can of worms she had opened and it certainly hadn't solved her problems.

Harry had become enraged when he read the part of the letter which referred to Molly and Ginny. All the while they were raging against Hermione, Ginny and Molly had been part of a plot against her. Harry was most upset because he had fed into their bull shite without giving Hermione the benefit of the doubt.

Harry knew Molly was nosey, sometimes too nosey for her own good. He could see her being complicit in something like this, but not Ginny. Yes, Ginny was angry at Hermione, but to support Ron's mistress over Hermione was ludicrous and downright deceitful.

The worst of it was, Hermione and Kingsley had asked him to make himself available if she needed help, but to keep it all to himself until Hermione could get her business settled. His hands had been tied. In truth, Harry wasn't sure he would be able to refrain from blurting out the whole plot and then hexing someone. The outcome of all this would not be good. Things would never be the same among Ginny, Hermione and Molly perhaps even between him and Ginny. He and Ginny hadn't ever kept secrets from each other before this. He was beginning to feel as though he might not be able to trust Ginny ever again.

Enlisting Harry for protection had come about when Hermione had gone to Kingsley seeking time off to handle her separation from Ron and the subsequent divorce filing. Kingsley had become concerned because Ron had a reputation for talking with his fists when angered.

Hermione had initially resisted when Kingsley wanted to get Harry involved in what she called her shameful situation. Hermione reminded Kingsley she could use a wand five times better than Ron and only agreed to have Harry available after they told her she would be vulnerable if Ron became enraged and either took her wand or caught her without her wand. Harry remembered the marks Ron had previously left on Hermione's face and thought it a right smart idea she have some protection.

Harry chastised himself soundly for having been oblivious to what was going on around him and was determined to be there for Hermione if she needed him. How had he missed it? He was an Auror for Merlin's sake. He should have noticed something.

Harry, Hermione and Kingsley worked out a signal in case Ron didn't like being confronted by an outraged wife. Kingsley had authorized Harry to lend an Auror's Communications Coin (ACC) to Hermione for the time being. The coin worked under the same theory Hermione had devised for Dumbeldore's Army. After the war, the Protean Charm coin theory had been adapted by the Ministry for Auror-to-Auror use. If Hermione found herself in trouble, all she had to do was touch the coin and Harry would be able to find her no matter where she was.

Hermione landed in Ron's flat at 6:40. She only had twenty minutes before she was to meet the realtor, but decided to shrink down as many of her things as possible in that time. Hermione moved quickly making every second count. At 6:55, she had all her personal belongings in her bag with the extendable charm. After one more look around she was on her way to meet the realtor to see the flat Draco thought was so great.

When Hermione landed outside the house in West London, she had taken one look at what Draco had called an all-in-one. It was beautiful and far from being an ordinary flat it was a small house. Hermione peered around the back. There was a garden…with a swing. Hermione liked what she had seen so far.

Hermione thought, even if I don't take this house, I have to write this experience up in my journal as a reminder there is life after Ron. I'll make it my first entry as an almost single witch.

She had taken two steps towards the front door when she stopped with her foot in midair. Her journal was still at Ron's flat. It was locked away in a crevice at the back of their closet. In her haste to be out of the flat, she had forgotten the journal. Hermione decided she would circle back to Ron's flat before signing in at The Wizarding Place Hotel.

The realtor was an older wizard who knew his way around a client. He mentioned every upgrade and amenity in the entire house including the fact there were preferred ward and floo settings as opposed to the standard settings.

The realtor remarked, "If you purchase the home, make the wards and floo settings a priority because one couldn't be too careful. It is a three bedroom, four bathroom with sliding doors opening from the dining room and kitchen onto the garden and a separate area below set up as an additional bed with bath. It was a wizarding home but had been outfitted with quite a few muggle appliances. The kitchen, dining room, living room, one bedroom and the extra room came fitted out."

The house was in pristine condition and better yet, it was right up her alley. Hermione who was ecstatic gave Draco two thumbs up. He had been right, she loved it. Now came the part which could derail the entire transaction, the price. Hermione had money but she didn't want to spend it all on one house. If Draco knew about the house, it probably cost more than Hermione had in Gringott's and then some.

Before they discussed price, Hermione asked, "May I enlist you to sell a property I own?"

The realtor commented, "I'll be happy to handle the transaction Mrs. Weasley."

It was a shocked Hermione who listened to the realtor quote a firm price of 550,000 pounds. The house they were looking at could easily list for 1,000,000 pounds.

Hermione went through the entire house three times before she turned to the realtor and committed. The realtor had broken out into a very wide smile as he invited Hermione to have a seat so they could get the parchment work out of the way.

As they went over the documents, Hermione noticed what appeared to be a small muggle computer in the realtors hand.

He explained, "This is the newest thing in real estate communication. It allows me to communicate with any of the major financial institutions. I assume your draft will be drawn on Gringotts. Is that correct? Will you be paying the full amount in one or put it on a plan?"

Hermione who was very interested in the device had to pull her eyes away to answer. "Yes. Gringotts it is and it will be for the full amount."

The realtor had Hermione sign in all the required spaces after which he used the wizarding fax portion of the device to send the application through to Gringotts. Hermione and the realtor had sat there in silence for about five minutes before the device beeped and the word accepted flashed across the screen.

The realtor smiled at Hermione and remarked, "Your application has been accepted and approved. I'll receive the Gringott's stamped bill of sale sometime tomorrow. I'll contact you as soon as I have the completed documents in hand. In the meantime, I'll find buyers interested in the flat you had before you married. I'll stop by the flat after we finish our business to set a selling price and I'll include that bit of information with your bill of sale. From the area it's in, I believe your old flat will fetch a tidy sum. It looks like you might have a bit of moving to do Mrs. Weasley. Congratulations and thank you for your business."

Hermione thanked him for his time. They had shaken hands and the realtor led Hermione out. Once outside, he had waved his wand to put all wards back in place.

It was 8:45 pm. The entire showing and purchase had only taken one hour and forty five minutes. Hermione laughed to herself. She couldn't even choose something to wear in an hour and forty five minutes, but she had managed to purchase a home in that time. She was making great strides with her time management.

Hermione apparated back to Ron's flat to retrieve her journal before she headed to the hotel. It was 8:50.

Ron had lolled around his mum's house. After his meal he had sacked out on the couch and remained there. Harry didn't bother to wake him figuring he would give Hermione time to get in and out of their flat.

However, when Arthur came in from work at 8:30 he was annoyed to see his youngest son stretched out on the couch. He woke Ron to ask why was he sleeping on his mother's couch when he had a perfectly good bed at home.

Ron got up, used the bathroom to freshen up and mumbled a goodbye to everyone. Harry frowned at Ron as he realized, if he was a witch instead of a wizard, he'd be vomiting all over the floor. Ron was disgusting. Harry hadn't even bothered to say goodbye.

Ginny gave Harry a funny look without saying anything. Harry shrugged and an awful word passed through his head, backstabber.

Hermione was in the closet at Ron's flat retrieving her journal when she heard the floo. She walked out of the bedroom expecting Harry and had walked straight into Ron. She had been caught off guard, but wasn't frightened and hadn't pulled her wand.

Ron yawned, kissed her on the cheek and headed for the bedroom. Almost at once, he turned right around and came back to the living room asking, "Where's all your stuff? The closet is empty of all your clothes." He looked around the flat and noticed everything Hermione owned including her books weren't there. He asked with a rising voice, "What's going on? Where are all your things?"

Hermione was beyond aggravated with this cheating, baby making wanker and replied in kind, "You're not the only one who can raise a voice. My things are away from here where I will be shortly. You can have the flat to yourself. I've left you."

According to William's direction, she was not to let Ron know anything about the divorce filing. He would find out when he got his copy. So she didn't.

Her explanation of I've left you didn't sit well with Ron. He made a quick movement and was in front of Hermione before she realized what was happening. He growled, "You're not going anywhere. You're my wife and you belong right here with me."

Hermione shouted "Fuck you and your family Ron Weasley," as she tried to draw her wand.

Ron went mental. He snatched the wand out of her hand and screamed, "You fucking dare draw your wand against me? Against your husband? You fucking dare?"

He grabbed Hermione by the face as he had before. This time Hermione drew back her fist and hit him on the side of the head. It had been the wrong thing to do because Ron lost all control. He grabbed Hermione by the front of her robes and threw her onto the couch. He kept one hand at her throat and chin as began pulling at her clothes. Ron succeeded in pulling off her robe which held the coin she needed to call Harry.

Hermione had worn a blouse and skirt under her robes which Ron tried to pull off while he screamed, "You cold cow. I'll warm you up."

Hermione knew what was coming and she wasn't having any of it. She was determined Ron would never stick his nasty dick in her ever again.

Hermione fought to get free, but he kept grabbing at her clothes. Finally, Ron had taken his hand away from her face to fumble with his pants. She had yelled accio coin and it came flying into her hand. She relaxed and tried to roll away from Ron but he was right after her. Hermione could have cried when she heard the floo. Harry came through the floo like an angry blast ended skrewt and grabbed Ron from behind to pull him off her.

Ron had lost all control and drew his wand to hex Harry. Harry snarled, "You fucking ingrate," as he stunned Ron unconscious.

He apologized to Hermione as he pulled out his Auror coin, "I'm sorry Hermione. I have to call in MLE and Aurors. This needs to be done the right way. We do not want to be accused of improprieties down the line."

Hermione nodded. Her face and neck were burning. She didn't want to be seen like this, but if she was going to press charges, she would need impartial witnesses. Even with all Hermione had just been through, she hadn't shed a tear. She was pissed off. Ron Weasley would be shedding tears before she would.

Harry went over to Hermione to look at her face and neck and remarked, "That looks bad." He hugged Hermione and asked, "Why didn't you use the coin before he was able to hurt you?"

Hermione looked at her friend and answered, "Ron snatched my wand and immediately started pulling at my clothes. He pulled off my robes and the coin was in the pocket. I accio'd the coin as soon as he took his hand from my mouth and throat. Thank you for coming."

Harry was about to reply when three pops announced the arrival of MLE Officers, Willis and Calvin and Auror, Savage. Neither MLE nor Auror Savage could believe they were seeing Hermione Granger hurt and in disarray and at the hand of her husband no less. All three wizards kept their eyes on the ground.

Harry said, "Just so you know, Ron's actions were down to the fact Hermione was seeking to separate from her him for cause. As hard as this is to look at, I need you to look at everything. Take note of Hermione's bruises, clothing and hair and I'll need you to listen to her story. MLE Officer or not, this piece of shite is going to answer for what he's done. Until this is resolved, I'll be asking Pucey to temporarily suspend him.

As soon as Harry had said Ron was going under suspension, Officer Willis had stepped up and with a special MLE spell relieved Ron of all Ministry authorized items. When Willis stepped back, Ron was just another citizen.

Out of courtesy, Harry sent an owl to Arthur and Kingsley informing both wizards he had arrested Ron for assault, sexual assault and battery on a witch. Harry didn't go into any further details. He would do that face to face.

The team of law enforcement officers headed back to the Ministry to fill out reports, notify Adrian Pucey and place Ron in a holding cell.

Hermione wanted to get out of the flat as soon as possible and hadn't stayed a moment longer than necessary. She had to cast a charm over her throat and chin to cover the bruising. When she was satisfied her bruises were covered, she and Harry set out for The Wizarding Place Hotel.

Harry stayed until Hermione was settled in her room. He kissed her cheek and retorted, "You may need to make room for me. I'm pretty sure I'm headed into a war zone."

Hermione was puzzled, "I don't know what you mean."

Harry laughed, "I have to stop by the Ministry and then I'll be heading home which will be a war zone by the time I get there. No one is going to like what I've done to Ron. By the way, there is one idea I've had and I'd like to know what you think. How about a story in the Prophet? A tasteful story from your end without photos but full detail on Ron's end with photos and the letter. Think about it tonight and let me know. The Weasleys should get a taste of their own venom."

Harry left through the door heading downstairs to apparate back to the Ministry.

After work, Draco left the Ministry and had apparated directly to _We Have What You Need_. He wanted to check if they had a cradle or pram that went with the _doll_. He was aware of items which belonged together got separated or were meant to be sold separately. For a short period after Hermione had read him the riot act, Draco had stopped coming by the shop and given it up as a bad job. However, in the last couple of days with things better between him and Hermione he stopped in twice a day.

The proprietor smiled at him as she thought, this wizard has stopped in afternoon and evening for the last three days. I feel bad when I tell him nothing he mentioned has shown up. The shop owner didn't understand what could be so important about a doll pram or cradle.

On this particular visit Draco had explained a little more. "My mum was fascinated with a doll she saw in here so she bought it. She enjoys the doll very much and has it on full display in the house. I'm just trying to find accessories she can use to accentuate her prized possession.

The shop owner grinned, "Oh my. I remember that doll. There was another young witch who came in at least three times a week just to gaze at the doll. I expected her to buy it at some point, but as it turns out your mum beat her to it. The witch was so disappointed I would have felt sorry for her if she hadn't had so many opportunities to buy it before it was sold. Now that I know the whole story I have something I want to show you. I'll be right back."

Draco was excited. He hoped the shop owner had found something which had gotten separated from the _doll_ because he wasn't looking for any mismatched junk. He wanted the doll whole and perfect when he gave it to Hermione.

The shop owner came back with a brown box. She assured Draco she hadn't purposely kept the items aside as they were meant to be sold apart from the doll. I do remember asking your mum if she was interested in accessories but she was only interested in the doll. Why don't you take a look through the box and decide which items you want. Please handle the items carefully and leave them in their protective coverings. Thank you. I'll leave you to sort through the box.

Draco already knew, if the pieces belonged with the doll, he would take the lot. Draco wasn't sure he would recognize which items were which but as soon as he opened the box his mind was put to rest. Just as the shop owner had mentioned, each piece was in its own protective covering. Even better, each piece was marked Jumeau, 27" just the same as Hermione's doll. Draco knew the maker by heart because he had looked at the doll so many times. The brown box included five framed outfits, two different pairs of shoes, an antique brocade dress bonnet with matching brocade dress, several different pairs of earrings and all the Jumeau paperwork verifying the authenticity of the doll under frame as well. There was much more in the box but Draco didn't need to spend any time studying the rest as everything was marked.

He called the shop owner over to tell her he would take the entire box. The owner was very happy the accessories would be meeting up with the original doll. As happy as the owner appeared to be, she couldn't have been any happier than Draco.

Draco realized he probably wouldn't be giving Hermione her gift anytime soon but he looked forward to the day he could. From the minute he had seen Hermione visit the doll the second and third time, he knew if she didn't buy it, he would buy it for her.

That evening Draco arrived at the manor a very happy wizard. After putting the accessories under lock and key with the doll, Draco had taken a shower, dressed for dinner and gone down to check if he still had time for dinner with his parents.

His mother was absent from the table. Draco greeted Lucius as he sat down. They ate in pleasant silence until Lucius remarked, "It is a bit late for dinner but I held off eating so we could have a private conversation. Mr. Smith sends his regards. Through my, ahem, contacts I have learned that your colleague was injured tonight. By her own husband no less."

Although his insides were churning, Draco remained calm as he waited for his father to continue.

Lucius went on, "Apparently Mr. Weasley didn't take kindly to his wife leaving him and decided to take out his frustrations physically. Charges have been filed. It appears Harry Potter was afraid something like this would happen so he had made arrangements. Unfortunately, as I say, Mrs. Weasley was injured before Potter could get to her."

Draco felt physically sick. No matter how angry, when had wizards begun to put hands on a witch, especially their own witch. This was fucking unacceptable.

Lucius noticed how agitated Draco had become so he informed him, "Do not trouble yourself son. Every last piece of minutia is being handled. Weasley will not get away with manhandling a witch. That is as much as I want you to know right now. Please stay calm and do not interfere."

He nodded at his father, but his appetite was gone. He couldn't eat another bite. That piece of shite has hurt Hermione.

Draco thought, it is not my business alone and it just isn't about Hermione. It should be the business of every wizard to protect witches from any type of abuse. Harry Potter has definitely gone up in my books.

Draco thanked his father for the information and excused himself from the table. Hermione was supposed to owl him in the morning to let him know how the showing had gone. He would have to wait until then, but it was taking everything he had to keep from apparating to The Wizard Place Hotel. Draco sat in a chair thinking about Hermione and letting his new favorite song run through his head in it's entirety.

_**People are talking, talking 'bout people**_

_**I hear them whisper, they won't believe it **_

_**They think we're lovers kept under cover**_

_**I just ignore it, but they keep saying**_

_**We laugh just a little too loud**_

_**We stand just a little too close**_

_**We stare just a little too long**_

_**Maybe their seeing something we don't, Darlin'**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about.**_

_**I feel so foolish, I've never noticed**_

_**You'd act so nervous,**_

_**Could you be falling for me?**_

_**It took a rumor to make me wonder**_

_**Now I'm convinced I'm going under**_

_**Thinking 'bout you every day**_

_**Dream 'bout you every night**_

_**I'm hopin' that you feel the same way**_

_**Now that we know it. Let's really show it, Darlin'**_

_**Let's give them something to talk about.**_

Draco fell asleep in the chair with the song still playing through his head.

It had taken Harry only forty minutes to get everything ship shape at the Ministry. Ron had calmed down and was sitting morosely in his holding cell. Harry knew Ron was being charged with what the Ministry called less serious offenses and could be bonded out until trial. Harry expected someone from the Weasley family to come bounding through the door at any minute.

Adrian Pucey, Head of MLE had approached Harry when he first got back to the Ministry. He let Harry know Ron would remain on suspension until the matter was cleared up. Adrian also mentioned how disappointed he was that one of his officers would attack any witch especially if the witch was his wife.

Adrian had heard other things which he wanted Harry to confirm, but Harry had declined to discuss the matter any further.

Harry didn't have long to wait for someone from the Weasley family. Arthur, George and Ginny came trooping in to post bond for Ron. Arthur and George while upset realized that Ron had been in the wrong. However, Ginny couldn't contain herself and wanted to discuss the matter in the middle of the holding area.

Their conversation had started off reasonable enough even though Harry knew Ginny was in a rage. Before the end of the conversation, Ginny had called Harry some choice names and suggested he keep his trifling arse away from her and her family. In addition, she didn't know if she would allow him to see the baby when it was born.

Harry didn't want to argue in the middle of holding so he asked Ginny to accompany him to his office. She refused and had continued to be abusive. Harry finally had enough and called George, "Get your sister. She has made herself very clear. I don't need to hear anymore of it. Get her out of the Ministry now or I'll have her in a holding cell."

Ginny tried to slap Harry, but he caught her hand and quipped, "You Weasley's and your quick hands. Please leave now Ginny. I'll be by to talk to you tomorrow."

She had spit, "Don't bother."

Harry nodded, "Okay Ginny. Have it your way. You always do."

While he and Ginny had been arguing the Bond Officer had completed Ron's bond out procedure. As required by law, Ron was advised to stay away from Hermione and told he would be notified of his trial date.

Arthur said goodnight to Harry, but Ron walked by with his head down.

Harry had looked at Ron in disgust and thought, "You should walk with your head down you thoughtless prick. You and your silly girlfriend have opened something you may not be able to close."

That night, Harry decided to stay in the Auror's quarters at the Ministry as he was now a wizard without a home.


	7. Milestones

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes which will appear down the road. **This is Dramione.**

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 6: **A Matter Of Timing**

Their conversation had started off reasonable enough even though Harry knew Ginny was in a rage. Before the end of the conversation, Ginny had called Harry some choice names and suggested he keep his trifling arse away from her and her family. In addition, she didn't know if she would allow him to see the baby when it was born.

Harry didn't want to argue in the middle of holding so he asked Ginny to accompany him to his office. She refused and had continued to be abusive. Harry finally had enough and called George, "Get your sister. She has made herself very clear. I don't need to hear anymore of it. Get her out of the Ministry now or I'll have her in a holding cell."

Ginny tried to slap Harry but he caught her hand and quipped, "You Weasley's and your quick hands. Please leave now Ginny. I'll be by to talk to you tomorrow."

She had spit, "Don't bother."

Harry nodded, "Okay Ginny. Have it your way. You always do."

While he and Ginny had been arguing, the Bond Officer had completed Ron's bond out procedure. As required by law, Ron was advised to stay away from Hermione and told he would be notified of his trial date.

Arthur said goodnight to Harry but Ron walked by with his head down.

Harry had looked at Ron in disgust and thought, you should walk with your head down you thoughtless prick. You and your silly girlfriend have opened something you may not be able to close.

That night, Harry decided to stay in the Auror's quarters at the Ministry as he was now a wizard without a home.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 7: **Milestones **

Hermione's chin and throat pained her so much she had taken a pain draught. The pain draught worked as effectively as if she'd taken a sleeping solution and five minutes after her head hit the pillow, she was sleep.

Hermione woke Saturday morning to hotel mail delivery knocking on her door. On the way to the door she had glanced in the mirror and had been horrified to see her chin and throat showing purple finger marks which she hastily covered with a charm.

The delivery witch apologized for disturbing her, but one of the letters was a special parcel which had to be delivered immediately upon receipt and she had taken it upon herself to bring all the mail.

Hermione opened the special delivery first. The parcel was information from the realtor who had sent the completed bill of sale, the entry card to the house and information on the pending sale of her old flat as well. Hermione was excited because she was now a homeowner and in addition, she was a witch who had a 385,000 pound property up for sale. Her exciting news had even made her face stop hurting.

The second letter was from Harry telling her he was a wizard without a home as Ginny had banished him from their home. Hermione sighed. She hadn't wanted Harry to be caught up in the middle of her problems. It wasn't his fight. She immediately informed him of her purchase and invited him to take one of the extra rooms in her new home. She also mentioned wanting to hear more about his idea.

The third message was from Draco who was wondering how the house showing had gone and if she had liked the house. Hermione answered him back immediately as well. She explained she loved the house and had signed papers last night and that she already had the title in hand. She thanked him for his information regarding the availability of the house.

After finishing the letters, she had taken a shower, put on jeans and a jumper and taken her mail down to be delivered.

Hermione wanted to get to her new home to get an idea of what she would need for the house. She had checked the mirror to make sure the charms were still in place and was headed towards the door when someone knocked. Not one to be fooled twice, Hermione grabbed her wand before she opened the door. It was Harry who had been very pleased to see her wand in her hand. He had hugged her and walked in.

Hermione told Harry not to make himself comfortable because she was on her way to the new house and he was going to be her guard.

Harry grinned as he replied, "I'll be your guard only if I can stay wherever you are staying until I get back with Ginny."

Hermione apologized for dragging him into the middle of her problems and reaffirmed, "I meant every syllable of what I said. You are welcome to stay in my new home for as long as you want."

Harry waved her off and answered, "I'm not very happy with Ginny right now. We probably would have had this argument anyway. Besides, you didn't do it on purpose. So, let's go see our home."

Harry and Hermione went downstairs where she dropped off her letter to Draco. Then they walked outside the hotel wards so they could apparate. Apparition to the house had only taken a few minutes. When they landed, Hermione gave Harry a tour of the outside and the back garden. Harry who had been nodding his head throughout the whole tour was very impressed with what he saw. Once inside, Hermione had invited him to look around and he had been just as impressed with the inside as he had been with the outside.

Harry chose the bedroom on the lower level which had it's own entrance and bathroom en suite. Harry quipped, "If it wasn't for the baby, I might never go home."

Hermione laughed for the first time in almost twenty four hours as she asked Harry, "Would you please set the wards and adjust the floo while I walk the house to check what I need."

By the time Hermione was done checking her needs, Harry was sitting in the reception area relaxing. Hermione listened to Harry as she picked up the home furnishing catalogue the realtor had left on the table. Ordering from the catalogue was the lazy way, but it was the fastest way. While Harry explained his idea in full, Hermione had one eye on the catalog.

When Harry stopped talking Hermione had replied, "I'm not really a vindictive witch Harry, but Ron Weasley will not walk away from this unscathed. Him and his poor excuse for a family will find out what it is to be terrorized. When do we start?"

Harry smiled. "We are not trying to come off all cunning and clever. All we want to do is tell the truth. We'll post a few photos of Amanda and her pregnant belly, a copy of the letter and the outstanding charges against Ron and turn it all into a lovely article in the Daily Prophet. We will have to get quotes from Amanda as well as make it known you have filed for divorce. It will be posted as a general article as opposed to a gossip article.

If you think you'll be okay, I will be on my way to meet with Mr. Ezra Smith, premier correspondent for The Daily Prophet and my personal friend. I'll double check with Ezra, but I think if we can get everything together today, the story can be run on Sunday as well as Monday. Ron and his family will find when he pisses off the brother sister team of Potter and Granger, life can get quite complicated."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment as she said, "You realize your wife and your mother in law are in it up to their chins?"

Harry sadly replied, "I love Ginny and hopefully she'll be able to explain her part in siding with Ron's mistress. If not, she'll have to take her medicine along with the rest of them. I hope she can come clean and apologize to you. We'll see. I'm going to track down Mr. Smith and get things rolling."

Hermione stood and hugged her friend.

After Harry left, Hermione got busy ordering the items she needed for the house. She wrote up her furniture, appliance, linens, utensil order, entered her delivery date and called an order owl from the catalog house. While she waited for an answer from the catalog house, she made a list of foods and liquors she needed for the house. When she had finished all her lists and all her orders she had leaned back and thought, I love magic. Having lived in the muggle and the wizarding world, Hermione would take the magical world every time.

Hermione was still sitting in the chair relaxing when her receipt from her catalog orders was delivered by owl. Her scheduled delivery date was Tuesday morning at 8:00 am. The service would come in and set everything up as Hermione had directed. She didn't even have to be there if she set her wards to accept deliveries.

With that out of the way, Hermione went out to shop for the miscellaneous, liquor and food. She utilized the shops in Diagon Alley and Diagon Place and again had set everything up to be delivered. She had also purchased and shrunk down smaller items like linens, bath accessories, utensils and brought them home with her.

Hermione set the wards for the deliveries which would arrive that day and proceeded to set up the bedrooms, bathrooms and kitchen. The muggle style kitchen had every possible device. Except for Harry, she knew she would have to teach her magical friends how to use the appliances.

Hermione decided if Harry was going to be at the new home tonight she would stay as well. With things settled for the moment, Hermione apparated back to the hotel to pick up her mail and send an owl to Harry letting him know she was back at the hotel for a bit, but would shortly be back at the house.

She gathered up all her things from the hotel room, shrunk them down and checked the entire suite to make sure she had packed up everything. She then went down to settle her bill and give the mail desk her address at the new house. After that, she apparated back to her new home.

Hermione hadn't been gone long, but by the time she returned all her purchases had been delivered. She adjusted her wards back to her personal preference and pulled out the wine.

While tidying up in the bathroom, Hermione noticed the charm covering her bruises was wearing off, but she didn't bother to reapply the charm as she wouldn't be leaving the house. Grabbing a glass of wine Hermione sat down to read her mail. The first was a very nasty letter from Ginny accusing her of fabricating things and treating Ron in a despicable manner. Hermione couldn't understand what had made Ginny so angry with her she would go to these lengths. She didn't bother to answer Ginny, but she held the letter aside to show Harry.

The next letter was a response from Draco. He was happy she had purchased the house and wished her well. He cheeked, she should wish him luck with the trainees on Monday.

Hermione smiled at his note and admitted that the new Draco was growing on her.

Harry returned to the house around 3:00 accompanied by his contact Ezra Smith. Harry introduced them and Hermione suddenly realized why Mr. Smith would look at her and look away, she hadn't replaced the covering charms on her chin and throat.

Hermione was about to excuse herself to remedy the situation when Mr. Smith suggested they get photos of her injuries. Hermione had balked, but Mr. Smith explained they wouldn't have to show her entire face and the bruises along with the story would speak volumes. Harry nodded. Hermione had taken a deep breath and consented to the photos.

Mr. Smith took the photos himself so they wouldn't have to call in a photographer, after which he had questioned Hermione a bit to make sure he and Harry hadn't missed anything. As far as Hermione knew, Mr. Smith had all the information, including the fact the divorce filing had been precipitated by the letter from the mistress. Like Harry and Hermione, Mr. Smith had a mobile and had exchanged numbers with Hermione so he could check with her if he had any more questions. He had shaken hands with Harry, told Hermione he was sorry for her troubles and left.

Ezra's leaving made Hermione realize she needed to set up some floo lines, so she made a mental note to call Floo Services. She and Harry would need a floo to the Ministry with other lines being set up as necessary.

Hermione took Harry into the kitchen and given him a quick run down on the muggle appliances, but Harry had smirked, "You're preaching to the choir Hermione. I'm pretty well set as I've been around most of these things half my life."

While Hermione was fixing supper Harry got a call on his mobile. He had excused himself to the reception hall to take the call. He didn't divulge who had been on the phone and Hermione hadn't asked. They had a meal of roast chicken, mashed potatoes and carrots after which they had settled down to a few drinks.

Hermione remembered the letter from Ginny and pulled it out for Harry to read. Harry finished reading the letter and threw it aside. With a look of disgust he remarked, "My lovely wife." Hermione didn't comment.

The conversation came around to the upcoming story with Harry informing Hermione, "The phone call I received was from Ezra. He advised me they had sent a reporter to interview Amanda earlier. The paper had to pay her fifty galleons, but the reporter had gotten the whole story including photos. Ezra pointed out that the story will revolve around Amanda's interview, but your divorce filing will be the high point. He mentioned that the story will be sub-titled Our Golden Girl Files For Divorce."

Hermione was a little nervous that this could backfire on her and cast her as a bad wife.

Harry assured her, "The story will be done as tastefully as possible and the last place readers will lay blame is on you. Ezra is sure the story will run tomorrow and Monday in several different publications. He is going to owl me a copy as soon as it comes off the press. There will also be an article on you and Malfoy. It will entail how thrilled the Chief Warlock and the Wizengamot are with the work and work ethics you and Malfoy have shown. The article will have nothing but praise for the changes you've made in the way case administration is handled as well as quote Kingsley on his issuance of Wizengamot Rings to you and Malfoy. It will be front top of the paper. Ron's story will be front middle of the page. Tomorrow should be an interesting day."

Harry had gone to take a shower when an owl tapped on the window. Hermione retrieved the message and fed the owl a bit of cracker before it flew away. The message was addressed to Harry so Hermione had laid it on the table.

After his shower, Harry opened the envelope to find a copy of the front page of tomorrow's Prophet.

Ezra had attached a short note.

_Goes on sale tonight about 8:00. Better get a couple of copies. It's going to be a sell out._

_**Ezra.**_

Harry spread the page out on table so he and Hermione could look at it together. The article about Hermione and Draco was top front as Ezra had said and the article about the Weasley's was middle front of the page also as Ezra had said.

Proof Copy, Article 1

_**Hermione Weasley and Draco Malfoy Getting Rave Reviews from the Wizengamot.**_

_Information coming out of the Ministry is all good as far as The Chief Warlock and the Wizengamot are concerned. Hermione Granger Weasley and Draco Malfoy have become the team to beat as they review, revamp and update the way case management is handled. Barnabas Coakley, Wizengamot Elder went on record complimenting the team. "It is a pleasure to have two such fine, committed individuals on our staff. We look forward to working even more closely with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy in the future." _

_Even the Minister is quoted as saying, "Hermione and Draco have made my Wizengamot the happiest they've been in decades. It was my pleasure to present them both with honorary Wizengamot rings for their superb performances. Both seem to have a very bright future with the Wizengamot. Well done Draco and Hermione."_

Proof Copy, Article 2

_**THE CHEATING WEASLEYS**_

_**Our Golden Girl Files For Divorce**_

_Hermione Granger Weasley has filed a divorce petition against her husband Ronald B. Weasley and it is all down to his cheating ways and his conniving relatives, Ginevra Weasley Potter and Molly Weasley. (see photo 1)_

_Since August, Mr. Weasley has been keeping company with Miss Amanda Styles, former food witch at our British Ministry. Miss Styles who is pregnant with Mr. Weasley's child was glad to speak with The Prophet (see photo 2). She praised Ginevra and Molly as two witches who were helping her put things right. Ron's sister Ginevra and his mother Molly helped Weasley hide these facts from his wife even before they married. All the details of his illicit affair came to light when Miss Styles directed a letter to Hermione Weasley (see photo 3) spilling the whole sordid pile of beans._

_This reporter also found out Mr. Weasley recently volunteered to work in the Irish Ministry because Miss Styles recently moved to Ireland. _

_Mr. Weasley was taken into Auror custody Friday evening when he was discovered assaulting his wife in an attempt to keep her from leaving him. (see photo 4) _

_This reporter has to wonder if Ronald Weasley is off his feed. He takes a mistress, but assaults his wife when she tries to leave him. How many witches does this wizard require?_

_It appears the former Mrs. Weasley has taken everything in stride as she was heard to say, "What can we expect from a piece of dragon shite with the morals of a Hippogriff in heat. Good luck to him." _

_Personally, this reporter thinks the Weasley's should be ashamed. Harry Potter could not be reached for comment on what he thought of his wife's behavior._

Greg Johnstone, Reporter

The Daily Prophet

The Devonshire Bugle

The London Times

Hermione covered her mouth to stifle her laugh as she croaked, "We'll be killed in our beds."

Harry replied, "I know. Brilliant isn't it." The two friends laughed for fifteen minutes.

Hermione had a thought. "I'm going to invite Draco over. I want to share the stories with him. It's the least I can do after he led me to this beautiful house."

Harry frowned. "Malfoy helped you find this house?"

Hermione nodded.

"Wouldn't a simple thank you suffice Hermione? Why do you have to invite him over?"

Hermione paused and looked at Harry. "Um. I don't know Harry. Maybe because I want to. I would also like for you to be here, so do me a favor and calm down."

Harry smiled, "Oh. I thought you wanted me to leave so you could be alone with the wonder of the Wizengamot."

Hermione slapped Harry across the arm and got up to get a quill and parchment.

She sent a short memo to Draco:

_If you aren't busy, please come by my home. It's not important, but I have something you should see. It would be so much easier to laugh with you, if you stepped out of the dark ages and purchased a mobile. _

_Your partner, _

_Hermione almost Granger. _

Hermione called for owl services. Ten minutes later the owl had picked up the message and taken off.

It was Saturday evening and Draco should have been in the shower contemplating getting out with Blaise and Roderick, but he had been in a mood ever since his father had mentioned Hermione's injuries. He had tried to remain calm because none of it had anything to do with him, but he couldn't. Hermione was his partner and colleague. He didn't want to see bad things happen to her. At least that was what he kept telling himself. What he couldn't explain was why he wanted to throttle Ron Weasley. Hermione's problem was a husband wife issue. He shouldn't be thinking about it at all.

The tapping on the window broke Draco out of his reverie. He wondered who would be sending a message by standard owl as most of his friends or acquaintances had their own owls. Draco read the message and smiled his first smile of the day. He read the message again and laughed. Hermione wants me to get a mobile phone. Probably so she can call me every day she is away to order me around. Draco smiled again as he hurried to the shower. He wasn't going to let himself get excited. She probably only wanted exactly what was stated in the message. Hermione was still a married witch so she couldn't want what he wanted. Could she?

Draco dressed carefully, but casual. He wanted to look good even if Hermione was going to read him the riot act. He had also decided to step out of the Dark Ages by purchasing a mobile phone in Muggle London. He would have to spend a few minutes learning how to use it before he turned up at Hermione's. But, it would be worth his time.

Draco didn't have to worry about learning to use the mobile because the muggle sales clerk had been glad to show him the ins and outs of a mobile phone. As many times as she had bent over in front of him, he wondered if there were other ins and outs she wanted to show him as well. The clerk had boldly plugged her own number into his mobile. Draco smiled as he thought, that's not happening, but he did wave to the muggle girl on his way out of the store.

When he stepped outside, he had looked around for a liquor shop. He wanted to bring Hermione some good wine. Luckily for him he didn't have far to go as there was a liquor shop right across the street. Draco purchased what the proprietor told him was a very good wine and with his purchase solidly in hand, Draco apparated to the outside of Hermione's new home. Before walking up the stairs, he had to take several deep breaths in order to slow his heart down.

Draco laughed to himself, "I hope I can control myself and refrain from throwing her down and having my way with her. As if."

The door bell rang and Hermione asked Harry to get it.

When the door opened, Draco looked at Harry and said, "Potter." Harry looked at Draco and replied, "Malfoy." Finally Harry had stepped aside to let Draco through. Hermione had come into the reception area to greet her guest and cheeked, "Close your mouth Harry."

She turned to Draco and invited him to come through to the living room. Draco handed the wine to Hermione and she thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

The first thing Draco noticed were Hermione's bruises which were showing quite clearly. He didn't want to embarrass her, so he didn't say anything about the bruises, but had looked down at his feet because he was sure his feelings were showing on his face.

Harry had taken the wine and gone to the kitchen.

Hermione suddenly realized she hadn't renewed the charm which covered her bruises so she had stepped closer to Draco and softly remarked, "The bruises are a lot better. They're not as bad as they look."

Draco only nodded as he sat down.

Harry came back into the living room and sat beside Hermione. Draco was uncomfortable. If he had known Potter was here, he wouldn't have come. The room remained quiet until Hermione said, "We have something to show you. Since you were there for the beginning of the end, I wanted you to be one of the first to see this." Hermione gestured to the newspaper page.

Draco picked up the page. His eyes were first drawn to the headline, _**THE CHEATING WEASLEYS. **_He couldn't help smiling as he read the entire article. Draco actually laughed out loud when he read the part about Ron being off his feed. Once or twice Draco had looked up and smiled at Hermione and she had smiled back.

Draco started to put the page down but Hermione told him to read the article above the Weasley article.

Draco grinned while he read the article. He was being lauded and it was all down to the witch sitting across from him. If Potter hadn't been there, Draco was sure he would have done something very sexual to Hermione and had his head handed to him on a platter.

Harry remarked as he stood up and offered Draco his hand, "Congratulations Malfoy on a job well done. Your attitude, your behavior towards Hermione and the job you've done have proven me wrong. I apologize."

Draco replied, "Thank you Potter. It's all down to Hermione. She is a no nonsense partner who would not hesitate to thump me if I got out of line."

Harry laughed, "I know exactly what you mean. Hermione can be tough yet she can be a very good friend and fierce advocate. In fact, she has given me a place to stay while my wife decides if she wants me back or not. My wife has seen fit to side with her brother and has thrown me out of my own domicile. I may shortly be joining Hermione in the ranks of the divorced."

Draco quipped, "You'll be joining Hermione and me in the ranks of the divorced. My wife saw fit to side with Theo Nott's private parts."

They had all laughed.

Even though Harry had offered his hand, it was still a little uncomfortable with conversation floundering every so often.

Draco remembered his new mobile phone. He pulled it out of his inside pocket to show Hermione. The conversation picked up again as both Harry and Hermione showed Draco some tips and tricks. Within the hour Draco had learned all there is to know about his new mobile up to and including plugging in Harry and Hermione's numbers.

Hermione got up to refresh their drinks while Harry and Draco actually held a decent conversation.

Draco had taken the time to apologize for his behavior and actions at Hogwarts. He took every bit of blame onto his shoulders even as Harry commented, "It is still very hard to swallow, but Kingsley has made it clear that things that were done by you and your mother were done under penalty of death. Some things I just can't forget, but I can move on. Apology accepted."

After that, the conversation had picked up and everyone had a great time picking on Hermione's soon to be ex-husband.

The conversation did get a little serious when Draco remarked, "For a wizard to put hands on any witch is unacceptable, for him to put hands on his own wife is revolting."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Ron has turned into a real piece of shite."

At 10:00 pm, Draco decided he should be going. Harry stood to shake his hand and commented, "I'm going to take a chance and go by my house to see if Ginny has calmed down. Will you be alright alone Hermione?"

Hermione smiled, "I'll lock up tight. I should be fine."

Draco and Harry commented at the same time. "I have a mobile. Call me if you have trouble."

Draco was surprised and pleased when Hermione gave both him and Harry a goodbye hug.

Draco and Harry left the house to apparate to their separate destinations.

Harry tried to apparate into Grimmauld Place but the wards had been changed. He grimaced as he thought to himself, I think my lovely wife is still angry. Harry had no other choice than stand out front, say his own address then knock on the front door.

He knocked three different times before Ginny decided to open the door. Her first words gave Harry his first clue. "What do you want? Have you come to arrest your pregnant wife and throw her in a holding cell or have you come to sing the praises of Hermione Granger? News spreads quickly. I understand you're staying at her house now. Have you shagged her yet?"

Harry took a deep breath to keep himself from replying in a like manner. "What has gotten into you Ginny? You and Hermione are friends. What is this really all about?"

Ginny snarled, "She was my friend until she decided she was better than anyone else. She went and got some big time job and lorded it all over everyone. She's no better than anyone else. At least I'm not sleeping with someone else's husband. Why don't you run along back to her bed Harry because you won't be getting into mine."

Harry felt his own temper growing and this time he did reply in kind. "You're out of your mind if you think there is something going on between me and Hermione. We're friends and that's all. You're my wife and I love you, but what you need to do is stop listening to your mother and start thinking for yourself. We are having a baby. This is not the time to be at odds with each other."

Ginny screamed, "You've arrested my brother now you are speaking ill of my mother. You rotten piece of shite. Get out of this house and don't come back. I'll have no one before I have you. GET OUT."

As Harry turned to leave, Ginny picked up a vase and threw it hitting him in the back of the head, but Harry didn't even turn around. He left Grimmauld Place and apparated back to Hermione's house at Webley Court.

Hermione got up to meet Harry as he landed in the reception area. She saw that Harry was bleeding. Panicking, she ran for her wand so she could heal him. She was thinking, maybe Ron had pulled a fast one and hexed Harry on the sly. There was a large gash on the back of Harry's head which Hermione cleaned and closed with magic and she removed the blood that had run down his back with a Tergeo.

Softly Hermione had asked, "What happened Harry?"

With weariness heavy in his voice, Harry had replied, "Ginny happened. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room. Goodnight."

Hermione couldn't believe Ginny would be so vicious and vindictive. She could have hurt Harry.

Hermione made sure everything was locked up tight and retired to her room as well.

Draco had stopped off to buy several copies of The Daily Prophet, Devonshire Bugle and The London Times. He was definitely going to hold onto the papers for those times he needed a good laugh. He was also pretty chuffed at the article that had been written about him and Hermione and had stopped in his father's study to show him the articles.

His father had clapped him on the back citing a job well done. "You and Mrs. Weasley make a great team. You have made your mother and I very proud."

Draco left a copy of each of the papers with his father before leaving the study.

Lucius never mentioned the Weasley article, but even though he didn't comment on the article, he too felt a wizard who put hands on a witch deserved everything he got.

After Draco left the study, Lucius had sent a message to Ezra Smith which read, "So far, so good. Don't let up on those bastards. If they want to fight Mrs. Weasley, they will fight us as well. My son has a new wife to court and I don't know how long he'll be able to keep his feelings to himself. It won't do his reputation any good if he makes approaches on a still married witch."

Draco sat on the side of his bed savoring the fact that Hermione had hugged him. He was one for one. She had kissed him and now she had hugged him. He sat there hoping Hermione's next move would be to fall on top of him, in his bed. The thought of Hermione in his bed brought up something he hadn't had in a few weeks, a full erection. Draco looked down at himself and retorted, "Go back to sleep. I won't be using you any time soon."

With a heavy sigh, Draco headed to the bathroom to take a shower and put his erection back to sleep.

Sunday morning started off with a flurry of owls from Hermione's friends, colleagues and acquaintances wishing her well and asking if she needed anything.

By mid afternoon, the owls were lined up outside jockeying for position to get inside. Hermione was amazed that so may witches had fallen on her side. Even witches who had barely spoken to her at Hogwarts sent messages.

There were a few messages which spit venom. One such message came from Fleur Weasley. Hermione read it and discarded it. Fleur Weasley didn't have any bearing on Hermione's life and Hermione didn't care what she thought. Another message arrived from Ginny Wesley herself. It too spit venom and in addition she suggested that Hermione was sleeping with her husband. Hermione cried over that message and had gone back to her bed.

Harry came upstairs and collected the rest of the messages from the owls. He laid them all on the table. He read the messages Ginny and Fleur had sent and knew he should talk to Hermione.

He knocked on the door of Hermione's room. When she told him to enter he heard the tears in her voice.

Harry hesitated to step all the way into Hermione's bedroom. She looked at him and said, "I'm so sorry Harry. If it looks inappropriate to Ginny and your in-laws, it might look inappropriate to others. You might want to rethink your living arrangements."

Harry replied, "If that's what you'd like me to do, that's what I will do, but the Weasley's will not drive a wedge between me and my best friend. If you allow me to stay, I'm staying."

Hermione remarked, "I'll be right out Harry and we'll talk."

Harry went back to the living room to wait.

He and Hermione talked and decided they would show a united front. Let the aspersions come, they would handle them. For now, he would remain at Hermione's.

Some light had shown through the otherwise dismal day when Hermione realized a great percentage of the messages were congratulatory messages for the article on her and Draco. Many of the messages were from people who had been in her law classes including her two professors.

Ron Weasley was cursing the stupid bint Amanda. She had started all this. Hermione would never have found out if Amanda hadn't been stupid enough to write her. He picked up the Daily Prophet and shook his head. To top it off, Amanda had taken galleons from a reporter to tell their story. Bullshite things he had told her while he was shagging her were laid out there for everyone to see. Ron knew he had stepped in it now. Not only had he cheated, he had put his hands on Hermione. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but she had been trying to leave him. He loved Hermione, but now she had filed for divorce and everything was over. He hadn't received the paperwork yet, but imagined it to be true. This whole thing had gotten out of hand and he had to get it fixed.

His behavior had even impacted his sister and his mum. The flourishing bakery business his mother and Fleur had been running out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had dried up in a matter of hours. Deliveries had been cancelled, pending orders had been cancelled and several investors had pulled their support. The baby sitting service Molly ran out of her home had also taken a hit. The mothers of six of her eight charges had sent owls declaring they would no longer be using her service as they didn't want her and Ginny helping their husbands find mistresses.

Molly was in a state but she and Ginny were still blaming Hermione for everything.

After reading the article in the Prophet, Fleur had packed up her husband and child and headed back to France. She had told Bill, "Wee are not going to get painted with zee same tar brush as your family. Wee are going 'ome."

Bill didn't want to leave his mum, but even he thought his mum and Ginny had brought all this down on themselves. He still couldn't get over how they had backed some tramp over Hermione. When Fleur had first addressed the issue with him, he had told her to stay out of it.

Much like Hermione, the Weasley's had received a great many owls, some of which contained howlers. The witches of the magical world had taken a stand. They were standing against a sister-in-law and a mother-in-law who condoned cheating and who worked against a wife as well as against a wizard who would physically hurt his wife. Many had shown their feelings through messages to the Prophet telling how despicable they thought the Weasley's were. Some went as far as to suggest Arthur Weasley should see to his family before he tried to see to the magical world. A few others asked where Harry Potter was in all this. It had turned into a big mess.

Ginny came in screaming at her brother, "Do you see what your bloody wife has caused? She has just about ruined mum's businesses while I'm being painted as some kind of monster. They have painted me and mum as home wreckers. What are you going to do about this?"

Ron turned to his sister and said, "Shut up Ginny. For once in your life, shut your bloody mouth. You're worrying about this, you should be worrying about getting your husband back."

Ginny hadn't blinked. She pulled out her wand and shot a stinging jinx at her brother. Ron screamed, but before he could retaliate, Arthur stepped in between them shouting, "That will be enough. If you raise that wand against your brother again, I'll break it. Now go sit down."


	8. The Never-Ending Story

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 7: **Milestones**

Much like Hermione, the Weasley's had received a great many owls, some of which contained howlers. The witches of the magical world had taken a stand. They were standing against a sister-in-law and a mother-in-law who condoned cheating and who worked against a wife as well as against a wizard who would physically hurt his wife. Many had shown their feelings through messages to the Prophet telling how despicable they thought the Weasley's had acted. Some went as far as to suggest Arthur Weasley should see to his family before he tried to see to the magical world. A few others asked where Harry Potter was in all this. It had turned into a big mess.

Ginny came in screaming at her brother, "Do you see what your bloody wife has caused? She has just about ruined mum's businesses while I'm being painted as some kind of monster. They have painted me and mum as home wreckers. What are you going to do about this?"

Ron turned to his sister and said, "Shut up Ginny. For once in your life, shut your bloody mouth. You're worrying about this, you should be worrying about getting your husband back."

Ginny hadn't blinked. She pulled out her wand and shot a stinging jinx at her brother. Ron screamed, but before he could retaliate, Arthur stepped in between them shouting, "That will be enough. Ginny, if you raise that wand against your brother again, I'll break it. Now go sit down."

Is This All There Is? Chapter 8: **The Never-Ending Story**

The first Arthur had heard of all this was the article in the paper. He had held his tongue so far that day, but some in the magical world had begun to cast aspersions on his good name and he had worked too hard to get where he was to have it spoiled by utter nonsense. All this because his wife and daughter couldn't keep their noses out of other people's business. Arthur knew it was time for him to get his household in order.

Arthur called Molly, Ginny and Ron into the living room to get the whole thing sorted. He started with his wife and asked, "What's going on here Moll? How did we get to this?"

Molly answered, "Ron is my son. I was doing what was best for him."

Arthur was incredulous. "You call lending support to him as he chased a mistress even as he asked Hermione to marry him, doing what was best? If he found a witch he wanted to be with instead of Hermione, why didn't you advise him to move forward? You were one of the most vocal pushing him to marry Hermione and yet….."

Ginny interrupted, but Arthur told her to be quiet because he was talking to her mother. Ginny stood up and continued to spew venom and for the second time in eighteen years, Arthur raised his voice to his daughter. "Sit down Ginny and be quiet. I'll not tell you again." Ginny sat and remained silent.

Molly sobbed as she babbled, "Ask your son. He wanted to marry Hermione, but he wanted to keep on with Amanda. And then Amanda was pregnant and Hermione wouldn't even discuss children. A wizard should have a wife who will give him children."

Arthur sighed, "Just because we had a child a year doesn't mean every family has to follow in our footsteps. I love every one of my children, but do you remember how hard it was for us? Do you remember our children always wearing hand me downs? We loved each other and our children, but how much better off would we have been if we spaced them out a little better, especially with sentiment at the top of the Ministry running against me moving up. I know it wasn't you alone Molly. We both had strong appetites and I loved being with you, but I've often thought we should have used the contraceptive charm more liberally."

Molly sobbed harder and replied, " I know all that Arthur. I was just trying to help our son."

"Well Molly, it seems you and Ginny have helped him right into this and now is the time for you to help yourselves out of it. The first thing we need to do is apologize to Hermione and Harry. They haven't done anything to you. What has transpired between Ron and Hermione or Ron and Harry has nothing to do with you. That's my suggestion. You may hold your line where it is, if you wish. But, if I'm called to make a statement, I will state the truth which is, a family issue was blown out of proportion due to interference. You and Ginny should be able to hold up your apologies to Hermione and Harry as done before I have to make any statement."

Ginny sniped, "I'm not apologizing to anyone. If anything, they owe me an apology. My husband is currently staying with Hermione. Merlin only knows what's going on between the two."

"Bloody hell Ginny, replied Ron. You threw him out. Harry's lucky Hermione was there to take him in. You certainly didn't care if he had anywhere to go. And what is your problem with Hermione? What has she done to you? Maybe your pregnancy has gotten you all out of sorts, but you need to first figure out why you're so angry. I think it's because Hermione stood up to mum and refused to have a baby five minutes after we were married. You've made your choice to get pregnant right away. Don't blame it on Hermione."

Ginny turned brick red as she spit at her brother, "You lousy turncoat. Harry arrested you and had you in a holding cell. Now you're taking up for him? And Hermione has you spread all over the paper yet you are sticking up for her. You're an arse Ron Weasley and I hope you get everything you deserve."

Ron stared at his sister as he inquired, "And had Harry put his hands on you, where would you have him put? Give up Ginny. You, me and mum owe Harry and Hermione an apology. As far as this baby you wanted to be your next grandchild mum, I'm not even sure it's a Weasley. Amanda was having a go at Wayne Hopkins the same time she was having a go at me. The baby may not even be mine."

The room was silent except for Molly's renewed sobbing. Arthur clicked his teeth in disgust and remarked, "The three of you decide when and where you are going to apologize. We have to salvage this and I want an answer before tomorrow morning.

Ron glanced at his mother and asked, "What do you want to do mum?

Molly looked at her son and replied, We'll do what your father has asked us to do. If your father thinks we should apologize to Harry and Hermione, that's what will happen. We'll apologize."

Ron hugged his mum as he told her, "It's what dad wants, but it has to be about what we want as well. We were wrong mum. You, me and Ginny were wrong and we need to do something about it if we want things brought back to right."

Molly stood up and walked across the kitchen to her daughter and asked, "What do you think Ginny? You're angry with Harry and you're angry with Hermione. Are you willing to stand with me and Ron to apologize?"

Ginny didn't answer. She remained tight lipped and silent. Molly sighed and asked, "What is this all about Ginevra? Your father has made a suggestion so get over whatever it is. We will be apologizing to Harry and Hermione and as soon as possible."

Arthur was sitting in his living room listening to every word Molly said to Ginny. For the first time he really wanted to hex some sense into his petulant daughter. All this nonsense causing all these problems. It had ruined Molly's businesses and brought shame down on the Weasley name.

Arthur was so aggravated he couldn't see to read the paper.

When he had calmed down a bit he had noticed the other article. Another knife through his heart. Hermione and Draco were being extolled as a dream team of sorts. Arthur threw the paper down. His bloody, stupid son couldn't even hold on to the best thing that had ever happened to him, Hermione Granger. He thought to himself, if I wasn't such a level headed wizard, I'd hex the lot of them and be done with it. Then he leaned his head against the couch and closed his eyes.

Ginny hadn't answered her mother so Arthur had called out, "I'm not asking you Ginny, I'm telling you. You will apologize along with the rest of us and you will sit down and speak with your husband in a civilized manner. I can't make you get back to friends with Hermione, but I can make you apologize. Ron, send an owl to Hermione and ask if she will see us tonight. Do it now.

Ginny got up from her chair and ran up the stairs, but three quarters of the way up she tripped and fell all the way back down to the first floor. Molly ran over to her daughter, but all Ginny had done was look up and croak, "mum," before she blacked out.

Molly was screaming for Ron to put Ginny on the couch but when he picked her up the back of her had been bloody.

Arthur yelled, "St Mungos now."

Ron ran outside and apparated directly to the hospital with Arthur and Molly at his heels. The healers came running when the saw the blood dripping from beneath Ron's hands and had grabbed Ginny and run to Emergency Services. The healers wouldn't even let Molly into the room. They told Molly she would be allowed in when they had fully assessed the problem. A call had gone out for a Maternity Specialist to get to Emergency Services on a run.

Arthur had his arms around Molly who was sobbing her heart out. They sat that way for an hour before a healer had come out to speak with them. The three had all jumped up, but at the suggestion of the healer, only one could go in to see Ginny.

Molly said, "I'll go in." Before they went into the room, the healer had taken Molly aside to inform her that while Ginny would be okay, but the baby was fighting for his life. You should probably get her husband here as quickly as possible. Maybe his presence will help."

They had forgotten all about Harry. Molly called back, "Get Harry here now," before she went into Ginny's room.

Ron ran down the corridor to borrow one of St Mungo's emergency speed owls.

Ron wrote:

_**Harry, get to St Mungos now. Ginny took a fall. It's serious. **_

_**Ron.**_

Harry and Hermione had come in at a run and were immediately shown to Emergency Services where the healer in charge would only allow entry to Harry. Hermione had to sit in the waiting area with Arthur and Ron.

Arthur got up and sat down beside Hermione. He put his arm around her and told her how sorry he was about what had gone on with Ron.

Hermione was uncomfortable discussing any of it with Arthur so she had patted him on the hand and replied, "We'll talk about it at another time Arthur. Right now you should be thinking about Ginny and the baby."

Ron had come across the room to stand in front of Hermione. She looked up at him and asked, "Is there something you want Ron? I don't want to fight, so please leave me in peace."

Ron mumbled, "I don't want to start anything Hermione. I want to apologize as well. I'm sorry about this whole thing. Please accept my apology."

Hermione felt herself going red with anger. Everyone seemed to want to apologize now it had all come out in the Prophet. Why hadn't anyone come to her before this? She didn't want to be unkind in their time of distress so she had only replied, "Thanks Ron, but now is not the time to discuss our problems."

At that point, Molly came out of the room sobbing as though her heart was breaking. Hermione stood up as if to hug her, but Molly turned her back and went to Arthur. Embarrassed, Hermione had sat back down, folded her hands in her lap and wondered why she had come. She thought the right thing would be to come and support Harry, but it appeared she wasn't welcome in Molly's eyes.

Hermione stood once more and had started to leave the waiting area when she heard Ginny screaming. Her heart began thumping as worst case scenarios played through her head. However, Hermione soon realized Ginny was not screaming out of pain or loss, she was screaming at Harry and her name had been first out of Ginny's mouth.

Harry came out of the room several seconds later and headed out of the hospital looking neither right nor left. Hermione hurried after him and had just caught him before he apparated away. She had grabbed him by the arm, but he kept his head down and whispered, "Not now Hermione. I'll see you back at the house." And with that, Harry had apparated away.

A ball of anxiety had built up in Hermione's throat threatening to choke her. All she could manage was to get a few steps away from the storefront leading into St Mungos before leaning against the building so she could collect her thoughts and catch her breath. Hermione didn't want to go home. She knew Harry needed some time to himself if he had gone to her house. She felt the tears coming, "How had it come to this? What had she done? She didn't have anyone close she could talk to anymore. She stood there sobbing over the things she had lost and things not understood. Then Hermione realized she had one person who would talk to her without judging her. She had dialed Draco's number.

Draco was in the kitchen when his mobile rang. He only had two numbers and couldn't even imagine Potter or Hermione calling him. He next thought was the brash, muggle sales girl and he had started not to answer. He was wrong. When Draco answered, Hermione was crying and sobbing so hard he couldn't understand what she was saying.

Draco panicked thinking Ron had hurt her again. His normally level voice had risen by octaves. "Where are you? What's happened? Hermione, I can't understand you. Where are you?"

Finally Draco understood she was outside St Mungos and there had been an accident. He told Hermione to stay where she was and he'd be there shortly. Draco was about to run for the stairs to retrieve his wand when Lucius stepped out of the study.

Lucius asked, "What has gotten you so upset you have to shout the manor down?"

Draco spoke on the run. "Hermione is at St Mungos and as near as I could make out, there has been an accident. I told her to stay where she is and I would be there shortly. I'm going to check on her."

Lucius raised his own voice, "Stay out of it Draco. It is not your affair."

Draco shouted, "Hermione called me. She has made it my affair."

As he neared the top of the stairs, Draco realized what he was doing and called out, "Accio wand." As soon as the wand touched his fingers, he apparated to St Mungos.

Lucius swore, "That bloody sod had better not have put his hands on that witch again." As he dialed Ezra's number Lucius thought, even a lowlife like Weasley couldn't be this stupid. He spoke into the mobile when he heard Ezra's voice. Somebody had to get to the bottom of this.

When Draco landed at St Mungos he had been about to step through the storefront when Hermione called to him. He had turned in mid step at the sound of her voice and rushed toward her. He looked her up and down before asking, "Are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head. Draco pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her as he took a deep breath and replied, "You had me worried. I thought something had happened to you."

Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

Draco's heart almost melted in his chest as he asked, "What happened?"

Hermione did her best to explain without disclosing too much of Harry's business, but Draco figured most of it out anyway. He put his arm around Hermione and asked if she wanted to go home, but she had asked if they could walk a bit?

Draco had an idea. He told her they could go to a nearby restaurant to have a tea while she got her bearings. Hermione agreed and Draco apparated them to a little restaurant called The Tea Leaf on the edge of London. They had both drank two cups of tea before Hermione managed to completely compose herself.

Draco asked, "Are you ready to go home yet? We can stay longer, but you might want to get home before Potter hangs himself or something. I'll see you to your door."

Hermione agreed she was ready to go home and poked him in the side for his remark about Harry. Draco laughed which in turn made Hermione laugh. They apparated into Hermione's reception area.

Hermione thanked him for coming to her rescue. They were so close he could have kissed her, but he hadn't. He stepped back and asked, "When will you come back to the Ministry?"

"I'll be back as soon as I get everything sorted, Hermione replied. I would actually like to wait until after my divorce has gone through. I want to start fresh as Hermione Granger."

As he wished her a good night, Draco wondered if she had mentioned her marital status for his benefit. Then he realized Hermione was just making conversation. He left through the front door and apparated home.

Draco's anxiety had left him as soon as he realized Hermione was safe and sound. After a soothing shower, he had laid down and fallen asleep five minutes after his head hit the pillow.

Hermione didn't want to sleep. She wanted to check on Harry, but didn't want to intrude. She was still sitting on the couch debating on whether to go downstairs when Harry walked in and sat down beside her.

Hermione brushed his hair out of his eyes and asked him, "Are you alright?'

Harry smiled and quipped, "I guess I am now. The witch I'm allegedly sleeping with is sitting beside me. What could be wrong?"

Hermione huffed, "Not that old shite again. What is wrong with your wife? I'm really annoyed with the entire family. Well, maybe not Arthur. Ron tried to apologize tonight and Molly acted the opposite. She acted as though I was covered with Bubotuber pus. I'm fed up."

Harry replied, "I know the feeling. Ginny has become a psychic. She told me, well screamed at me actually. She _knows_ I want her or the baby to die so I can be rid of them and run back to you. Additionally, she isn't interested in being my wife and will be moving back to her mother's house when she's out of St Mungos. Hermione, she was lying there half dead and still going on like a madwoman. I don't know what to do anymore. There's better news though. The baby is holding on. The healer told me Ginny's fall separated something from something else in her body. I didn't understand most of it, but the Maternity Specialist is working to put everything back right which will give the baby a better chance of survival. I'm frightened Hermione. I want my son to pull through."

Hermione smiled sadly at her friend as she pushed his mop of hair back off his face. "It'll all work out Harry. I can feel it."

Hermione wished Harry a good night as she went to her room.

Harry remained in the living room gathering his thoughts. He didn't want to make any hasty decisions about his life or his marriage. He wanted to salvage the relationship with his wife, but he first had to get her to admit why she was so angry. If he couldn't get Ginny to open up to him, there might not be any hope for them or their marriage. He had joked about divorce with Hermione and Draco, but he didn't really want to lose his family. He didn't want a divorce. A few minutes later he too got up to go to his room.

Monday morning found several wizards nervous or out of sorts. Arthur was unhappy he had to face his colleagues without having settled his family's dispute with Harry and Hermione. Draco was a bit nervous to meet his two trainees, Olivia Duncan and Elias Cooke. Harry was fearful for the state of his marriage and Ron was embarrassed on several fronts. He had been made to notify the Irish Ministry that he had been called back to duty in Britain. He had to owl Amanda to tell her he wouldn't be returning to Ireland and he had to face his colleagues and acquaintances after the article in the Prophet.

Arthur and Adrian Pucey, Head of MLE were called to Kingsley's office first thing. Kingsley had been solicitous to Arthur as he suggested, "I don't want to step into private family matters Arthur, but you need to do some damage control with the things going on in your family. Family is one thing, but when it impacts the Ministry I have to step in. You will take time off to get your business in order. If it can't be rectified, perhaps you'd want to consider stepping down. I don't want to do that because you are a valued employee as well as an old friend, but I will do what I must to protect the integrity of the Ministry. Your time off starts when you leave this office. Get your department set up to deal with your absence then you may leave. Good luck."

Arthur rose out of his seat, shook Kingsley's hand, apologized for the situation and left the office.

After Arthur left, Kingsley had turned on Adrian with a fierceness not many had ever seen. "What have you been doing when you should be overseeing your department? Are there other things which have kept you so busy you don't know your officers are pulling the wool over your eyes? I'd like to know why you authorized Weasley to work in Ireland when he was still in a probationary period in MLE as well as on probation with me?"

Kingsley was furious and had waved his hand when Adrian began to speak. "Don't bother answering as nothing you can say will make me less angry or less disappointed. Since it appears you can't control your officers or your department, I'll tell you what to do. First, get your second in command up to speed because you are now on a two week suspension without pay. Second, before you go out on suspension yourself, deal with Weasley. He put his toe over the line with me and I looked past it. He has now overstepped with you as well. Make him someone else's problem. Extend his suspension to four weeks without pay. During his suspension, your second will set it up for him to be permanently transferred to Ireland, if they want him. Third, if anything like this ever comes up again, you will be out of the Ministry. Am I clear? Have your second report directly to me with Weasley's paperwork. Dismissed."

Adrian left the room without a word and had been just as furious as Kingsley had been, but there really weren't any excuses he could have made to Kingsley. Kingsley had been too right. Adrian had trusted Weasley to be honest and forthcoming resulting in the mess he currently found himself in. He wasn't going to waste time making excuses for himself or the fucking, wanker Weasley. He would start Weasley's transfer paperwork and hand it to Bob before he left the building. The transfer would be done and accepted before Weasley was off suspension. He'd see to it. No fucking degenerate was going to lose him his Head position.

When Adrian got back to his desk he had called in his second, explained the situation and advised Bob to let Weasley know about his suspension being extended to four weeks. As they spoke, Adrian was filling out the paperwork. He signed it, stamped it with the Ministry stamp and handed it to Bob with instructions to hand deliver it to the Minister.

Before Bob left the office, Adrian admitted, "I've gotten myself and MLE in a bit of a pickle. I need for you to tighten us back up. While I'm gone, every request will be double and triple checked for authenticity before you sign off on it. Until I get back, do not authorize anyone to go out on volunteer duty. In fact, turn down all _transfer_ requests. Everyone is to stay put in his or her own Ministry. Make our excuses. I'll see you in two weeks unless something else happens and Kingsley decides to give me the complete sack."

Draco arrived early to have everything set up for Olivia and Elias. Each would have his and her own small office. He planned on going over the manual with them after they had delivered the cases to the CW and made a run through the departments to pick up case file materials.

Both Elias, a tall, black, hazel eyed wizard and Olivia, a tall, Nordic witch with white blonde hair had arrived within minutes of each other. They each had taken a turn congratulating him on the article in the Prophet. As he shook their hands, Draco felt as though the training would go well.

The CW nodded at Elias and Olivia when Draco introduced them and remarked, "I hope this doesn't mean we are losing you and Hermione."

Draco answered, "You won't get rid of me and Hermione that easily."

The CW simply replied, "Good."

Draco spent the morning going over the manual as he had planned. The trainees were quick to learn and even quicker to ask relevant and pertinent questions. By the time they broke for lunch, Draco felt they should be teaching him. It was a good start.

Olivia hung back at lunch time to ask, "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Draco was caught off guard. It had been quite a while since a witch wanted to be around him if she didn't have to. He had smiled at Olivia and told her, "Maybe some other time."

Olivia had smiled back. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Draco grinned to himself just before a picture of Hermione formed in his mind saying, "Really Draco? I'm gone two minutes and you already have my replacement." The picture in his head had been so sharp and clear Draco had looked around expecting to see his partner glowering at him.

Smiling to himself, he went to see about lunch. Draco was pleased that more than a fair few witches and wizards greeted him and congratulated him on a job well done. Draco didn't care much for the food in the Ministry, but hadn't felt like leaving the building. As he walked across the floor, Draco spotted Potter beckoning him.

Draco smirked to himself, "My life has changed for the better. The Boy Who Lived is beckoning me," as he headed to Harry's table.

Harry stood up and held out his hand as Draco approached. Draco put his tray down and shook the outstretched hand while Harry gestured for him to have a seat. Draco didn't know what this was about, but he sat anyway.

Harry hadn't said more than two words before Olivia had sidled up to the table. Harry looked puzzled while Draco asked Olivia if she needed something.

Olivia glanced between the two wizards and asked, "Is there was room for one more at the table?"

Harry looked at Draco who introduced Olivia as one of his trainees. Olivia had smiled at Harry and told him it was a pleasure to meet him. After the introduction, she had remained standing there until Draco said, "I'll see you upstairs after lunch. You might want to go back through the manual or do a pass through to pick up some notes and folders."

Olivia said, "See you in a bit then, Nice to meet you Harry."

Harry laughed, "Secret admirer then Malfoy?"

Draco was astounded that Harry had made a joke and replied, "I like my witches fast, if you know what I mean, but Merlin's beard, I just met her a couple of hours ago and she's on like we've been friends for years. I don't think she's going to get on too well with Hermione."

Harry raised his eyebrow and asked, "What does anything have to do with Hermione?"

Draco stumbled over his words trying to explain, "I only meant Hermione likes to be in control."

Harry now raised both eyebrows as Draco dug himself in deeper. Harry finally laughed. "I'm having you on Malfoy. I know exactly what you mean. You seem to have a good eye on Hermione. Anything you want to tell me?"

Lucius' face floated in front of Draco. He had told Draco to stay out of things regarding a married witch and here he was talking about Hermione to her best friend.

"There's nothing to tell Potter. Just being a good partner."

Harry gazed at Draco for a few seconds before remarking, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of her last night. She mentioned you had come to her rescue. She was upset because of a situation I'm in. So, thank you…for being a good partner.

Draco and Harry talked about things going on in the Ministry. Neither wizard mentioned Ron, Adrian or Arthur. After lunch they had shaken hands and gone their separate ways.

When Draco got back to his office he had an owl from Hermione which made him wonder why someone who insisted he come out of the Dark Ages and purchase a mobile would owl him. He smiled at the letter as his question was answered.

Hermione wrote:

_Draco,_

_Your most wonderful solicitor called me in to his office this morning. In my haste, I left my mobile at home. It would seem that my divorce has been fast tracked because of all the publicity in the papers and possibly due to a bit of interference from the Ministry as well. I shall be a free witch by Thursday afternoon if Ron does not challenge anything. Just thought I'd let you know you have a fantastic solicitor. Cheers._

_Hermione _

Draco put the letter on his desk as he leaned back in his chair to mull things over. He was pulled out of his reverie by Elias and Olivia in his doorway. Elias remained in the doorway while Olivia marched right into the office and stood over his desk. Draco could see her trying to read his letter as she told him, "Elias and I are going to make a pass through the departments to see if there is paperwork to be picked up."

Draco could see the beginnings of a problem with this witch and decided to handle it before it went any farther and had replied, "Elias, I'd like to speak with you for a bit. Olivia you can make the pass. We'll see how much you remember. Thank you."

Olivia was surprised by Draco's statement, but had nodded and left the office. Draco gestured for Elias to come in and have a seat. When Elias was seated Draco questioned, "How are things going on your first day? Is the position what you expected?"

"Everything has started off well. The material is easy to understand and you are a good instructor. I'm not sure this is the position I want to keep for the rest of my career, but for now I like it well enough."

Draco nodded at Elias who then cheekily replied, "I wouldn't say no to one of those Wizengamot rings."

Draco laughed. "You'll have to talk to Kingsley about that. On another matter, I would like for you to take over Hermione's special project. I'll show you what needs to be done and I will set out the materials every morning. You may work on the project in between learning, filing, delivering, reporting, picking up and lunch. Set aside the same time each day to work on this. Nothing of this project leaves Hermione's office. Am I clear? On Friday of this week we'll sit down and see what progress you've made. I appreciate the extra effort you will put forth. If you have any questions, ask me. This project has been given to you because I think you can handle it, if you take my meaning. Now, why don't you go make your own pass through the departments."

The two wizards shook hands before Elias left the office.

Draco thought to himself, now we'll see just what we have. I fully expect Olivia to try to take over the project. Let's see if Elias will stand up.

After a brief review of folders lying on his desk, Draco leaned back in his chair, picked Hermione's letter up and reread it. It was only a generic, informational letter, but it made his heart beat faster. Why? He did not know.


	9. Falling Apart But Coming Together

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes. **This is Dramione.**

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 8: **The Never-Ending Story**

Draco could see the beginnings of a problem with this witch and decided to handle it before it went any farther. He replied, "Elias, I'd like to speak with you for a bit. Olivia you can make the pass. We'll see how much you remember. Thank you."

Olivia was surprised by Draco's statement but had nodded and left the office. Draco gestured for Elias to come in and have a seat. When Elias was seated, Draco questioned, "How are things going on your first day? Is the position what you expected?"

"Everything has started off well. The material is easy to understand and you are a good instructor. I'm not sure this is the position I want to keep for the rest of my career, but for now I like it well enough."

Draco nodded at Elias who then cheekily replied, "I wouldn't mind one of those Wizengamot rings."

Draco laughed. "You'll have to talk to Kingsley about that. On another matter, I would like for you to take over Hermione's special project. I'll show you what needs to be done and I will set out the materials every morning. You may work on the project in between learning, filing, delivering, reporting, picking up and lunch. Set aside the same time each day to work on this. Nothing of this project leaves Hermione's office. Am I clear? On Friday of this week we'll sit down and see what progress you've made. I appreciate the extra effort you will put forth and should you have questions, ask me. This project has been given to you because I think you can handle it, if you take my meaning. Now, why don't you go make your own pass through the departments."

The two wizards shook hands before Elias left the office.

Draco thought to himself, now we'll see just what we have. I fully expect Olivia to try to take over the project. Let's see if Elias will stand up.

After a brief review of folders lying on his desk, Draco leaned back in his chair, picked Hermione's letter up and reread it. It was only a generic, informational letter, but it made his heart beat faster. Why? He did not know.

**One day,**

**Someone will walk into your life**

**And make you see why it never**

**Worked out with anyone else**

Is This All There Is? Chapter 9: **Falling Apart But Coming Together **

This was turning out to be a wonderful morning for Hermione. She had been told by the solicitor that her divorce would be final by Thursday and she could wash her hands of the entire Weasley family. She had really been impressed with William Ellis the Malfoy family solicitor.

Hermione had stopped by Diagon Alley to look for new books, visit Magical Pets and have a bite to eat. She had just passed WWW when she heard someone call out her name. She turned to find Lee Jordan beckoning to her. She had grinned and waved back.

"Come in and have a look around Hermione. Our lines have been expanded. We now carry knives with which one can murder their wanker husband."

Hermione turned back towards the store grinning at the ever irreverent Lee. When she reached him, she had poked him in the ribs after hugging him.

Lee jumped back from the poke and led Hermione into the shop. "Easy there Mrs. Weasley, I'm delicate."

George Weasley had come walking out of the back grabbing Hermione up and swinging her around. "How's the brightest witch of our time doing these days? I mean apart from being married to a complete arse. I'm sorry about the way Ron treated you Hermione. I, for one, didn't think Ron was smart enough to get two witches at the same time. Little did I know."

Hermione smacked him around the arm and grinned, "I won't be married to the arse for very much longer, which suits me just fine. How have you been George? It's so strange, we are both in the same city, I visit Diagon Alley several times a month yet I haven't seen you in ages. You and Lee are looking good. Why isn't there a shop full of witches swooning over you two eligible bachelors. What's gone wrong?"

"Please don't let Angelina hear you say that whispered George. She's convinced that the witches who come through the door have tried to use _First Love Beguiling Bubbles _on me."

Hermione laughed out loud before turning to Lee. "What about you Mr. Jordan? How are the witches treating you?"

Putting on a very innocent look, Lee Jordan joked, "I haven't found the right witch and therefore I'm spending time at the pubs sorting through my choices. Could these questions mean you are interested in dating me?"

Hermione raised the back of her hand against her forehead and replied, "As good as your offer is, I'll have to pass. I am in the process of getting rid of one womanizing wanker. I don't need another."

"You wound me with your words Mrs. Weasley, but I'm willing to give you a little time to think it over."

"Been messing about in the Daydream Charms then Lee," questioned George?

Lee admitted he may have indulged a little too freely. The three of them shared a laugh.

George invited Hermione to the back for some tea, but she declined to another time. She had explained her plans and then got ready to leave. "I promise to stop by again soon. Give my regards to Angelina. Bye."

Hermione decided to forego the books and pet shop to visit, _We Have What You Need. _She hadn't been there since she found out _her_ doll had been sold from under her.

The proprietor remembered her and had greeted her warmly. "Have a look around dearie. Maybe something will catch your fancy."

Hermione did look around and found all sorts of enchanting things. However, nothing impressed her as much as that one doll had. She had stood there and mentally kicked herself again for letting the doll get away from her and in doing so, her eyes fell upon a handsome, silver desk ornament clearly marked with a fancy, cursive _**M**_. Draco had immediately come to mind. It would look stunning on his desk.

She had called the proprietor over to transact the sale when she realized, I'm buying something for Draco Malfoy. How far I've come.

She shrunk her purchase and took a last look around before waving to the proprietor and exiting the store.

Hermione found herself smiling at every little thing as she headed to an apparition point. She had decided against having lunch out and apparated home. She figured Harry would be hungry when he got in so she made a nice pasta supper before she went to take a shower.

Arthur Weasley was angrier than he'd ever been in his life. He loved his wife and children, but for them to have brought him to this point made him furious. He had almost splinched himself getting home he was so angry. Arthur walked from room to room trying to find someone on which he could vent his anger. The house was empty so he sat down on the couch and went over the changes he would enact as soon as he had a chance. Enough was enough. If he couldn't trust his wife or his children to do the right thing, he would take a leaf out of Kingsley's book and make them do the right thing.

Molly and Ron knew he was at the end of his tether and had been trying to tiptoe around him, but Ginny hadn't backed down one iota. Arthur was tired of this petulant child, especially since he had heard her tell her husband she didn't want to be married anymore and would be moving back to the Burrow. Arthur told himself that she would be moving back to the Burrow over his dead body. She had married and gotten pregnant, it was time for her to grow up. And Ron, what could he say about his youngest son. He was nothing more than a big embarrassment who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. He would be dealt with as well.

The door opened and Arthur heard Molly and Ron talking. Neither one realized he was home. Molly asked Ron what he intended to do about Amanda and he told her he couldn't even think about her right now. Molly told him he needed to figure out what he was going to do now he was suspended. Before Ron could answer, Arthur walked into the kitchen.

Molly cried out, "Arthur, you scared the life out of me. What are you doing home at this hour?"

Ron isn't the only one who has been suspended. Kingsley has asked me to take some time off to get my family straightened out. He also suggested if I couldn't do that, I should think about stepping down."

Molly's hand flew up to her mouth. "Who does Kingsley Shacklebolt think he is? How can he suspend you over something that doesn't have anything to do with the Ministry? I hope you told him off Arthur."

Arthur sighed, "Why would I tell the Minister of Magic off when he is right in one. Do you really think he wants an employee in charge of one of his departments who cannot even control his own family? I have been made to look like a fool and there are many who are questioning my ability to run a department. I have worked my entire adult life to get to where I am today. It was lucky Kingsley felt differently then Fudge. I could have remained in that cupboard of an office for the rest of my life had it not been for Kingsley so don't you dare stand there and question the man. I've had enough. We are going to get all this straightened out while I'm on suspension. We will start with Ron's problem and work our way to Ginny's problem. Once their problems have been solved, your problems should disappear on their own Molly.

Molly gasped, "Arthur, I've never heard you speak like this before."

"To my detriment it would seem," Arthur replied.

He turned to Ron and asked what he planned to do.

"Well, I have to get things straightened out with Hermione. She will probably take me back if I apologize. I don't think she really wants a divorce."

"What the fuck are you thinking Ron?

"Arthur! Your language," yelled Molly.

Arthur ignored Molly and kept talking. "You attacked Hermione and you've been blatantly unfaithful. She doesn't want you back. Give her the divorce and leave her alone."

Ron tried to bluster his father, but was stopped short when Arthur replied, "Get your head out of your arse Ron. The best thing you can do now is try to make a life with that witch and her baby. Move to Ireland. Let this blow over. If you have any sense of respect or decency, you will take your own measures before Adrian has to take measures for you. Kingsley is standing firm on this."

Ron repeated that he didn't want a divorce as he walked into the living room.

Arthur turned to Molly and told her she should stop encouraging bad behavior especially in Ginny. "Sit her down and get to the bottom of what has caused this Merlin awful attitude she has these days. I don't care if it takes a week. Find out what's wrong and get it fixed. As far as leaving her husband and coming back to the Burrow, that's just not going to happen. Why would you even lead her to believe you are alright with her coming here? She has a home…and a husband. It's time she realized that throwing a fit of bad temper to get her way doesn't set well in a grown witch. Fix it Molly and fix it now."

Arthur hadn't got the last words out of his mouth when there was a knock on the door.

Molly opened the door to find a witch Arthur had never seen before. "I'm sorry for showing up unannounced. I need to find Ron."

Ron came back into the kitchen when he heard the witch's voice. "Amanda. How did you get here? What are you doing back in Britain?"

I got your letter. If you aren't coming back to Ireland, me and the baby are coming here to Britain.

Arthur was beside himself as he told Molly and Ron to get the bloody thing fixed or he'd have them all out on their ear. Halfway up the stairs Arthur called back, "Until your divorce comes through, you are still married and won't be living illicitly under this roof."

Both Molly and Ron stood there like deer in a headlight as Amanda rushed over to hug Ron and ask where she should put her things.

Everything had been set up in Hermione's office and as soon as Elias got back from his rounds, Draco took him into the office and explained what needed to be done.

While he was going over the salient points of the project, Olivia appeared at the door to ask, "What's going on? Is this something new?"

Draco looked up. "I have put Elias in charge of one of my partner's projects I would like to see completed before she gets back. Have you updated all files and entered all the information into the case files?"

"Not yet. I was just wondering where Elias had got to. Will he be needing help on the project because I'm available."

"That's kind of you Olivia. However, I've set this task to Elias answered Draco. When I have an extra project for you, I'll let you know."

Olivia turned to leave the office, but had turned back to ask, "Should I take care of your cases Elias?"

"No thanks Olivia. I'll catch myself up as soon as I'm through in here," Elias replied.

Olivia left the office and Draco finished showing Elias what should be done.

Draco hadn't been in his office for more than five minutes before Olivia asked to have a word with him. When Olivia made to shut the door, Draco had remarked, "Leave the door open Olivia and please refrain from taking liberties that haven't been extended."

Olivia blushed as she opened the door back up. "My apologies Draco. I wanted to speak in private. I didn't mean to overstep."

"No problem. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if there would be special projects for me as well. I believe I'm just as qualified as Elias and would like to be considered for extra work."

"Let me say this Olivia, Draco replied, I have a specific training program in place and it is being implemented. Elias working a special project is part of that training. There are only two of you and I have chosen Elias for the first project, but you will be given your chance to shine the same as Elias. If you have ideas of making adjustments to my training schedule, forget them. Your turn will come and it will come without you running me down. Now. I'd like to discuss several of our most pressing cases. Give me an update on the Rollings, Scherer and Wilson files. What are the most recent updates?"

She had started to speak off the top of her head when Draco suggested she go get the files and bring them back to his office.

Olivia murmured , "Quite right," as she left the office to go get the files.

Draco smiled, "Merlin help me. I'm going to be working with two know-it-alls. Maybe she and Hermione will get on after all."

He and Olivia discussed the cases and Draco was satisfied she was on the right track. Leaving the office, Olivia remarked she would be going on a run.

Draco stopped her. "This is the last run of the day and I will be accompanying you. Please get Elias. He should have finished updating his own files by now."

She nodded and turned towards Elias' office.

The run had gone well. Both Olivia and Elias appeared to know what they were doing. The only sticking point had been when they headed to the lift without stopping by The Office of Standard Violations. Draco called them back and asked if they had picked up from every office on their lists.

Olivia automatically answered in the affirmative while Elias remarked they must have overlooked something if Draco was asking the question.

Draco nodded. "Check your lists and finish the run. Meet me in my office when you're done."

They were apologetic when they entered Draco's office, but he told them he didn't need apologies, he just needed the job to be done right. Then he had asked, "How did you both miss the same area?"

Neither trainee answered. "It's fine to want to protect each other, but each of you are responsible to me separately. I'll accept it this once. The next time I ask a question and it is not answered, I'll take measures and I guarantee you won't like them. Tomorrow you will both do your runs, update all your cases and spend the rest of the day reviewing both the manual and your list of pick up areas. If there aren't any questions, you may get everything ready for the CW and leave when you are finished. Goodnight."

Draco didn't want any issues with the CW in the morning so he completed both runs to check for oversights and hadn't found anything out of order. He went back to his office to collect his wand and outer robes and left for the day.

The healers had decided to keep Ginny on the lower floor until she was a little better so Harry only had to traverse the first floor. He wearily walked the distance from the front doors to her room. He knocked on the door and was told to enter only to find Molly Weasley sitting in a chair next to her daughter's bed holding her hand.

Harry went to greet Molly with a hug, but she said hello then turned back towards her daughter.

Harry walked around to the other side of Ginny's bed. "The healers tell me you and the baby are doing better. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

It didn't seem as though Ginny would answer, but she had finally asked, "What are you doing here Harry?"

"My wife and baby are here. That's why I'm here. Should I be somewhere else when you two are here?"

Ginny frowned, "Haven't I told you how I feel? Haven't I made myself clear? I don't want you around me or my baby. Oh yes. If you can tear yourself away from darling Hermione, you may go back to Grimmauld Place. I will not be returning there. In case you've forgotten, I'm going back to the Burrow when I leave St Mungos."

Harry turned to Molly and asked if he could have a few moments with his wife. Molly kissed Ginny on the forehead and left the room.

The room was silent for several minutes before Ginny snapped, "What is it you want Harry? Do you not understand English anymore?"

"I want to know what happened. We were happy before all this. You started out being angry because Hermione wanted to work. Then you were angry because she wouldn't hate Malfoy. After that, you were angry because she wouldn't get pregnant. Can you see where I'm going with this? None of this has any bearing on our life together so I need for you to tell me what's really wrong. I love you Ginny and I don't want to lose you. We have a son coming and we should be preparing to welcome him, not fighting. Please talk to me."

Tears had begun to run down Ginny's face and Harry thought they had finally come to a point where she was ready to have a conversation. He sat down on the side of the bed and reached out to kiss his wife, but she turned her face away. Harry remained in the same position and asked Ginny to look at him.

She had finally turned to look him in the eye. "Go away Harry. I don't want you. I don't need you trying to paw me. If I had my way, I wouldn't be stuck having your child."

Harry snapped, "Did I make this baby by myself. We laid together making this decision and now you talk nonsense about not wanting the child. Make sense Ginny. Tell me what the fuck you're playing at because this is getting annoying."

Ginny screamed for him to leave just as the door opened and in walked Dean Thomas. Ginny had cut herself off in mid scream when she saw Dean and had greeted him in a normal voice.

Dean nodded at Harry. "Hey Harry. How are you? I just came to visit Ginny and give her some news about the Holyhead Harpies."

Harry was puzzled. He didn't understand why Dean would be bringing Ginny news about a Quidditch team?

Dean saw the puzzlement on Harry's face and explained, "The Holyhead Harpies invited Ginny to try out for a spot on their roster. I guess with your wedding and honeymoon the invitation got mislaid. It turned up at the Burrow under a bunch of old owl messages, but by that time, Ginny had found out she was pregnant and had to decline the tryout. Hasn't she told you any of this?"

Suddenly the whole thing became crystal clear to Harry. His petulant wife had the life she always dreamed pulled out from under her and was blaming him. How fucking asinine.

To Dean he had replied, "No, she hasn't mentioned any of it, but now I know why I no longer have a home or a wife. Thanks Dean. Would you please step out for just a minute."

When Dean stepped out, Harry finally stood up to his wife. "Poor thing. You've put your foot in it by getting pregnant and now you can't have your dream life. Well fuck me for marrying you right? You could have been a star instead of the wife of Harry Potter. Now that I know none of this is my fault, you can chase me. If you want to go back to the Burrow, go. If you want to be a Holyhead Harpy, bring my son to me. I'll care for him. Now, you and all the other Weasley's can kiss my arse. This is Harry Potter getting up off his knees."

With his rant done, Harry walked out of the door without looking back.

Still furious, Harry looked at Dean and snapped, "Thanks Dean. It's been an enlightening visit. Make sure you keep her posted."

Harry apparated into the house ranting. Hermione came running out of her bedroom to see what was going on and found her friend brick red in the face and yelling at…..nobody.

She yelled, "Harry, calm down. What happened? What's going on? She poured him a fire whiskey and pushed it into his hand. Harry drank it down in one and the motion of drinking had stopped the rant. He sat on the couch heaving as though he couldn't catch his breath.

Harry got himself under control when he realized he was frightening Hermione. "I've just come from visiting my lovely wife. Dean stopped in for a visit and let some bits of information slip. I believe I've finally found out what this whole thing is about Hermione."

"For Merlin's sake Harry, before you explain anything, come into the kitchen and have some supper so you can calm down."

"I don't want supper Hermione. I want to rant. I need another fire whiskey."

"Okay. If you don't want supper, sit there and explain everything calmly," remarked Hermione.

When they each had a drink in their hands, Harry explained everything he had learned from Dean.

After hearing the reason Ginny had gone barmy, Hermione needed another drink. "Are you actually thinking the reason Ginny is so upset is because she lost a chance with the Holyhead Harpies when she got pregnant? It's more plausible she's pissed off because her invitation got lost. As silly as it seems, I can understand why she is so upset. I think, if she had found the invitation a few weeks earlier, she would have used contraceptive charms to keep from getting pregnant no matter what Molly wanted. Ginny wanted to be a Holyhead Harpy more than anything. She talked about them constantly. Be that as it may, I don't know what this has to do with me."

Harry looked at his best friend. "Come on Hermione, you're brilliant. Think about it. You made up your own mind. You made a decision and stuck with it. You wanted a job and weren't going to let babies get in the way. You stood up to Molly and had the audacity to go against the code. You are doing what _you _wantto do and living your life the way you want. Ginny made the mistake of listening to Molly."

Hermione was incredulous. "I need to talk to Ginny. I'll make her see reason. She can have a career, husband and baby. Molly is so worried about adhering to the code, let her take some responsibility. She can help take care of her grandson if need be. There must be some way to fix this."

Harry let out a deep sigh. "Let me get in touch with Dean. Maybe he can help."

"Good, said Hermione. Now we have that settled, let's go eat."

Lucius Malfoy sat waiting for Draco to come home from work. He just wanted to be sure his only child wasn't getting in over his head. They had come too far for Draco to do something ill advised and bring down a shite storm on the Malfoy name. He would do anything for his flesh and blood, but he would not allow him to step into something stupid. After all, that was Ezra's job.

Draco had apparated directly into his rooms. He had a shower and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Before he went down to dinner, he decided to read Hermione's note one more time. After he read the note, he went over to the chest where he had stored Hermione's doll. Everything was in order. He hoped there would be a time when he could present the doll to Hermione. He couldn't wait to see her face.

Draco checked himself in the mirror and headed down to dinner. He was headed to the dining room when one of the house elves advised him that Lucius would like to see him in the study. Draco had turned on his heel and headed for the study.

Lucius stood and held out his hand as his son entered the study.

Draco smiled and shook his father's hand. "Good evening father. Nuvvy said you wanted to see me. How can I be of service?"

Lucius said, "Sit down Draco. We need to talk about your involvement in Mrs. Weasley's affairs. I am asking you to step away and let others handle this."

Draco hesitated before answering. "May I be frank sir?"

Lucius nodded. "I'd prefer that you were."

"I am not involved with Mrs. Weasley although I would like to be. At no time have either of us stepped over the boundaries of good taste. I will admit Hermione has advised me her divorce should be filed and done by Thursday of this week. I will go even farther to admit I hope to be the first at her door on Thursday evening. She intrigues me. I have a feeling that her husband may try to muck things up, but Hermione is a strong witch. She won't let him."

"I believe that Draco, replied Lucius. I have a contact who keeps me informed of certain things. He is under the impression that the harlot from Ireland has arrived in Britain and is now in residence at the place the Weasley's call a home. This should make it even easier for Hermione to rid herself of her husband. Please bide your time son. Do not make any advances until such a time they can be reciprocated."

"Understood father. Now shall we have dinner before I fall out from hunger?"

Lucius smiled, "The last thing I want is to have my son fall out from hunger. Let's go have dinner. Your mother should already be at the table."

Draco, Narcissa and Lucius had a very nice dinner. They spoke about the family business, profits and losses and then the men had let Narcissa chatter on about female things. It was a very nice dinner and everyone enjoyed themselves. Draco listened to every word, but had excused himself when Lucius and Narcissa seemed to want to be alone. The last thing he wanted to see was his father and mother sending sexual signals to each other. He wished his parents a goodnight and returned to his rooms.

Draco spent an hour thinking about his life and how he wished things could have turned out differently. Then he had gone to bed to dream of the witch he wanted and how if he ever got her, he would never let her go.


	10. Wrenches In The Works

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes. **This is Dramione.**

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 9: **Falling Apart But Coming Together**

"I am not involved with Mrs. Weasley although I would like to be. At no time have either of us stepped over the boundaries of good taste. I will admit Hermione has advised me her divorce should be filed and done by Thursday of this week. I will go even farther to admit I hope to be the first at her door on Thursday evening. She intrigues me. I have a feeling that her husband may try to muck things up, but Hermione is a strong witch. She won't let him."

"I believe that Draco, replied Lucius. I have a contact who keeps me informed of certain things. He is under the impression that the harlot from Ireland has arrived in Britain and is now in residence at the place the Weasley's call a home. This should make it even easier for Hermione to rid herself of her husband. Please bide your time son. Do not make any advances until such a time they can be reciprocated."

"Understood father. Now shall we have dinner before I fall out from hunger?"

Lucius smiled, "The last thing I want is to have my son fall out from hunger. Let's go have dinner. Your mother should already be at the table."

Draco, Narcissa and Lucius had a very nice dinner. They spoke about the family business, profits and losses and then the men had let Narcissa chatter on about female things. It was a very nice dinner and everyone enjoyed themselves. Draco listened to every word, but had excused himself when Lucius and Narcissa seemed to want to be alone. The last thing he wanted to see was his father and mother sending sexual signals to each other. He wished his parents a goodnight and returned to his rooms.

Draco spent an hour thinking about his life and how he wished things could have turned out differently. Then he had gone to bed to dream of the witch he wanted and how if he ever got her, he would never let her go. _Let's Give Them Something To Talk About_…..

Is This All There Is? Chapter 10: **Wrenches In The Works **

After his and Hermione's conversation, Harry had gone to his room to send Dean a message. It mattered little what he had shouted at Ginny. If he could get out of this mess without getting divorced, that's what he wanted to do. Hermione could be right. There might be a way for Ginny to have her career and a family as well. Harry called the Owl Delivery Service, sent his message off to Dean and sat back to wait for an answer.

While he waited for an answer from Dean, Harry sat at the desk in his room just thinking everything over. He definitely didn't know his own wife as well as he thought he did. Ginny was a grown woman acting like a child over something which possibly could have been rectified had she chosen to discuss it rather than place blame. One thing was sure, he still loved her and would help her in any way he could. However, he wouldn't ever stand still for this kind of behavior again. She was his wife and they should be able to talk things out instead of going through this kind of madness. Harry knew one thing for certain, he was through listening to Molly Weasley. He was a grown man and didn't need Molly's blessing on anything.

Hermione left the living room shortly after Harry. There were a dozen things going through her mind. She had known Ginny for almost as long as she had known Harry. Hermione knew her moods and temperament, but this time, Ginny had gone way over the edge, even for her. She is laying blame on Harry and I for something that has nothing to do with either of us. If blame were to be placed, it should fall squarely on the shoulders of herself and Molly.

Hermione shuddered, "That could have been me had I let Molly bully me into doing something solely for the benefit of adhering to some outdated marriage code. As it stands, I let her bully me into marrying Ron five minutes after we graduated. It is my feeling and will always be my feeling, if two people are attracted to each other, they don't have to marry right away and if they do marry, they don't have to get pregnant immediately."

Hermione wondered how everything had gone at work as she got up to get a book from the shelf. She imagined if something had gone wrong, Draco would have reached out to her. Then again, this was an entirely different Draco. A sweet Draco. He probably wouldn't have gotten in touch with her because he didn't want to be a bother.

Smiling, Hermione got her purse to examine the gift she had purchased for Draco. It really was a handsome, silver item with its fancy, embellished **M. **It looked so Malfoy. Hermione examined it more closely and was surprised to find not only did the box open at the top, but had a pull out drawer in the back. Hermione couldn't figure out just what the box was used for, but thought Draco would like it. Curious to know exactly what the box should hold, Hermione decided to look it up.

Hermione had located a bit of information about a similar looking box and was scanning a page when Harry knocked on her door. Hermione put the book aside and greeted her friend.

"What's up Harry? Have you heard from Dean?"

"Yes. Dean sent back a fairly lengthy owl message. It's so strange. We lived together in the same dorm for six years, but after the war and everything, I can't tell you the first thing about his current life. Tonight I learned he has secured a fairly nice position for himself. He's a scout for the National Quidditch League and that's how he knew about Ginny's invitation. Ginny is not going to want to hear this, but when she hadn't responded to the HH invitation, Dean stopped by the Burrow where Molly told him Ginny was too busy with her wedding to talk about Quidditch. Dean admitted it had only been a courtesy call, so when Molly turned him away he had just let the matter drop. I'm going to meet him at the Leakey for a drink tomorrow after work."

"Ginny couldn't catch a break could she, asked Hermione? She loved you Harry, but she loved the thought of having a Quidditch career as well. She could have made it work, but other people made choices for her. Someone probably saw to it that her invitation got 'lost'. I promise you. I'll never let that happen to me. Never. At least you're aware of the problem and now all you have to do is get it solved. You two can do it. I have some things I want to look up so can you make yourself scarce now?"

Harry laughed, "I've been kicked out of better places. Speaking of which, I'll probably be going back home soon. I'll let you know when. Hopefully, my wife will be coming home soon as well. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry."

It was getting late, but Hermione was still curious about the box. She picked up the box again and turned it over in her hand. Suddenly, a light had gone off in her head. She had been looking at it all wrong. It wasn't a wizarding item at all. She remembered a box similar to this sitting on her dad's dresser in which he kept small items like cufflinks, keys and small jewelry. Hermione let out a giggle. This one was so small it hadn't dawned on her that it could be anything other than an ornament. Hermione didn't even know what Draco would keep in it. Truthfully, Hermione wasn't sure if she would actually give it to Draco. Hermione put the box back on the bureau and changed into her pajamas.

Amanda had been nagging Ron since she walked through the door of the Burrow. "Where will I stay? Have you talked to your wife yet? I need money."

She had just gone on and on.

Ron finally walked away from Amanda. He went out back to get some peace and figure out what he was going to do with Amanda.

Ron sat talking to himself trying to get his head to stop spinning. "I didn't invite Amanda here, but that hasn't stopped her from coming. I don't have any answers for her. She started this whole thing by writing that bloody letter to Hermione and expects me to wave a wand to fix things. As if. Merlin only knows what I was thinking getting involved with a tart like her. I would give anything to have things back to right with Hermione. I'm seriously thinking of talking it out with Hermione. She loves me and with a little begging on my part, will probably take me back. I'll get myself a solicitor tomorrow to answer her divorce filing because I'm not letting Hermione go without a fight and I won't let Amanda interfere. I'll give Amanda a few galleons and she'll be on her way back to Ireland by weeks end. In the interim, I'll have to ask Ginny if Amanda can stay at Grimmauld Place and if that fails, she'll have to stay at my house until time to leave Britain. Hermione has her own home so she won't know a thing about Amanda. This will take some doing because there are too many nosey blokes around who might tell Hermione I'm entertaining a witch in our flat."

With his head in his hands, Ron continued to mumble until Amanda came out and sat beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Your father asked me what time I was leaving. He was a bit rude actually. I think he should be inviting me to stay instead of asking me when I'm leaving. I am carrying his grandchild, after all."

"Shut it will you, snapped Ron. You don't know anything about my dad. This is all because of you and that bloody letter. So just shut it. If you don't have a place to stay, go back to Ireland."

Amanda huffed as she jumped up, "I'll just ask Ginny if I can stay with her for a while. She likes me and probably won't mind me staying with her."

"You're right. Ginny does like you. She's in St Mungos right now and Harry is staying at Hermione's. I don't think she'll mind if you stay at Grimmauld Place for a few days. We can stop by St Mungos to get Ginny's permission. Get your things. We'll go now before it gets any later."

Narcissa was already in her rooms so there wasn't any need for Lucius to explain why Ezra Smith had stepped out of their floo so late in the evening. Lucius shook Mr. Smith's hand and invited him to have a seat.

"I usually don't take meetings this late, but tonight it just so happens I'm very interested in what you have found, stated Lucius. What is it you have learned?"

Ezra replied, "I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but I believe you may want to hear what I have to say. Ronald Weasley and his head, Adrian Pucey have been suspended for cause by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Arthur Weasley has also been given time off for reasons unknown at this time, but we believe it has something to do with what's going on within the Weasley household. We have verified that Miss Amanda Styles is in Britain and she is currently at the home of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Before Miss Styles went to the Weasley home, she stopped by Gringotts to withdraw funds, but was unable to do so. Goblins are fastidious about their records so she either didn't have permission to withdraw funds or there weren't any funds available. We haven't verified the actual reason."

Lucius asked Mr. Smith if he cared for a brandy which Ezra refused. "Is there anything else?"

"These next bits are somewhat sensitive, if only for the way we procured our information," replied Ezra.

Lucius snapped, "Haven't I always used the utmost discretion? Get on with it so I can retire for the night."

"I apologize Lucius, stammered Ezra. I meant no disrespect. Ronald Weasley will be moving Miss Styles into the home of Ginny Potter if he can get permission. If that doesn't work out, he plans to move her into the home he formerly shared with his wife. It seems he expects Miss Styles to be on her way back to Ireland by the end of the week. He is convinced that his wife loves him and he has every intention of asking her to take him back. At the same time, he plans to hire a solicitor tomorrow to fight the divorce filing."

Lucius stood up. "This low life bastard does not know when to quit. I was told that Hermione Weasley's divorce has been fast tracked to become final on Thursday and she is very happy with that time frame. However, I was also told the time frame is only valid if Weasley doesn't contest the filing. If he contests the filing, it could possibly tie this whole thing up for months and if the solicitor is sharp enough, maybe years. I won't allow it. Assumptions have been made. Do what you need to do to keep this divorce on track. Use whatever you have at your disposal. My son has fallen in love. I could not be a proper father to Draco when he was growing up. I never had the opportunity to help him with anything, but I will help him with this."

Lucius picked up his wand and waved it at the wall which opened to show a large wall safe. Lucius took a tall stack of muggle twenty pound notes as well as a bag of galleons out of the safe. He handed both items to Ezra with the comment, "Do what you need to do and if you need more, do not hesitate to contact me. I would like a report tomorrow night. Thank you for your time. I'll look forward to your report."

Ezra stood to shake Lucius' hand. "I'll speak with you Tuesday evening Lucius." Nuvvy appeared to lead Ezra to the visitors floo.

Lucius still showed a calm exterior, but inside he was raging. "If that bloody arse thinks he can muck things up, he has another think coming."

Lucius strode out of the study growling under his breath and trying to compose himself before he climbed in beside Narcissa.

Ginny agreed to let Amanda stay at Grimmauld Place until the weekend, but had made it clear Amanda would have to find a permanent residence if she was to remain in Britain. After Ginny gave her permission, Ron had apparated Amanda directly to Grimmauld Place.

Amanda was upset with her accommodations because she wanted to live in Ron's house. She reminded him he had promised she would have her own house when they came back to Britain.

Ron had made all kinds of promises to Amanda when he knew there was no chance in hell he would make good on them. Now, she was up his arse about something he hadn't meant.

"Would you shut it for a few minutes, Ron growled. You've been going on since you got to the Burrow. I'm tired of hearing your voice. I have things on my mind. Hermione wants me back and I have to have a conversation with her. Tomorrow, I'll be seeing a solicitor for advice."

Amanda frowned, "Why do you have to have a conversation with Hermione? She has filed for divorce and you're going to be free. This is what we talked about. This is what we want."

Ron grabbed her chin with his hand. "Stop whining. I have had second thoughts about you staying until the weekend. After I get things straightened out with my solicitor, I'm going to get you a portkey back to Ireland for Wednesday. I will try to get back there as soon as possible, but this divorce thing may take a while."

Amanda pulled her chin out of Ron's hand and replied, "Ginny said I could stay here until the weekend and that's what I'm going to do. After that, you can talk to your dad about me staying permanently at the Burrow. I know Molly won't mind. You can go take care of your business and I'll stay here for now. I'm not going back to Ireland alone so get your business finished and we can go back to Ireland together or talk to your family and move me into the Burrow."

Ron knew he was stuck. Amanda wasn't going anywhere and with her around, he wouldn't be able to do what was necessary to get Hermione back. Hermione filing for divorce had made him realize how much he wanted her.

Ron decided he would send Hermione a gift right after he finished with the solicitor. He had a thought he might even stop by her new home to bring a gift in person. Ron knew Hermione had loved him since fourth year and wouldn't give him up so easily. She may have filed for divorce because she was angry, but love didn't just disappear. He would make her realize it when they had a chance to talk. If all went well, he hoped to be back in Hermione's bed soon after.

Ron felt himself getting tired so he had pulled Amanda up off the couch and told her it was time for bed.

William Ellis sighed, "Neither Lucius nor Ezra have any concept of time," It was the dead of night, but he was up retrieving a message from the leg of an owl.

Ezra wrote:

_Will,_

_It appears Ronald Weasley will be contesting the divorce petition filed by his wife. He intends to hire a solicitor tomorrow morning. Our people would like you to find a way to prevent anything from holding up the final decree scheduled for Thursday. _

_Best Regards_

_ES_

Ezra Smith knew it was late, but he had work to do. He had to get his ducks in order for tomorrow. If Weasley was going to hire a solicitor, he had to combat that maneuver with one of his own. The one person who could assist him in this endeavor would be the other woman who was currently in London and who could be paid to do most anything.

His plan was to have one of his reporter contacts send an owl to Amanda Styles asking for a lunch interview for which she would be well paid. All he would have to do is let the pregnant mistress be seem bobbing happily about town and if it could be arranged, have Weasley show up. I believe William could make a great case for denying the Weasley petition if it can be proven the same situation which caused Hermione to file in the first place still exists. Ezra knew it was a long shot, but it was all he had at the moment.

Ezra got his message out to one of his most trusted contacts. If all went to plan, Miss Styles and Mr. Weasley would be front page news yet again.

On Tuesday morning Draco skipped breakfast to get to the Ministry early. He looked forward to his work day only because it was bringing him one day closer to Thursday. Although his divorce wouldn't be coming through for another week or so, he planned to make a statement to Hermione on Thursday evening. He wasn't sure of the content of that sentence just yet, but he would get it sorted beforehand.

Elias and Olivia stopped by his office to say good morning and let Draco know everything was ready for CW Bates. They were on their way to the conference room to study the manuals as he had ordered.

Draco pulled out the seven or so cases which needed his review. When he looked up again it was almost 9:30. He jumped up and headed to the conference room.

Elias looked up. "No worries Draco, I delivered the files to the CW at 8:30 as required."

Draco nodded and asked, "Where is Olivia?"

"She stepped out for a bit, Elias replied. She should be back shortly."

Draco asked Elias how long Olivia had been gone and had received the answer, "About thirty minutes or so."

Draco closed his office door and headed for the lifts. "What was this witch playing at?" He made a complete run. Olivia wasn't anywhere to be found. He stopped by food service to check if she was having a tea. Having a tea was acceptable. Draco didn't have any problem with it, but she wasn't in the food service area. Draco continued his search for Olivia, but soon gave it up as a bad job and returned to the conference room where he found both Olivia and Elias studying the manual.

Draco returned to his office to find an inter-office memo from Chief Warlock Bates. The message requested Draco come by his office at his earliest convenience.

Draco again stopped by the conference room to advise the trainees he had been called to the CW's office and would return shortly. He reminded them to make the scheduled run if he wasn't back before time. They had both nodded.

Draco didn't like being summoned. It always brought to mind those times when he had been summoned to Voldemort or some Death Eater or another. Being summoned just didn't sit well.

He gently knocked on the door as the CW called out, "Enter." Chief Warlock Bates stuck out his hand to Draco and invited him to have a seat.

Mr. Bates got right to it. "It hasn't been a policy of either you or Hermione to come down to the Wizengamot to chat so I'm wondering if something has changed in Hermione's absence. We are very busy here and it is not our policy to entertain employees from other departments."

Draco was puzzled. He didn't have any idea to what Mr. Bates referred. "Sir. May I ask you to explain what has happened."

CW Bates leaned back in his chair. "Your trainee Olivia saw fit to visit. Elias dropped off our cases as required and left. Twenty minutes later, Olivia was here on what I can only assume was a visit as she had no business with us at that time of morning. She inspected the Wizengamot area and then stopped in my office. She had to have been here for at least thirty minutes. Neither the members of the Wizengamot nor myself need any additional visits. If you do not have any work for her to do, I suggest you let Kingsley know you are overstaffed. I have spoken to you directly this time as a courtesy. If Olivia shows up in the Wizengamot again for no reason, I will speak directly to her and send a formal complaint to your desk. That's all I have Draco. Thank you for coming down."

Rising from the chair, Draco stepped over to shake the CW's hand. "I will take care of this sir. I have a trainee who thinks very highly of herself and has mistakenly led herself to believe she is above the rules. This stops here."

Draco was almost a maniac by the time he reached his floor. He went to his office to compose himself before he confronted the overstepping, overbearing witch. After all the work he and Hermione had put in to get to where they were, this witch had caused him to be called in front of the CW. Draco found this totally unacceptable. Olivia's actions had made it appear as though he couldn't handle his responsibilities. He knew Hermione would hex him dead if they lost one iota of respect due to his negligence. This situation would be rectified today and if it happened in the future, Olivia's career in the Ministry would be over.

With his emotions in check, Draco proceeded to the conference room where he asked Elias to step out, take an early lunch and do a full run after lunch.

After Elias stepped out of the office, Olivia had put on a wide smile as though she thought Draco was there for pleasure. Her smile soon faded as Draco proceeded to explain he had been called in front of the CW to explain _her_ behavior. He asked what led her to believe she had the right or the authority to go down to the Wizengamot to chat.

Olivia had responded, "I just wanted to get a feel for what the Wizengamot was like. I didn't realize that my visit would upset anyone."

"Your job is here in this department, you are not to _visit _anywhere, stated Draco. What you want to get a feel for has no bearing on your job or your responsibilities. At no point in time do I remember extending you the authority to be the goodwill ambassador to other departments. This is not a recreation centre. You have a specific department, specific duties and specific rules and you are to keep to them. If you are keen to meet people or find out about other departments, use your lunch period to mingle. My last thought on this is for you to think about what you have gotten yourself into. If the administrative end of the Wizengamot is not where you want to be, I suggest you post around for other jobs. I will also warn you that there isn't any job in the entire Ministry which pays an employee to wander the building. Perhaps your career choice should be outside the Ministry in some sort of traveling position. From here on out, you are to only make an appearance at the CW's office at 8:30 in the morning to drop off cases. You may consider this a warning. If we have to speak about anything of this sort in the future, there will be a report made to your file. Do you understand? Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir, I understand and you have made yourself very clear. I apologize for stepping out of bounds. It won't happen again."

Draco nodded and replied, "Let this be the last time we have to speak about something like this."

When he was back at his desk, Draco reflected on his conversation with Olivia. She was a headstrong witch who seemed to feel she was entitled to do whatever she wanted to do. He could foresee more problems down the line. With this in mind, Draco penned a short memo to Kingsley to keep him in the loop. Draco was fairly certain the CW would mention the annoyance to Kingsley.

_Minister,_

_There was a bit of a muck up this morning between my trainee Olivia and CW Bates. The situation has been managed and will not happen again._

_Thank you, _

_Draco Malfoy. _

Draco sent the memo through inter-office delivery and set about checking case files. After reviewing the first half of the case files, Draco looked up to find it was 1:25. He went to check the conference room before going to lunch. He found Elias and Olivia questioning each other on portions of the manual. He let them know he would be leaving the building for lunch.

As an afterthought, Draco asked Olivia to go down to the MLE reception witch at 2:00 to pick up the Reiter case file and review it for discussion with him later in the day. He advised her to review it carefully as it was a major case which would shortly be coming up for trial. Then he had headed back to his office to pick up his wand and outer robes.

Draco didn't have any special plans. He just wanted to get out for a bit so he hadn't bothered to stop for lunch. He had just walked. When he returned to the office, he had felt invigorated and ready to get down to business. After getting himself settled, Draco went to find Olivia so they could review the Reiter case.

Draco waved as he went by Elias who was in Hermione's office working on the special project. Draco found Olivia in the conference room so he had gone in and settled himself in a chair. She had done a very good job explaining the case and what could be expected when it went in front of the Wizengamot. Draco complimented Olivia on her good work and asked that she drop the file off in his office when she had completed all her notes.

Draco was feeling hungry when he got back to his office. He realized he hadn't eaten either breakfast or lunch. Instead of going to the food service area, Draco decided he would wait until he got home to eat.

An incoming internal message pulled Draco's thoughts away from his hunger. Kingsley had written back,

_Draco, _

_I had a note from CW Bates outlining the issue. Thank you for keeping me in the loop._

_Kingsley _

Draco felt he had made a good decision to inform Kingsley.

The rest of the day had gone by quickly and before he knew it, Elias and Olivia were at his door wishing him a goodnight. He had thrown up his hand and wished them a goodnight as well.

It wasn't long after that Draco left for the night as well. He wanted to get home, eat and listen to some muggle music.

Ron was up bright and early on Tuesday. He had places to go and wizards to see. Amanda had fixed a decent breakfast so he was well fed as he stepped out into his day. His first stop would be the Burrow. He needed to get some advice on how to hire a solicitor. His father thought he should forget about Hermione and move on, but his mother was always on his side. She would tell him what he needed to know.

When he walked in, his father was nowhere to be seen. Ron had heaved a deep sigh of relief. Molly told him to sit down and she would fix him a plate. So he sat. While Ron was inhaling his meal, he asked his mother where he could find a good solicitor. Molly sat down in a chair across from him and replied, "Ron. Your father thinks things have gone too far and Hermione doesn't want you back. Maybe you should let it go and take Amanda back to Ireland and make a nice home for the baby.

Ron stopped chewing long enough to say, "Hermione loves me. She doesn't have anyone else. If I apologize, I'm sure she'll come around to my way of thinking. Besides, I probably would have left Amanda by now if she hadn't turned up pregnant. If it is my baby, she only got pregnant to trap me. I don't need a witch who traps me. She should try to be more like Hermione.

Molly remained silent for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Ron chewing. Molly finally asked, "If you go back to Hermione…"

Ron cut across his mother. "Not if mum, when. I'm going back with Hermione and that's the end of it. I'll fix whatever comes up, when it comes up. I don't want to hear any more about Amanda. I just want to know about solicitors."


	11. One Thing After Another

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes.

_**I thought I would post another chapter to move the story along. I know everyone is waiting for Dramione, as am I. The wait is almost over.**_

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 10: **Wrenches In The Works **

Ron was up bright and early on Tuesday. He had places to go and wizards to see. Amanda had fixed a decent breakfast so he was well fed as he stepped out into his day. His first stop would be the Burrow. He needed to get some advice on how to hire a solicitor. His father thought he should forget about Hermione and move on, but his mother was always on his side. She would tell him what he needed to know.

When he walked in, his father was nowhere to be seen. Ron had heaved a deep sigh of relief. Molly told him to sit down and she would fix him a plate. So he sat. While Ron was inhaling his meal, he asked his mother where he could find a good solicitor. Molly sat down in a chair across from him and replied, "Ron. Your father thinks things have gone too far and Hermione doesn't want you back. Maybe you should let it go and take Amanda back to Ireland and make a nice home for the baby.

Ron stopped chewing long enough to say, "Hermione loves me. She doesn't have anyone else. If I apologize, I'm sure she'll come around to my way of thinking. Besides, I probably would have left Amanda by now if she hadn't turned up pregnant. If it is my baby, she only got pregnant to trap me. I don't need a witch who traps me. She should try to be more like Hermione.

Molly remained silent for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Ron chewing. Molly finally asked, "If you go back to Hermione…"

Ron cut across his mother. "Not if mum, when. I'm going back with Hermione and that's the end of it. I'll fix whatever comes up, when it comes up. I don't want to hear any more about Amanda. I just want to know about solicitors."

Is This All There Is? Chapter 11: **One Thing After Another**

Molly patted Ron on the shoulder. "Well dear, the easiest way to find a solicitor would be to visit the Solicitor's Building in Diagon Alley. I would imagine any solicitor in the building will be able to help you."

Arthur chose that minute to make an appearance. "What are you telling him Molly? I thought this was all settled, he huffed. Why does he need a solicitor?"

Molly smiled at her husband. "Don't get upset Arthur, but Ron has decided to fight for Hermione. He really wants her back."

"Why, snarled Arthur. So he can beat her again?'

Ron started to argue, but Arthur who was totally vexed had yelled, "You are an embarrassment to me and every other wizard. You put your hands on your wife in anger. Now you flit around talking about getting back with her. Grow the fuck up. You have fucked up your life and possibly my career. Get your head out of your arse. Call in to MLE, request an immediate transfer to Ireland, take Amanda and leave. I have said this to you before and I will not say it again. Until you do what's right, you aren't welcome here.

Molly had started to sob. "Arthur, this is your son. You can't mean that. He and Hermione had a rough patch. Maybe they can work it out."

Arthur turned on Molly in a frenzy. "This is why this tosspot is the way he is. You're always covering for him or supporting him when you should be helping him grow up. I won't have it Molly. I won't. He's not to come back to this house until he gets his life back on the right track. We have been married a long time Molly, but if you continue down this path, we won't be for much longer. That should suit you. Then you, Ron and Ginny can stay here and be daft together. Leave now Ron. Go get yourself straightened out."

Ron stood up and headed for the door. "That's fine with me ARTHUR. You don't want me here? I'm leaving, but you haven't deterred me from what I mean to do.

Ron was still in the yard when an owl began flapping around his head. He grabbed the owl out of mid-flight and tore a message from Amanda off it's leg. She wanted him to meet her and someone named T. Fisher at 12:00 at the Golden Bowl for lunch. Ron crumpled up the message before he apparated to Diagon Alley.

Bloody hell, he grumbled. This bloody witch is getting on my bloody nerves, and who the bleeding hell is T. Fisher?

Molly glared at Arthur. "You've just run our son away. I'll never forgive you for that. Never."

Arthur sighed, "All I'm trying to do is raise a man. What are _you _trying to do? Are you trying to lose me my position for once and all? Neither Ron nor that witch is welcome in this house. I hope we won't have to have this discussion again. I'll be in the shed if you need me.

Ron was furious as he stomped into the Solicitor's Building. His father had gone completely mental. Ron looked up and down the corridor. Where the bloody hell was everybody? He was pissed off and didn't care who helped him, he just wanted help. Ron selected the first door he came to and was greeted by a forty something witch who invited him to seat and asked him to fill out some forms. Ron had hastily filled out the information and handed them back to the receptionist.

The witch had glanced over the forms and glanced at Ron with raised eyebrows. She had recognized him even before she looked at the forms. Ronald Weasley, wife beater and cheater and from the looks of the forms, he was here to have a solicitor contest his wife's divorce. The witch swallowed the nausea which had formed in her stomach and smiled as she led Ron to the office of the firm's oldest and most strait laced solicitor.

On the way back to her desk, she thought, G A will straighten that wanker out.

When G A Bell entered his office to greet Ron, he had already read his form. G A had no time for wizards such as Weasley. Wizards like him were a chancre on the arses of all good wizards. However, he was a solicitor and Weasley was a potential client.

G A went over the facts with Ron. He advised Ron he would take the case and do his best, but it didn't look good because of what had transpired between him and his wife.

Ron took the opportunity to lie his arse off. "I know I've mucked everything up, but I've straightened myself out and realize I really do love her and want her back."

G A appreciated the fact Weasley had owned up to what he had done and wanted to take steps to make amends. To G A, Ron seemed as though he had learned a lesson and yearned for another chance.

G A told Ron, "I'll contact your wife's solicitor to see what we can work out."

Ron and G A finished their business at 12:15. He and Ron had shaken hands and Ron left his office on the way to meet Amanda at the Golden Bowl.

Amanda was wide awake. She had fixed breakfast for Ron and couldn't get back to sleep. As she dressed she began to rub her stomach which seemed to have gotten bigger in the last several days. Amanda was smiling because she had visions of soon being Mrs. Ronald Weasley and of Hermione being relegated to just an afterthought.

Amanda had just settled down on the couch when an owl tapped on the window. She retrieved the message and had been surprised to find it was addressed to her. Someone named T. Fisher was requesting a lunch interview at the Golden Bowl at noon for which she would be paid handsomely. Amanda had been under the impression no one knew where she was, but obviously someone did and he wanted to meet with her. Amanda knew the Golden Bowl was an expensive, fairly well known restaurant in mid London, but she'd never been there. She liked the idea of meeting with someone who would allow her the chance to speak up for Ron and get paid as well. She had sent back a short answer accepting the lunch. Amanda also decided, if someone else was paying, she would invite Ron and they could talk to T. Fisher together. She knew Ron had business this morning, but an owl would find him. As she watched the messenger owl fly away, Amanda was feeling happier than she had in days.

On Tuesday, Harry had to be in the field the entire day. He had been in the north of England, the south of England and everywhere in between. He decided to forego St Mungos for the night because he wanted to speak to Dean before he spoke to Ginny. Harry was hoping Dean could find a way for Ginny to get what she wanted.

Harry stopped in the Ministry at 6:00 to pick up messages, but none of the messages were pressing, so he had apparated to Hermione's house to shower, eat and get ready to go meet Dean.

Hermione was waiting for Harry when he got home dressed in red jeans, a red and gray jumper and grey boots.

Harry had whistled, "Looking good there Weasley. To what do we owe this muggle outfit?

Hermione said, "I'm going with you to meet Dean."

Harry had shrugged, "Okay. I'd love the company. The house is looking good. All the deliveries arrived in good order then?"

"Thanks Harry, everything arrived fine. The floo has been set up as well. We can now step in and step out into the Ministry foyer, replied Hermione. Now go get changed. I haven't been out to a pub in a while and I'm raring to go."

Hermione only had to wait thirty minutes for Harry, and ten minutes after that they were walking into The Leakey Cauldron.

Even though it was a Tuesday evening, it was like old Hogwarts week in the Leakey. Dean hadn't arrived yet, but Neville, Seamus and Justin had stopped in. Hannah and a barmaid named Alice were behind the bar.

Hannah pulled Hermione aside to hug her and tell her how sorry she was about Ron and his family.

Hermione thanked Hannah and had remarked, "I'm so over Ron and his family. He's nothing more than a bad memory."

There were a lot of hugs exchanged and many drinks consumed throughout the night.

Dean arrived about twenty minutes after Harry and Hermione. After Dean greeted everyone in the pub, the three had moved to a table to talk privately.

Dean looked Hermione in the eye and told her, "I'd never have believed Ron would turn into such an arse. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Ron obviously hasn't learned his lesson because he came by Mungos dragging his witch while I was there talking to Ginny. He has no shame. Even though he knows I was one of your classmates, he asked Ginny if Amanda could stay at Grimmauld Place until the weekend right in front of me. If Ron is to be believed, Mr. Weasley wouldn't let the witch stay at the Burrow."

Harry immediately tensed up.

Hermione reached out to grab Harry's arm. "It's okay Harry. He's out of my life. I don't care if he has ten witches flying naked on the back of a broom."

Dean apologized, "I forgot it was your house too Harry. No offense meant. I shouldn't run off at the mouth so much."

"I pay for that house," snarled Harry.

"Harry, please stop, exclaimed Hermione. You can get it straightened out tomorrow. Tonight we are out to have a little fun."

Harry excused himself to the men's room.

Dean was all apologies. "I'm sorry to have spoken out of turn like that."

Hermione smiled at Dean and told him not to worry about it because he hadn't done it on purpose.

By the time Harry returned to the table, he was completely composed. He clapped Dean on the back as he sat back down. "Sorry about that. You might well remember that I tend to get a little overwrought at times."

Dean grinned, "I do seem to remember that. Now what can I help you with?"

Hermione spoke first. "The long and short of it Dean is Harry and I were wondering if there is any possible way Ginny can be extended another invitation to join the Holyhead Harpies? I think we all know how much she wanted to be a professional Quidditch player and had things come down a little differently, she would probably be on the team now."

Dean looked down at his hands. "Ginny has already asked. I'll tell you what I told her. The HH want young, single witches who are free to travel and who don't have any encumbrances tying them to home. Again, no offense meant Harry. I don't mean to sound as though you and the baby would be burdens, but Ginny is not your average Quidditch candidate anymore. She's about to be a mother. I also told Ginny that Gwenog would be the one to have last say and she might be willing to have Ginny as a reserve player. The sticking point for Ginny will be her pregnancy and the baby. She still has seven months to go until the baby is born and two more months after that before she is allowed on a broom. That's a long period of time for any team to wait for any player, especially a player who hasn't even flown with the team. It doesn't look promising."

Hermione went to the bar to get another round of drinks while Harry explained himself to Dean.

Harry leaned back in his chair before turning to Dean. "Thanks for your candid answer. I know this is not what Ginny wanted to hear, but it is, what it is. I had hoped you would tell me something I could take back to her which would make her happy because I'm all out of ideas."

Hermione sat two whiskeys on the table. Harry drank his down in one, but Dean declined, revealing he had a portkey to Braga, Portugal leaving in a couple of hours. Dean stood to hug Hermione and shake Harry's hand, after which he went to the bar to say a few words to Seamus. Ten minutes later, Dean waved at everyone else and left the pub.

Hermione asked Harry if he was ready to leave?

"I'll see you to the apparition point if you're ready to go, but I'm going to stay for a bit."

"Okay. I'm ready to go. You don't have to walk me out, chided Hermione. I'll be fine. I'll see you at home. Harry, if you're thinking of going by Grimmauld Place, don't. Let's look at all this again in the light of day. We can get it sorted then."

Harry smiled, "You know me too well. I had every intention of going by _my_ home and raising hell, but I know you're right. I'll look into it tomorrow."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, called out to the bar at large and headed to the apparition point. She tried to wait up for Harry, but ended up going to bed when she could no longer keep her eyes.

Ron was still upset over his run in with his father, so it was an irritable wizard who strode into the Golden Bowl to meet Amanda. Amanda smiled and introduced him to Mr. Fisher.

Ron shook the outstretched hand of T. Fisher then he had plopped down in a chair. "So, Mr. Fisher, what is this all about?"

Amanda reached out to smooth Ron's hair, but he batted her hand away.

"Well sir, when I found out Miss Styles was in Britain, I requested a follow up interview to the one she gave in Ireland. We were talking before you arrived and Amanda has informed me that you and she will be getting married very soon. I hope it won't be too soon as you're still married, aren't you? Amanda mentioned in passing that she will be glad when the baby gets here because she is keen to show off your red-headed Weasley baby. However, there was some talk that Amanda had been dating another wizard while she was dating you. Doesn't that mean there's a chance the child may not have the Weasley red hair?"

Ron stood up and as Ronald Weasley often did, he got loud. "What are you playing at you vulture. Coming around to stir up trouble are you? Mine and Amanda's relationship is none of your business."

"So you do have a relationship then?"

"Stuff it tosspot," shouted Ron.

"I'm a reporter. I paid good money for this interview Mr. Weasley. It's my job to look for news and your relationships are news. I am curious to know if you will continue to carry on with this relationship if you remain married to Hermione Weasley?"

Disregarding the fact that just about the entire restaurant was watching and listening, Amanda bristled, "He's married to her in name only and will be divorced in a matter of days."

T. Fisher thought to himself, gotcha, as he replied, "Well, that would probably be true if Mr. Weasley wasn't planning to hire a solicitor to stop the divorce from going through. It seems he wants to reconcile with his wife. Where will that leave you Miss Styles?"

Ron's veins were bulging out the side of his neck and he was beet red as he bellowed, "Who do you think you are, interfering in my business?"

Ron grabbed Amanda by the arm and growled, "Get up. Let's go."

Fisher stood as well. "I am not interfering sir. Miss Styles has been handsomely paid for this interview. I have a signed document to substantiate my claim. If she didn't want to do it, she should have refused."

By this time, the restaurant was buzzing. Fisher's photographer who had been snapping random photos began to earnestly snap additional material which would go along with the interview.

Red faced and furious, Ron left the restaurant berating Amanda for taking an interview with some bloody vampire of a reporter. He dragged Amanda so forcefully she had tripped and almost fallen.

When Amanda tripped, one wizard stood and chided, "You filthy blighter. Have you no shame? That is a pregnant witch and if you don't unhand her, I shall be forced to call the MLE and have you arrested."

Ron dragged Amanda out calling back over his shoulder, "Fuck off."

Fisher didn't want to wait to tell ES the news, so instead of sending an owl, he stepped outside the restaurant and used his mobile. Like a spy from a muggle movie, Fisher simply said, "Mission accomplished. Morning edition."

Ron apparated Amanda and himself to Grimmauld Place. As soon as he got the door open, he pushed Amanda inside. "What are you playing at? Are you trying to ruin me? You had no right to take an interview to talk about me or our relationship."

Amanda was full out crying as she tried to tell Ron she did it for his own good. "I thought I could tell the reporter about all your good points. I didn't know he would ask personal questions."

"How daft are you? You didn't think he'd ask personal questions? He's a bloody reporter. He sticks his nose into everyone's personal affairs. This is a fine mess. I'm getting you a portkey tomorrow and you are going back to Ireland. You can stay there and wait for me to tidy up my business or you can go your own way. But, you will be leaving Britain tomorrow."

Still softly sobbing, Amanda asked, "What did Mr. Fisher mean when he said you want to reconcile with Hermione? Are you really going to file papers to keep her as your wife?"

"Yes. I am. She's my wife and I want to keep it that way. Is that what you wanted to hear? Well there it is. I'm not letting Hermione go, so get used to it. Have your things packed early."

Ron headed off to bed while Amanda remained in the living room crying.

After her night out on the town, Hermione had slept in Wednesday. She woke up about 10:30 and it was about 11:30 before she stepped into the kitchen to find three owls jostling for first position. Hermione pulled the messages in turn;

William Ellis had sent the message that Ron had seen a solicitor about filing papers to contest the divorce, but she shouldn't worry just yet. As of 10:00 this morning, the papers hadn't been filed. Hermione was dumbfounded. Ron wanted to contest the divorce. Why? His pregnant mistress was in Britain living off his relatives and he was trying to stay married to her. What in Merlin's name was wrong with Ron? Hermione plopped down on the couch to get her bearings.

The second message was from Ron himself who wanted to them to talk. He still loved her and he _knew _she still loved him. They just had to talk it out to get things back to right. Hermione felt bile rise up in her throat. This blighter had attacked her and was now living with his pregnant mistress, yet he wanted them to talk. What the fuck is he thinking? He has gone completely off the rails. I'll talk to him when Merlin dances naked down Diagon Alley.

Hermione had grabbed her mobile to call William, but noticed the third owl had brought a copy of the Daily Prophet. Putting down her mobile she opened the paper to find her husband and his mistress front and center of the first page. Hermione grimaced at the photo of Ron all but dragging Amanda out of the restaurant and shook her head. "What an arse." Then she read the article.

While Hermione was reading the article in her home, Harry was reading it at his desk, Lucius was reading it in his study, William Ellis was reading it in his office, GA Bell was reading it as he had his mid-morning tea and Arthur Weasley was reading it out in his shed. Ezra Smith had submitted the article so he already knew what it contained.

Harry called Hermione to see if she had seen the Daily Prophet. They laughed their arses off. Hermione told him her solicitor had messaged that Ron was thinking of contesting the divorce and Ron himself had messaged asking if they could sit down to talk.

Harry huffed, "I can't believe him. Ron Weasley strikes again. What a prat. I hope you're not thinking of going anywhere near him, especially alone. In any event, this article will do little to help him if he does contest the divorce. I'm going by St Mungos in a bit. I'm going to talk to Ginny in a calm, reasonable manner and then I'm going to tell her to get her lousy brother and his mistress out of my house. How's that for reasonable?"

Hermione snorted, "Somewhere, something is going right for someone." Harry chuckled as he hung up.

Although it wasn't normally in his nature, Lucius Malfoy had to put a silencing charm on his study door he laughed so loud.

William Ellis smiled so widely his receptionist witch commented on his good mood.

G A Bell dictated a response to Ronald Weasley's request for representation.

_Dear Mr. Weasley:_

_I will be unable to represent you in your case against your wife. I feel you have misrepresented yourself to me. You assured me you wanted to remain married to Hermione Weasley and had seen the error of your ways. Unfortunately, that doesn't appear to be the truth. Neither myself nor my firm will be a party to such blatant misrepresentation as shown by the article on the front page of The Daily Prophet. There are many fine solicitors located in this building, pick one. When you have found an alternate solicitor, please have him contact me and I will be glad to forward your paperwork._

_Regards, _

_G A Bell_

Arthur Weasley had taken one look at the front page of the Prophet and bellowed in rage. He made it from the shed to the back door in under two seconds and he had begun yelling while he was still on the second step.

Molly came out of the living room to see what Arthur was yelling about.

Arthur shoved the paper into her hands and slumped down in a chair. "Your son is at it again. What is wrong with him? Where did he ever get this penchant for manhandling witches? Certainly not from me. Isn't this the son who stood here and said he didn't care about anything except getting back with Hermione? Yet, here he is splashed across the front page having lunch with his mistress. I wash my hands of him. Why don't you run to him and tell him how he's right and everyone else is wrong."

While everyone else was somewhere tittering over the article about Ron and Amanda, Draco was in his office chuffed because he was another day closer to Thursday. It wasn't like him to be giddy, giddy was for witches. However, Draco was giddy and to be truthful a little horny. Draco didn't feel as though Thursday would be a turning point in his sex life, but he felt it would be a turning point in his love life. He had thoughts of calling Hermione to ask if he could stop by Thursday after work, but he also had thoughts of asking her out for Thursday evening. He couldn't make up his mind. He finally had to make himself concentrate on work.

The morning had gone well. Olivia and Elias had been in top form. They even had time to go back over the older cases which would be coming back in front of the Wizengamot within the next several weeks.

The trainees had requested they be allowed to sit in on at least one case a week. Draco explained, "I think it a good idea and I will allow it as long as you sit in the courtroom as spectators. Do not approach the Elders. Do not approach the CW. Do not approach any solicitor. You will only be there to observe and learn, nothing more. The first time either of you interfere with the proceedings, there will be repercussions which you won't like. We will finalize these plans as soon as Hermione gets back and not before then. Are we clear on this?"

"Clear," replied Elias.

"Clear," replied Olivia. Draco, if I may speak frankly, your partner's husband seems to be having a hard time making up his mind. Have you seen today's Prophet?"

"I don't normally make the Prophet part of my daily reading and I'm pretty sure I won't be discussing my partner's private life with anyone if I did. I'm sure you both have work to do. Please see to it."

Draco couldn't wait for the trainees to leave his office before he was on the lift heading up to the food service area where he could purchase a Daily Prophet. He didn't even have to look for the article Olivia mentioned. There it was on the front page for all to see. The fucking wanker was out about town with his pregnant mistress. How could Hermione have married such a stupid arsehole?

Draco took the paper over to a table in the corner so he could read every word.

**The article read**: _Ronald Weasley, currently on suspension from the MLE division of the Ministry of Magic was out and about with a pregnant witch who looked nothing like his wife. _

_The interview took an interesting and conflicting turn when Miss Amanda Styles announced she and Mr. Weasley would shortly be getting married. Mr. Weasley must not know he's scheduled to be married (again) because he had just come from his solicitor's office where he had inquired about contesting his wife's divorce petition. This reporter was confused. So this reporter wonders, does Weasley want to remain married or doesn't he? Why does he want to contest a divorce when he already has another witch in the family way who he squires about town? We couldn't get a straight answer from the incensed Weasley. _

_Things only went downhill from there as Mr. Weasley grabbed Miss Styles so roughly that another restaurant patron threatened to call MLE. In the end, Mr. Weasley dragged Miss Styles out of the restaurant screaming as he went. In this reporter's opinion, a wizard who rules as a despot and with his fists, doesn't deserve any witch. _

_T. Fisher, reporting_

Draco reread the article and became so engrossed he didn't hear Harry pull out a chair and sit down. When Draco looked up, all he could say was, "He's going to contest the divorce. That fucking blighter is going to contest the divorce. What is Hermione going to do?"

Harry stared at the other wizard. "Calm down Malfoy. Hermione will be fine. Ron has spread himself and his mistress all over the front pages. There's no way Hermione's solicitor will let this get by him. I think we can consider her final decree a done deal. I'm beginning to think this has affected you more than it has affected Hermione. Are you alright?"

Draco regained his composure and quietly answered, "I'm good. I know how much Hermione wants the divorce and I was worried for her."

"Worried for her or worried for you, asked Harry?"

Draco sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, "She's a married woman Potter. I really have no business being worried about anything in her life."

Harry replied, "Alright, I'll leave the conversation right there, but I want you to know, it shows. I'll see you later. I've got to go see my wife about a house."

What shows, wondered Draco? He rode the lift to ground level and stepped outside to call Hermione on the mobile. He convinced himself he was only calling to offer his support, but deep down he wanted to be sure William was on top of everything.

Hermione answered on the third ring. "Hey partner. I saw your name come up on the phone. How are you? Have the trainees beaten you down yet?"

"The trainees are doing well. I'm calling to see how you are, Draco replied. I've just read the Prophet and it seems your husband wants you back. That's a shame. What will he do with the extra?"

Hermione laughed, "I've already spoken to William. He told me not to worry about anything. He's on top of it all and I should be back to Hermione Granger by Thursday at 10:00. Thank you for thinking of me."

Draco wanted to say he had thought of nothing except her, but he maintained his composure. Instead, he started to ask if he could bring over some wine on Thursday to celebrate her freedom, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"Why don't you come over Thursday after work to celebrate my freedom. You can bring the trainees if you like."

Draco silently thanked Merlin as he replied, "I'd love to stop by. I'll bring wine. Is there anything else you want? I'll bring you Paris. Just say the word."

Hermione laughed, "Wine will be fine and maybe some Chinese from The Wok, but I may still hold you to the Paris thing at another time."

"Deal, laughed Draco. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked on air all the way back to his office.

Draco thought about what Hermione had said, "You can bring the trainees if you like." As if. Let them find their own girl.

And the rest of Wednesday flew by.

After Olivia and Elias left for the night, Draco sent a memo to William.

_William,_

_I don't think we discussed the specific date my divorce would be final. I haven't received anything by owl so I assume nothing has been finalized as of yet. Would you please advise me on what date everything will settle. _

_Best regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Now, I wait, thought Draco.


	12. Free To Be You And Me

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and romantic interludes.

**Chapter Note: **Long chapter. I hope you don't find it boring.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 11: **One Thing After Another**

Hermione laughed, "I've already spoken to William. He told me not to worry about anything. He's on top of it all and I should be back to Hermione Granger by Thursday at 10:00. Thank you for thinking of me."

Draco wanted to say he had thought of nothing but her, but he maintained his composure. Instead, he started to ask if he could bring over some wine on Thursday to celebrate her freedom, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"Why don't you come over Thursday after work to celebrate my freedom. You can bring the trainees if you like."

Draco silently thanked Merlin as he replied, "I'd love to stop by. I'll bring wine. Is there anything else you want? I'll bring you Paris. Just say the word."

Hermione laughed, "Wine will be fine and maybe some Chinese from The Wok, but I may still hold you to the Paris thing at another time."

"Deal, laughed Draco. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked on air all the way back to his office.

Draco thought about what Hermione had said, "You can bring the trainees if you like." As if. Let them find their own girl.

And the rest of Wednesday flew by.

After Olivia and Elias left for the night, Draco sent a memo to William.

_William,_

_I don't think we discussed the specific date my divorce would be final. I haven't received anything by owl so I assume nothing has finalized as of yet. Would you please advise me when everything will settle. _

_Best regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Now, I wait, thought Draco.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 12: **Free To Be You And Me**

Draco remained at his desk hoping William would get right back to him, but it didn't happen. Draco had finally stepped into the floo at 7:00. It was late and dinner at Malfoy Manor was over and done, but as soon as he sat down, Nuvvy had set a plate in front of him. Draco ate without really tasting the food. His mind was on Hermione, her divorce, his divorce and a muggle song.

The next time he saw Hermione, she would be single, but he would still be married. Draco knew any move he made while still married would be rebuffed by Hermione and probably ruin anything that could have developed.

Draco got up from the table and went into the study to greet his parents. He kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his father's hand.

Lucius commented, "I have something for you. He handed Draco a fat envelope stamped with the mark of William Ellis, Solicitor. Draco glanced at his father and mother before opening the envelope. When he unfolded the parchment, the words, Dissolution of Marriage hit his eye. He read on and realized he was holding his final divorce decree. He and Astoria were through once and for all.

Draco looked into his father's eyes stating, "I know this is all down to you father. I'll never be able to thank you enough and you as well mother. Thank you. I think I'll go to my rooms and savor this moment."

"All the parchment needs is your signature to make it binding. Once you have signed the original, all copies will automatically show your signature. Solicitor Ellis has done a fine job. I imagine your regards would be most welcome.

"I will be sure to send my regards father. Goodnight."

"Goodnight son." "Goodnight Draco. Sleep well." Draco grinned, "I will mother. I most definitely will."

Draco signed the documents as soon as he reached his rooms. His signature glowed for a second before returning to normal. He laid the documents on the bed while he showered. When he was through showering, he read the documents end to end and they were still in his hand when he fell asleep.

Just as he had promised Hermione, Harry went to St Mungos on Wednesday with all the best intentions. He wanted to talk to his wife and have a reasonable conversation. When he walked in, Ginny appeared to be in a much better mood. She allowed him to kiss her on the cheek and help her sit up in bed. Harry was more than glad to see his wife acting normally.

He and Ginny were having a decent conversation until Harry brought up Ron and Amanda staying at Grimmauld Place. Harry could see the change come over Ginny and had even tried to backtrack, but apparently Ginny thought he was trying to overrule her or something. She had clamped her mouth closed and stared straight ahead.

Wanting to keep the peace, Harry had softly asked, "What's wrong Gin?"

Ginny paused for several minutes before replying, "They didn't have anywhere to stay. Dad won't have Amanda at the Burrow while Ron is still married."

"Why didn't Ron get her a hotel room? I don't want her in our house either. No matter what you think of Hermione, she is my friend. I don't want it to seem like I'm taking sides."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Ginny snidely remarked, always Hermione."

Harry quietly answered, "Everything isn't about Hermione Ginny. I would do the same for anyone. It would show a lack of respect if we let Ron and his mistress live in our house. Do you not see anything wrong with that? Your brother has crossed quite a few lines and I won't support his bad behavior."

Ginny leaned her head back against the pillow and sighed. "I'm tired Harry. I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of being pregnant and I think I'm tired of being away from you. The healers are releasing me tomorrow as long as I promise to take everything easy. I'll need you to come take me home. Will you do that? I will tell Ron he has to leave. Dean owled me that you and Hermione spoke to him on my behalf. I appreciate that you love me enough to want me to fly with the Harpies even though it would keep me away from home for weeks at a time. Dean also mentioned that early on he had stopped by the Burrow and was told I didn't have time to talk about Quidditch because I was planning a wedding. I was angry with the wrong people for the wrong reasons."

Ginny started to sob. "I've wanted to be a part of the Holyhead Harpies since my third year at Hogwarts. Other than one day marrying you, it was my only other dream. I'm sorry Harry. I do love you, I just couldn't come to terms with everyone other than myself getting what they wanted out of life.

Harry enveloped his wife in his arms murmuring, "Shush. I love you too Gin. Nothing will ever change that."

Harry rocked his wife back and forth for over thirty minutes before she asked him to spend the night with her, to which he readily agreed.

Harry stood up and enlarged the bed so he could sleep next to his wife. While he was up, Harry left a message telling his team he would be away from the office on Thursday because Ginny was being released from St Mungos. He had then called Hermione to let her know he was moving back home and would stop by for his things at a later date.

Hermione was happy for him and wished him and Ginny well. Hermione told Harry she hoped Ginny would sit down with her sometime soon so they could clear the air.

With all that done, Harry climbed into bed beside the love of his life. He stayed with Ginny all day and all night referring all calls to his team. He waited on his wife hand and foot. Harry was just happy that Ginny was happy and had thanked Merlin for his blessings. His son was fine and his wife was coming home. Harry felt great.

Even with the chilly November weather, Thursday dawned sunny and bright for most people.

Hermione's feet hit the bedroom floor and did a little jig on their own. In about an hour, she should be receiving magical confirmation from William Ellis that her divorce had gone through and she was back to single.

Hermione did a little dance and sang a little ditty she made up herself:

I'll be free

Free of Weasley.

That is me

Weasley free.

Not afraid of any danger,

I am not a stranger,

I'm the Hermione Granger.

Hermione giggled as she made herself tea and toast. She decided she would apparate into Diagon Alley to buy herself something nice….after she had her decree in hand.

At 10:02, a Legal Services owl pecked at her window and Hermione hurried to retrieve her mail. Just as she thought, it was a fat envelope stamped with the signature of William Ellis, Solicitor. She ripped the envelope open to find a short note from William telling her to sign the top document first thing. Hermione glanced through the entire packet before running for a quill to sign the top page.

As soon as Hermione had signed the parchment, her signature had glowed gold for the briefest second then had returned to normal. Hermione felt free. She was now back to Hermione Granger, single witch.

On her way to the shower, Hermione folded her divorce decree and put it in the topmost drawer of her dresser.

Hermione dressed in muggle gear for her shopping expedition. She was newly single and wanted a new look so she scheduled her first stop to be Bob & Weave, the hair salon in the muggle mall. A trim and a shape up sounded good. While she was in the mall, she would visit The Dress Barn, Shoe Warehouse Unlimited and The Accessory Emporium. She was going to use this day to it's best advantage before the shite storm she knew would hit, hit.

Harry woke early still thanking Merlin that things were back to normal between him and Ginny. He tiptoed to the bathroom so as not to wake Ginny and felt so good, he hummed as he showered.

Harry was innocently soaping up his man parts when Ginny's voice asked, "Do you need help with that?"

Harry's voice came out throaty and hoarse as he gazed upon his pregnant, naked wife. "I would definitely like for my beautiful wife to take me in hand."

Ginny moved into the shower and kissed Harry. He groaned as he felt Ginny's hands slide up and down his soapy dick.

"Oh love, groaned Harry. It's been so long and I've missed you so much. Is it okay with the doctors if we make love again? I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Our strong, little bugger is a Potter. I don't think there's much that can hurt him. Besides, he wouldn't want his mom to waste a perfectly good erection."

Harry turned off the shower and pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss off long enough to moan, "I want to make love to you Gin."

Ginny pulled her husband towards the bed throwing up locking, silencing charms on the way. She removed her gown and with brown eyes flashing whispered, "Make me cum Potter."

Harry tried to be careful, but he was so aroused he was having trouble even getting his underwear over his erection. Finally he was on top of his wife gazing into her eyes. "I love you Ginevra Potter and I always will." Then he had pushed into his wife as he called out, "Merlin this feels so good."

Ginny grabbed onto Harry and threw everything she had at her husband while Harry just kept groaning as he thrust in and out. Then she had lifted herself off the bed to meet his thrusts. "I'm right there Harry. I'm right there. Oh. Ah. Cum with me love." And Harry had. Groaning, he had shot two weeks worth of cum into his wife.

When they were finished, Harry rolled off Ginny and laid on his side caressing her stomach. Then he had leaned over to talk to his son. "I love you and your mom more than anything in this world. Forgive me for poking at you like that. Daddy just couldn't help himself because mommy has such a beautiful pussy."

Ginny giggled as she pushed her husband. "You great prat. Stop telling our son things like that. He'll know soon enough."

We need to get up to take a shower. The healer will be here to release me any time now and you wouldn't want her to find us with my beautiful pussy and your magnificent dick hanging out, would you?

Harry laughed, "No, I wouldn't. Do you want to go first or shall I?

"You go love. I'll get my things ready."

Ginny smiled as she watched her husband walk to the bathroom. "I'm feeling so much better. I feel like my old self."

Draco woke up in a very good mood to find his divorce papers strewn out on the bed beside him. He picked up his final decree to gaze upon the wonderful words, Dissolution of Marriage. Now he could get back to the job of living. Until that point, he had been only going through the motions. He was in the position to start fresh and he knew exactly where he wanted to start.

Suddenly, Draco stopped what he was doing. The fact was, he knew where he wanted to start, but what if it was one sided. What if Hermione didn't or wouldn't see him as he saw her. Draco had been so excited over the way things turned out for him, he hadn't given Hermione's feelings a thought. Maybe she would shy away from a new relationship having gone through so much shite. Maybe she would not ever see him as anything more than a partner. Draco felt himself deflating. It was a much more somber wizard who stepped into the shower.

What had started out as such a promising day had suddenly turned angst ridden. Draco had dressed and flooed to the Ministry in a less than stellar mood..

Elias stopped by his office to remind him of the mandatory meeting for all Ministry employees. Draco asked if the cases had been brought down to the CW and Elias responded that they had.

Kingsley's meeting was scheduled for 10:00 so Draco, Elias and Olivia still had an hour before they had to be in the main auditorium. Olivia volunteered to go up to food service and pick them all up a tea.

"Anybody want a muffin or scone with their tea?"

Draco hadn't eaten breakfast. "Please get me a breakfast muffin Olivia. Thank you."

Elias declined the muffin, but asked for a vanilla tea.

"There and back Olivia, reminded Draco. No side stops."

"Straight there and back is how it will be sir."

Draco and Elias discussed Hermione's special project with Elias telling Draco, "The project has come along nicely and would be finished up that afternoon.

Draco was very pleased Elias had completed the project in record time and told him so. He promised Elias to review the project that day if it was finished early enough and mentioned they could work out any remaining kinks together.

Elias replied, "I figure I'll be finished by 3:00."

Draco figured that learning about the completion of her project would put Hermione in a good mood and he really wanted his partner in a good mood.

Olivia returned with the teas and muffin. The three sat in Draco's office discussing this and that while taking their tea.

Draco listened carefully to what Olivia and Elias had to say as he had found them to be two bright, intelligent people. At the same time, he was putting together in his mind a special project for Olivia. He still found her brash and abrasive, but she did her job and oftentimes had good suggestions. Draco thought he and Hermione could discuss a special project for Olivia and come up with something applicable.

At 9:45, Draco and the trainees headed down to the auditorium.

The meeting had lasted an hour and a half as Kingsley and his guests explained their vision of where they wanted the Ministry and Wizarding Britain to go.

Draco had been surprised to see his father on the dais as Lucius hadn't mentioned he would be at the Ministry today. Lucius was there alongside his partner in Malfoy Riser Investments, Philip Riser. In addition, several other high profile money managers were in attendance.

Kingsley had plans to expand certain Ministry departments, create new departments and scale down others. He expounded on the bright, young minds he wanted to utilize to take the Ministry into the future and the bright, young minds he hoped would relocate to Britain to become part of the New Britain.

After Kingsley spoke, the money managers and financial planners which included Lucius and Philip spoke about building a place called Diagon Place. Diagon Place would be built up adjacent to Diagon Alley. It would feature a park, shops, small businesses, a specialty shop which catered to wizards interested in muggle items, two restaurants and a pub.

The financial managers explained how Diagon Place being built would create jobs and after it was built would create more jobs as well as generate money. Lucius also made a point to comment on Kingley's point about witches and wizards who would relocate in. He mentioned that building the area would help infuse Wizarding London with new blood as workers and business people came from other areas to be part of the growth.

Kingsley closed out the meeting with a few points. "There will be forms sent out within the next month which will give you a chance to apply to any position for which you meet qualifications. I will speak out of turn a bit and tell you that two of the departments which will play a big role in my plans are Wizengamot Administrative and The Department of International Magical Cooperation. I shall not say anymore at this point, but employees of those two particular departments should be ready for change."

The presentation from Lucius and the other Financial Planners and Money Managers had been well received and the Ministry employees walked away reading the brochures which had been handed out.

Draco had made a mental note to speak to Lucius later to see if he had anymore information about what Kingsley had planned.

Olivia and Elias liked what they had heard. They were excited that their department was going to play a big part in Kingsley's plans. They were still chattering as they went on their first runs of the day.

Draco went back to his office to get several major cases sorted when he noticed the time. It was only 11:55. Draco wanted the day to end so he could get to Hermione.

Draco, Harry and Hermione weren't the only three who woke up that morning with a purpose. Ron Weasley woke up with two purposes. He was sending Amanda back to Ireland where she could give all the interviews she wanted and he was going to find out why Hermione hadn't answered his request to sit down and talk over their problems.

Ron woke Amanda at 8:00 am so she could get ready to catch a portkey leaving for Ireland. He had her up that early because he hadn't bought a portkey, they were going to the portkey office to try to buy one on the spot or catch a cancellation. Ron knew there were sometimes extra port keys or cancellations and he was determined to get one or the other.

Amanda was quiet and had been quiet since last night when Ron had come right out and admitted he loved Hermione and wanted to remain married to her. She felt frozen inside and didn't know what else to say. All Ron's big talk and big promises had been nothing more than smoke. He never had any intention of leaving his wife to marry her. She felt so stupid. All that talk he had done had been for no other reason than to get her to fuck him or suck his cock, and she had. Every time he pulled it out and started to talk about their life together, their baby, their new home, she had fallen for his shite and sucked his big, red snake or spread her legs. She had let Ron do things to her that only slags would accept…...and only for money. Looking back, Amanda realized Ron did all those things to her because Hermione would never let him use her that way.

Amanda knew she wasn't the best example of a witch. She had been stepping out with two wizards at the same time, but she had changed. Ron was her only wizard and she was fifty percent sure the baby she carried was his.

When Ron first told her he was sending her back to Ireland, she thought of asking Ginny or Molly for help. Then she had realized they were probably only tolerating her because of Ron and if Ron was going back to Hermione, they would turn their backs on her. So she sat there resigned to going back to Ireland pregnant and without a wizard for support.

While she sat there going over things in her mind, Amanda got back some of her courage. Fuck Ron. The only reason she had relocated to Ireland was a better paying job. However, with her pregnancy advancing, she could kiss that job goodbye. She might as well stay in London without a job rather than travel back to Ireland to be without a job. Ron had washed his hands of her so why should she let him tell her what she must do. She would get by on her own or she could look up Wayne Hopkins. He had been in love with her before she left him to chase Ron. He would probably be willing to take her back.

Ron came over to tell her there weren't any spare port keys or any cancellations.

Amanda stood up and faced Ron, "It doesn't matter Ron. I've decided I'm not going back to Ireland. I was born in England. I'm sure I'll find someone here who'll help me. You've washed your hands of me so please go away. Go back to your big time lawyer and just get the hell away from me. We don't need you. Pointing her finger, Amanda said, "Let me tell you this, u_ntil you do right by me, everything you try is going to fail,_" and she walked outside to apparate away.

Ron stood in the middle of the portkey office for five minutes before he realized Amanda had made a decision without him. She was gone, but what had she meant with that finger pointing. He knew she couldn't think she was strong enough to hex him without a wand. Whatever. She was off his hands.

Now, he had to find Hermione. Ron didn't realize while he was trying to get rid of his mistress, his divorce had become final. He was back to being a single wizard.

Hermione's shopping expedition had gone just fine. She had found dresses, jeans, shoes, jumpers and some chic underwear. Hermione felt she had spent her time very productively. Her fist stop had been the salon where instead of getting a trim, she had her hair cut into an updated bob. She thought it looked really good. The haircut was radically different from how she had previously worn her hair and should be a surprise to everyone.

Arriving back home, Hermione had tried on almost every outfit she had purchased and then had settled back with a glass of white wine. She was at peace with herself and hadn't felt this good in ages. She turned on her muggle telly to see if she could find anything worth watching. Hermione found a talk show, but it was so boring she had closed her eyes and dozed off.

Several hours later Hermione woke to the shrieking of some girl who was singing a perfectly awful song as part of a musical competition. She was a bit disoriented and it had taken several minutes before she caught her bearings. However, when Hermione came fully awake she noticed the time. It was almost 4:00 pm. She had slept for quite a while.

She and Draco had not agreed upon the time he would be there, but Hermione knew it would be sometime after 6:00 and she wanted to look nice.

Getting off the couch Hermione hurried to her bedroom to sort through her purchases. After twenty minutes, Hermione decided to wear a silk, midnight blue, two piece, pant set with slim pants. After choosing her outfit, Hermione took her shower and performed her toilette. Gazing in the mirror after applying a bit of makeup, Hermione was quite pleased with the way she looked. The pants set enhanced her figure and fit her really well. She was more than pleased with her selection.

Now that she was no longer concentrating on what she would wear, Hermione realized she was getting a case of nerves. She was expecting a visit from a wizard. A very handsome man who was the first wizard to visit her as something other than a chum. In fact, Draco would be the only wizard to visit other than her chums. She hadn't had a chance to meet wizards because once she and Ron got together, she had become his property.

Hermione stood at the counter and poured herself another glass of white wine. Random thoughts ran through her mind as she slowly sipped her drink. Her body gave a slight tremble as she thought about her colleague. She was free to let her mind roam anywhere it liked now and it roamed to the day in the lift. Being she was married at the time, she had refrained from thinking about it. However, she was now single and could dwell on that day all she wanted.

The day in the lift had been the first time Hermione realized that she and Draco had formed some kind of connection. She had often been around wizards who weren't her husband, but her reaction to them had always been normal, but Draco affected her. She had been married and had lived by the code so no one was allowed to affect her except Ron. However, Draco had affected her.

In a short space of time, Malfoy the git had become Draco her partner. He had also become someone with whom she liked to spend time. Not only was he handsome, sexy, funny and likeable, but he smelled really nice as well.

Hermione refilled her glass.

Draco intrigued her with his smell. It was silly, but true. His smell evoked feelings within Hermione which she had previously refused to acknowledge. Not anymore though. She felt she might put her nose directly on his neck and just sniff.

Hermione finished the wine in her glass and glanced at her clock. It was 7:00. Hermione had started for the kitchen to put together a tray of snack foods when her mobile rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw Draco's name.

After Ginny was released from St Mungos, Harry had apparated her directly to their home. The house was empty for which Harry had been very glad. He didn't want to have an argument with anyone on this first day back in his wife's good graces. While Ginny was putting her things away, Harry transfigured the living room couch into more of a sitting bed so Ginny could relax sitting up or she could have a lie down if she chose.

Ginny smiled when she saw how Harry had transformed their couch and had kissed him soundly on the ear.

Harry quipped, "You missed my mouth by a mile. I'd like a proper kiss please."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a proper kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm going to floo call mum to let her know I'm home."

Harry nodded. He had hoped for more time alone with his wife before he had to face lovely Molly, but it is, what it is. He vowed to be courteous and polite to Molly, but he wasn't going to allow her to step between him and Ginny ever again.

"Mum is coming over Harry. I'm going to the kitchen to put a lunch together. Do you want anything special?"

"I'll eat anything you fix love. You know that."

Harry sat back on the couch listening to Ginny hum as she prepared lunch. A warm feeling developed in his chest just knowing everything was back to right between him and Ginny.

Ginny called out to Harry that the lunch was ready if he wanted to eat right away.

"I'll wait."

Molly came through the floo talking loud and giving orders. "Hello Harry. Ginny darling why are you up on your feet? You should be lying down. Can't Harry make you something to eat? You must be careful for the baby's sake."

Molly hugged Ginny and stood back to look at her. You look pale dear. Are you sure you're alright?"

The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up. "She's been home all of two hours Molly. Do you imagine I've let her fall into some sort of illness in that short space of time?"

"I didn't say that at all Harry. I was just wond…"

Harry cut across Molly. "Yes I know. You were just wondering if I was shirking my duty because no one can take care of her as good as you can. I've just got the woman I love back so I won't go any farther, but let me say this, she is a grown witch and I am her husband which makes us capable of taking care of ourselves and our coming child."

Molly started to huff out an answer, but Ginny spoke first. "I love you mum. You know that. But, I am married and have a husband who will take care of me. You are always welcome here, but Harry and I will make our own decisions. We will make our own plans."

"Of course Ginevra. If I've interfered, I haven't meant to. I just want you to be happy."

"Can that be why you hid my invitation to the Holyhead Harpies, because you wanted me to be happy? You made the decision that I not try out for the team and made sure I didn't have a chance to decide for myself. That hurts mum. Being a Holyhead Harpy was one of my fondest dreams. Had I known about the invitation, I would have tried out for the team. But, you knew that didn't you? I love Harry. He and I would still have married, we would just have put marriage off for a couple of years. I don't want to fight with you mum, but from here on out, Harry and I will decide what is best for our family."

Molly looked at her daughter as if she couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. "You were planning your marriage. You didn't have time for nonsense. I'm sorry you feel that way. I will keep to my affairs from now on. Arthur probably needs me. I'll be going back to the Burrow now. Call if you need me."

Ginny called to her mother, "Mum. I love you and I'm not angry. Please understand. Harry and I will be by to see you and dad tomorrow."

Molly replied, "That's fine dear," as she headed for the floo.

Ginny sighed deeply and walked over to Harry. "Give us a kiss then. I need it."

And Harry had readily obliged.

The Thursday work day had finally come to a close and Draco was gearing up for his visit to Hermione. After making sure everything was in order for Friday, Draco had headed for the lift almost at a run. He wanted to get home to prepare. The lift was taking ages to reach atrium level which left Draco time to think. Had Hermione invited him over as a possible suitor or as the bloke she worked next to? Should he give her a kiss on the cheek when she opened the door or should he …. The lift had reached the atrium and Draco headed towards the floo.

First thing upon reaching home, Draco stopped in the study to greet his father. Narcissa was not home as she attended her Garden Club Meetings on Thursday evenings. The Garden Club was a group of witches who did nothing more than boast and brag, but his mother seemed to like it.

Lucius looked up at his son. "Good evening Draco. So it's Thursday then. I'm not sure how you'll be first to the door if you're standing in my study. "

His father was recalling their conversation. With a smile plastered across his face, Draco replied, "I only stopped in to wish you a good evening. I will now head for my rooms where I will make myself presentable before seeing the witch who has grabbed my heart. Shall I go on?"

A slight smile now played across Lucius' face. "That was more than enough information Draco. I wish you a pleasant evening as well."

It was coming up on 7:00 pm when Draco finished showering and dressing. He and Hermione hadn't set any specific time for his visit so Draco dialed her up to let her know he was on the way.

Ron was not happy. Amanda had told him off and walked away, his father was angry with him and he couldn't find his wife. Ron didn't want Amanda back and his father wouldn't stay angry forever. Those were things he could live with, but he needed to see Hermione. It was important he tell her how sorry he was so they could get back together. He needed Hermione to put stability back in his life. He had done a couple of dumb things, but he would promise to be a better husband. Hermione always loved it when he showed his sensitive side.

Ron knew Hermione had moved into her own home, he just didn't know where. Because he didn't know where to start looking, he had gone back home to get his bearings. When he arrived, there was an owl flying around outside his window. Seeing the owl reminded Ron he had also received a letter from his solicitor he hadn't opened. He took the letter off the one owl and sent it on its way. Then he sat down to read both letters.

The letter from his solicitor took him by surprise. The fat prat didn't want to represent him because of the article in the Daily Prophet. He thinks I misrepresented myself to him. Ron grumbled as he crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room.

Ron opened the next letter to find his copy of the Dissolution of Marriage Decree. Hermione Granger Weasley has been granted a non-contested divorce from Ronald B. Weasley. This document has been signed, recorded and is now on file at the Ministry of Magic. This is an official copy for your files.

Ron jumped up in rage. How did this happen? He hadn't had his say and he definitely didn't want this divorce. He didn't have Amanda anymore and now he didn't have Hermione. What the fuck was happening to his life? He pulled out a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey and plopped down on the couch. He had to think about what to do next.

At 7:00 pm Thursday night, Hermione's mobile rang. She grinned at the phone. "Hello partner. Are you calling to stand me up then?"

She could almost see his smirk through the mobile. "You wish. I'm calling one, to let you know I am on my way and two, to find out what sort of Chinese you crave."

Draco thought to himself as he waited for her answer, "And three, to beg you to meet at the door unclothed so I can have my way with you."

Hermione was speaking again and he had been lost in a lusty thought. "I'm sorry. My mind wandered for a quick bit. What would you like?"

Hermione repeated herself and Draco replied, "Got it. I shall see you shortly."

He was on his way. Hermione's nerves once again sprang front and center and her mind began racing. What would they talk about? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What must he think of her? I have to calm down. It will all turn out fine as long as I don't jump on him to smell his neck."

Hermione laughed out loud at herself as she turned on some muggle dance party tunes, but turned the volume fairly low.

Thirty minutes later Draco was knocking at the front door. She had taken a deep breath and swung the door wide to find him grinning as though he had won a prize.

"Hello there. You look lovely. Am I about to enter the home of newly single Hermione Granger or have I stumbled upon the wrong house?"

Hermione quipped, "Thank you. You have arrived at the correct abode sir. I am the newly single Hermione Granger. Enter."

They were both laughing as he handed the wine and Chinese food to Hermione.

"Have a seat Draco while I serve the food. I'm starving. Would you like something stronger than this lovely wine? I do have some excellent brandy and firewhiskey I keep on hand specifically for partners who drop by."

Draco smiled as he replied, "I'll have a fire whiskey now and perhaps some of your excellent brandy a little later.

After she had portioned out the food, Hermione called Draco into the kitchen to eat. They chatted naturally as they ate. Draco told Hermione about Olivia and how he had been called to the CW's office.

Hermione frowned, "Is this witch going to be a problem?"

"She won't be when you get back, smirked Draco. I was thinking you and she will either become best friends or bitter enemies."

"Then you don't know me all that well Mr. Malfoy because I can't tolerate witches, or wizards who think they are special. From the sound of it, she thinks she's special."

Draco smiled, "Please don't get your wand in a twist. I didn't tell you about Olivia to upset you, I told you because I wanted you to know. Forget about Olivia for now. Kingsley had a meeting this morning to share some new ideas. It sounds exciting. Our department along with The Department of International Magical Cooperation will be first to experience change. As of yet, we don't know what those changes are. Kingsley will be sending out application forms within the next month."

Hermione used magic to clean up the kitchen as she commented about Kingsley's plans. "The Minister has said from the beginning he wants to put plans in place that will forward the wizarding world into the future. That's how we landed our positions. He really thinks you and I will be part of his plans. Personally, I can't wait. I have some ideas I'd like to share with some committee or another. Since you haven't seen it in its entirety, let me give you a tour of the house. Then we can get down to some serious drinking."

"After you Miss Granger."

Hermione brushed against him as she headed into the living room and every hair on Draco's body had stood up straight. He wondered how Hermione Granger could arouse him by the most simple of means.

Draco followed Hermione as she led him from room to room and then out to the back. Even though it was chilly, they had sat on the swing for a few minutes just enjoying the quiet.

Draco liked the swing. He made a mental note to do something romantic on the swing if he ever got the chance. Draco didn't know what he had expected, but it was clear he wasn't going to be sleeping in Hermione's bed that night. That was fine. He wanted her for his own and he could wait, but he wasn't going to stand on the sidelines and let some arsehole snatch her from under his nose. He wasn't going to let that happen.

When they got back inside, Hermione had quipped, "This isn't exactly the celebration I envisioned."

Draco smiled to himself because just being here with Hermione was a celebration in his mind. To Hermione he said, "Well liven it up witch. You're the host."

Hermione laughed out loud and pulled her partner up to dance to one of the muggle songs. They threw their hands in the air and danced like they didn't have a care.

Hermione had sat a bottle of brandy on the table in front of Draco and the white wine in front of herself. Draco revealed his divorce had also became final. They had toasted to opening new chapters in their lives. Hermione and Draco continued to sip their drinks and talk about anything and everything. She told him how happy she was about Harry and Ginny getting back together. They found they could discuss Hogwarts without rancor and Draco had apologized from the bottom of his heart for his behavior.

Hermione had smiled and whispered, "That was then Draco. This is now. You are now my valued colleague and partner. Which reminds me, I have something for you."

Draco was taken by surprise. Hermione had bought him something. The brandy had loosened him up to the point where he hoped the gift was a pair of pajamas he would wear while he slept next to her or maybe a pair of boxers she would peel off him as he laid beside her.

Hermione returned with a small box in her hands. It was a handsome desk ornament. While he was disappointed it wasn't something Hermione could peel off him, he was pleased that she had thought of him at all. Draco accepted the gift and kissed Hermione on the cheek as a thank you.

Hermione blushed and Draco had grown an erection. He had quickly excused himself to the bathroom while Hermione basked in the knowledge that Draco had liked the gift.

It was getting late so they had one last toast and Draco had gotten up to leave. Suddenly Hermione had felt lonely. She didn't want Draco to leave, but she couldn't ask him to stay. He would probably laugh or beg off.

Draco was wishing he could stay, but figured Hermione probably wanted to be alone. Then she had gotten too close. He turned and took one of Hermione's hands in his and brought it up to his lips. "Thank you for this gift Hermione. It means a lot."

Hermione had trembled at his touch and with eyes on the floor, she told Draco, "You make me weak," and Draco had replied, "You make me strong."

Hermione lifted her lips and pressed them against his lips, "Forgive me if I'm wrong," and again he answered her, "You're not wrong."

Hermione looked into his eyes and whispered, "Draco."


	13. Sir Knight

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 12: **Free To Be You And Me**

Hermione returned with a small box in her hands. It was a handsome desk ornament. While he was disappointed it wasn't something Hermione could peel off him, he was pleased that she had thought of him at all. Draco accepted the gift and kissed Hermione on the cheek as a thank you.

Hermione blushed and Draco had grown an erection. He had quickly excused himself to the bathroom while Hermione basked in the knowledge that Draco had liked the gift.

It was getting late so they had one last toast and Draco got up to leave. Suddenly Hermione had felt lonely. She didn't want Draco to leave, but she couldn't ask him to stay. He would probably laugh or beg off.

Draco was wishing he could stay, but figured Hermione probably wanted to be alone. Then she had gotten too close. He turned and took one of Hermione's hands in his and brought it up to his lips. "Thank you for this gift Hermione. It means a lot."

Hermione had trembled at his touch and with eyes on the floor, she told Draco, "You make me weak," and Draco had replied, "You make me strong."

Hermione lifted her lips and pressed them against his lips, "Forgive me if I'm wrong," and again he answered her, "You're not wrong."

Hermione looked into his eyes and whispered, "Draco."

Is This All There Is? Chapter 13: **Sir Knight**

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and stood there holding her. Other than run one of his hands through her hair, he wasn't sure what move to make without spoiling the mood. Draco wanted to kiss her again, but he didn't want to push. So, instead of doing anything, he spoke, "I feel like this is how things should be Hermione. You, in my arms."

Hermione lifted her head from his chest. "We've gotten used to being in close proximity to each other at the Ministry. Maybe we are only lusting after each other and need to slow down. I'm not saying lust isn't a good thing, it's just not smart to jump into something that could last only as long as a shag and then cause tension between us at the office. I've only been divorced a little over ten hours and you a possible twenty four. We can acknowledge our feelings for each other and go from there."

"So, may I grab you and kiss you any time I like?"

Hermione smiled at her handsome partner. "No, you may not."

"Okay. Let's start with something simple. Will you give me a chance? I'd like to take you out and be able to come visit with you. I know this is fast Hermione, but….."

Hermione cut across Draco to say, "The next relationship I get into will be a lasting relationship and as good as it feels to be in your arms, I want to be sure of what I'm getting into before sailing ahead. Does that make sense to you? Then, if either of us finds someone who catches our fancy, we'd know anything we started would only have been a rebound romance."

Draco essentially panicked and answered quickly. "Even though we both have just come out of a marriage, I don't think either was a real relationship. We should be able to start off as though there weren't partners before us. I have had certain feelings for you since we were in class together. My feelings aren't new nor are they going away. I'll respect what you have said, but I will not stop trying. Please think about what I've said Hermione. Do not accept another wizard before you find out what we can have together. May I have a last kiss before I leave."

As Hermione reached up to put her arms around Draco's neck, she whispered, "I'm not turning you away completely, I just need a little time."

Then they shared a deep and lengthy kiss from which they both stepped away breathless. After another short kiss, Draco bid Hermione good night and left.

Hermione leaned against her door for several minutes telling herself she had made the right decision….for now.

Ron didn't know the location of Hermione's new home, but someone must. Harry was probably still angry so Ron couldn't owl him. Ginny wasn't speaking to Hermione, so she probably didn't know. Then Ron had an idea. Hermione's department had two new trainees. He would find out their names and owl one of them for Hermione's home address. If they didn't know it, they could look it up. He was willing to give it a try.

Ron apparated back to his and Hermione's old home to write the message. He addressed it to,

_Trainee Officers, Wizengamot Administrative Services:_

_I understand Hermione Weasley has taken some time off. I need her current address as there is a matter of great importance Mrs. Weasley and I need to discuss. If you don't have the address, please look it up. I would appreciate all speed on this. Address your response to R. B. Weasley. The owl will find me._

_Thank you._

_R. Bilius Weasley_

After sending the message, Ron spent his Thursday afternoon drinking and was pretty much in his cups by the time an owl returned with his answer. He retrieved the message and had sent the owl on its way. Sitting down on the couch, Ron leaned back and fell asleep with the message still in his hand.

Friday morning found Draco a little worse for wear. He had spent the entire night dreaming that Hermione was going out with some anonymous wizard and constantly had him in her office. The worst part of the dream was she kept asking Draco to wait for her. His shower helped a little, but Draco still felt like he had been hit by a bludger. He had a breakfast of tea and toast before flooing in to work.

For lack of anything else he felt like doing, Draco made a run through the departments to pick up any inserts which could be needed for that morning's cases. He found a few parchments but little else.

By the time he got back, Olivia had arrived and was busily putting together cases for the CW. Draco wished her a good morning and handed her the few inserts he had picked up.

Draco was heading for his office when Olivia called him back to ask if he wanted anything from the food service area.

Draco thanked her but declined the offer.

Olivia smirked, "Just say the word and you can have anything you want."

Draco didn't even bother to smile. If she was trying to chat him up, she had the wrong wizard. "I don't want anything Olivia. It's almost 8:30, Please go and get back."

Olivia cleared her throat and Draco looked up. "I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight you'd like to meet for a drink. It could be a quick drink."

Draco answered that he had plans. Olivia immediately jumped on his answer and replied, "Maybe we can have drinks some other time."

Draco had had enough of being polite. "We won't be going out for drinks or lunches Olivia. I'm a polite person so I tried being polite, but it hasn't worked. The truth is, I'm interested in a witch and won't be going out with anyone but her. Now, if you'd go to the cafeteria and get back, I'd appreciate it."

Olivia nodded and left this office without saying anything more.

A few minutes later, Elias stopped by Draco's office to wish him a good morning and check if he had anything to go downstairs. Elias had the case files in his hand and remarked he was on his way to deliver to the Chief Warlock.

"I don't have anything thanks. Have you checked Olivia's office? She may have some on her desk."

"I've already picked up her files. I'll be back in a bit."

The next time Draco looked up it was almost 11:00. He wanted to have an end of week meeting with Olivia and Elias so he had called them into the smaller conference room. Olivia appeared sullen, but Draco didn't comment on her attitude.

He asked both Elias and Olivia how they found the week. Elias was very upbeat and positive rattling off the things he liked about the position. He even mentioned a few things he didn't care for. Draco appreciated the work he had done during the week and had told him so.

Olivia was a little less upbeat, but she too discussed the job in detail and offered her ideas. Draco explained that except for the small matter with the CW, he thought she had done a good job as well. Draco went on to say he and Hermione would approach the Chief Warlock about trainees sitting in on court cases when she was back on Monday.

Draco, Elias and Olivia discussed a few more topics until 12:15 when Draco told them to make a run and then go to lunch. As they were leaving, Draco asked for either of them to bring him back a chicken sandwich with chips. Olivia kept walking, but Elias replied, "Will do Draco. See you in a bit."

Hermione is going to have that witch's head on a platter if she keeps up the attitudes thought Draco.

Once back in his office, Draco found a very engrossing case which captured his attention and he reviewed it until Elias returned with his lunch.

Ron woke up at 11:30 am on Friday with a terrible hangover and the message lying on his lap. He was hungry, but he couldn't go to the Burrow so he would have to get something out. He put the message on the table while he took a shower and a hangover potion. He took his shower, but there wasn't any hangover potion to be found. With his head pounding, Ron sat down in the kitchen to read the message.

They had answered his request. Someone had seen fit to send him Hermione's new address. Ron dressed very quickly, grabbed the message and apparated to Diagon Alley to get a hangover potion and have some lunch. Ron was so hungry he wolfed down his lunch, but forgot about getting a hangover potion.

With his head still pounding, Ron stopped by Grimmauld Place to let Ginny know he and Amanda had broken up. Ginny wasn't all that chuffed to see her brother, but she let him in, offered him something to eat and listened to his tale of woe regarding Amanda. She also gave him some hangover potion which had relieved his headache straightaway.

Ginny told Ron she and Harry were back together and suggested he apologize to Harry as well as get back in the good books with their dad.

Ron remarked, I don't have any problem with apologizing to Harry or talking to dad. I'll do both as soon as possible. I just hope they will listen to me and accept my apology. Would you owl dad and let him know I'm coming? Ill catch Harry after he is off work."

Ron didn't mention his plans to visit Hermione because he knew Ginny would get upset at hearing Hermione's name.

Hermione had drank several glasses of wine and had dozed off on the couch. She was dreaming that someone was banging. She had come fully awake and realized someone was banging and they were banging on her front door. As she ran to her bedroom to get her wand, she hoped it wasn't Ron. Then she realized Ron didn't know to where she had moved. If it wasn't Ron, who would be banging on her door and for what reason.

Maybe Draco had decided to stop by. She looked at the time to find it was only 3:00 in the afternoon. It wouldn't be Draco.

With her wand in position, Hermione went to the front door and called out, "Who is it?"

Hermione's heart rose to her throat as the voice which had called back was none other than that of Ron Weasley.

Hermione leaned against the door. "Go away Ron."

Hermione got her mobile and dialed Harry, but got his voice mail.

Ron replied, "I want to talk to you Hermione. We can get this settled, if you just talk to me."

Hermione yelled out, "Go away Ron. We don't have anything to talk about."

"I'm not going away. You're my wife and I want to talk to you. Please open the door."

"I'm not your wife anymore Ron. We do not have anything to talk about. Now go away."

There was silence from the other side of the door. Hermione was thankful she'd had her front door magically reinforced.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you're not my wife anymore? Do you think a piece of parchment is going to change anything?"

Hermione was panicking. She remembered quite clearly what had happened when she tried to leave Ron and didn't want a repeat. There wasn't anyone else she could call. She didn't want to call Draco again. He was probably tired of coming to her rescue. Hermione didn't want Ron to run her out of her own home, but if all else failed, she would apparate out to seek help. It had suddenly hit her that her floo was set up. All she had to do was step into the floo and step out at the Ministry. The only hesitation she had in flooing to the Ministry was having people become privy to her business.

"I'm telling you one last time Ron. Get away from my door and go away."

"I'm not fucking going anywhere, screamed Ron. Now open the bloody door before I break it down."

"Do you hear yourself you arse? You're screaming at me to let you in so we can talk. That's not going to happen."

Ron started pounding and banging the door.

Hermione was already dressed in jeans and a jumper so she ran to her room, grabbed a set of robes, stepped into a pair of shoes, got her purse and headed for the floo. Just as she shouted Ministry of Magic into the floo, Ron broke through her magically reinforced door.

Hermione landed in the Atrium and never stopped moving. She was headed down to MLE where she was going to lodge a complaint and ask for assistance.

Without realizing it, Hermione had passed CW Bates who called out to her. "Hermione. What's going on. You're as red as a beet. Are you alright? Slow down."

"I have a problem sir, answered Hermione. My ex-husband just broke down the front door of my home after I asked him to leave me alone and go away."

CW Bates guided Hermione into the corridor away from prying eyes while he sent off two patronuses. Then he had accompanied Hermione to the lift.

An unfamiliar patronus stopped in front of Draco's desk and spoke in the voice of the CW. "Mr. Malfoy. I'll need you to meet me at the lift now. We have a situation I am entrusting to you."

Draco jumped up from his chair and quickly headed to the lift. As he waited for the lift, Draco wondered what the CW wanted to entrust to him. The lift stopped and Hermione and Mr. Bates stepped out. He said, "Take care of your partner. I need to speak to MLE."

Draco put his arm around Hermione and led her into his office. Once there, he locked the door and asked softly, "What's happened Hermione? What's going on?"

Hermione's breathing had returned to normal. She hadn't cried one tear while listening to Ron shout, but she was here with Draco and suddenly the tears had come pouring down.

"Ron came to the house shouting and banging on the door. He wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to chance another attack. I flooed here to the Ministry when he broke through the door. Harry wasn't available and I didn't want to bother you again. I met Mr. Bates in the atrium and he accompanied me here."

Just as Hermione finished speaking there was a knock on the door.

"MLE," someone called out. "We need entry. Open the door."

Draco removed the locking charm and Bob, Justin and Terry stepped into the office.

Terry said, "CW Bates contacted us. We are in the process of securing your home and repairing the door. MLE officers are there now. A room to room search hasn't turned up any intruders so it will be safe for you to return home when you are finished here. We need to hear exactly what happened Hermione. Malfoy, please step out."

Hermione wiped her face and remarked, "If it's okay, I'd like Draco to stay. It's simple Terry. Ron somehow found out where I lived and came there thinking to talk with me. I told him we didn't have anything to say to each other and to go away. He became belligerent and began shouting and pounding on the door. Just as I stepped into the floo to seek assistance, Ron broke through the door."

"Did he hurt you at all, asked Terry? Do you want to file a complaint? Do you have any idea how he got your home address. Most people know certain details of what's been going on between you and Weasley. I hardly think anyone would disclose your location."

Hermione replied that Ron hadn't touched her and she would file a complaint if only to keep him away from her.

Draco was beside himself. He had to remain neutral in front of MLE, but he was going to hunt Ron Weasley down and do whatever necessary to make him see the error of his ways.

Terry Boot turned to Draco and asked, "Nothing personal, but I have to ask, Did you or anyone in these offices disclose Hermione's whereabouts to Weasley?"

Draco bristled. "Of course not. Do you take me for a fool?"

Terry growled, "Stand down Mr. Malfoy. As I said, it's not personal. I'd like to speak to Duncan and Cooke, if you please."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll take you to them. This way."

Because Olivia and Elias were under his charge, Terry allowed Draco to stay while he questioned them. Terry asked, "Have either of you disclosed personal information about Hermione Weasley to anyone?"

Elias replied, "No sir. Everything goes through proper channels. I'm not Ministry Resources so I would have no business disclosing anything even if I knew it."

Olivia blushed, but hadn't replied.

Terry asked her directly. "Miss, have you disclosed personal information about Hermione Weasley to anyone?"

From the look on Olivia's face, Draco knew the answer before she even opened her mouth. Somehow she had given out information about Hermione.

Draco snapped, "Speak up now Olivia."

"A letter came addressed to Elias and myself so I opened it to find a request from R.B. Weasley seeking Hermione's information because he had a matter of great importance to discuss with her. The letter asked us to get the information if we didn't have it. It seemed like a harmless request."

Hermione was at the door and she was livid. "A harmless request? Who are you? Have you been living under a rock? Who has given you the authority to disclose anything about anyone?"

Terry held up his hand. "I'll see to this Hermione. Miss Duncan is it? Please come with me."

Terry advised Draco, "Depending on what we find out, Miss Duncan may or may not be back. If it comes to worst, she'll be escorted out of the Ministry."

Olivia stood there looking petrified.

Hermione spoke up again. "Whatever the outcome Terry, would you please bring her back up here so I can speak with her. Thank you."

With everything seemingly back in order, Hermione introduced herself to Elias and asked him to excuse her and Draco for a bit.

Elias gave a small bow and answered "Certainly. I'll be in my office. It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione."

After Elias left, Hermione turned to Draco and cheeked, "Sir Knight. Have you saved me yet again?"

Draco smiled, "Anything for a beautiful lady."

Hermione noticed her project on Draco's desk and asked him if he was doing her work for her. She picked up the project and thumbed through it parchment page by parchment page. You are brilliant Mr. Malfoy. I couldn't have laid this out any better myself.

Draco grinned, "Before you get too carried away with your praise, it was Elias not I who did such a masterful job. It was a special project I assigned to him to have completed by today, but he had the whole bloody thing done by 2:00 yesterday. He is a brilliant, young wizard. I wish I could say the same for the other one. She has been nothing but a headache since she walked through the doors. She's an overbearing, overstepping, overreaching witch who thinks she has authority over others. She and I just had a conversation about overstepping. She's actually been decent in the last twenty fours hours and I haven't had to reprimand her. Maybe she thought the rules had been loosened. She'll need you to take her in hand Hermione. You can probably get her to toe the line."

Hermione smiled, "I'll have a talk with her and see what shakes out. If she's not capable of following rules, she'll be out. But, we'll see."

Draco and Hermione spent the next half hour talking about everything except what had happened between them the previous night.

At 5:00, Elias stopped in to let Draco know he had everything ready and would see him on Monday. Good weekend then Draco. He wished Hermione a goodnight and left.

Terry brought Olivia back about fifteen minutes later. He advised them. "Bob has talked to Olivia and found nothing more than a witch who lacks common sense. He has decided it will be up to you and Draco to deal with her. There has been a complaint filed against Ronald Weasley on your behalf Hermione. Weasley will be picked up and given a court date, but they won't hold him if he agrees to stay away from you and your home. Bob thinks your best bet is to have your solicitor warn Weasley by outlining the serious legal consequences he will face if he doesn't stay away.

Hermione sighed, "Thank you Terry and thank the rest of your team for me as well."

Terry nodded and wished them a goodnight.

Hermione addressed Olivia, "What you did was foolish and could have caused someone to get hurt. You may go Olivia, but please see me Monday morning at 9:15. Goodnight."

Olivia apologized to both Hermione and Draco before she said goodnight.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, cheeked Hermione. Will you be coming by to keep me company this fine Friday night? Although, the way we left things, I would imagine you've had enough of me for a while."

Draco scoffed, "Do you think I'm giving up because you didn't fall into bed with me? Think again. I'll give you time to catch your breath, but I'm not going away. Besides, you're not getting out of entertaining me quite that easily. I want some more dances. In fact, I have a muggle song I would like for you to hear. I also have more wine which I will be glad to bring as well. Why don't you sit here to review what's gone on this week and I'll pop home, pick up the wine and be back within the hour."

"That sounds good Draco. I'll wait here. It's silly, but I don't want to be alone in the house right now."

"It's not silly, exclaimed Draco. We'll tighten the wards and see what we can do about your door as well. I'll be back shortly."

Hermione pulled out a quill and parchment. She wanted to apologize as well as thank CW Bates for coming to her rescue. She wrote out the message and sent it inter-office delivery. Hermione hoped CW Bates didn't think any less of her for the weakness she had shown today. She liked him and wanted to keep his respect.

Hermione checked through the notes Draco had left for her. Everything had been done well and Elias' work was outstanding. While she sat there waiting for Draco, her mind wandered to Ron. No matter how she turned it, she knew they would have to have a conversation to get everything settled and done. It wouldn't be fun, but it was necessary for both of them to be able to move on. Harry could handle Ron. Perhaps he'd be willing to sit in on the conversation.

Draco walked back into his office with damp hair and dressed in muggle clothes.

Hermione stood and remarked, "Follow me Sir Knight. I'll take you through the floo."

They stepped into Hermione's reception hall and then headed for the living room. Draco handed Hermione the wine before he went to inspect the door. MLE had done a nice job of repairing the door, but Draco double and triple checked its strength as he made the door as sturdy as possible.

While Draco was fixing the door, Hermione went into the kitchen to fix a meat and cheese platter. She also set out the wine and brandy. Hermione remembered that Draco said he had a song he wanted her to hear.

She asked Draco if he remembered to bring the disc. He stopped what he was doing for a moment to hand the disc to Hermione and she had immediately walked over and inserted it into the player. She stood there listening to the first strains of _Let's Give Them Something To Talk About._

At the door, Draco had broken out in a grin.

_**People are talkin, talking 'bout people**_

_**I hear them whisper, You won't believe it**_

Hermione stood listening and rocking side to side. She liked the song. The beat made her want to dance.

_**They think we're lovers kept under cover**_

Draco was satisfied that the door could now withstand a push from a Hippogrif. He turned to look at Hermione who was still rocking side to side. She held out her hands gesturing for Draco to come dance. He walked across the room and took Hermione in his arms and they began to dance to the beat. After the song had played through the first time, Hermione stopped dancing to set the disc player to automatic play and by the third time the song played, Hermione was singing along with the artist.

Draco was beaming. He knew Hermione would like the song.

By the fifth play, Hermione and Draco were singing to each other and laughing like they were mad.

Hermione fixed the disc player to play multiple songs then had excused herself to use the bathroom. When she returned from the bathroom, she sat down on the couch next to Draco. Hermione felt Draco tense up as she sat down and had asked if she was too close.

"Not close enough, replied Draco." The words had come out of his mouth of their own volition. Draco cleared his throat. "What I meant was….."

Hermione cut across him. "If you recall, I owe you a kiss.

She looked into his eyes and his stomach lurched. Draco thought he knew exactly what had just happened. Hermione had left an opening for him and he was going to step through. Every part of his being was going to step through.

Hermione leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth and Draco reached out pulling her to him as he deepened the kiss.

He groaned against her mouth, "My beautiful partner. I've thought about having you in my arms again all day long. Thank you." Draco let his mouth trail down her beautiful neck and back up to her lips for another passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's now dry hair.

Draco was very particular about his hair. There weren't many who could say they had touched his hair, but all he had done was close his eyes. Hermione's fingers messing about in his hair were giving him sexually charged chills.

When Draco opened his eyes, Hermione was staring at him and he stared back.

"Your new haircut is very becoming, Draco complimented, but I do hope you will let it grow back out. I would like something to hold onto if you ever let me get to you know where."

Hermione who had just put her glass up to her lips laughed so hard that wine sprayed out of her mouth.

"You're a git. Are you sure you would even want to go you know where with me? I've been told I'm a bad wife and not very exciting in you know where."

Hermione's simple declaration had inflamed Draco like no words before. He had responded, "I wouldn't take Weasley's word for anything. He wouldn't know a good witch if she bowed down in front of him. I think you are intriguing. You excite me beyond reason and when we make love, you will have sealed me to you forever."

Hermione got emotional because she hadn't ever had a wizard speak so sweetly to her before. With her eyes in her lap, Hermione spoke very softly. "We have a connection Draco. I'll be the first to admit that. However, we both have just got out of bad situations and need to make sure we aren't jumping into something just because it's there."

Draco answered just as softly, "We've already had this conversation Hermione so I'll just repeat myself. I'm sure of what I want, but if you need time I respect that. Just know I'm not going anywhere and I will do my best to keep wizards away from you while you make up your mind."

"I'm not trying to drive you away Draco. I'm nervous that I'm exactly what Ron says I am, cold and unexciting.

Draco closed the small distance between them and gently turned Hermione's face so their faces were only inches apart. "Hermione Granger, I would like more than anything to be in your bed, but that's not everything. I want to be around you. I want to hug you and hold you. I want to wipe the tears away when you cry and I want to make you laugh. I want to take you places and buy you things. Will you allow me to do these things for you? Will you think about being my witch? And one more thing, what you felt with Weasley has absolutely no bearing on what we will feel with each other. We will be magic together. I just know it."

Draco's words had evoked such sexual tension in Hermione she had begun to tremble.

Many thoughts were rushing through Hermione's head as she stood up and reached out for Draco's hand.

"You think we'll be magic together," questioned Hermione?

Leading Draco to her bedroom, Hermione whispered, _"Show me_."


	14. People Will Be Talking

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 13: **Sir Knight**

Draco answered just as softly, "We've already had this conversation Hermione so I'll just repeat myself. I'm sure of what I want, but if you need time I respect that. Just know I'm not going anywhere and I will do my best to keep wizards away from you while you make up your mind."

"I'm not trying to drive you away Draco. I'm nervous that I'm exactly what Ron says I am.

Draco closed the small distance between them and gently turned Hermione's face so their faces were only inches apart. "Hermione Granger, I would like more than anything to be in your bed, but that's not everything. I want to be around you. I want to hug you and hold you. I want to wipe the tears away when you cry and I want to make you laugh. I want to take you places and buy you things. Will you allow me to do these things for you? Will you think about being my witch? And one more thing, what you felt with Weasley has absolutely no bearing on what we will feel with each other. We will be magic together. I just know it."

Draco's words had evoked such sexual tension in Hermione she had begun to tremble.

Many thoughts were rushing through Hermione's head as she stood up and reached out for Draco's hand.

"You think we'll be magic together," questioned Hermione?

Leading Draco to her bedroom, Hermione whispered, _"Show me_."

Is This All There Is? Chapter 14: **People Will Be Talking**

Draco didn't dare to even breathe. He thought breathing might disturb the dream he found himself in. He was with Hermione Granger and she was leading him to her bedroom. It had to be a dream. Draco stopped feeling as though he was in a dream when they reached the bedroom and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, laid her head on his chest and whispered. "I'm nervous."

Draco lifted her head so he could access her lips. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I've told you. Together, you and I will make magic." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling off her jumper and throwing it aside. Putting his arms around Hermione, Draco kissed the top of her head and asked with a crackling intensity, "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Huskily Hermione replied, "It wasn't hard at all."

Draco kissed Hermione behind the ear and slid his lips down her neck to her shoulder. He took her face in both his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Will you regret this in the morning? I'm not willing to take you to bed only to have you turn away from me in regret. I'll wait a year for you if you're not ready."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Draco down with her. She put her hands on Draco's semi-formed erection and stated, "They'll be no regrets Draco. I want us to do this. I want to do this."

Hermione now had the upper hand as she made her handsome partner squirm beneath her hand. His erection was growing bigger by the minute and Hermione in turn was getting more excited by the minute. She had become so inflamed she leaned over and put her mouth on the engorged member over his clothes.

Groaning, Draco gently pulled her head up and moved her so he could remove her jeans, knickers and bra. Then with a minimum of movements he had removed his own clothes as well. Draco laid Hermione back on the bed kissing her stomach and telling her how beautiful she was as he moved up to suckle her breasts.

Hermione had tensed up at the touch of Draco's lips on her breasts, but relaxed as he continued his ministrations. She was experiencing feelings she never experienced with Ron and those feelings were leaving her breathless. She began wriggling as her nipples hardened into tight, little buds and liquids began to leak from her slit.

Draco was moaning Hermione's name as she slid her hand down the length of his shaft. He had gently pushed her legs apart remarking, "I want to drive you insane with passion and have you shout out my name."

Without embarrassment or hesitation, Hermione had cast her contraceptive charm, bent her knees and opened herself up to Draco. In those short seconds as she laid quivering waiting for Draco to place himself, she had been puzzled by an odd shimmering, glow surrounding her partner and which completely disappeared after she blinked her eyes.

With a soft growl Draco moved himself over Hermione, positioned himself at her slit and moaned as he pushed himself into her. "You feel so good. You are glowing and we haven't yet begun. I told you it would be like magic."

Gripping Draco as he thrust into her, Hermione had pressed her mouth against his neck in a silent scream, picked up his rhythm and met his every thrust with even stronger thrusts of her own. They had fought each other with their bodies as only lovers could.

When Draco felt Hermione's insides tense up he has asked, "Are you ready? Are you ready baby? Please cum for me." Hermione's sex had driven Draco into such a sexual frenzy he was pulling himself all the way out and then pushing his full measure all the way back into Hermione making her shriek in pleasure, "Draco. Don't stop. I'm there. Oh Merlin, I'm there."

Draco moved even more rapidly as he shouted, "Cum with me love," and she had cum harder than she ever had in her short sexual life. Draco had held off ejaculating until he was sure Hermione had experienced as much pleasure as possible and then he had taken his own release. As they took the last bits of pleasure from each other, they made sounds which were not recognizable as any language known to man. At the end, Draco was up on his hands and Hermione had her legs locked behind his knees while they spilt enough liquids to fill a bathtub.

Draco had to catch his breath before he could bend his arms to roll over beside Hermione. Once he got his breathing under control, Draco had put his arm beneath Hermione's head, leaned in and kissed her shoulder saying, "That was magic. Never doubt me again witch."

Hermione laughed as she leaned into Draco. "I never doubted you. I doubted me."

"Well never doubt yourself again. You were amazing, complimented Draco. I want to hurt Weasley on general principle, but I want to hurt him even more for making you ever doubt yourself. You, Hermione Granger, are a force to be reckoned with."

Hermione basked in the glow of Draco's words and had felt better about never having received such compliments from her ex-husband.

Draco rubbed his chin against the top of Hermione's head as he quipped, "I love your hair. There have been times when I had to forcibly stop my hands from running themselves through it. Just so you are aware, I am quietly lying here in the hope we can drive each other insane with pleasure yet again in about five minutes."

Hermione cheeked, "The countdown starts now."

Ron had left Hermione's house as quickly as he could. He had just done another fucking stupid thing by breaking into Hermione's house after she had told him to go away. In hindsight, he knew just how stupid it was to have done it, but while he was doing it, it seemed the only way to get to Hermione. Hermione would most certainly have his arse for afters now.

Without anything else to do and no hope of speaking to Hermione, Ron decided it was time to go apologize to his dad and try to get back on good terms with him. Turning into apparition, Ron headed straight to the Burrow. He landed in the yard of the Burrow, but spent twenty minutes gathering his courage before walking up the stairs and knocking. Arthur opened the door and stood there staring at his son saying nothing.

Ron looked at his father and said, "Dad, I owe you an apology. I'm hoping you will accept it because I don't want to be on the outs with you any longer."

Arthur opened the door wider and stepped back. "That's a good start. Come in son and let's talk."

It was a sobbing Molly who came running over to grab Ron around the neck. "I'm so glad you've come to your senses. You know your father loves you. Sit down and let me fix you something to eat."

Ron turned to his father and begged his forgiveness.

Arthur hugged his son and clapped him on the back. "You're my son, but you were wrong. If you've come to your senses, we can talk. I accept your apology."

Molly put a plate of food on the table for Ron which he had tucked into right away. In between bites, Ron assured his father he had definitely come to his senses. Lowering his voice and checking on the whereabouts of his mother, Ron asked if they could talk out in the shed when he finished eating.

Arthur shot a quick glance in Molly's direction before nodding his head.

While Ron was eating, Arthur called out to Molly, "I'll be out back working in the shed."

"Okay Arthur, she replied. Just don't blow anything up while you're out there."

"Yes dear," Arthur replied.

It had only taken Ron about ten minutes to finish off his entire plate and another five to wash his hands and use the bathroom. Ron had then kissed his mum on the cheek telling her he wanted to talk to his dad.

Molly was very happy with the way things were looking so she pushed Ron to go out to the shed and talk with his father. He had grabbed his mum and kissed her again before heading out to the shed.

When Ron appeared in the doorway of the shed, Arthur who was sitting reared back in a chair gestured to the seat across from him. Ron sat gingerly on the edge of the chair as he revealed to his father that he had a plan.

Arthur sat up straight in his chair intent on listening to his son, but reserving his judgment until he heard what Ron had to say.

Ron really did have a plan which had come to him as he ran away after breaking down Hermione's door. He paused for several seconds before he began to share his thoughts. "Amanda and I have broken up dad. I wanted to send her back to Ireland, but she has decided to stay in England. No matter though because as I've said, we're finished. She has plans to look up her former boyfriend and get back in his good books. We'll have to wait and see to other things after the baby is born. Hermione's divorce has become final so we are finished as well. I did a stupid thing earlier when I went to talk to Hermione. She wouldn't see me so I broke down her door."

Arthur stood up. "Did you hurt her?"

Ron shook his head. "No dad, I didn't hurt her. I didn't even get close to her. I may have startled her because she flooed out as I was trying to get in. I ended up breaking down her door. I've put myself in another bit of trouble, but I may have a solution."

Arthur rolled his eyes and replied, "I'm out here speaking to you because you have supposedly come to your senses, but from what I'm hearing, it doesn't sound like it. Please don't make me regret accepting your apology. I'm tired of hearing about your bad behavior Ron. Your mother and I raised you so much better than this."

Ron looked over at the door to the shed and lowered his voice. "Sometimes I just don't think before I act. I will try to do better dad. I promise. I plan to go to the Ministry to clear up the issue of me breaking into Hermione's house and while I'm there, I plan to turn in my resignation papers."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, but allowed Ron to continue without interrupting him.

"I am going to follow the career path I had imagined for myself before mum insisted I apply to the Ministry. I want to work with dragons. I'm going to ask Charlie to take me on as an assistant or something. If Charlie agrees, I'll be living and working in Romania which will take me out of the eye of everyone here in England. I know I'll have to start from scratch, but I intend to do whatever is necessary to get back on the right foot. I'll need your help with Charlie dad and perhaps with mum as well. I know mum means well, but I'm of age and I want to make my own decision on this. I want mum to be happy for me, not angry with me. Will you help me?"

Arthur reached over and patted his son on the hand. "I like this plan Ron and I'll help you all I can. Let's first get an owl off to Charlie to see if he would be willing to take you on. Then we can send an owl to MLE tendering your resignation. You'll need to go to the Ministry in person to clear up the other things, but that can wait until Monday. Another point you may want to consider, even though you may never need his support again, stop in to see Kingsley to apologize for your earlier behavior and explain your future plans. It is the courteous thing to do."

Ron gave his father a quick hug. "We'll send owls to Charlie, MLE and another asking Hermione to sit down with me on Monday. She may be willing to see me while she is at work. It's settled then. I'll go in to see Kingsley and Bob on Monday and hopefully apologize to Hermione as well. She was my wife, after all. I owe her my most abject apology. Thanks dad."

Arthur pulled through one of the many drawers in his shed and came up with a quill and parchments. The letters to Charlie, MLE and Hermione had been sent out forthwith and the father and son headed back to the house to face the witch they knew would be the harshest and most vocal critic of Ron's plan.

Harry didn't find out about Ron breaking down Hermione's door until he returned to the Ministry on Friday evening. He had spent the entire day in Scotland chasing down what turned out to be a rubbish tip. Harry let out a huge sigh as he plopped down in his chair to rifle through the several messages lying on his desk. Harry opened them one by one until he came to the one from Boot. Harry had to read the message twice. Fucking git Ron had broken down Hermione's door because she wouldn't let him in. Harry turned the message over to see if there was more of an explanation. What had happened to Hermione? Had Ron hurt her again?.

Harry left his office and walked quickly to the lift. It was a slim chance, but maybe Draco knew how everything had turned out. He stepped out of the lift and headed towards Draco's office, but everything was dark. The offices were closed and everyone had gone. Harry turned back around and took the lift down to the atrium. He rang Hermione's mobile, but it had rang and gone directly to her voice mail messaging. Harry had every intention of flooing to Hermione's home to check on her, but had ultimately changed his mind and gone to his own home. He wanted to check on Ginny first and possibly check on Hermione later.

Everything was quiet when Harry arrived home. Ginny was dozing on the daybed, but had jumped up as soon as she heard him step out of the floo. Ginny hugged him and told him dinner was waiting. He excused himself to wash up and came back to find his food on the table. While he and Ginny ate, she told him Ron had stopped by and wanted to see him to apologize. Harry didn't want to start a fight with Ginny so all he had done was nod and think to himself, bloody, stupid git.

After dinner, Ginny had been in an amorous mood and she and Harry had spent time making love and savoring their time together. The next Harry looked it had been 11:00 pm and much too late to check on Hermione. There was no way he could just up and leave to check on his friend because Ginny would probably go mad, so he vowed to check on Hermione the next day.

Draco was smiling to himself. He and Hermione had made love twice more and he was now in her shower getting himself cleaned up so he could go home. It wasn't like he wanted to go home, but Hermione hadn't invited him to stay and as much as he wanted to spend the night lying next to Hermione, he knew they would have other nights. Hadn't he proven they would make amazing love together. He was feeling exactly as he had the day in the lift, connected to Hermione. He thought about the strange glow. What had that been about? He would have thought he was mad except Hermione had seen a glow about him as well. Draco wasn't sure, but he thought it might be some of the old magic where two people who are meant to be together could generate a magical glow under the right circumstances. Making love to each other for the first time would certainly qualify as the right circumstances.

Draco turned off the shower and stepped out onto the floor to find Hermione holding a towel.

Reaching for the towel and kissing Hermione on the nose, Draco had quipped, "That eager to get rid of me then Miss Granger? I'll be out of your way in just a bit."

Hermione moved closer and gave Draco her sexiest smile. "Eager to get rid of you? I think not. I didn't know we were finished until you got up to take a shower. It would seem it is you who are in a hurry to leave me Mr. Malfoy. Have you had enough then?"

Draco closed the small distance between them letting his lips catch Hermione's lips. With hands at his sides, Draco backed Hermione against the wall and deepened the kiss even further.

Hermione grabbed Draco about the arse and pulled him straight up against her as she whispered, "You may be finished with me, but I'm not finished with you."

"You little minx, laughed Draco. Threaten me will you? I'll show you what's what."

Lifting Hermione off her feet, Draco carried her back to the bed where, without ceremony he pulled off the pajama bottoms she had slipped on and ravaged her with his mouth. By the time Draco brought Hermione to climax, the pillows were on the floor, the sheets were twisted off the bed and Hermione was calling Merlin like she knew him personally.

Draco smiled as he watched Hermione coming down off her climax. "I've said it once, but I'll say it again, you are amazing. Weasley has to be the stupidest git in all of Britain to cheat on you."

Hermione turned to Draco and began to play in his hair as she softly replied, "It was never like this with Ron. He only ever got into bed with me because his mum told him that was how to make a baby."

Draco howled in laughter and Hermione had laughed with him. They laid in each other's arms for a bit before Draco went back to the bathroom to wash up.

Once Draco was dressed, he kissed Hermione telling her what a lovely time he had. It was after midnight so he had wished her a good morning as opposed to goodnight and had left through the front door.

Hermione thought to herself, I wish he would have stayed. Before closing her eyes she had the thought, he glowed.

Landing in his bedroom, Draco walked over and sat on the side of his bed thinking about the fantastic sex he had shared with Hermione. Aloud he said, "I wish she had asked me to stay."

They each fell asleep thinking of the other and the mysterious glow.

Harry was up early on Saturday because Ginny wanted them to visit the Burrow. Harry didn't fancy looking at anyone this early on a Saturday morning, especially not Molly Weasley. He would go because that was what would make Ginny happy, but the first time Molly started with the suggestions or innuendo, he would leave.

Harry thought he couldn't get any more aggravated, but when he and Ginny arrived at the Burrow to find Ron sitting at the kitchen table shoveling food into his mouth, he realized that thought wasn't true. Harry wanted to turn around and floo back home, but Ginny had a tight hold on his arm. He had to stay whether he liked it or not.

Molly greeted them warmly and for the first time in ages, she hugged Harry. Suddenly, it was all back to old times. Everybody was happy. Everything was fine.

Harry thought, bloody hypocrites, but had then thought, it could have been worse.

Ron nodded at Harry, but finished his food before standing up to offer his hand to Harry.

Harry shook Ron's hand and asked how he was getting on. Ron replied he was getting on fine except for a recent spot of bother. Lowering his voice, Ron asked if Harry would step outside with him so they could have a private conversation.

Harry nodded and the two wizards went out back to have a talk. Initially, Harry thought Ron was offering the same bloody crock of bull shite he had always offered when he got himself in trouble. However, as Ron got into the thick of it, Harry realized Ron had put some thought into his plan and it sounded good. Harry had found himself nodding as Ron explained about apologizing to his dad, his breakup with Amanda, his plan to resign from MLE and take up Dragon Keeping and his need to personally apologize to Hermione.

Harry admitted that Ron had a good plan and asked how he could help. Harry meant it as an off the cuff remark, but Ron had immediately seized on Harry's words and asked if he would ask Hermione to speak with him.

Harry had cast about for a good excuse why he wouldn't contact Hermione on Ron's behalf. However, after a quick think, Harry realized it might be a good idea for them to talk and clear the air while Hermione was safe in the company of others. Harry figured that Ron could say whatever he wanted, but past behavior made him reluctant to let Hermione meet Ron alone. It was to this end that Harry offered to see if Hermione would come to the Burrow to meet with Ron while he was there.

Ron had jumped on the offer so Harry had dialed Hermione and asked if she would come to the Burrow to settle things between her and Ron. Harry promised he would be right there with her. Hermione agreed to come if she and Ron could meet in the back and she didn't have to enter the house. Harry didn't want to make a decision which impacted others without checking so he told Hermione he would ask and call her right back.

Harry told Molly, Ginny and Arthur that Ron wanted Hermione to stop by the Burrow so they could talk. He let them know Hermione was willing, but thought it would be best if she and Ron spoke outside because she didn't want to upset anyone by coming into the house.

Arthur had been all for it while it had taken Ginny and Molly several minutes and a stern look from Arthur before they agreed.

Harry stepped outside to call Hermione back and tell her it was all set. Hermione was already up and dressed so she promised to be there in twenty minutes. Before she hung up the mobile, she asked Harry not to leave her alone with Ron because no matter what he said, she didn't trust him. Harry agreed and had gone back inside to tell Ron Hermione was on her way so he should come on outside.

Ron came outside and sat on one of the backyard benches to wait for his ex-wife. While they waited for Hermione, he and Harry made small talk.

Hermione apparated in about fifteen minutes later looking gorgeous. Harry heard Ron's breath catch in his throat at the sight of Hermione and vowed not to move more than five feet away from her at any time.

Hermione greeted Harry with a hug and Ron with a slight nod. Harry had moved a bench so Hermione and Ron would be facing each other and not have to sit next to each other. Hermione nodded at him in approval of the way he had set up the seating.

Ron wanted Harry to leave him and Hermione so they could speak privately, but Hermione was quick to tell him if Harry left, so would she.

Ron realized Harry wasn't leaving and had settled down to talk to Hermione. He started off by telling Hermione how wrong he had been in the way he treated her and the things he had done to her. He apologized about damaging her door as well. He had then asked her forgiveness and remarked that he really did love her.

Hermione bit back the acid retort which had jumped to her tongue in the wake of Ron's last words, but she wanted it all done and over so she had smiled and replied she forgave him and accepted his apology as well.

For one second it appeared Ron was going to try to hug Hermione, but she had jumped up and moved away wishing Ron good luck in everything he planned to do. Ron's face fell as he realized this was it. This was the finish of everything between them. He and Hermione were over and she didn't want him touching her. In the end, he didn't have any option other than reaching out to shake Hermione's outstretched hand, after which they wished each other well and moved away in opposite directions.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Ron head back to the house. Wanting to get away from the Burrow as quickly as possible, she had hugged Harry and taken her leave.

Harry sighed as he made his way back inside. "Oh for the carefree days of Potions with Severus Snape.

Hermione arrived back at home and immediately changed into pajamas. It was only 11:30 in the morning, but she wanted to be alone without any distractions to sort out how things had gone so wrong.

After her second glass of wine, Hermione had retrieved her journal and prepared to write away her tensions.

**This Journal Is The Property of Hermione Granger - Private**

Hermione smiled at the childish words on the outside of her journal. Then she reminded herself her mother had given her the journal when she was thirteen. She _was _a child at that age. She had been childish, but with her eye already on Ron Weasley. Looking back on it, she didn't know why because Ron had always been a self serving jerk. If the truth be told, she probably fell for Ron because he was all there was. She, Harry and Ron were always together and even if she wanted to choose Harry, Ginny had already confided her feelings for Harry. It was almost automatic she and Ron would end up with each other. Unfortunately, automatic didn't necessarily denote true love and that had been proven by the way her and Ron's relationship had ended.

With a huge sigh, Hermione unlocked her journal and proceeded to document all that had happened since the last time she had written in it. Hermione finished up around 1:30 and realized she had spent almost two hours writing about her hopes, fears and expectations of how she wanted her life to be.

When Hermione locked the journal, she felt as though she had cast off the last remaining remnants of childhood and stepped fully into womanhood. It almost felt nostalgic. A few tears fell, but she had brushed them away. The old days were gone and there was no getting them back. Hermione didn't think she would ever be making any more entries into this journal. Her journal was just as done as her days in Hogwarts were done. _**Defigo**_.

She had laid the journal on the living room table and stretched out on the couch thinking of nothing other than Draco Malfoy and the time they had spent together. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Saturday morning for Draco had dawned so bright he could almost believe he was on one of the sunny beaches in Thailand. He had laid in his bed for thirty minutes just going back over his Friday night with Hermione. She was who he wanted. He was even more sure now that they had acted on his feelings. Draco hoped to see Hermione again tonight, but he would have to follow her lead. He had it in his mind to call her a little later to ask her out. Draco knew he was jumping ahead a bit, but he could envision himself spending all his free time with Hermione.

Draco made it downstairs in time to join his parents for a brunch. They had chatted among themselves while they ate. Several times Draco had caught Lucius looking at him as though appraising something.

Lucius didn't talk business at the table so it wasn't until the meal was over that he revealed to Draco he needed his help with two projects.

Draco was more than happy to assist his father as he was partial to learning the investment business and maybe one day taking over Malfoy Investments. He liked the position he held at the Ministry well enough, but it wasn't what he wanted to do for life.

Draco felt a little of the sunshine fade as he listened to his father explain that the projects would entail Draco taking a portkey to France. Although he was disappointed he would not get to be with Hermione, Draco knew business was business and had to be dealt with on the spot.

Now that certain things in his son's life appeared to have settled, Lucius would no more interfere than he would discuss business with Narcissa. However, he wanted to suggest to Draco he might consider bringing someone along to France as he would be there through Sunday evening. Clearing his throat, Lucius announced that France was all the more beautiful when one was accompanied by a friend. He quickly followed that statement by informing Draco he had meetings Sunday at 11:00 and 1:00 after which he was free until his return portkey was ready at 10:00 pm Sunday night and of course if he took the scheduled 7:00 portkey, he would have all of Saturday night to see the city.

Draco had caught Lucius' meaning immediately. His father was suggesting he take a friend. Draco had stood, excused himself and left the study almost on a run. He needed to call Hermione to see if she would like to see France.

Lucius smiled and called after Draco that all materials needed for the meetings would be waiting in the study.

Draco hurried to his room to call Hermione by mobile. He had rung the phone, but his call was picked up by voicemail. After three different attempts, Draco remembered that calls went immediately to voicemail if the person had the phone turned off. He was frustrated at not being able to contact her because he wanted her to have enough time to get ready if she chose to accompany him to France. He dialed her phone several more times before he began sorting himself for the trip.

As Draco laid out the clothes he would take, a knot began to form in his stomach. Where was Hermione? Who was she with? Why was her phone turned off? He had finally just sat down on the edge of his bed and hoped she wasn't with a wizard.

After fifteen minutes of wondering, Draco had apparated to Hermione's house and knocked on the door. He had to know what Hermione was doing and if she was alone. Draco knocked three times without getting a response and had just turned to leave when Hermione opened the door rubbing her eyes.

Hermione sleepily smiled at Draco and his heart had moved across his chest.

"Have I worn you out then, Draco cheeked? Still in bed at this time?"

Hermione opened the door wide and invited him in as she cheeked right back, "You wish. I've already been out and back today. I just felt like having some alone time. Just me and my wine. Have a seat. I won't bite."

Draco gave a halfhearted laugh as he commented, "I've been trying to call you, but your message service kept sending me to voicemail. I thought you might be busy."

Hermione glanced at Draco after he made the statement. He hadn't come right out and said, but she had cottoned on that he thought she might have had a visitor. She didn't comment on his remark, but told him she had turned off her mobile so it wouldn't interfere with her wine time.

This time Draco did laugh as his heart moved back into place. Hermione had not been entertaining anyone. She had been alone. He took that moment to ask Hermione if she would like to accompany him to France while he took care of some business for his father.

Hermione was speechless for five whole minutes before she shrieked, "I'd love to go. What shall I wear? When are we leaving?"

Draco grinned. "Bring anything you like or bring nothing at all. France does have some very nice stores if you need anything. The portkey will be leaving at 7:00 tonight. In the hopes you would agree to accompany me, I took the liberty of reserving two rooms in one of father's hotels. Everything you will need will be at your disposal and if we don't get to do any sightseeing, I promise to take you back when we have more time."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Draco had kissed her back and they continued kissing until the need for air forced them to break apart. Draco stepped back and remarked he would be back to fetch her at 6:30 which would give them more than enough time to make their portkey. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and left for home.

Hermione was ecstatic. Wasn't this what she had wished for when she was married to Ron? Yes it was. She had envisioned her and Ron visiting all kinds of places, but Ron….who cared about Ron? Draco Malfoy thought enough of her to invite her to France.

Hermione had hummed continuously from the time Draco left right up until the time he was due back. Except for that minute in the midst of her humming when she had stopped to smirk, "I'm going to France with Draco Malfoy. Somebody alert Molly Weasley." Then she had made a rude gesture into the air with her finger.

Precisely at 6:30 Draco knocked on the door asking, "Ready to go? If you'll step outside and take hold of my arm, we shall be off to catch our portkey. By the way Miss Granger, you look lovely."

"I feel lovely Sir Knight," responded Hermione as she grabbed onto Draco's arm.

Draco had grinned down at his beautiful companion as they twisted into apparition.


	15. Meetings

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 14: **People Will Be Talking**

This time Draco did laugh as his heart moved back into place. Hermione had not been entertaining anyone. She had been alone. He took that moment to inform her he had two meetings scheduled for the next day in France and would like for her to accompany him and do a bit of sightseeing.

Hermione was speechless for five whole minutes before she shrieked, "I'd love to go. What shall I wear? When are we leaving?"

Draco grinned. "Bring anything you like or bring nothing at all. France does have some very nice stores if you need anything. The portkey will be leaving at 7:00 tonight. In the hopes you would agree to accompany me, I took the liberty of reserving two rooms in one of father's hotels. Everything you will need will be at your disposal and if we don't get to do any sightseeing, I promise to take you back when we have more time."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Draco had kissed her back and they continued kissing until the need for air forced them to break apart. Draco stepped back and remarked he would be back to fetch her at 6:30 which would give them more than enough time to make their portkey. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and left for home.

Hermione was ecstatic. Wasn't this what she had wished for when she was married to Ron? Yes it was. She had envisioned her and Ron visiting all kinds of places, but Ron….who cared about Ron? Draco Malfoy thought enough of her to invite her to France.

Hermione had hummed continuously from the time Draco left right up until the time he was due back. In the midst of her humming she had stopped to smirk, "I'm going to France with Draco Malfoy. Somebody alert Molly Weasley." Then she had made a rude gesture into the air with her finger

Precisely at 6:30 Draco knocked on the door asking, "Ready to go? If you'll step outside and take hold of my arm, we shall be off to catch our portkey. By the way Miss Granger, you look lovely."

"I feel lovely Sir Knight," responded Hermione as she grabbed onto Draco's arm.

Draco had grinned down at his beautiful companion as they twisted into apparition.

*** **In this chapter I used the first name **Eric** for **Stebbins of Hufflepuff**. JKR never had him down with a first name and I like the name Eric. If you think back, Stebbins is the Hufflepuff from whom Severus Snape deducted ten points at the Yule Ball.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 15: **Meetings**

Hermione and Draco had barely spent fifteen minutes in the Portkey Office. Lucius had arranged everything and as expected, arrangements were spot on landing Hermione and Draco in Marseille thirty minutes later.

The French Portkey Office in Marseille was bustling, but Draco took the time to check that their return portkey was scheduled for 10:00 pm on Sunday. With everything in order, he had apparated them to the arrival area at the Luxe Marseille Hotel where they were met by hotel staff who were there specifically for Draco and his guest.

As she and Draco were led to their rooms, Hermione looked around and commented on the luxurious feel of the hotel to which Draco squeezed her hand in acknowledgment. The rooms were actually the most amazing full blown suites Hermione had ever seen.

Staff had shown Hermione to her suite first with Draco looking on promising to be back as soon as he got settled in. Hermione looked around at the opulence as she put away the things she had brought with her. Hermione smiled as she fell back on the bed. She had been to France when she was younger, but not this France. She and her parents had been to the frugal France. Theirs had been a lovely trip, but a lot less opulent.

While she waited for Draco, Hermione magically straightened her hair. She wanted to look chic if they went out on the town. She had just finished her hair when Draco knocked on the door which adjoined the two rooms. Hermione unlocked her side to let Draco step through. He whistled when he saw her hair. Moving over to embrace Hermione, Draco quipped, "You look beautiful with you hair long and straight. Actually, let me clarify. You look beautiful no matter how you wear your hair."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss directly on the lips as a thank you.

As he fixed them both a drink, he asked Hermione what she wanted to do.

"We could have something light to eat then go dancing, answered Hermione. Just from the atmosphere I believe we won't even have to leave the hotel to do it. Tomorrow after your meetings we could probably see some sights and later we could go somewhere extra fancy. How does that sound?" Hermione sipped her wine as she waited for Draco to comment.

Draco sat down beside her, ran his fingers through her hair and commented how silky it felt when she wore it that way. Then he had kissed Hermione on her shoulder remarking he would be happy to do whatever she wanted.

Hermione took a few more sips from her glass before standing and pulling Draco up beside her. "Let's get dressed. It's almost 9:00. Oops, I forgot. We're in Marseilles. It's almost 10:00pm. I know your first meeting is set for 11:00am tomorrow so we won't stay out long."

Draco caught one of Hermione's hands in his and remarked, I want to show you a good time and the devil with how late it gets."

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading off to shower and dress.

Draco finished his drink and called out, "I'll be back soon."

They were dressed and having a late supper by 10:30 after which they had gone to the hotel lounge to enjoy music and a bit of dancing. Hermione had been amazed at the level of service afforded Draco. There was always someone at Draco's elbow waiting to serve them.

Hermione noticed that several of the staff witches couldn't keep their eyes off Draco, but he never acknowledged any of them. One red-headed witch had been brazen enough to whisper something to Draco and had gotten her head handed to her on a platter. Draco had been discreet, but Hermione hadn't missed a thing. She guessed the witch was one of Draco's conquests from other visits and had felt a little twinge of jealousy. But, as quickly as the twinge had come she had shaken it off. She and Draco had shagged and said some things to each other, but there was nothing established between them which was probably for the best. Even though Draco made her feel incredible, she was newly single and wanted to be sure of the next relationship before she stepped into it.

She and Draco remained in the lounge until midnight when they had both agreed it was time to leave. Although Draco wanted to sleep with Hermione, she suggested he get some sleep so he could get up early to prepare. Draco wasn't happy with the sleeping arrangements, but he had to abide by Hermione's wishes. They shared several long, sultry kisses before he went to his suite leaving the door between the rooms ajar.

Hermione couldn't fall asleep straight off as visions of Ron and Draco kept running through her head with Ron accusing that Draco was the reason she divorced him. She thought it was about 3:30 when she dropped off to sleep.

Draco kissed her awake so she could share breakfast with him before he left for his first meeting. During the meal he had explained his itinerary. His 11:00 meeting would be finished by 12:30 and he would go directly to his next meeting from there. He insisted Hermione call him if she had any problem because as important as his presentations were, she was more important.

Hermione had reached out, taken his hand and told him how thoughtful he was. Draco grinned and retorted that he wasn't usually so thoughtful, it was her who brought out his better qualities. He also suggested she use her free time to visit the shops on ground level and put any purchases on the Malfoy account.

She grinned back at him as she cheeked, "I'm going to spend every drop of Malfoy gold."

Draco laughed out loud, "Good. Then I'll have a reason to take you into indentured servitude until you pay it all back. You'll be able to work off your debt."

It was time for Draco to leave so he had wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I'll miss you and I'll be back soon. I'd rather you not leave the hotel without me, but I know I'm speaking to Hermione Granger and she will do whatever she pleases. Please be careful."

"I don't plan on leaving the hotel, but if I do, I'll be careful. Good meeting."

Hermione dressed and went down to ground level to browse the shops as Draco had suggested. Some of the dresses were breathtaking. One deep purple, above the knee dress with a wide skirt and a low neckline caught her fancy. After the third time Hermione gravitated back to the dress, the sales witch insisted Hermione try it on. Once it was on her, Hermione knew she wasn't leaving the store without it. The sales witch helped her accessorize from head to toe. Not wanting to impose on Draco's good nature, Hermione paid with a draft from her Gringott's account. The sales witch assured her the dress would be delivered to her suite. Hermione thanked her and moved on to the next store. There was a plethora of stores and Hermione tried her best to browse all of them.

Hermione was on the lookout for a gift for Draco. She wasn't looking for anything too showy, just something to show her gratitude for the trip. In a men's shop she found exactly the thing. It was an exquisite, black faced Wonder Wizard Watch which would be perfect for Draco to wear at work. She had the watch gift wrapped and then had started back towards the lifts when she spotted a lovely coffee shop. Having taken a liking to the taste of coffee, she stopped in for a quick lunch and a cup.

Hermione was eating her lunch when she happened to look up to find a blonde wizard with the most startling amber eyes staring at her. She felt her face grow hot as she continued to chew. She had to look up again when amber eyes approached her table and cleared his throat.

"If I'm not mistaken, I have run into the famous Hermione Granger here in Marseille. Sorry. I mean the famous Hermione Weasley.

Hermione corrected him. "I'm not the famous anything, but I am Hermione Granger. Have we met?" Hermione didn't feel the need to shout about her divorce to some unknown wizard.

The wizard grinned, "I see that in six years I didn't make a very good impression on you. I am *****_**Eric Stebbins**_, Hufflepuff House, your year."

Hermione apologized that she didn't remember him, but Eric had jokingly replied that he was a forgettable chap.

Hermione looked at him as he spoke. Even though his eyes were amazing, he wasn't the handsomest of wizards and having been in Hufflepuff, he probably wasn't the smartest of wizards either, but he was friendly and affable.

Eric was making small talk so Hermione asked if he was living in France to which he shocked her by replying, "There are rooms here reserved for us. I am a Junior with Malfoy Investments and we made a presentation to some of our mid-tier investors this morning. You know, trying to get them to invest more. What have you been up to? I must have gotten something bungled because I was under the impression you had married Ron Weasley."

"I did marry Ron, but we recognized we had made a mistake and ended it. It's not really a subject I care to discuss, if you don't mind. I'm working in the Administrative end of the Wizengamot."

"I can be a git sometimes Hermione. Please forgive me. Would you care for another coffee?"

Hermione smiled at Eric telling him it wasn't a problem and yes she would like another coffee.

Eric rose from his chair commenting it would be faster if he went to the counter. He returned with the coffees and as he stirred in cream he remarked, I didn't realize the Wizengamot had an Administrative end. Are you staying in the hotel?"

"The position is newly created by Minister Shacklebolt. I am one of the first to hold the job and yes, I am staying at the hotel, but only until 10:00 tonight."

"Maybe we can do something before you leave, suggested Eric. Maybe a little dancing or dinner."

Hermione felt herself flush. She didn't want to mention Draco, but didn't want to lead Eric on so she had simply said, "Maybe some other time."

"I had to ask to find out, replied Eric."

Hermione's mobile rang. She didn't have to look at the caller ID to know it was Draco calling. She smiled, finished the last of her coffee and stood to leave. Eric stood as well.

"Shall I see you back to your room then?"

"That won't be necessary Eric, but thank you for asking. Now that I know who you are, I'll be sure to give you a shout when I see you out and about in London. Have a good evening."

"Good evening Hermione. Maybe we can have coffee and catch up when we get back home."

"Sounds good Eric. Take care."

It was coming up on 4:00 pm. No wonder Draco was calling her mobile. He must be wondering where she had gotten to. Hermione was in a hurry to get back upstairs, but the bloody lift was taking it's slow time getting to ground level. Finally the doors to the lift opened and Hermione hurried in punching the button for her floor.

When she reached her suite, Draco was leaning against the wall looking out the window. Without turning around he asked if she had a good time exploring.

"I didn't actually go exploring. I browsed the shops and found a lovely dress so you'll be proud to have me on your arm tonight."

This time Draco turned around to look at Hermione. "I'd be proud to have you on my arm if you were in rags Hermione."

The smile which had been on Hermione's face disappeared. Draco was upset. He was trying his best to hide it, but she worked side by side with this wizard and could sense when he was out of sorts about something.

Hermione crossed the room and touched Draco's arm. "What's wrong? I apologize for being so late back, but I ran into Eric Stebbins and we had coffee. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

"The Stebbins who works for Malfoy Investments? How do you know him? What did he want with you?"

"Eric was a Hufflepuff in our year at Hogwarts. He recognized me, but embarrassingly enough I didn't recognize him until he introduced himself. If you're worried that I mentioned your name Draco, don't be. I wouldn't be that indiscreet."

In a very lowly voice Draco sniped, "I wouldn't care if everyone in Marseille knew we were here together. However, being together isn't something we've discussed at length so I cannot shout about it. Have you decided what you would like to do tonight?"

Hermione didn't like the tone Draco was taking with her and she bristled, "Perhaps you are too upset to take me anywhere. I do not wish to go out with you and have you speak to me as though I'm a petulant child who needs to be scolded."

Pulling the watch out of her purse, Hermione handed it to Draco telling him she brought it as a thank you for taking her on this trip. Then she asked him to excuse her because she wanted to take a bath. Without waiting for his answer she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Bloody git, thought Hermione. I'm not ready for another Ron Weasley and I'm not fucking ready to live by the bloody code.

Draco was gone from her suite when she came out of the bathroom. The door between their suites was closed as well. Hermione sighed as she realized she was in France with the chance to see beautiful things and do magical things, but here she sat being ill tempered. Deciding to clear the air she knocked on the door to Draco's room. He didn't come to the door so Hermione knocked louder. When Draco hadn't answered her third knock, Hermione tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. It was then that Hermione noticed the wrapped package on her bed. Draco had left the gift. With that, Hermione realized it wasn't necessary to apologize because lines had obviously been set.

Without any rhyme or reason Hermione decided to get dressed to go see if Draco was in the hotel lounge. She dressed in a close fitting green on green single strap dress which made her whistle worthy. Her hair had reverted back to it's normal curls which looked quite nice with her dress. After a little light makeup she was ready to go searching. Although she wasn't used to traveling alone, Hermione was determined to find Draco and get things sorted.

Hermione saw Draco as soon as she entered the lounge. He was talking to a wizard who had his back to her. As she approached, the wizard turned around and greeted her with a big grin. "Hello Hermione. Did your plans fall through? How lucky for me. Hermione, you remember Draco Malfoy don't you? He put on a bloody good presentation this morning. Would you care to join us?"

Draco cut across Eric, "I do remember _Mrs. Weasley_. Stebbins was just regaling me with the story of how he had run into you today, how charming he thinks you are and how he will be calling on you when he gets back to London. Have I left anything out Stebbins? I'm not much for being a third wheel and my patience has grown thin. I'll just leave you to it then Stebbins. Goodnight."

Hermione knew her mouth must be hanging wide open. Had Draco Malfoy just called her Mrs. Weasley and then given her to Eric Stebbins? As if. Hermione Granger wasn't anybody's to give away. Hermione excused herself from Eric and boarded a lift back up to the suites.

She went directly to Draco's suite and opened it with an Alohomora. The door banged back against the wall, but Draco remained stretched out on his bed gazing in her direction. Hermione grabbed the door, closed it, then cast locking and silencing charms.

She shouted at Draco, "You know my correct name and it isn't Mrs. Weasley and who do you think you are to be giving me away? You bloody wanker. Are you always going to act this way if we don't have sex every twenty minutes? It has to be sex because you are an entirely different wizard when we've slept together. Take your clothes off or shall I do it for you?"

Draco jumped up shouting. "You think this is about sex? It's not. I would love to have sex with you right now, but not before I say this. Did I not tell you I would do everything in my power to keep you away from other wizards? Didn't I say that Hermione? You wanted a bit of time to breathe, so I'm doing my best to be patient, but I will not stand by and let you start dating other men even if it means calling you Mrs. Weasley and having you shout at me."

Hermione smiled. "All this is because you think I fancy Stebbins? You bloody prat. Take your clothes off so I can show you what's what. _Now, please_. All this shouting has made me want to make love with you."

Draco approached her with a grin on his face and grabbed her in his arms. "You're so beautiful when you're angry. Did you know that your hair is curly again?"

Hermione laughed as Draco pulled off her dress and underwear.

They stared at each other as Draco removed his clothes. He slid into bed beside Hermione and began to gently touch her. He had his fingers inside her when he whispered, "I apologize for being a git. It will probably, no, most definitely happen again." Before Hermione could respond, he had captured her lips in a passionate kiss and their lovemaking had begun.

They spent as much time as possible making love without missing their portkey. Hermione was lying with her head on Draco's chest when she idly asked, "Shall we set some boundaries for when we go back to work? It's obvious we each find the other interesting. However, we're both newly single and should move slowly so as not to get into another relationship that doesn't work out or sets gossiping tongues wagging. I think we should be professional when we are at the Ministry. I know what you want, but I'd like to give it a bit of time."

Draco sat up causing Hermione to land with her face against his always ready erection. "I'm sure you don't have to lecture me on how to act in public, especially not somewhere as public as the Ministry. The part with which I have a problem is the 'let's move slowly to be sure this isn't a relationship that won't work out. We have fucked each other senseless since Friday. Now you want us to stand still and not try to move forward. It's too late Hermione. You should have thought about this before you led me into your bedroom."

Hermione pulled herself up so she was sitting next to Draco. "If you would think rationally for a moment you'd see what I mean. Both of us have set a record for the shortest marriages in the Wizarding World. Do you really want to move so quickly that we begin a relationship only to find out we are not suited to each other? We started this in lust. All I'm asking is for us to build something together to be sure it's not only about lust."

Draco tempered his words and his tone. "I do understand what you're saying Hermione. Will you be casting about then? Shall I sit with my hands crossed waiting? Had I known all this Hermione, as much as I wanted you, I would not have slept with you because it isn't all about lust for me. I will not find anyone I want more than I want you. And you need not worry, I will be very professional at work."

Hermione sighed as she laid her head back against the headboard. What she had said to Draco hadn't come out right. She was very interested in him and wouldn't purposely be looking for another wizard, but…. But what? She was nervous and confused about committing to someone so soon after splitting from Ron. Draco would just have to understand.

Draco reached over the side of the bed to retrieve his boxers, kissed Hermione on the nose and said, "It's getting quite late. We should be getting ready to return home. I'm going to shower. Shall we meet in your suite?"

They were at the Portkey Office by 9:45 and on their way home at 10:01. Draco apparated them directly to Hermione's house to make sure she made it home safely. Before taking his leave to make a report to Lucius, Draco had thanked her for the handsome Wonder Wizard Watch.

Hermione put her things away including the lovely dress she hadn't gotten to wear and climbed into her bed. It was still early for bed, but Hermione wanted nothing more than to get under her covers and stretch out.

Lucius was very pleased with Draco's report. Father and son chatted for a bit then Draco had gone to his room to try and sort things out in his mind. Draco wasn't happy with the possibility Hermione might find someone she wanted to date other than him, but he knew she was right about jumping out of one relationship directly into another. Even though Hermione was right, being right didn't make it any more palatable to him.

Harry stopped by the office Monday first thing to check on Hermione. They had chatted for a bit before he reminded her that Ron would be in the building sometime that day.

"I'm glad Ron and I got everything settled on Saturday, Hermione replied. I really don't want to see him again if I don't have to."

Harry smiled. "You probably won't have to see Ron today, but MLE might need to speak to you unless you advise them you won't be pressing charges. It might be a good idea to message Boot to let him know."

"You're right Harry. I'll let Terry know straightaway."

Hermione chatted with Harry for several more minutes before he left to start his day. She sent an interoffice message to Terry Boot explaining that she wouldn't be pressing charges against Ron.

Both Draco and Elias stopped by to wish Hermione a good morning and at 9:15 Olivia appeared at her door for their scheduled meeting. Hermione invited Olivia to have a seat while she excused herself to Draco's office to check if he wanted to sit in. Draco declined so Hermione met with Olivia alone.

Hermione kept the meeting simple. She went over all that was expected of Olivia and what was not acceptable. Hermione cautioned Olivia that she had stepped outside of lines twice, if she did it again she would not be welcome back in the department. As a last point, Hermione suggested that Olivia think before she acted on a situation to prevent any problems.

Olivia sat stiff backed and unsmiling through most of the meeting, but had acknowledged she understood everything Hermione had said and would certainly watch her step.

After her meeting with Olivia, Hermione went to Draco's office to discuss what had gone on in the meeting. He had smiled when Hermione entered, but that was all. He was keeping to the plan of nothing but professionalism while at work.

Hermione explained what she had discussed with Olivia and asked Draco for his input. They both agreed to give Olivia the benefit of the doubt, but admitted they didn't think she belonged in Wizengamot Administrative Services. Draco added that the onus to keep her job was now on Olivia as she had been warned of repercussions.

Neither brought up their trip to Marseilles.

Elias stopped Hermione on the way back to her office to ask if he could have some time later in the day to discuss the project he had worked on. Hermione set a time of 2:00 pm and as she headed back to her office Elias asked if she would like him to bring her lunch. Hermione declined lunch and opted for a tea.

Hermione looked up about midday to find a smiling Terry Boot standing in her doorway. Hermione smiled back as she invited him to have a seat. Terry was there to inform her he had spoken to Ron and because she chose not to press charges had settled everything and closed the file. Terry went on to inform her Ron had tendered his resignation and would soon be leaving Britain. Hermione acknowledged she had heard Ron might be working in Romania with his brother Charlie.

Terry remained in Hermione's office for half an hour before he finally plucked up the courage to ask what he had obviously wanted to ask. "Would I be out of line if I asked you to have dinner with me some evening? I know you've just come out of a sticky situation, but I want to put my request in before all the other blokes learn you are single again."

Terry's request had surprised Hermione. She had no idea Terry thought of her as anything more than a colleague. "How nice of you to think of me Terry, Hermione had responded, but as you've said, I've just stepped out of a sticky situation and I'm not quite to the place where I want to accept dates."

Terry stood as he replied, "I just wanted you to know I am interested and when you feel up to it, I'd appreciate the chance to take you out."

Hermione acknowledged his statement with a smile. "Thank you Terry. I'll keep that in mind."

Draco had been on his way to Hermione's office to tell her he was heading to lunch, but stopped outside her door when he heard voices. Rather than interrupt, Draco turned to go on his way when he heard Boot ask Hermione out. He froze in his tracks as he waited to see how Hermione would reply. In his mind he was shouting, just say no Hermione. Just say no. However, that wasn't the answer she had given. Hermione sounded as though she might take him up on his offer in the future. Draco strode to the lifts fuming. First day after their discussion and she was entertaining thoughts of having dinner with another wizard.

It hadn't helped anything when Boot came behind him and mumbled, "How's things Malfoy," to which Draco had answered, "Just great Boot."

Draco came back from lunch in a sour mood. He was sitting at his desk wondering if he could kill Boot without anyone being the wiser when Olivia sauntered in and stood in front of his desk. She started going on about some files which had been mislaid, but Draco was in no mood for her bull shite right then and was about to say so when Hermione walked into the office to find Olivia leaning over his desk.

Hermione snapped, "I've been called to Kingsley's office, but I need these files delivered right away. I was going to ask you Olivia, but I see you're busy. I'll ask Elias…..By the way Olivia, if you're trying to show Draco your underwear, why not just take off your blouse. It will be easier on your back,"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco as she dropped the paperwork on his desk. "On second thought, you're not doing much of anything Draco, why don't you find Elias and have him deliver the files as I'm due in Kingsley's office now."

Draco had stood while Hermione was talking. Now that she was gone he turned to Olivia and told her in no uncertain terms he wasn't interested in her underwear and she should go search for the missing files. Olivia hastily left Draco's office without looking back.

Draco plopped down in his chair still taken aback by Hermione's outburst. He sat there thinking he and Hermione might have to have a subsequent discussion about how they act with each other at work. She was jealous. Draco had a wide grin on his face as he went to deliver the files himself.


	16. One At A Time

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language, subject matter some may find offensive and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 15: **Meetings**

It hadn't helped anything when Boot came behind him and mumbled, "How's things Malfoy," to which Draco had answered, "Just great Boot."

Draco came back from lunch in a sour mood. He was sitting at his desk wondering if he could kill Boot without anyone being the wiser when Olivia sauntered in and stood in front of his desk. She started going on about some files which had been mislaid, but Draco was in no mood for her bull shite right then and was about to say so when Hermione walked into the office to find Olivia leaning over his desk.

Hermione snapped, "I've been called to Kingsley's office, but I need these files delivered right away. I was going to ask you Olivia, but I see you're busy. I'll ask Elias…..By the way Olivia, if you're trying to show Draco your underwear, why not just take off your blouse. It will be easier on your back,"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco as she dropped the paperwork on his desk. "On second thought, you're not doing much of anything Draco, why don't you find Elias and have him deliver the files as I'm due in Kingsley's office now."

Draco had stood while Hermione was talking. Now that she was gone he turned to Olivia and told her in no uncertain terms he wasn't interested in her underwear and she should go search for the missing files. Olivia hastily left Draco's office without looking back.

Draco plopped down in his chair still taken aback by Hermione's outburst. He sat there thinking he and Hermione might have to have a subsequent discussion about how they act with each other at work. She was jealous. Draco had a wide grin on his face as he went to deliver the files himself.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 16: **One At A Time**

Hermione chided herself all the way to Kingsley's office for making a scene. She was the one who had set the rules and she had been the first one to step outside of them. What must Draco be thinking? To try and assuage her guilt, Hermione huffed to herself, the bint should not have been almost in Draco's lap.

Her meeting with Kingsley was fairly brief. The Minister just wanted to go over some points of the meeting he had held while she was out taking care of her business. Kingsley was only looking for input which Hermione had given him. She had sung the praises of Elias, but hadn't been nearly as positive about Olivia. At the end, Kingsley mentioned he hoped she would be willing to accept a change of duties in the next six months. He authorized her to speak with Draco about accepting some changes as well. Kingsley did stress that Elias and Olivia would have to be fully trained before either her or Draco could move up. Hermione assured Kingsley she would discuss everything with Draco. They had shaken hands and Hermione headed back to her office.

Hermione planned to stop by Draco's office to apologize for her outburst and let him know what Kingsley told her, but his office was empty so she continued on to her own office. Hermione was still sorting through general files when Elias knocked on her door.

"It's 2:00 pm Hermione. Is this a good time?"

Hermione waved Elias in and told him to have a seat. He handed Hermione her tea and took a seat. Elias wanted to talk about the special project he had completed for Draco. Elias was a wealth of information and had several ideas on how to improve the project to which Hermione listened intently and made copious notes. By the end of their meeting, Hermione knew Elias would be going places in the Ministry. Their meeting broke up at 3:15 and Hermione had immediately forwarded the follow up suggestions to the CW with a note crediting Elias for the subsequent additions. She copied Draco and Elias on the memo as well.

Hermione realized she hadn't eaten anything except a bit of toast all day and was feeling hungry. With Elias and Olivia covering the runs and Draco covering the office, Hermione decided to leave a little early. She stopped by Draco's office to let him know her plans, apologize for her earlier behavior and quickly tell him what Kingsley had offered.

Draco barely looked at her while she was speaking and had only nodded and wished her a good night when she finished. Hermione had been surprised Draco didn't ask to see her later, but figured he was going to be tied up somewhere else. With a final wave, she had headed for the lifts.

Draco was torn. He wanted Hermione, but he would not be sneaking around and shagging her in secret. He wanted a relationship that he could speak of openly.

Olivia and Elias waved good night on their way out while Draco remained in his chair trying to figure out what to do. By the time he was ready to leave, Draco still hadn't figured out what to do so he had done nothing. When he reached home, Draco called Hermione to wish her a good evening. They had chatted for a bit before Hermione asked if he would be stopping by. With everything in him Draco wanted to say yes, but instead he said he would probably see her on the weekend. No more shagging in secret. He meant what he said. Hermione remarked that she understood and they ended the call.

Draco didn't sleep at all that night.

Hermione didn't sleep at all that night.

Tuesday through Friday played out almost the same as Monday. Hermione and Draco were so cordial and professional that no one would have guessed they were both dying to be with each other. There were other witches and wizards who tried for Hermione and Draco's attention, but neither was interested in anyone but the other.

On Friday afternoon, Hermione stopped by Draco's office to invite him over for some supper and drinks.

Draco countered with, "Will we be having another conversation about how we act around each other while at work?"

Hermione blushed as she answered, "I was out of line. I've already admitted as much, but if you want to have another discussion, we shall."

Draco grinned. "Then I will be there and perhaps you won't have to prepare the meal. Perhaps I can take you out."

"Perhaps, retorted Hermione. I'll see you at 8:00 then."

Because he was going to see Hermione that night, the day seemed to drag. Draco felt as though he had already been at work for ten hours when 5:00 finally rolled around. For Draco, there wasn't any staying late that day. At 5:02 he said goodnight and by 5:10 he was in his own bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

The week had gone well for Ron Weasley. He had turned in his resignation to MLE, had a conversation with Kingsley Shacklebolt and secured a Dragon Keeper position in Romania with Charlie.

Charlie had been more than happy to have his brother come work with him because the Romanian keep was always looking for additional Dragon Keepers. Charlie had arrived on Wednesday and had immediately sat Ron down to a frank and sometimes brutal conversation about what would be expected of him. Ron assured Charlie there wouldn't be any problems because he looked forward to the job and would do all the right things.

Although Ron was looking forward to starting a new life, he still had a few minutes of nostalgia for the life he was leaving behind as he and Charlie prepared to leave the Burrow. Ron knew there was no going back. The Golden Trio had disbanded forever and he was the cause. Those few minutes passed quickly as Ron realized he only had himself to blame and might as well get on with it all. And by Thursday evening, all had gone to plan and he and Charlie were in Romania getting everything in order.

Molly Weasley who insisted on giving Ron a small party had initially been very vocal about not wanting Ron to leave Britain. But, for once, she had been overridden. In the end, a sobbing Molly had kissed her youngest son on the cheek and wished him well.

Molly Weasley had seen the last of her children leave, realized the Burrow would be empty until the grandchildren started coming and had almost come undone.

It had been a fairly good week for Harry Potter right up until Thursday when he and Ginny had been invited (commanded) to the Burrow for a small going away party for Ron.

Harry wanted things back to right, but it was hard for him to forget how miserable Molly had been to him and Hermione. He still cringed when Molly hugged him. The word hypocrite always came to mind, but Harry never gave any sign of how he felt and always acted the part of dutiful son-in-law.

The party had gone well and Harry was glad to see Charlie, George, Angelina and Lee Jordan. It wasn't until after Ron and Charlie left to catch their portkey that Molly started in on the only child who still paid her any attention. Molly began to fuss over Ginny telling her what was and was not good for a pregnant witch. Ginny liked being fussed over so all she had done was smile, but by Molly's third set of orders, Harry was ready to go. He went over to Ginny and whispered he was ready to get home. Ginny hesitated for a fraction of a second before standing and smiling at her husband. She took Harry's hand and told everyone she was feeling tired and was going home. Molly had shot Harry a venomous glance which she had hastily covered with a smile when he turned her way. Harry wished everyone a good night as he and Ginny went home through their specially connected floo.

Harry thought he was home free, but as soon as they walked into the house, Ginny had turned on him and demanded why they had to leave so early.

Harry had wrapped Ginny in his arms and told the truth. "I am still in the process of rebuilding my relationship with your mother. Currently, I can only take her pushing and prodding for just so long. We made a promise to each other Gin that we would run our own lives without interference from your mother. The sooner she learns that, the sooner she and I can get our relationship back to where it once was. I'm not trying to be hurtful, but there you are."

Ginny hugged her husband back and kissed him on the mouth. "She's my mother Harry. I love you and I love her. I don't want you to be angry with each other, but I know you'll try your best."

Harry kissed Ginny, led her to her daybed and sat her down. "Put your feet up love and I'll get you some juice."

"Thank you my sweet husband. I think if you take me to the bedroom I can find some dessert for you."

Harry had the juice to Ginny in double time, after which Ginny gave him plenty of dessert.

After work on Friday, Draco went downstairs to greet his parents and let them know he would be out for the night. Draco kissed his mother and shook hands with his father. Lucius had clapped Draco on the back as he expressed his appreciation for a job well done in Marseilles. Lucius had then asked Draco if he would be ready to come into Malfoy Investments by next year.

Narcissa looked up, but did not make any comments. It really wasn't her place as this conversation was between Draco and his father.

Draco did want to join Malfoy Investments and told Lucius so, but didn't think he would be ready in a year. In his mind Draco clarified the statement he had just made to his father. I'll be ready in a year if I have everything sorted with Hermione before then.

Lucius knew his son. There was something more at play than just leaving the Ministry. "Is there something wrong Draco? I would think you'd be happy to join one of the largest investment firms in the Wizarding World."

"I do look forward to joining Malfoy Investments and I don't mean to appear ungrateful father, but there is something I must get settled before I make any moves away from the Ministry."

Lucius looked appraisingly at his son as he replied, "As you wish Draco."

"Thank you father. I'm going upstairs to prepare for my engagement. I shall speak with you later. Goodnight mother."

It was 7:45 and he hadn't even begun to dress. Hurriedly Draco showered, dressed and gathered his things. He did not like being late to anything especially not to Hermione so at 8:00 pm exactly he was standing at Hermione's door being welcomed in.

Draco followed Hermione through the reception area into the living room where he sat down on the couch. Draco hadn't missed the fact Hermione hadn't kissed him or invited him to kiss her. There were obviously things they needed to say to each other. Draco decided he would start first.

"We made arrangements for 8:00, but it seems this may be an inopportune time. Am I intruding?"

Hermione took a sip of her wine before she answered. "You're not intruding Draco. I invited you here remember."

"I've been greeted better by Harry Potter. If I'm not intruding, it seems we have taken a step backwards Hermione. I expect you'll call me Malfoy next."

Hermione grinned. "Will you feel better if I call you Malfoy?"

Seeing her grin made Draco feel better. "Do you want to talk about what happened on Monday? I think you may have scared the shite out of Olivia."

Hermione blushed as she remarked, "I was angry. Olivia was almost in your lap and you were sitting there doing Merlin knows what."

"I wasn't doing anything Hermione except listening to the witch drone on and on. If she was trying to show me her underwear as you so aptly put it, I wasn't paying attention. I'm not interested in her in the least. It almost seemed as though you were showing jealousy, but I know better because you're not interested in having a relationship with me so it couldn't have been jealousy."

"Are you throwing my own words back at me? If you are, get them right. I said we should not rush into a relationship. At no time did I ever say I wasn't interested in you."

Hermione was fairly shouting by this time. Draco was grinning although he kept his head down so Hermione wouldn't see his grin.

"I am interested in you and I was jealous that another woman was in a space that should be reserved for me. If you look at anyone's underwear, it will be mine. Understood Malfoy?"

Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud when Hermione called him Malfoy. He moved over to sit beside her and rub her back. "Calm down love. I understand perfectly because earlier that same morning I overheard Boot ask you out and I was ready to hex him. So the question has become, will you at least go out with me even if you won't step into a relationship with me. The worst of it is I've been interested in you since we started our law classes. As far as I'm concerned, I've been moving at a snail's pace."

Smiling up into Draco's eyes, Hermione turned herself so she could capture his lips with her own. Draco slipped his hands into Hermione's hair as he deepened the kiss while Hermione twisted herself so she was straddling him. He moaned against her mouth that he didn't want to shag her on weekends and not be able to talk to her properly during the week. Hermione moved herself back and forth across Draco's lap which made him groan louder.

Draco asked Hermione if she knew what she was doing to him and she whispered, "I want to make you feel as good as I feel. Rubbing against you has already made me cum twice.."

Inflamed, Draco lifted Hermione up to carry her into the bedroom when the floo rang. Draco asked, "Is the floo locked?"

Hermione shook her head as Harry called out, "Anybody home?"

"Fuck," growled Hermione.

"I want to," exclaimed Draco.

"Git."

"Adjust yourself and go meet the fucking golden boy, snapped Draco. Your hair, um is not neat. Do you wish me to leave?"

"No Draco, said Hermione. I don't want you to sneak out like some thief. Have a seat. I'll be right back."

But Hermione had been too slow. By the time she headed for the reception area, Harry was walking into the living room. Hermione took a deep breath, kissed her friend on the cheek and invited him to come through.

"What is wrong with your hair Hermione? You look like you just woke…..." Harry stopped in mid sentence as he spotted Draco sitting on the couch.

Draco stood and extended his hand to Harry. "Potter."

Harry smiled as he shook Draco's hand. "Malfoy. Just looking out for your partner hey? You might want to tell your partner to comb her hair before she comes to the floo."

Draco smiled down at his feet while Hermione hissed, "Git. I'm surrounded by nothing but gits. By the way Harry, this is exactly what it looks like. Draco and I have decided to date. We're not shouting about it, but I want you to know."

"As slow as I usually am, drawled Harry, I did figure that much out Hermione. As a matter of fact, Draco's interest in you wasn't all that hard to see if someone looked closely enough."

Draco cleared his throat.

Harry put on a look of surprise as he cheeked, "I haven't interrupted anything, have I?"

Hermione blushed as Draco replied, "As you have just said, it isn't all that hard to see if you look closely enough."

Harry guffawed. "In that case, I'll be going. I only stopped by to make sure you were alright Hermione and let you know Ron left for Romania yesterday never to return. We need to have at least one drink to celebrate."

While Hermione was getting the drinks, Harry looked at Draco and said in a lowly voice, "Well done Draco, but you'll answer to me if you hurt her or walk out on her."

Draco frowned, "I planned on hurting her and walking out on her tomorrow, but you have terrified me into changing my mind. Don't overstep Potter. I love Hermione, but it is too soon for me to tell her. As far as leaving her, I'm not going anywhere."

Harry quipped, "I knew that."

They toasted to Ron being gone then they had toasted to Hermione's new life. Lastly, Harry raised a toast to Hermione and Draco, after which he bid them good night. Before he got entirely out of the living room, he called back, "Now you can comb your hair," and laughed all the way to the floo.

Alone once again, Draco and Hermione picked up where they had left off. "Before I lovingly rip every shred of clothing from that lovely body, cheeked Draco, please go lock the floo. Otherwise, I'm sure the Potter and/or the Weasley shrew will probably be next to walk through and that won't go over well at all."

Hermione came back from locking the floo straight into Draco's waiting arms. "You realize you've just told Potter we're dating, questioned Draco. In my books, that must mean it's true."

"Since we're dating, replied Hermione. Do we want to take me out to eat?"

Leaning in, Draco began leaving little kisses all along Hermione's neck. "If it's all the same to you, I can eat you right here." Draco slid Hermione's jeans off and began kissing her stomach. He had to hold her down as he began licking the inside of her thighs and moved to suck on her nether lips. When Draco finally began sucking on her clit and pushing his tongue inside her, Hermione came with such an intense orgasm she shrieked out as though she was in pain.

In between deep breaths Hermione managed to sputter, "That was…..intense."

Draco moved up so he was looking deep into Hermione's eyes. "And now that we're dating, I can do that any time I wish….not at work obviously. At work we have to be professional."

Blushing beet red, Hermione whispered, "True."

"Now my love, I'm going to carry you into the bedroom so you can have your way with me over and over and over."

Hermione hid her face in Draco's shoulder as he made good on his word and carried her to the bed. As Draco laid her on the bed, he kissed her gently on the mouth and whispered, "I intend to stay the night Hermione. I want to wake up next to you. My first time leaving like a thief in the night was my last time. I hope you don't mind."

Drawing Draco closer, Hermione answered, "I don't mind. I was sorry you didn't stay the first time."

Draco moved to finish undressing Hermione and himself. Once they were naked, he moved beside Hermione and used his mouth and fingers to give her pleasure. Draco used his fingers to bring Hermione close to climax then he would take them away. After his third time doing this, Hermione huskily cried out, "Fix me Draco. I need you to fix me."

Gently pushing Hermione's legs apart he replied, I hope to fix you for a very long time love. He then moved into position and pushed himself into Hermione who let out a soft cry as she rose to meet his thrusts. As he repeatedly pushed into her, Draco whispered words which would be considered dirty if said in company, but drove them to passion when said during lovemaking. They climaxed almost simultaneously and had fallen onto the bed completely satisfied.

Hermione whispered words she had whispered to him before. "You make me weak."

And just as he had previously replied, Draco answered, "You make me strong."

It was still early enough for them to pick up some takeaway so they showered, dressed and headed out. Draco had volunteered to go pick it up, but Hermione insisted on accompanying him just to get out of the house for a bit. They ended up going to the Golden Dragon to order rice, noodles, chicken and beef.

Draco carried the food while Hermione begged him to give her just one fortune cookie because she was starving. Draco laughed as he turned away holding the bag over Hermione's head only to bump into Theo Nott. The smile had immediately left Draco's face as he said, "Nott." Theo stepped closer and held out his hand to Draco, "How are you Draco?"

"Never better. You remember Hermione Granger." Turning to Hermione, Draco introduced her to Theo Nott. Hermione who had heard the gossip about Theo Nott and Astoria Malfoy simply nodded.

Theo glanced at Hermione before stating, "I'd like to have a conversation Draco. I'm hoping you'll make time so we can sit down together."

"I don't know what you could possibly have to say to me, growled Draco. All you have to say can be said to Astoria. I'm not interested."

Hermione laid a hand on Draco's arm simply to calm him down. For a moment he looked at her as though he had forgotten she was with him, but had smiled at her before turning back to Theo.

"You're right Theo. We should talk. There are things which need to be said. Hermione and I were just about to enjoy some of the Golden Dragon's best. Care to join us?"

Hermione spoke up, "I will hex either or both of you if it comes down to violence. Now please can we go because I'm starving. Take my arm Theo."

The three apparated back to Hermione's house where in spite of circumstances she made Theo feel welcome then had gone directly to the kitchen to serve the Chinese. After Hermione gave Draco and Theo their food, she went back to the kitchen so the two wizards could speak privately.

Hermione sat casually eating her food even as she heard voices being raised. She did however, pull her wand closer because she had not been making idle conversation and would hex someone if he got too far out of line.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione grabbed two glasses, a bottle of brandy and a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey and went through to the living room. She sat the bottles on the table and poured herself a glass of her white wine.

Draco and Theo both glanced at Hermione who commented, "I've left you to your privacy for a reasonable amount of time. If my presence in my living room is making you uncomfortable, I suggest you take your conversation elsewhere."

"Theo and I have settled our differences. We are now discussing how I was lucky enough to get involved with you."

Hermione blushed and beamed at the same time. "Well let's hear it then. How did you get so lucky?"

Draco took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "It was all down to Merlin smiling on me and I'm very grateful he did."

Theo looked down into his drink. He was amazed at this Draco. Never in over seven years had he seen this romantic side of Draco. Draco had always worn his Malfoy attitude for all to see and hadn't ever shown weakness as far as witches were concerned, as far as anything was concerned. Theo smiled to himself as he realized what Harry Potter already knew, Draco Malfoy was in love.

Theo looked up from his drink to congratulate Hermione and Draco. In the back of his mind, Theo wondered what Lucius and Narcissa would make of this.

Draco did have one piece of advice for Theo. "Hermione is special to me. If you approach her in any manner other than the correct manner, I'll have your arse for afters. She is not Astoria nor is she up for grabs. As long as you understand that, we will not have a problem."

"Understood Draco. We've discussed the Astoria situation and come to terms with what really happened. I'm hoping we can put that behind us. Just so you know, I'd never approach Hermione in an improper manner because she'd probably hex me blind if I did and I have no wish to be blind."

They talked for a bit before Theo stood to leave. Hermione received a perfunctory hug from Theo and invited him to stop by when he could.

Draco clarified her statement by adding, "You're welcome to stop by when I'm here or when I bring you here, otherwise….."

Theo smiled and had responded, "Duly noted my friend. Have a good night."

Draco laid his head in Hermione's lap and commented, "Well, that went well. We aren't shouting it about, but it seems we are telling people one person at a time. Theo couldn't believe you would have anything to do with me after everything that went on. I'm chuffed the wizarding world has changed and we have changed, otherwise I might have missed out on you."

Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Let's look forward love and not back. Forward is the direction we want to go and those who don't like it can get over themselves. Kingsley has some excellent ideas to move the wizarding world forward and with your father on board, the changes should be amazing."

"My father is investing heavily in Kingsley's plan and since you have brought it up, I am wondering if you would be interested in taking a position in Malfoy Investments. You wouldn't have to work directly in MI, but you could be an integral part of what Kingsley wants to do."

Hermione thought for a moment before she replied, "I'll keep that in mind, but right now I want to do more within the Ministry. Thank you for thinking of me."

"I do nothing but think about you, answered Draco. You must know that by now."

Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair while she kissed him soundly on the lips. Draco reached up and grabbed Hermione about the neck and had almost said, I love you, but at the last minute had held back. It was too soon and he didn't want this witch to go running for the hills.

With a soft sigh Draco laid back and let Hermione play with his hair. He closed his eyes and let thoughts of Hermione's doll pass through his mind. Draco was convinced that when he gave Hermione the doll, she'd be so happy she'd …marry him. He knew he was being silly, but did feel Hermione would be ecstatic when he presented her with the gift. His only dilemma was when he should give it to her. Ultimately he decided he would present it to her the day she consented to be his witch. Draco let out a small sigh as he relaxed once more into Hermione's ministrations.

It was late Friday night and Elias was tired of listening to Olivia's blustering. He was sitting at the table with three other friends listening to Olivia go on about their superior. She had invited him out, but all she had talked about was Draco Malfoy. Elias huffed. Olivia didn't want to see it, but he could. Draco Malfoy wasn't interested in anyone but Hermione Weasley. No, Hermione Granger. If Olivia thought anything else, she was daft. In one way he was as bad as Olivia because his only interest was Hermione Granger. The brilliant witch fascinated him, but unlike Olivia he knew where to draw the line and he was certain of one thing, he wasn't going to let Olivia drag him into any shite. All he wanted was a Friday night shag.

Elias had finally caught Olivia's eye and motioned they should be going. For once, the daft witch cottoned on and finished her drink. Elias shook hands all around and bid everyone good night as did Olivia. Olivia followed him out and they apparated to Elias' flat. Elias was out of his clothes almost as soon as they entered the flat. He needed attention and Olivia was very good at sucking his dick. He could see her as his witch if she would just get over Draco Malfoy. Until then, she was just a witch who was good at making him cum. All other thoughts left his mind as Olivia began to fondle him.

Draco remained on the couch with his head in Hermione's lap for quite a while before Hermione remembered to ask if he had eaten anything.

Draco answered his food had gone cold while he was talking to Theo and he wouldn't say no to a bit of food. Hermione pushed him off her lap so she could go get him something to eat. She was in the kitchen making cold chicken sandwiches when she felt Draco behind her.

"Is my food ready yet because I'm very hungry, Draco lamented."

Hermione turned around and pulled herself straight up on Draco and kissed him on his chest.

"You're kissing me on my chest even after I've told you I'm hungry. You're making me choose between having you and food. I can eat anytime love. I choose you.

Hermione laughed. "It's a long way until breakfast. Sit down and at least have a muffin if you don't want the chicken sandwiches. You haven't eaten since lunch."

Draco sat down and took the cold chicken sandwich which he said smelled delicious. Hermione was right. He was hungry. Draco ate one sandwich and reached for another which he also ate with relish. Hermione sat in a chair across from him drinking juice and gazing at him.

When Draco finished the sandwich he excused himself to the bathroom. The little time alone gave Hermione time to think of all that had transpired. Harry and Theo now knew their situation. If things kept moving this fast, Molly Weasley would be next at her door asking for an explanation. Hermione smiled to herself because as close as she and Molly had once been, she didn't give two fucks about what she thought now.

Draco came back to the kitchen clothed only in boxers and pulled Hermione up out of her chair.

Hermione chided him for only wearing boxers into the kitchen to which Draco replied, "I will make it my business to pack pajamas the next time I come. Anyway, if things go right, I'll only have these boxers on for a short period of time."

"Cheeky devil," Hermione retorted as she linked her arm through his and pulled him towards the bedroom.


	17. It's My Life

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 16: **One At A Time**

Draco answered his food had gone cold while he was talking to Theo and he wouldn't say no to a bit of food. Hermione pushed him off her lap so she could go get him something to eat. She was in the kitchen making cold chicken sandwiches when she felt Draco behind her.

"Is my food ready yet because I'm very hungry," Draco lamented.

Hermione turned around and pulled herself straight up on Draco and kissed him on his chest.

"You're kissing me on my chest even after I've told you I'm hungry. You're making me choose between having you and having food. I can eat anytime love. I choose you.

Hermione laughed. "It's a long way away to breakfast. Sit down and at least have a muffin if you don't want the chicken sandwich. You haven't eaten since lunch."

Draco sat down and took the cold chicken sandwich which he said smelled delicious. Hermione was right. He was hungry. Draco ate one sandwich and reached for another which he also ate with relish. Hermione sat in a chair across from him drinking juice and gazing at him.

When Draco finished the sandwich he excused himself to the bathroom. The little time alone gave Hermione time to think of all that had transpired. Harry and Theo now knew their situation. If things kept moving this fast, Molly Weasley would be next at her door asking for an explanation. Hermione smiled to herself because as close as she and Molly had once been, she didn't give two fucks about what she thought now.

Draco came back to the kitchen clothed only in boxers and pulled Hermione up out of her chair.

Hermione chided him for only wearing boxers into the kitchen to which Draco replied, "I will make it my business to pack pajamas the next time I come. Anyway, if things go right, I'll only have these boxers on for a short period of time."

"Cheeky devil," Hermione retorted as she linked her arm through his and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 17: **It's My Life**

On Saturday morning, Draco and Hermione shared breakfast and each got ready for the day. Hermione was going to do a bit of shopping and maybe stop by the Leakey Cauldron for lunch to catch up with Hannah Abbott and her new manager Kay Fawcett, a Ravenclaw from their year. Hermione was hoping she could get the witches to visit some shops with her.

Draco was going home because he wanted to run some ideas in front of his father, but promised Hermione he would be back later. They gave each other a long kiss before parting with Draco telling Hermione to call him on the mobile if she needed him.

Hermione was preparing to apparate out when her mobile rang. Harry was on the line asking if he and Ginny could stop by.

Hermione hesitated a few seconds in order to find the correct way to phrase her answer. Instead, when she answered it was in the form of a question. "Do you think that's such a good idea Harry? I don't mind if you know about Draco, but it isn't anyone else's business including your wife. Sorry. Does Ginny know you were bringing her here because I'm not really up to being told off this lovely November morning."

"Give me a little credit Hermione, Harry sniped. Of course Gin knows we are going by your house. In fact, she was the one who suggested she talk things over with you. I have not mentioned Draco Malfoy at all."

"I was on my way out intending to stop by the Leakey Cauldron to see Hannah and Kay. If you two want to meet me there later, that will be fine. I had hoped to get Hannah and Kay to visit some shops with me. Perhaps Ginny would be interested as well."

Harry lowered his voice, "I was thinking that you and Ginny would sit down and get things sorted before meeting in public."

"Alright Harry, why don't you come now. Ginny and I can talk then decide if she wants to accompany me to the Leakey."

"That sounds good Hermione. Gin and I will come through in about twenty minutes."

Hermione sat on the couch with her arms and legs crossed. She was jiggling her foot up and down waiting to have a conversation that would most likely not end well. Hermione was adamant she wasn't going to sit still and let Ginny Potter speak to her the way she had at Ron's house because she had as little regard for Ginny's opinion as she had for Molly's. As the last thought passed through Hermione's head, the floo rang and she heard voices in the reception area. Getting up off the couch she walked out to greet them.

It was a little awkward. Harry walked over to hug Hermione and Ginny had stood rooted to the spot. After several seconds of silence, Ginny finally found her voice. "Hermione. I was stupid and I owe you an apology. I was so angry over the way my life was going and jealous of the way you had worked yours out. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. "

Hermione nodded her head in Ginny's direction and invited them through to the living room to have a seat. She asked Ginny if she'd like some juice or water, but Ginny declined the offer.

Harry sat with his arm around Ginny as she began to sob and speak at the same time. "We were friends for so long Hermione and I ruined it. I did and said vile things I regret. I'm hoping you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Hermione was torn. On the one hand she would be glad to put all the ill will behind her, but on the other hand, she was still pissed off over how vicious Ginny and Molly had been and how shabbily she had been treated. They were supposed to be her family.

Hermione decided to take the high road. She went over and sat beside Ginny. "You and your mother really hurt me, but your actions served as a lesson to me. I leaned things about myself that will stay with me for the rest of my life. I now know I can be strong in the face of personal adversity and I will never allow anyone to run my life. I accept your apology Ginny and I thank you for offering it. I hope at some point we can get back to the friendship we once had."

Ginny reached out to hug Hermione and Hermione hugged her back. The two witches had then burst out crying still hugging each other. Harry sat there shaking his head not knowing what else to do.

Hermione knew it wasn't this simple, but they were at least back on the right road. She figured now was a good a time as any to drop the Draco bombshell because truthfully, she didn't give a fuck what Ginny thought about it. It was her life and she was going to live it with or without Ginny as a friend.

Hermione turned to face Ginny and remarked, "I have made a decision in my life which I will share with you and Harry. You may want to take back your apology after you hear it, but there it is. Draco Malfoy has helped me from the first time Ron attacked me until now. When everyone else turned their backs on me, he was there for me. This is all to say that yesterday Draco and I decided we wanted to date each other. I'm only telling you and Harry this so you won't think I am trying to hide something from you. I'm not. My life is my life. So, as my friend you can accept it, or…"

Harry gave Hermione a nod of thanks for getting him out of the line of fire while Ginny cut across Hermione to say, "I can't say I like Draco Malfoy any more than I have in the past, but you and Ron are finished and you are free to see whomever you like. I wish you the best and I don't want to rescind my apology. I just want to move forward."

Harry chimed in, "Good luck to you Hermione."

Hermione thanked them and asked Ginny if she felt up to a little shopping?

Grabbing Harry's hand Ginny said, "Maybe another day Hermione. Right now, I'm going home and snuggle with my husband."

Hermione joked, "I don't blame you. After all he is The Chosen One and father to The Chosen Baby."

Ginny and Harry smiled as they said goodbye and headed out.

Hermione had sent an owl to Hannah earlier to let her know she would be at the pub by 1:00. It was coming on 2:00 so Hermione was a little miffed at being late because she didn't like to keep people waiting. Hurriedly she got her things and apparated to The Leakey Cauldron. Hermione was all apologies as she went through the door to find Hannah and Kay waiting. "Sorry girls. Ginny and Harry stopped by the house."

Hannah raised her eyebrows, but held her comments. Hermione smiled as she remarked, "Isn't that something, Hermione Granger is an acceptable witch again."

All three witches were dressed in muggle clothing so Hermione suggested they do some shopping in muggle London. Hannah and Kay hadn't been to the muggle side of London in a while and were chuffed to go, so the three witches stepped out of the pub into their muggle shopping day.

Hannah and Kay found a pair of dresses in a cute little dress shop about a mile up Charing Cross Road. Hermione found a dress which resembled a slip more than a dress, but she purchased it anyway. She thought about Draco's reaction and smiled to herself. It would definitely keep Mr. Malfoy on his toes.

They had lunch in a muggle restaurant and each witch ordered a different sandwich. Kay ordered a pepper steak, Hannah ordered something called a steak bomb and Hermione ordered parmesan veal cutlet. The witches all but swooned over their meals.

Hannah recognized that these items would sell well in her pub so she had stepped away from the table to hunt down the cook and had come back to the table beaming. Several minutes later a harried looking woman appeared at the table to see how she could help.

The cook, a transplant from Chicago, USA spent the next twenty minutes explaining the ingredients in each of the sandwiches. She had even given Hannah a menu card showing how to display the sandwiches. By the time cook left their table, Hannah had three new menu items she was going to try. They had waved to the cook as they left.

As the three witches walked down the street, Hannah whispered, "I'm so bad. I had to confund her to get her to give up her recipes."

Hermione looked surprised, but Hannah whispered, "Don't worry, she'll be alright. It will wear off quickly." Hannah beamed at her good luck all the way through the next three shops.

Hermione bought a pair of red, skinny jeans, a white, long sleeved jumper with bits of red throughout, a thigh high, dark gray shift and she picked up the latest laptop computer thinking she and Draco could learn it together. Hannah and Kay bought a pair of earrings each.

It was coming up on 5:00 so the ladies decided it was time to head back as Hannah and Kay were taking the evening shift and had to be back at the Leakey in time to get set up. They made it back to the Leakey by 5:30 where Hermione hugged both witches, wished Hannah good luck with her new recipes, said her goodbyes and apparated home.

Draco had spent most of the afternoon locked up with his father in the study going over Malfoy Investment business which was then followed by a discussion of how they would fit in with Kingsley's plan. Draco had casually thrown out some ideas about Lucius setting up a division of Malfoy Investments inside the Ministry to which Lucius raised his eyebrows as he asked, "Don't you think some would find that offensive Draco? I mean to infer some will think the Malfoys are overstepping."

Nodding his head Draco replied. "I've thought of that father. It wouldn't be part of Malfoy Investments per se, it would be a select group of witches and wizards who would be implementing your portion of Minister Shacklebolt's plan, but doing it from within the Ministry. There are may pros and very few cons to the idea. It's just something to think about father."

Lucius smiled at his son. "Glad to see you thinking about the future. Give me something more detailed and we'll see where it leads. Other than that, how are things progressing?"

"I shall have a detailed report on your desk as soon as possible. Things are going well father. Thank you for asking."

"And Miss Granger, is she doing well?"

"Hermione is doing quite well father. If there isn't anything else, I'll excuse myself. There are items I'd like to purchase before it gets too late."

"Good to hear son. Your mother and I are going to Majorca and plan to be there through the first of the year. You may send requests, documentation and plans to me at the Trans Luxe Majorca. We will be leaving Sunday morning. Please be here to see your mother off. I know you have interests here, but feel free to join us for the holidays if you so wish. Have a good evening Draco."

"I shall see you and mother tomorrow morning. Good afternoon father."

Draco was in a hurry as he moved toward the little specialty shop the Malfoys had frequented since he was a child. He wanted a new pair of pajamas, a gray suit and few other odds and ends. Draco went through the store like whirlwind and found everything he needed except for the suit. He settled for a charcoal gray suit which in the end, looked even better than plain gray.

Draco apparated back to Malfoy Manor and started putting the items together he would take to Hermione's house. He hoped to take her out tonight and wanted everything in order. It was at that point Draco realized he hadn't spoken to Hermione and she might have plans for the night. Plans that might not include him. He grabbed his mobile and dialed Hermione. Just when Draco thought she wasn't going to answer, a husky voice said hello. For a second Draco thought he dialed incorrectly.

"Hermione, are you alright? You sound…funny."

She cleared her throat, told him she must have dozed off and asked the time.

"It's going on 7:30, Draco answered. I'm calling to ask you out."

"That's nice, cheeked Hermione. It's even early enough so we don't have to get takeaway. Shall I dazzle you in a lovely dress or shall I go muggle and wear jeans?"

With a vision in his head of Hermione dressed only in underwear, Draco swallowed hard before replying, "Dazzle me love. I shall come through by 9:00 and we can decide where we want to go. I'll see you then."

Hermione went straight to her room to pull out the deep purple dress she had purchased in Marseille. Then she quickly showered and charmed her hair into a very loose, very curly up do. Last, Hermione applied a touch of make up and some enhancer around her eyes including a barely there touch of deep purple. She stepped into the dress and immediately felt like a muggle socialite. The dress fell softly about her hips and the neckline although a bit low enhanced her every curve. Hermione thought she looked perfect and hoped Draco would think so too.

Draco arrived exactly at 9:00 and after he finished drooling over her, told Hermione how fantastic she looked. He did voice one little concern about how low the dress was cut.

"I bought this for the date we never had in Marseille. I think I'm perfectly presentable."

Grabbing her up in his arms Draco replied, "You are more than presentable love. It's just that you're too bloody sexy. I shall have to keep my wand handy at all times tonight. Now where would you like to go?"

With a wide grin, Hermione mentioned _Appearances_ an upscale Muggle club north of London.

"Perfect, Draco replied. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I shall go put my pajamas away. Will any drawer do or is there one specially marked for me?"

"Find your own drawer git. Actually, before you turn everything in there upside down, the top, left drawer awaits your pajamas."

Draco pulled items out of his pocket and returned them to size before putting his pajamas in the drawer and his suits, jeans, shirts and jumpers in the closet. Smiling to himself he returned to the living room to take his beautiful partner on a date.

Kissing Hermione fully on the mouth Draco cheeked, "I've put some of my clothing in your closet as well. It is now a given that you are dating me. Let other wizards beware."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy that works both ways. You have clothing in my closet so I expect you won't have clothing in the closet of any other witch."

"Understood Miss Granger. My clothing will contain itself to your closet only. Now we should be on our way." Draco took Hermione by the hand and apparated them to a secluded area close to the club.

_Appearances_ was fabulous. It was a very modern, very upscale place. Even though it was a club, there was also an attached restaurant which was cleverly called _Edible Appearances_. Hermione looked around the club and saw nothing but beautiful people. She and Draco were shown to a lovely two person table.

Draco commented, "Now we will be able to catch up on the latest muggle music. Some of the muggle tunes are quite nice."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Draco's mention of muggle music reminded Hermione she had purchased a laptop. She explained the laptop to Draco and to her surprise he told her he had come across computers while they were attending their law classes. They discussed the laptop with Draco remarking he was eager to learn it. They talked about the laptop for several more minutes before Draco asked Hermione to dance. It was a good song with a rapid beat and they both enjoyed hopping to the beat. The next song had a slow beat so Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and they danced slowly in place.

On the way back to the table Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to have dinner before it got too late. Hermione was hungry so they went through to the restaurant portion of the club. Again, the décor and atmosphere was fabulous. They enjoyed a lovely meal of veal scallopini served on a bed of arugula with berry sorbet for dessert. They both thought it a very tasty meal.

They decided to use the restrooms before going back to the club. Hermione was finished first and stood off to the side waiting for Draco. Hermione turned when she heard someone call her name to find her professor from the law classes striding across the room towards her.

Hermione held out her hand. "Professor Justice. How nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"I've been fine Hermione, replied Professor Justice. We aren't in class any longer. We don't have to be so formal. Please call me David. I've read how well you've fared. The darling of the Wizengamot then. I expected no less. You were an amazing student. Not to be impolite, but I also read about the dissolution of your marriage. Does this mean you are free? If so, I would love to take you out sometime. I think we would have a lot in common. May I buy you a drink?"

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. "So many compliments David. I don't know what to say except thank you. I'm here with a date so I'll have to decline your offer of a drink, but thank you."

Maybe some other time Hermione, replied David. I've thought of you often and now that you are free, I hope we can become friends."

Draco walked up at that moment. "Professor Justice. How are you?"

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy. How are you? Nice to see you again. Please call me David. You are with the loveliest woman of our classes. You'll do well to hold on tight to her as she is a brilliant gem."

Draco put a smile on his face and took a deep breath before replying, "I have every intention of holding on tight Professor. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going. Nice to see you again."

Taking Hermione by the hand Draco led her back to the club where they sat back down at their table. He kissed Hermione on the hand as he commented, "Remember that my clothes are in your closet and there isn't any room for others."

Hermione smiled into Draco's beautiful eyes and answered, "It's all well and good that your clothes are in my closet, but the more important thing is that you are in my heart." Hermione watched as Draco's eye darkened and he whispered, "I want you now. Have we had enough of Appearances?"

Hermione's eyes didn't darken when she wanted sex, but other parts of her body were in total agreement with Draco's eyes.

Draco settled the bill and they were on the way out of the club when David appeared. "Hermione, Draco I want you to know there are additional law classes being formed. I will send out the information. Look it over and if you are interested, sign on. The classes will be interesting and as you two excelled in the earlier classes, the new classes should appeal to you. Have a good night."

Draco said good night and grabbed Hermione by the waist as they left the club. "I don't like Professor Justice nearly as much as I did while in his class."

Hermione laughed as she grabbed on to Draco's arm.

Ginny had held her tongue for most of the day, but she was bursting to discuss the subject of Hermione Granger dating Draco Malfoy. Harry was thoroughly engrossed in reading the newest updates added to the Auror codes and wasn't paying attention to his wife. He only looked up after Ginny cleared her throat for the third time.

This can't be good, Harry thought to himself. "What's up Gin? Is the baby kicking?"

"Nothing's up and your son is lying quietly. I was just wondering what you thought about Hermione dating Draco Malfoy. After all we went through, I can't see how she can stand to be around him never mind let him touch her. Seems strange."

Harry sighed, Here we fucking go. To Ginny he said, "I thought you were going to move past things and just let it go."

"I have Harry. I'm just making an observation. I hope Hermione doesn't think everybody will be as forgiving as she is."

Not wanting to get into a fight with his wife, but wanting to get his point across, Harry only answered, "I'm pretty sure Hermione doesn't give a rat's arse about what 'everybody' thinks."

Ginny huffed, "Maybe she should. I know Mum will be livid."

Harry got up out of his chair to hug his wife. "Your mother doesn't have anything to do with Hermione's life. Please don't get yourself upset. What Hermione does has no bearing on us. We'll be fine."

Laying her head on Harry's shoulder Ginny mumbled, "You're right. What Hermione does has no bearing on us. It will all be fine, but I won't be welcoming Draco Malfoy to our home anytime soon."

Harry didn't bother responding. He knew Ginny wouldn't be happy unless she had the last word.

Hannah hadn't wasted any time in getting the new items on her menu. By 8:30 pm the kitchen had the items all set up to be sold. Hannah sat there looking at her new menu thinking, magic comes in so handy. She had magically done the menus over to reflect the addition of Pepper Steak, Steak Bomb and Parmesan Veal Cutlet.

To introduce the new menu items Hannah decided to run a new item promo on the three items. If a witch or wizard purchased a large of any of the three items, they would get a small item of their choice. The promo was proving to be a rousing success. Hannah remarked to Kay she didn't know new food items would be such a draw as she watched her cash draw fill to overflowing. How the word of her new items had spread so fast Hannah didn't know, but she wasn't going to question it.

Zacharias Smith waved as he passed on his way to a table. Hannah looked at Kay and murmured, "I haven't seen that git Zacharias Smith since Hogwarts. Wonders will never cease. More of the Hogwarts gang passed through the Leakey Cauldron that night and Hannah's grin had grown wider as the night went on. At one point she had whispered to Kay that they should visit more muggle restaurants and confund the cooks. She and Kay had a right good laugh over that one.

Around 10:30, Ernie Macmillan walked into the pub and headed straight for Hannah. Ernie nodded at Kay, but spoke directly to Hannah. "I'm just off my shift, but I've been hearing rumors that the Leakey Cauldron is serving up some tasty muggle items. I'm here to try as many as I can hold. Set me up with one of each if you would Hannah and if you're not too busy, order one for yourself and we can chat while we eat.

Hannah raised her eyebrow at Kay as she passed. It sounded like Ernie Macmillan was trying to chat her up. Ernie wasn't a bad guy and she hadn't been chatted up in quite a while so she decided to do as he asked. Fifteen minutes later, she and Ernie were seated in a booth chatting about anything and everything. Ernie had given his opinion on each of the new items and described them all as delicious.

When Hannah thanked him for his positive opinion, Ernie had reached over and covered her hand with his hand and replied, "There's no need to thank me for the truth Hannah. I call them as I see them." Hannah blushed.

"I'm glad I've had this chance to sit with you Hannah. We've been friends a long time and I've admired you from afar. Every time I see you, you're always so busy and I've been hesitant to speak my mind, but tonight is the perfect opportunity for me to ask if you'll go out with me. I've been interested for a while, I just couldn't pluck up the courage to speak to you as anything other than a friend."

Hannah beamed at Ernie. "I would love to go out with you Ernie. I'd have to make arrangements for someone to cover the pub, but I trust that Kay and I can do that."

Ernie smiled at Hannah as he replied, "Perhaps you can hire another person as this will not be a one time thing. I intend to ask you out quite a bit. I am very interested in more than friendship if you take my meaning."

In full blush, Hannah told Ernie she would start looking for another member of staff right away.

"Would you be able to find someone to cover for you tomorrow? I would like you on my arm for a Ministry event in Wales. We would need to be there for two in the afternoon. If you could arrange for someone to cover for you, I'd be truly happy."

"I can do that Ernie. I will be glad to accompany you to your event. You may pick me up at my flat at 1:30. Thank you for speaking up Ernie. I'm very glad you did."

It was Ernie's turn to bring a bit of pink to his face as he said, "It's my pleasure."

Ernie rose when Hannah stood up. He moved quickly over to kiss Hannah on her cheek before she headed back to the bar. "I'll see you at 1:30 Hannah. Goodnight."

When Hannah got back to the bar, Kay asked what that was all about to which Hannah replied, "I have a wizard who is interested in being more than a friend. These new items seem as though they are much more than money spinners, they are good luck items as well. We are going to need another member of staff. For the time being we can bring one of the staff from out back to help you with the bar in my absence, but we'll need a permanent worker for out front. We should start looking as soon as possible because the owner of this pub has started dating."

Kay hugged Hannah and told her she would start looking right away.

Draco led Hermione directly to the bedroom as soon as they landed. He sat down on the bed and drew Hermione in between his legs. "You looked beautiful tonight Hermione, but I think it's time for you to come out of this lovely dress."

Lovingly Draco took off Hermione's dress and laid it to the side. Looking into her eyes he removed her bra then kissed across her chest and breasts. Hermione closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as he continued to move his lips across her nipples. Draco pulled back a bit so he could relieve Hermione of her knickers and while he was down there he ran his tongue across her stomach which caused shivers to run up and down Hermione's body.

Little gasps of pleasure escaped Hermione's lips as she lifted one leg to prompt Draco to put his mouth on her slit. Hermione cried, "Put you mouth on me Draco. Please use your mouth on me. I'm on fire."

Hermione's words were driving Draco into a sexual frenzy as he answered, "I will baby. I promise, but first I have to do this." Turning Hermione so she was laying back on the bed with her legs hanging off the side, Draco vanished his clothes, lifted Hermione's knees and pushed himself into her. He whispered in her ear as he plunged into her over and over. Hermione tried to rise up and meet Draco's thrusts, but he was so tight against her and plunging so deep all she could do was grab onto him and moan.

Draco told her it didn't matter that she hadn't accepted him as her wizard because she belonged to him and only him and that would never change. By this time, Hermione was rubbing her own nipples in ecstasy as Draco continued to drive into her. Hermione finally managed to lift herself up a bit to meet his thrusts and her movement drove Draco to immediate orgasm and he groaned that he was cumming. Hermione moved up to meet him twice more and then her orgasm was upon her. Intense waves of pleasure rolled through Hermione as she wrapped her arms around Draco's waist trying to get closer. Finally, the waves of pleasure subsided and they laid beside each other catching their breath.

Again, it was on the tip of Draco's tongue to tell Hermione that he loved her, but again he hesitated. It was still too soon.

Hermione lifted her arm and ran her fingers through his hair and suddenly it felt to Draco as if something unspoken was in the air. Draco couldn't be sure, but it felt as though Hermione wanted to say she loved him. Nothing was said out loud so Draco decided he was just feeling that way because he wanted to utter the words.

Draco had promised his witch oral sex so he gave Hermione ten minutes to settle down before he sucked every remaining bit of juice from her pussy and once again had her screaming his name.

Hermione was limp when he whispered, "I'll always keep my promises" and moved her into bed. He climbed in beside her and watched as she lay there with her eyes closed. Just as he had decided to close his eyes, Hermione reached out, put her hand on his chest and whispered, "Draco…"

Draco kissed her hand and held it as he drifted off to sleep.


	18. If You Are Sure

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 17: **It's My Life**

Finally, the waves of pleasure subsided and they laid beside each other catching their breath.

Again, it was on the tip of Draco's tongue to tell Hermione that he loved her, but again he hesitated. It was still too soon.

Hermione lifted her arm and ran her fingers through his hair and suddenly it felt to Draco as if something unspoken was in the air. Draco couldn't be sure, but it felt as though Hermione wanted to say she loved him. Nothing was said out loud so Draco decided he was just feeling that way because he wanted to utter the words.

Draco had promised his witch oral sex so he gave Hermione ten minutes to settle down before he sucked every remaining bit of juice from her pussy and once again had her screaming his name.

Hermione was limp when he whispered, "I'll always keep my promises" and moved her into bed. He climbed in beside her and watched as she lay there with her eyes closed. Just as he had decided to close his eyes, Hermione reached out, put her hand on his chest and whispered, "Draco…"

Draco kissed her hand and held it as he drifted off to sleep.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 18: **If You Are Sure**

The sun wasn't even up good on Sunday morning before Ginny Potter was out of bed, in the shower and dressed. Harry was still sleep so Ginny quickly made a nice breakfast of sausages, eggs, fried potatoes and cereal and put it off to the side. Then she sat in one the kitchen chairs and went back over her and Harry's visit to Hermione's house….. again.

Ginny was up early because she was on a mission. She wanted to get to the Burrow so she could share what she learned from Hermione on Saturday with her mum. She still couldn't believe Hermione Granger was dating Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had treated Hermione and everyone else abysmally all through Hogwarts and now Hermione was probably sleeping with him. Probably sleeping with him? Of course she was sleeping with him. She was sleeping with the enemy and probably had been since she started working with him. Probably while she was still married to Ron. What a slap in the face to Fred, Tonks, Lupin and all the others who died fighting in the war. Hermione was dating a former Death Eater for Merlin's sake. Her mum was not going to believe this.

Harry came padding out of the bedroom and kissed Ginny on the neck as he told her how much he had enjoyed their lovemaking. Ginny patted him on the arse and cheeked that there was a lot more where that came from if he behaved himself. Harry replied he would be the best behaved wizard a wife could have.

Harry noticed that Ginny was dressed for going out. "Where are you off to this early on a Sunday morning. I don't even think the roosters have crowed yet."

"What? What roosters are crowing? What are roosters?"

Harry laughed, "It's just a muggle saying which means you are up very early even before the sun has risen."

"The sun is up Harry. What are you on about?"

"Never mind." sighed Harry. He knew no matter what he said, Ginny would have to get the last word in and it was too early for him to be playing dueling words with her. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"I wanted to get over to the Burrow to see mum and dad, Ginny answered. Maybe I'll help mum cook the dinner."

Harry was puzzled. Ginny was up at 6:00 am, all dressed, talking about going to the Burrow. Then he wasn't puzzled any longer because he knew what this was all about. Ginny wanted to get to the Burrow to tell Molly about Hermione.

Harry put his head in his hands. It wasn't even twenty four hours ago that Ginny was apologizing to Hermione and asking for forgiveness now she was ready to stir up more trouble. Harry knew Molly would find out sooner or later, but Ginny didn't have to make it a topic of discussion. He loved his wife, but sometimes she was a handful.

"I don't think even your mum and dad are up this early on a Sunday. What is it you can't wait to get over to the Burrow to do? Should I guess it's about Hermione?"

Ginny blushed, but for once remained quiet.

"Why, asked Harry. What does one thing have to do with the other? Your mum has made it quite clear she can't abide being in the same room as Hermione. Why would she care what Hermione's doing? I don't think you going to the Burrow specifically to discuss Hermione makes any sense. I thought we were on the road to mending fences with her. Why do you want to start things up again?"

Ginny's face was now bright red and she looked ready for a fight. "My going over to the Burrow doesn't have anything to do with Hermione. It's just as I said, I want to see my mum and dad. Is there anything wrong with that? Anyway, it's not a big deal if mum is told her ex-daughter-in-law is now going out with that tosspot Draco Malfoy. I think mum should know."

Finally, a bit of the truth, thought Harry. "Come over here and sit down love. Let's talk about what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."

They sat down on the daybed and Harry put his arm around Ginny and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm not trying to stop you from talking to your mum. I'm asking you to temper your conversation. Hermione doesn't have to be the main topic of discussion. I thought we wanted to get back on the right path with Hermione not start the whole thing over again. As you and your mum have previously found out, Hermione means what she says. She will not take slights against her person or her character lying down. She will fight. Do you really want all that coming round again."

It was quiet for a good five minutes before Ginny replied, You're right Harry. If I rushed over to see mum and dad and immediately blurted out what I know about Hermione and Malfoy, the news would probably cause an uproar and it would be me stirring the pot again. I don't want that. I really do want things back to right between myself and Hermione, but I just can't accept Malfoy and maybe I will never be able to accept him. I'm still going to tell mum, but I won't rush over to make it special news."

Harry sighed, This was the best he could hope for. Maybe things wouldn't ever get back to where they once were. Too many things had been said and done and people had changed, especially Hermione. The more accepting Hermione had disappeared. Molly, Ginny, Ron and in a way himself had seen to that and what had come out of it was a stronger, more determined Hermione who wasn't about to take shite from anyone.

"That's all I ask Gin. Tell your mum, but just don't make a big deal of it. Hopefully, your mum won't even care. I know your dad won't."

Ginny bristled up again. "How can you think mum won't…?"

Harry cut across Ginny. "Stop please. I'm not going to keep going back and forth about Hermione's life because it doesn't have a bloody thing to do with either of us."

Ginny started to say something else, but Harry got up and went to the bathroom. And for the first time in a very long time, Ginny Weasley Potter didn't get the last word.

It was raining kisses. Hermione smiled as she opened her eyes to find Draco leaning over her kissing every part of her face. Reaching up to put her arms around his neck, Hermione wished him a good morning.

"Good morning to you too beautiful. I had an amazing night last night and I'm not just talking about at the club."

Hermione blushed and whispered, "I'm so embarrassed. I asked you to put your mouth on me."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, replied Draco. I think it was very sexy. It is your right to direct me in any manner you wish and it is my pleasure to satisfy you. With that said, we may want to change the subject because I have to make an appearance at the Manor this morning and I won't be able to if we keep talking this way. My parents want to see me before they leave. They are traveling to Majorca where they will stay until after the first of the year. I'll be leaving shortly, but I will see you later in the day. Perhaps we can work with the laptop when I return. I'm going to shower and dress."

Hermione stretched out and closed her eyes reliving the previous night. She blushed as she thought of her boldness and how amazing Draco made her feel. She couldn't ask for more even though she was scared as hell of falling for him and then have something go wrong.

Hermione laid there and imagined all sorts of things. Maybe he'd get tired of her. Maybe another witch would catch his eye. Maybe he'd join Malfoy Investments and be assigned to France. Maybe this was all a game to fill his time. Two stray tears rolled down the sides of her face which she quickly wiped away. She'd really only had Ron and that relationship was nowhere near as fierce and hot as what she shared with Draco. Could it be she'd gone from one extreme to the other with neither being right? The simple truth was that she had fallen hard and fast for Draco Malfoy and was petrified of what would come next.

To get her mind off the negative thoughts Hermione tried to think of something else. Her mind drifted to the conversation she and Kingsley Shacklebolt had. The Minister mentioned he was working on a special project which would require the assistance of both herself and Draco. Kingsley had told her he would know more by Monday, November 22nd which was tomorrow. Hermione figured whatever Kingsley needed done had to do with his ongoing plan for the wizarding world, but she would find out the following morning.

Draco came back to the bedside dressed in robes. Hermione started to ask why he was wearing robes before she realized he would want to see his parents off dressed properly. Draco gave her a long kiss on the mouth before reminding her he'd see her later.

After Draco left, Hermione turned over and went back to sleep. She slept until 2:00 then took a shower and dressed in her new red skinny jeans with the accompanying top. She threw her hair into a ponytail and headed for the Leaky Cauldron seeking a bit of female companionship.

For a Sunday, the pub was fairly crowded. Hermione saw Kay, but she didn't see Hannah so she went over to the bar. Kay was busy, but threw a hand up in greeting. Hermione sat at the bar and when Kay had a few free minutes she came over to explain why she was alone.

Hermione was thrilled Hannah had found someone, but was concerned Kay would work herself to death so she volunteered to help. Kay didn't question anything she just handed Hermione a Leaky Cauldron apron and put her to work.

Hermione and Kay worked quickly and efficiently together. As the food and drink orders slowed down, Kay had time to explain that one of the staff from out back was supposed to stand in, but was running very late. She also mentioned that she and Hannah were in the process of seeking a permanent bartender for out front, but it definitely would not be the bloke who agreed to help and was now running late.

"I don't mind helping out, answered Hermione. It's a bit of fun." They were still talking when a voice asked if he could get a pepper steak and a butterbeer.

Hermione told Kay, "I'll get this one and you can get the next." Hermione turned around to find herself face to face with Terry Boot.

Terry grinned. "Well now. This must be my lucky day as I have the prettiest witch in London taking my order."

Ignoring the compliment, Hermione checked that Terry wanted a pepper steak and butterbeer then she put the order in with the kitchen and drew him a butterbeer. As she put the drink in front of Terry, he placed his hand over hers. Hermione pulled back and suggested to Terry he not take things for granted. When Terry's order was ready, Hermione asked Kay to deliver it while she watched the bar.

Hermione helped out for another hour before the staff member finally showed up apologizing all over himself. Kay told him to get right to work and she would be telling Hannah he couldn't do the one thing she had asked of him. The wizard went straight to work without a word.

Hermione said good bye to Kay telling her it had been fun. As she headed for the door, Terry beckoned her over to his table, but she waved and kept going thinking that Terry should mind himself or she would have to straighten him out.

When Hermione landed at home, she noticed it was 7:00 pm. Where had the time gone? As she used the bathroom, she wondered where Draco had gone. Then she remembered she had been gone for hours herself. She was in the kitchen having a sandwich when she heard the floo and mentally kicked herself for not checking it when she arrived home. Unlocked floos were not a single witch's friend. She stepped out of the kitchen to find Draco striding towards her.

"Hello love. Got out of the house for a bit did you? I stopped back by, but you were gone. Did you have a nice time?"

"Is everything okay, asked Hermione? You seem tense."

"I'm not tense. I came back thinking we were going to work with the laptop and no Hermione. If I had known you were going out, I would have remained at the manor and finished the report I was working on."

"I went over to the Leaky Cauldron and ended up helping Kay because Hannah had an engagement. It was a bit of fun. I did forget that we were going to work with the laptop, but we can do that another day. I think we'll catch on quickly. If you have reports to finish, you should finish them. We don't have to be together every minute of the day."

Draco hesitated, "Tired of me already Granger? Is this where you tell me we've been spending too much time together? You'll have to spell it out for me because when it comes to you, I'm dense."

"That's not even close to what I meant Draco. Please don't twist my words. Let me get us a tea and we can take a look at the laptop now if you like."

When Hermione returned with the tea, Draco had his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the couch. He spoke without opening his eyes. "You mean a lot to me Hermione, but don't treat me like some prat because I care. I'm not Ron Weasley. I mean to stay around until you consent to be my witch and if that means spending as much time as possible with you, so be it."

Draco opened his eyes and gazed at Hermione waiting for her to say something, but she just sat there holding out his tea.

Draco sat the cup on the table and stood. "I'm going back to the manor to finish those reports. Father requested they be in his hand as soon as possible. I probably won't finish until late so I'll speak to you tomorrow. Have a good night."

He kissed her on the cheek and headed for the floo calling over his shoulder, "I've connected the floo to Malfoy Manor. Don't forget to lock it before you go to bed."

Hermione sat there wondering what had just happened. It had been so fast that she was still digesting Draco's comment about Ron Weasley. Hermione sighed, set her cup down on the table beside Draco's and called Draco on her mobile, but his phone just rang and rang. Hermione decided to let Draco pout for the night and speak to him the next day at work. She pulled out the laptop and continued the learning process.

Hermione did call Draco one more time to say goodnight before she went to bed, but again his phone just rang and rang. Hermione put the phone down on the night table and got into bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling for a long time before dropping off to sleep.

Draco was in one of the foulest moods he'd been in for a long time. House elves went running for cover because they hadn't seen Master Draco in this kind of mood in years. He had apparated into his bedroom, changed his clothes and was now seated in the study with reports spread out in front of him, but his head was back at Hermione's house. He had only left because he knew he was putting pressure on her and they had agreed to move slowly. This moving slowly was killing him. Although it was improper, he had become infatuated with Hermione while she was still married and therefore it felt to him as though he had already waited a lifetime. In truth, he had only been able to approach Hermione with his feelings in the two weeks since her divorce. He wanted Hermione to consent to be his witch so he'd be sure she would remain his, but was obviously going about it in the wrong way. No matter how good it was when they were together, Hermione obviously wasn't ready to be with him and him only.

The first thing Monday morning they received an inter office from Kingsley requesting that she and Draco meet with him at 10:00.

Elias and Olivia had everything covered leaving Hermione ready to get to the meeting. She went to find Draco who she had only seen for a brief moment earlier that morning. There hadn't been a chance to say anything so she stopped by his office thinking they could head to Kingsley's office together, but Draco wasn't in his office.

Elias noticed Hermione looking for Draco and told her Draco had business on the third floor and would probably go to the meeting from there. Elias looked at her strangely as she thanked him and headed for the lifts. Hermione guessed Elias was wondering why she didn't know Draco had left their department. Hermione was wondering the same thing.

Draco was already seated in Kingsley's office when Hermione arrived. In addition to her and Draco, there were several heads and a record keeper in attendance. Hermione didn't have a chance to say anything to Draco before the meeting, but he had smiled in her direction.

The long and short of the meeting was Kingsley had two training slots open, a teaching assistant slot at the Wizarding Law School and an assistant slot with the Chief Warlock. Kingsley wanted Hermione to take one and Draco the other. Kingsley explained that the positions would last a month and Hermione and Draco should report directly to their assignments every morning, but check in on their regular department on Friday afternoons. The positions officially started on Wednesday when Elias and Olivia would take over all Admin duties. At the end of day on Friday, Elias would leave a weekly report on Hermione's desk and Olivia would do the same with Draco. Hermione glanced over at Draco, but his face was a mask.

Kingsley went on to thank everyone for assisting him with this first step in a process which would benefit the wizarding world. He asked Hermione and Draco to remain behind as the others were filing out.

Kingsley admitted, "I had originally scheduled you Draco for the law classes and Hermione with the CW, but David Justice specifically requested Hermione when he saw her name. I went along with the change because I believe you two will excel no matter where you are placed. Train them well Hermione as they will be the future of the Ministry. Thank you two very much for taking on these positions. It will be good experience towards your futures with the ministry." Kingsley shook each of their hands and dismissed them.

Draco and Hermione walked to the lifts side by side, but other than wishing each other good luck, they didn't say much of anything else.

On Tuesday, Hermione and Draco gathered up their personal items and prepared for their training slots which would start on Wednesday. They had a chance to chat late in the day with Draco telling Hermione he would see her back at the Ministry on Friday afternoon. Draco seemed as though he wanted to say more, but Elias asked Hermione if he could have a word before she left. Draco handed Hermione a note before he said goodnight.

Elias only wanted to double check a few things with her and their conversation had been a short one.

Hermione pulled out Draco's note as soon as she landed at home. It was lovely and funny.

He wrote:

_Hello love. I hope you've missed me and are enjoying your space because I certainly have missed you and intend to catch up as soon as Friday. Do not forget, my clothes are in your closet which means there isn't room for another wizard. Three guesses why David Justice specifically asked Kingsley for you. Stay away from him as it would be unfortunate for me to have to curse a law professor. I think you working at the Law School and me here in the Ministry is a situation sent by Merlin. I'll have a question for you on Friday and I will not stand down until I receive an answer. Until Friday._

_Yours,_

_DLM _

The first week in her training position was hectic as there was quite a bit to learn, but being Hermione, she had everything down by Friday afternoon. As she was leaving the Wizarding Law School on Friday, David Justice asked if she would care to have a drink with him. Hermione had smiled sweetly and answered, "No. Thank you."

David called out after her, "I'm going to keep asking." Hermione kept going.

Hermione reached the Ministry around 5:15 on Friday to find Draco waiting in her office with open arms and eyes the color of storm clouds. "Olivia and Elias have left for the weekend. Our department is deserted. I've gone over Elias' weekly report and everything is in order. All you have to do is sign it and we can leave."

Thank you Mr. Malfoy, but if I'm going to sign it, I'm going to read it. And Hermione had read every line before signing it. She had then written a quick note to Elias commending him on his good work which she left on his desk.

With everything in order, Hermione and Draco used the main Ministry floo to get home. They hadn't fully stepped into the reception area before Draco was grabbing Hermione trying to relieve her of her clothes. Draco had her robes pulled down off her shoulders before Hermione grinned and made a run for the bedroom which was a good thing because Harry was sitting on the couch relaxing with a drink in his hand.

With a pink face, Hermione pulled her robes back up on her shoulders, greeted her friend and hurried into the bedroom.

Draco growled, "Lost your way then Potter? Stumble and fall into Hermione's house by chance have you?"

Harry grinned, "I thought they separated you two and Hermione would be moping around missing the gray eyed git so I came to keep her company. I'll be leaving shortly."

Draco sat across from Harry and checked to be sure Hermione was still in the bedroom. "Hermione's holding me at bay Potter because she doesn't want to move too fast. I think Kingsley separating us is a perfect opportunity for me to ask the question and had you not been here, I would probably have my information and she and I would be…"

Harry jumped up. "Too much information Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "Will that make you leave? I can go further into detail if you like."

"I'm leaving, Harry quipped, but don't think it has anything to do with you. I just didn't want her to be alone and she's not. Goodnight Hermione."

Draco locked the floo behind Harry and hurried into the bedroom. Hermione was in the shower so Draco sat on the edge of the bed waiting. He had his speech all prepared and all he could do was hope Hermione would see things his way. While he waited, Draco called the owl ordering service for some of Hermione's favorite Chinese food then sat back to wait.

Hermione had a towel wrapped around her, but let it fall to the ground as she stepped into her pajamas. As much as he wanted to, Draco didn't move. They'd been apart for a week. If he started making love to Hermione, he wouldn't be able to stop. He wanted them to talk first.

Hermione sat down beside Draco and turned her head to look at him. " I missed you this week."

Draco returned the sentiment, "I missed you as well. I've thought about this all week and just to let you know, if I don't get the right answer, I'll be asking again next week."

Hermione grinned. "Ask your question Mr. Malfoy. I'm all ears."

Now that he had the floor, Draco found he had a case of the nerves. "Well. Kingsley has separated us. I'm in Whitehall and you're way away on the other side of London. It is my opinion this is the perfect time for us to become a couple. We don't interact during the week anymore and by the time we are both back together at the Ministry, a reasonable amount of time will have passed and we can then go public. To that end Hermione, I'm asking you to be my witch."

Hermione was still turned in Draco's direction. "Do I have a second to think about this or will you jump up and leave before I can form a thought?"

"I intend to remain exactly where I am until you give me some sort of reply."

"Everything you said makes sense, replied Hermione."

Draco sighed because he could feel a but coming.

"We get along well. You've shown me more respect in one day than I received in my entire time with Ron. You make love to me in a way that makes me feel wanted and needed. I think we will make a lovely couple and I will be your witch hopefully for a very long time."

Draco was still holding his breath because he expected Hermione to say no. It was a good three seconds before Draco realized Hermione had said yes.

When it sunk in that Hermione had agreed to be his witch he started grinning. He took her face in his hands, passionately kissed her and then hugged her to him. "You said yes Hermione? Thank you love. I will make you happier than you can imagine. I've ordered Chinese, but we can go out to celebrate if you like. It's up to you."

Hermione wanted to stay in and share the Chinese with her wizard and told him so.

By Thursday of this past week, Hermione had known what she would say if Draco asked her to be his witch. She didn't know she could miss a person as much as she missed Draco these past five days. Her feelings for him had come upon her hard and fast and she truly believed he cared for her. Hermione couldn't think of any reason for them not to be together.

Draco finally let her go and told her he had to pop out for a few minutes and would be right back.

"I'll just sit here and practice with the laptop, remarked Hermione as she got the laptop and sat in the middle of her bed ready to practice using the apps.

Draco only wanted to get away from Hermione's prying eyes in order to set everything up out back. It was a cold evening, but he charmed the area around the swing so it was as warm as toast. From the first time Draco saw this area with the swing, he knew exactly where he would present Hermione with her gift. The problem had been the when. Well, the when was upon them and tonight was the night. The area was like their own little gazebo containing a swing and matching furniture.

Draco had intercepted the delivery owl and laid out the Chinese. He flicked his wand and suddenly there were fairy lights all around the area. The area looked beautiful. Then he magiked dishes, silverware and glasses from the kitchen. Last, Draco took the doll and all her accessories out of his pocket, returned them to size and set them out on the cushioned couch part of the swing set. With everything set out in the proper manner, Draco went to fetch his witch.

Hermione looked up at Draco and asked if the food had arrived. He nodded and asked her to come eat.

Hermione sang out, "Yippee because I'm hungry."

Draco told her to close her eyes and hold onto him. Hermione held on and shivered a little when they stepped outside, but immediately felt warm again after only a few seconds. Once they were inside the Gazebo, Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and told her to open her eyes.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the fairy lights and the food. She threw her arms around him and kissed him fully on the mouth. "You are a wonderful boyfriend. Thank you."

Hermione hadn't yet turned around to face the couch which held her gift. She had sat herself on the swing and stretched her hand out to get a plate when she looked up to see the doll sitting on the couch. She was speechless and looked from the doll to Draco then back to the doll. Getting up very slowly Hermione walked over to the couch where she bent down on her knees and lovingly picked up the doll and held it to her chest and then Draco was the one who stood speechless as Hermione began to sob as though her heart was breaking. Draco wrapped Hermione in his arms and told her he hadn't bought the doll to make her cry, he bought it to make her happy.

Still sobbing and with the doll in her other hand, Hermione grabbed onto Draco telling him how much she loved this doll from the first time she saw it. She sobbed that the doll reminded her of the happy times she shared with her mum and dad before she had to grow up and was a prize to be cherished. Then she stepped out of Draco's arms to look at the doll and its clothing and hats and shoes. With her eyes still on her gifts, Hermione asked Draco how he knew about the doll and how had he gotten it when the proprietor had sold it to a tourist.

Draco explained it all in detail. How he used to watch her visit the shop and gaze at the doll over and over and how he had finally sent his mother in to purchase the doll and how he kept going back to the shop checking for accessories.

Hermione was overwhelmed. No one in her adult life had ever gone to this much trouble for her. No one. Draco had done all this for her even back when she wouldn't speak to him. In that moment, Hermione knew everything Draco told her about his feelings for her was true. No one went to this much trouble without caring for the other person. There was no doubt in her mind she had made the right decision by consenting to be his witch. Hermione also knew she had fallen for him as he had her. With his gift of the doll, Draco had given her back a bit of her heart which had been taken when she learned of the death of her parents. He had given her a symbol of love.

Hermione returned the doll back to her position of honor on the couch, took Draco by the hand and led him to the swing. They sat with her head on his shoulder as he revealed how he had been saving the doll for so long and had promised himself he would give it to her on the day she consented to be his witch. He told her of the times he had become discouraged and felt he would end up giving the doll to his daughter if he ever had one. In the end, he told Hermione he never really gave up because she was the witch he wanted.

Before they sat up to eat, Draco said one more thing. "It may be too soon for you to hear this, but I'll tell you tonight because I can't hold it in any more. You are a fierce, sexy, brilliant and beautiful witch who is loyal to a fault and will defend to the death those she calls friends. I have fallen in love with you and have been in love with you almost from the fourth week of law classes. I couldn't help myself."

Tears were falling down Hermione's face as she took Draco's face in her hands, "You have enchanted me, you have satisfied me and for the first time in my life I feel as though a wizard puts me before himself. I find myself falling for you as well. Think about all you've said to me Draco because if I step into this with you, I don't want it to be for a minute or a month or a year, I want a real relationship. If that's what you want, we can see where this leads us."

Draco put his hand over Hermione's hands and proceeded to kiss her tears away. "I've made you cry twice tonight. Thankfully you are crying out of happiness because I would hurt myself before I ever hurt you. We have both been singed by prior relationships, you more so than me, but those things are in the past. We'll be just fine as long as you don't compare me to Weasley."

As they moved together to lock lips in a passionate kiss, Hermione glanced at her gift and would swear she saw a brief smile pass over her doll's lips.


	19. Felicia Smiles

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 18: **If You Are Sure**

Before they sat up to eat, Draco said one more thing. "It may be too soon for you to hear this, but I'll tell you tonight because I can't hold it in any more. You are a fierce, sexy, brilliant and beautiful witch who is loyal to a fault and will defend to the death those she calls friends. I have fallen in love with you and have been in love with you almost from the fourth week of law classes. I couldn't help myself."

Tears were falling down Hermione's face as she took Draco's face in her hands, "You have enchanted me, you have satisfied me and for the first time in my life I feel as though a wizard puts me before himself. I find myself falling for you as well. Think about all you've said to me Draco because if I step into this with you, I don't want it to be for a minute or a month or a year, I want a real relationship. If that's what you want, we can see where this leads us."

Draco put his hand over Hermione's hands and proceeded to kiss her tears away. "I've made you cry twice tonight. Thankfully you are crying out of happiness because I would hurt myself before I ever hurt you. We have both been singed by prior relationships, you more so than me, but those things are in the past. We'll be just fine as long as you don't compare me to Weasley."

As they moved together to lock lips in a passionate kiss, Hermione glanced at her gift and would swear she saw a brief smile pass over her doll's lips.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 19: **Felicia Smiles**

Draco and Hermione sat out in the little hideaway enjoying their Chinese and when they finished, a quick flick of Draco's wand cleared everything up. Draco offered to help Hermione move the doll, but she already had a plan. While Draco watched, Hermione used a follow me charm to get her gifts into the house and he had meekly followed behind.

Hermione's first thought was to set her doll and accessories atop the mantel in the living room, but after a little thought she remarked to Draco, "She is too precious to sit out in the open. I want her visible but protected and I believe I have the perfect cabinet for her."

Hermione went to the bedroom, grabbed her wand and summoned a large, three shelved cabinet from downstairs. The cabinet proved to be the perfect home for the doll who by this time Hermione had named Felicia. Felicia would sit on the middle shelf putting her almost at eye level with Hermione and the accessories would be divided between the other two shelves. Several of the items Draco had purchased were overly large, but Hermione shrunk them down so they fit perfectly on the shelf. Before she put Felicia away for the night, Hermione redressed her in one of the outfits Draco had purchased. Hermione smiled at Felicia before she closed the door of the cabinet and once more a trick of the light made it appear as though the doll smiled back at Hermione.

The cabinet directly faced the couch on which Draco was sitting watching Hermione take care of her baby. When Hermione was satisfied everything was placed properly, she sat down on Draco's lap and thanked him with a kiss whispering, "Felicia may be enchanted Draco. She has smiled at me twice."

Draco who was getting sexually aroused lifted Hermione's pajama top and began to lick and suck on her nipples answering in a hoarse whisper, "I would smile at you too. You are beautiful and sexy and I want to make love to you."

Hermione pulled back which made Draco look up. "She did smile at me you know. I think she knows she has found her rightful home."

Draco put his mouth and one hand back on Hermione's breasts. "Let's go into the bedroom. I don't want our daughter to see what I'm about to do to her mother."

Draco stood up and pulled Hermione up beside him and they walked to the bedroom with Hermione's arms wrapped around Draco's waist. Draco wanted to make love, but tonight was special. Hermione had consented to be his witch. He wanted to capture the very essence of lovemaking. When he and Hermione joined together tonight, it would be slow, measured and so romantic he would make her cum without being inside her or without touching her with his mouth.

Draco removed his clothes then he removed Hermione's pajamas. Without touching Hermione, Draco leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I intend to make you cum without entering you or touching you with my mouth. All you have to do is close your eyes and let your mind and your body do the work. The last time we made love you were so inflamed you wanted to feel my mouth on you. You were wriggling and trying to move your lovely pussy up to my face. When I put my fingers inside you were so wet and hot, but I was too aroused watching you as you wiggle about the bed leaking your liquids. I had to have you."

Hermione felt her nipples tighten up even as her legs spread of their own volition.

Draco continued to whisper in her ear. "Can you feel me Hermione? Bend your knees and you will feel me licking you. I know how you like me to suck on your clit. Think of how that feels. Can you feel that Hermione?" Draco moved his face down between Hermione's legs so he was close enough for her to feel the heat of his body, but never touching her.

Hermione was moaning and moving as though he was inside her. She called out to him as she moved from side to side on the bed. Hermione laid there spread out with all her pink showing.

Draco knew he had to remain in control of himself if he wanted to make Hermione cum just by talking to her, but he didn't know if he could hold out much longer. "Think about me inside you. Feel it love? My dick is spitting Hermione. I'm ready to climax and I need you to climax with me. Can you feel me pushing? Move faster baby we're almost there. Cum for me love. Let me see the liquids run out of you. That's my love. Come on and give it all to me."

With a small scream Hermione's body tensed up and relaxed. With her eyes still closed, Hermione was trembling and reaching out for him. Draco moved into her arms and thrust into her as she grabbed him around the back.

Giving his witch an orgasm without touching her had driven Draco to a sexual frenzy and he was whispering and thrusting and plunging. "Open your eyes baby and look at me. Look at the wizard who loves you."

Hermione looked into those gray eyes and experienced another climax this time from deep within her body. Draco came to climax right along with Hermione and had gripped her hips so tightly it would come to a bruise.

When they fell away from each other, they remained silent for a few seconds before Hermione summoned her wand to cast a contraceptive charm.

Draco chided her, "Forgot your contraceptive charm? That's not like you."

Hermione grinned, "I didn't forget anything. You were so fierce tonight I'm just doubling up to be safe."

Draco laughed out loud as he grabbed Hermione and kissed her lips. "Fierce was I? I call it making the witch I love happy."

Hermione went to get out of bed and cried out. Draco asked if she was okay to which she answered, "I think you've injured the hips of the witch you love."

Draco looked at Hermione's hips and realized he had held her so tightly he had left bruises. "I've hurt you love. I'm so sorry. I've left my wand in the living room. I'll get it and fix those bruises straightaway."

Draco padded naked into the living room to retrieve his wand from the couch. As he turned back towards the bedroom, he glanced at Felicia and through some twist of shadows, it appeared as though she had smiled at him. When he looked again, the doll was sitting as she had been placed and staring straight ahead.

Back in the bedroom, Draco cast several healing charms on Hermione's hips and they were back to right in seconds. Hermione thanked him and headed to the shower calling back over her shoulder, "Would you tergeo the bed up a bit. It's much nicer to sleep on clean sheets."

Draco laughed as he called out, "Tergeo," and the sheets were back to clean and fresh.

Draco showered after Hermione and put on quite a show as he pulled _his_ pajamas out of _his_ drawer.

Hermione grinned. "Those are some handsome pajamas Mr. Malfoy. Are you sure they belong to you?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione without responding to her taunt.

They had been lying in each others arms for a short bit when Draco blurted out, "I think your daughter smiled at me."

Hermione thought Draco was making fun of her earlier statements and called him a git, but Draco raised up on one arm and said, "Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but the shadows definitely made it appear as though she was smiling. I believe your daughter approves of our relationship. She's a very smart doll."

Hermione kissed Draco on his shoulder and asked if he would like to have a drink and take a look at the laptop to which he replied, "I'll have a drink, but I can wait until tomorrow to work on the computer."

Hermione got up. "Well come on then. Let's go have a drink, but I have to tell you it's already tomorrow.

After Harry left Hermione's house Friday evening, he stopped off at a shop to pick up some blackberry cobbler for Ginny. Her pregnancy had created a craving for the pudding and Ginny couldn't get enough, but Harry was keen to keep her supplied especially if it kept her happy. He was looking forward to spending a peaceful evening with his wife so it was to his dismay that he found Molly Weasley camped out on the daybed next to Ginny. She had also brought Ginny some blackberry cobbler and was all but feeding it to her with a spoon.

Harry kissed Ginny on the mouth as he handed her the blackberry cobbler and Molly on the cheek as he asked after Arthur.

Molly made sure to tell Harry that she had brought Ginny plenty of blackberry cobbler.

Harry nodded.

Harry glanced at his mother-in-law. Whenever he was around, Molly seemed to start seething over something. Harry figured the news from last week that Hermione was dating Draco Malfoy had somehow become his fault and Molly was going to continue to glare at him accordingly. For someone who couldn't give a rat's arse about Hermione and who had a wife beater for a son, Molly acted as though Hermione was doing something immoral by dating Draco.

Last Sunday, Harry had ended up accompanying Ginny to the Burrow and had heard it all. Because Molly had basically ranted to the air around her and never addressed him directly, Harry hadn't commented. He felt as though he was being disloyal to Hermione by not interfering with Molly's tirade, but he didn't want to get into a battle with Ginny and Molly. He had simply gone into the living room to sit with Arthur who was happily anticipating the end of his suspension and his return to work.

Arthur glanced towards the kitchen and admitted to Harry, "I will be so glad to get back to the Ministry Harry. I think Molly and I are beginning to get on each other's nerves. The way things are going here, I'm tempted to ask for extra hours when I do go back just to be away from here for as long as I can."

Harry grinned at Arthur, but again kept his thoughts to himself. It was becoming tiresome coming to the Burrow because to keep from giving them all a telling off, he had to practice major self control. Arthur wasn't so bad, but he had let Molly and Ginny run rough house over him for so many years he was almost a nonentity in his own home.

Now here he was a week later sitting in his own living room watching Molly trying her best to keep from ranting about his best friend. Harry ignored Molly to ask Ginny how she was feeling and if she needed anything. Ginny smiled at him, said she was fine and moved over so she could lay her head on his shoulder. Harry lovingly put his hands in Ginny's hair and began to rub her scalp. The interaction between Ginny and Harry obviously bothered Molly as she got up from the couch, went into the kitchen and began banging about. Ginny was making small noises of contentment as Harry continued to massage her scalp, but lifted her head to tell Molly she didn't have to clean. Molly didn't answer so Ginny called out, "You don't have to clean up mum. I can do that with magic."

"I know that dear, replied Molly, but you should be getting your rest during the day and not cleaning up after people."

Ginny could feel Harry stiffen and quickly put her hand on his chest. "She didn't mean anything Harry. Calm down."

Harry remained silent although it was costing him a lot to not tell off his mother-in-law and boot her arse home. Who else was she referring to other than him? There wasn't anyone else who came through their home that Ginny would have to clean up after.

Harry asked Ginny if she was tired to which she whispered, "I'm not tired, but I could do with a little attention." Harry smiled. Ginny had been lusty before she got pregnant, but pregnancy had enhanced her sex drive two fold and he loved it and looked forward to it.

Molly came back into the living room to tell Ginny she was leaving and had wrapped the blackberry cobbler so it would be fresh for her to have tomorrow. Ginny got up to kiss her mum and say goodnight. Molly responded by telling Ginny she would stop by tomorrow, but should floo call her if she needed anything.

Harry bristled again and again he kept his mouth closed. Molly called out "Goodnight Harry," as she stepped into the floo to which Harry mumbled, "Good riddance."

"I heard that Harry, chided Ginny. Don't read too much into what mum says. She's used to taking care of me. It's just a little hard for her to let go."

"Well I'm your husband. It's up to me to take care of you now which I can do without her interference. She'll just have to learn how to let go. Perhaps you should have another little chat to remind her of what's what because if you don't, it will come to a point where I will. Gin, I appreciate everything your mum and dad have ever done for me, but times change, people change and things change. I'm not that scared, little orphan boy she took in all those years ago. I'm a man who married her daughter and expects to be treated as such. Use that to start your conversation."

"Alright Harry. You've made your point. I'll have a chat with mum soon, but don't expect me to hurt her feelings. She is my mum after all. I love you both and want you to love each other as well. Now why don't we get you some supper after which we will retire to the bedroom for some married man fun."

Harry was happy they were finished talking about Molly as he had enough of her for one night. He and Ginny had a lovely suppertime conversation about how much better and stronger she was feeling. At least it was a lovely conversation right up until Ginny mentioned her letter from Ron.

Harry thought dismally, first Molly, now Ron. When is this night going to get better? To Ginny he inquired, "What did Ron have to say for himself?"

"Not too much, replied Ginny. Dragon training is hard and dangerous work, but he's learned a lot and is fitting in well. He'll get his first bit of time off in December and is looking at coming home to visit. He asked if he could stay with us while he's here. What do you think?"

"I think he should stay at the Burrow, replied Harry."

"If he stays with mum and dad, he won't have any freedom. Mum and dad will probably watch him like a hawk. He'll be here on holiday and would probably appreciate a bit of freedom. We have plenty of room Harry. Why shouldn't my brother stay with us for a few weeks?"

Harry pushed his plate away. "No personal freedom? What does that mean exactly? What will he mean to do here that can't be done at the Burrow? This is our house Gin and I won't have Ron coming here with his shite to muck things up. Let him stay at the Burrow or hire a hotel where he'll have all the personal freedom he wants right up until he decides to attack another witch and the MLE is called in."

"Fine, Ginny huffed. He can stay at the Burrow, but I won't stop him if he wants to visit us. He made a mistake. Let's not hold it against him for the rest of his life. It'll be hard enough when he finds out his wife is now dating a bloody Death Eater."

Harry knew this was coming and steeled himself for the argument to come. "Don't tell him. It's less his business than it was your mum's."

"Do you really think he won't find out what Hermione is doing? He asked about her in his letter and I'm pretty sure he'll want to see her while he's here. She was his wife after all."

Harry got up from the table and walked over to hug his wife. "Do you hear yourself? He'll want to see her. Really? He didn't want to see her when he was married to her. You should remember that as you and your mum worked hard to help him deceive Hermione. Suddenly, he wants to see her, be around her and what else, force her into bed. I can't see Draco letting that happen because he cares about Hermione and will defend her with his life. Most important of all, Draco wants to be with Hermione. Perhaps Ron should remain in Romania for his holiday and spend his time chasing witches there. A note for the file Ginny. I've been to Romania and know what it's like, so let me make this clear. The shite Ron pulled on Hermione here in London, will get him murdered in Romania. Run and tell him that."

"Alright Harry. There's no need for you to get all worked up. I'll owl Ron that he should plan to stay at the Burrow. I'm tired. Do you mind clearing up while I go lie down? Thanks love."

Mumbling to himself Harry used his wand to clear up. "That's the end of my married man sex for this night. Tired means no sex. Fucking Ron, always a harbinger of doom. Let him keep his arse in Romania."

David Justice went home to Wales after work. He spent a couple of solitary hours contemplating the best way to approach Hermione for a date, but really hadn't come up with a satisfactory solution. She wasn't the only witch he had his eye on, but he had to admit she was a beautiful one. Tight arse, head full of hair, fit. David envisioned his hands pulling her hair as he….. It wasn't any use thinking about what he didn't yet have. He decided he would try a few more times and if she kept refusing him, he'd move on. She wasn't the be all end all, but he would like to get her in a corner so to speak. He had taken his eye off one particular bird in order to concentrate on Hermione, but since he was sitting here alone on a Friday night it obviously hadn't worked out. David got out a quill to owl Suzanne, a fairly decent looking witch who could be ready at a moments notice. She was no Hermione, but she'd do for the night perhaps the weekend. He didn't want to get too attached to any witch because when he was offered a big position in the Ministry, he wanted to be single. But liaisons were always welcome.

Elias hadn't asked Olivia out for Friday and she hadn't invited him to accompany her out either. Elias thought Olivia was done with their Friday night trysts and had moved on so he had moved on as well. Tonight he was having a proper date with a witch from the Department of Magical Transportation. He was a little pissed off because he saw Olivia waiting outside of Draco's office to personally hand in her weekly report. He watched as she fawned over Draco which had resulted in nothing more than Draco telling her to have a good weekend.

As he watched Olivia stride away to the lifts, Elias was glad he had a date for that night and if he could work it, it would be for the weekend. He liked Olivia, but it was way past time for him to move on to someone who could see his worth. Friday sex with Olivia was amazing, but he wanted a bit more. He had a nice night scheduled which would be nothing like sitting in a dingy pub listening to Olivia drone on about the boss. He and his date were going uptown to make a night of dinner and dancing. Elias wasn't sure he would get to shag his date, but that was alright. Shagging would come in time and he always had his hand if all else failed.

Elias felt a bit sad as he rode down the lift. Even though he and Olivia weren't exclusive or had made any promises to each other, he felt as though he had lost a bit of himself. He and Olivia usually discussed plans the first thing Friday morning, but for the first time since they met in class, he and Olivia hadn't discussed anything this Friday morning. She had been busy, busy making sure everything would be in order for Draco.

As much as Elias was keen on moving on, he was not so keen on doing it without Olivia. He had feelings for her, but she obviously didn't have the same feelings for him. He had made his choice and that's what was what. The lift reached the atrium and Elias headed outside to apparate home.

Elias was sitting in his bedroom pissed off, brooding and thinking that Olivia might take some other wizard in her mouth that night. A little tremor went through his body as he remembered how good she was at making him cum with her mouth and how she felt when they laid together afterwards. He didn't want her with anyone else, but he didn't want to sit around watching her run behind Draco. He was there for her and wondered why she couldn't see it. He wanted her for more than a Friday night shag, but she couldn't see that either. Fuck her and fuck me. If she doesn't want me, she doesn't want me. Then he headed to the shower to get ready for a date he didn't really care about.

Elias heard the tapping as soon as he stepped out of the shower and back into his bedroom. There was an owl flying back and forth across his window. Deep down, Elias hoped the owl was from the witch he was supposed to take out cancelling their date. That would makes things so simple. If the witch cancelled, he would be free to get to the pub to find Olivia.

Elias retrieved the message and sent the owl on its way. He glanced at the signature and plopped down on his bed. The message was from Olivia. She wrote:

_What the hell E? _

_I go to check the runs and when I get back you're gone. You were in a snit from the minute you walked in this morning then you walk out without saying anything. What's going on? Friday has been our night for as long as we've known each other. If this is over, you need to tell me. Don't just fucking walk away like we never meant anything to each other. You've held me at arms length all this time, but I settled for the Friday nights because you are the wizard I want to spend time with and that's all the time you would give. If there's an explanation, owl me. If you've decided we're done then fuck you. You could have done it in a better way._

_O._

Elias was now in a quandary. He had a date, but Olivia wanted to know what he was up to. He made a quick decision and then had sent out two owls. The girl from Magical Transportation would probably never speak to him again, but he'd live with that if he could get everything straightened out with Olivia. He hurriedly got dressed and set out some refreshments. Fifteen minutes later, Olivia rang his doorbell.

When Elias opened the door, he grabbed Olivia up in a big hug, kissed her on the mouth and asked if she was free to accompany him to dinner and dancing Saturday night.

After he closed the door, Olivia stepped back into his arms, laid her head on his chest and quipped, "I thought you'd never ask."

Hermione and Draco slept in on Saturday and didn't open their eyes until after 11:00. By the time they were dressed and showered it was 12:30 and after a quick meal they were ready to go their separate ways. Draco had errands to run, reports to finish and then a meet up with Theo. Hannah had asked Hermione to stop by The Leaky Cauldron so they could go shopping again. Hermione was chuffed because she wanted to surprise Draco with a television set.

Draco pulled Hermione into a deep kiss before telling her he would see her later.

Much like last week, Hermione arrived at The Leaky Cauldron about 2:00 to find Kay and a beaming Hannah waiting to go shopping. All Hermione had to do was look closely at Hannah to know what was going on. Hannah was in a relationship and it looked good on her. Hannah took a minute to introduce Hermione to the new bartender, Sean Garrison. Sean was a friendly wizard who had gone to school in the states and had recently come home to Britain.

After the pleasantries, Hermione, Kay and Hannah stepped out into muggle London to do their shopping. Hannah was giggling like a fourth year telling Hermione she wanted to try another muggle restaurant. Kay and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. They knew what Hannah was on about.

Even though Hermione grinned at the idea, she properly cautioned Hannah against confunding anyone else as it was illegal to interfere with a muggle and she as well as Hermione could get into trouble if anyone found out.

Hannah sobered up immediately agreeing with Hermione promising she wouldn't confund anyone else. Hermione explained she didn't want to be a spoilsport, but right was right. Kay and Hannah nodded in agreement.

Hermione suggested Hannah get a few muggle recipe books, get the ingredients and then make the dish with magic. That way she wouldn't have to interfere with any more muggles. Hannah thought it an excellent idea and wanted to immediately head for a bookstore which they did where Hannah purchased five different books which she shrunk down and put into her purse. Then they had gone in search of a television set.

Hermione found the TV she was looking for and had the clerk put it out on the sidewalk telling him they had a driver coming to pick it up. As soon as the clerk turned his back, Hermione had shrunk the television down and put it in her purse.

Next, they went to look in the clothing shops. Hannah who hadn't done any serious clothes shopping in a long time bought outfit after outfit including accessories. Hermione and Kay only bought one outfit each and were ready to move on to the last store of the day, the shoe store. Hannah bought five pairs, Hermione and Kay only two. It was getting close to 5:00 so the witches finished up their shopping and headed back to The Leaky Cauldron.

It was early so there were only a few customers in the Leaky which gave Hannah and Kay time to set up their stations. Their work had been cut in half because Sean had already started to set up their evening stations. Hannah thanked him profusely and went upstairs to put away her purchases while Hermione ordered a white wine and chatted with Kay and Sean.

Hermione sat at the bar letting her mind wander. She wondered where Draco was and what he was doing. She smiled to herself as she thought of Felicia and took out her phone to call Draco. Felicia had been such an amazing surprise and Hermione's heart filled with love thinking about Draco.

Kay had to call Hermione three times before she got her attention. Hermione grinned and told Kay she'd been lost in thought. "We were wondering if you wanted to go out with Sean, myself, Hannah and Ernie?"

"I'll have to decline. I'd be a fifth wheel and would feel pretty uncomfortable."

Sean spoke up. "A lass as lovely as yourself shouldn't stay home because she doesn't have a date. I have a mate who would love to escort you."

Hermione blushed and was very glad Draco couldn't hear Sean. "Thanks Sean, I appreciate your concern, but I'm still going to decline. It's getting late. I'd better be on my way."

Sean leaned over the bar to comment, "If I've embarrassed you Hermione, that wasn't my intention. My apologies. I just know my mate would be chuffed to have Hermione Granger on his arm."

Hermione didn't want to get into the Golden Girl, Gryffindor Princess thing. It was old and tired and belonged in the past, so she just smiled, got up from the bar and called out, "I had a nice day Kay. I'll see you later. Nice meeting you Sean. Tell Hannah I said bye."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief to be away from Sean. He seemed like a good guy, but there was no way she wanted any wizard setting her up with dates even if she wasn't already in a relationship with Draco. Besides, Draco would burn the Leaky Cauldron down if he thought someone in there was setting her up with dates.

Hermione walked a few steps then apparated home.


	20. Misunderstandings

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 19: **Felicia Smiles**

Kay had to call Hermione three times before she got her attention. Hermione grinned and told Kay she'd been lost in thought. "We were wondering if you wanted to go out with Sean, myself, Hannah and Ernie?"

"I'll have to decline. I'd be a fifth wheel and would feel pretty uncomfortable."

Sean spoke up. "A lass as lovely as yourself shouldn't stay home because she doesn't have a date. I have a mate who would love to escort you."

Hermione blushed and was very glad Draco couldn't hear Sean. "Thanks Sean, I appreciate your concern, but I'm still going to decline. It's getting late. I'd better be on my way."

Sean leaned over the bar to comment, "If I've embarrassed you Hermione, that wasn't my intention. My apologies. I just know my mate would be chuffed to have Hermione Granger on his arm."

Hermione didn't want to get into the Golden Girl, Gryffindor Princess thing. It was old and tired and belonged in the past so she just smiled, got up from the bar and called out, "I had a nice day Kay. I'll see you later. Nice meeting you Sean. Tell Hannah I said bye."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief to be away from Sean. He seemed like a good guy, but there was no way she wanted any wizard setting her up with dates even if she wasn't already in a relationship with Draco. Besides, Draco would burn the Leaky Cauldron down if he thought someone in there was setting her up with dates.

Hermione walked a few steps then apparated home.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 20: **Misunderstandings**

Hermione walked through the house calling out, "Hello love. Are you here? She didn't get an answer, but she thought Draco was joking around because she heard him moving about the living room. When she went back through to the living room she realized she'd been mistaken. There wasn't anyone in there. Shrugging, Hermione went back to the bedroom to put away the items she had purchased earlier. She held the swing dress up to look at it again. It was an adorable piece of pale blue lace. Draco wouldn't be happy with the length, but she still loved it and intended to wear it the next time they went out.

After Hermione finished putting her new clothing away, she was ready to place the TV. It had a very large screen so Hermione wanted to choose the perfect place before she removed the shrunken item from her purse. She sat down on the couch to think things over when her eyes were drawn to Felicia. Hermione jumped up and went over to the cabinet. Someone had moved her doll and left her lying on her side. Totally annoyed, Hermione opened the cabinet to set the doll right. When Hermione went to set Felicia straight, it felt as though she should take the doll out. Now Hermione had company of sorts and began to talk out loud as though Felicia was a girlfriend.

With the TV forgotten for the moment, Hermione decided she wanted to try outfits on Felicia. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a beautiful brown, silk outfit with matching coat, hat and shoes. Hermione went about undressing the doll and was surprised to find a heart on the back of Felicia's upper leg directly under her bum. She checked Felicia's other leg and found the imprint of a fairy with her wings spread wide. Hermione had the distinct feeling that this way a very special doll and like the Hermione Granger of old, she decided a little research on magical dolls was warranted.

Although dressing her doll would be considered very childish, it was very soothing to Hermione. After the change of clothing, Hermione told Felicia what a beautiful girl she was and how happy she and Draco were with her in their lives. Just before putting Felicia back in the cabinet, Hermione whispered, "I know you'll bring Draco and I good luck and I can feel that you are smiling on our relationship," and she kissed Felicia's cheek. After kissing the doll, Hermione had pulled back quickly because the doll's cheek had felt warm against Hermione's lips. Hermione put the back of her hand against Felicia's cheek only to feel nothing but cool vinyl. Hermione grinned, "I'm so happy to have you as my own I'm beginning to imagine things. First, I think you've smiled at me and now I'm imagining you with warm flesh. I love you dearly, but I don't want to go silly because I have you. Closing the door to the cabinet, Hermione waved at the doll as she went to place the TV set.

Hermione got involved with placing the TV then moving the TV then moving it again until she felt it was placed in a position that could be viewed in comfort. When Hermione looked at her wonder witch watch she saw it was after 9:30. She had been messing about with Felicia and the new TV for over three hours.

Suddenly it dawned on Hermione it was 9:30 and she hadn't heard from Draco. Usually Draco couldn't stay away for two hours yet here it was seven hours later and he hadn't even called her mobile to check if she was alive. Hermione smiled and chastised herself for being so dramatic. Draco was probably still with Theo somewhere having a good time. Hermione sighed. This was one of those times she wished she and Ginny were still good friends and could visit each other without a thought.

Hermione turned on the new TV and watched as a group of vapid muggle women ran around telling anyone who would listen how much they had or how much their husband loved them while the next scene showed them crying because they'd gone bankrupt and their husband was off chasing some blonde bimbo. It unnerved Hermione to think people could be so shallow. She turned the channel and became absorbed in the History Channel which in turn served to put her to sleep. Something woke her up around 11:00. She jumped up thinking Draco had come home. She couldn't believe something as lively (wink) as the History Channel had put her to sleep.

Smiling to herself, she got up off the couch to check the bedroom, but it was empty. Draco hadn't come home. Then Hermione corrected herself. He hadn't come to her house. His home was Malfoy Manor. Hermione poured herself a glass of wine to try to get rid of the lump that had begun to form in her throat and chest. She hoped there wasn't anything wrong. She also hoped Draco wasn't doing anything wrong. That was the wrong thing to let flit across her mind because it led to other thoughts. Did Draco think that because she had consented to be his witch he could act rude and uncaring and she would still be waiting with outstretched arms? Hermione wanted to be angry with Draco, but for some reason her mind kept taking a circuitous route back to the fact that she loved him and he loved her.

Hermione fixed herself a sandwich and had another glass of wine before heading off to bed. Before she laid down, Hermione figured she would check on Draco even if he wasn't thoughtful enough to check on her. She went to get her mobile to dial Draco, but it wasn't in her pocket. To be sure, she had checked each pocket twice. She looked through her purse even to the point of using a summoning charm, but no mobile. She stopped for a second to try to figure out when she'd seen her mobile last. Hermione hurried into the kitchen thinking she could have left it there, but it wasn't there either. Hermione was puzzled. Where in Merlin's name have I put my mobile, she thought? After looking in every possible place, Hermione got irritated because mobiles didn't just get up and walk away and she didn't lose things. That wasn't her nature.

Hermione went back over the day and couldn't even begin to think what could have happened to the mobile… Yes she could. She remembered exactly when she last had her phone. It was when she was sitting at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron daydreaming, she thought about calling Draco and took the mobile out of her pocket. She was holding it in her hand when Sean asked to see it telling her he hadn't ever seen one like hers. Then a customer had called out for a drink and…Sean…walked…away…with…her…phone and hadn't given it back. At least she didn't remember him giving it back. When he returned from serving the customer, they had gotten on the subject of Sean finding her a date and she totally forgot about the mobile. Shite. Maybe Draco had tried to call and the phone had just rang and rang. But, if he couldn't reach her, why hadn't he just come to the house?

Hermione briefly thought about flooing through to Malfoy Manor, but had immediately discarded the notion of flooing uninvited to the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy where there could be all kinds of traps set for interlopers. Hermione paced the floor for a bit then she had sat down on the couch wiggling her foot back and forth. Finally at 2:30 she went back to bed. She was too nervous to fall asleep and got up several times to use the bathroom and each time she laid back down wide awake. By now, her mind was actively wondering where Draco could be. In the end, Hermione laid down and tossed and turned for quite a while before dropping off to sleep.

Sunday dawned gloomy and dark for Hermione even though she hadn't pulled the curtains aside to check the real weather. Draco still had not shown up and she was past worried, she was bordering on frantic. He would not stay away from her this long, especially overnight if he was able to get to her. Hermione decided if Draco didn't turn up in an hour she was going to go looking for him. Where she would look she didn't know, but she just couldn't sit there not knowing. However, at the end of the hour, her mood had changed and she was cursing Draco out and doubting herself.

"Fucking prat leaving me alone to wonder if he's alright. He's probably up to some slimy wizard tricks. If he's chosen to spend the night with another witch, then he can spend the rest of his life with the witch because she wouldn't stand still for his fucking despicable behavior." She had ranted and raved on and on until she was tired and then the hurt had set in. She had sat and cried and this time they weren't happy tears. Without her mobile she couldn't even call Harry so he could talk her through this. Hermione kicked herself as she headed to the floo. She could floo call Harry. As she was getting her pinch of floo powder, it dawned on her, if she could floo call Harry, she could floo call Draco. Hermione threw the powder in and called out, Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy. Hermione waited, but Draco did not come to the floo. Finally, the head of a house elf appeared. "Who be calling the wrong floo for Master Draco on a Sunday morning?"

"I'm sorry for calling the wrong floo, answered Hermione. Can you tell me the correct floo?"

The little head replied, "Only Master Draco be giving out his floo address. Ise a good house elf. Ise not giving out Master Draco's personal business. Bye," and the head was gone.

Hermione sat back on her heels and tried to digest what had just happened. She had called the wrong floo. The wrong floo? How many fucking floos were there at Malfoy Manor? A little voice in the back of her head answered that the number didn't matter. All that mattered was she had the wrong one. Her mind immediately went into overdrive. Draco had stayed away all night and now it seemed he had given her the wrong floo address. Why had he gone through so much to get her to be his witch and pull these bloody stunts?

Hermione's worry had then been displaced by anger. She decided not to bother calling Harry because she didn't want to have to explain the state of her new relationship. She went to take a shower and dress intent on going to get her phone from Sean and then ring Draco until he answered so she could find out what was going on.

Draco woke up on Theo's couch in the same fury he had been in since coming out of a funk Saturday afternoon. He wanted to hurt someone. In the back of his mind, Draco thought that Ron Weasley was back in London and Hermione was with him. That was the fucked up part. Why would she allow him in her house never mind let him answer her mobile? The first time Weasley or whomever answered Hermione's mobile Draco was too dumbfounded to speak and disconnected after deciding he must have dialed incorrectly. The second time the bloke answered the phone, Draco had again been too surprised to speak.

The third time he dialed, the wizard on the other end snarled, "You fucking wanker. Stop dialing this phone if you're not going to say anything."

Draco had responded in kind. "Who the fuck are to talk to me like…." The wizard had disconnected the call. Draco was in a rage not only because someone he didn't know was answering Hermione's phone, but the fucker was being a bloody arse while doing it.

Draco dialed Hermione again. This time the bloke who was even angrier shouted, "I'm busy. Stop ringing this mobile."

Draco snarled, "Busy? Who are you?" In the background, Draco heard a witch call out, "Sean. Stop messing with that mobile and come over here," and the wizard disconnected the call.

Who the fuck was Sean and why was he with Hermione answering her mobile? Draco had thrown the mobile across the room narrowly missing Theo.

Theo had jumped aside. "What the fuck Draco?"

Draco had leaned back against the couch and mumbled, "Sorry mate. I tried to call Hermione to check if everything was okay and some bloke answered."

Theo remarked that Draco must have dialed the wrong number and should try again.

Draco poured himself a double shot of Ogden's Finest which he downed in one. He poured another and again downed it in one. Then he leaned his head back against the couch and in a dispirited voice replied, "I already rang her four times and each time this bloke mouthed off to me. The last time I called, I heard Hermione tell him to stop messing with the mobile and come over there. She called him Sean. Why would Hermione be with a bloke named Sean and why would he be answering her mobile? I thought we….." Draco didn't finish the sentence. He closed his eyes and remained silent.

"I'll just leave you on your own for a bit, but this can't be what it seems, guessed Theo. Everything was fine when you left the house. How could all of this transpire in a matter of hours? It has to be something else Draco. Relax, calm down then go speak to Hermione."

Without raising his head Draco replied, "I stopped there before coming to yours. She wasn't home."

Theo left the room without replying. The one thing Theo knew, Draco was going to have someone's head and he didn't want it to be his. He decided to let Draco sit there for a bit before approaching him again. Whether it was stated or not, no wizard wanted his mate to see him when he was not himself and Draco was most certainly not himself.

Theo left Draco alone for about an hour or so, but it hadn't been beneficial. The hour had only served to turn the maudlin Draco into raving maniac Draco who wanted to go find Hermione. Initially, Theo thought it would be good for Draco to go get everything cleared up, but not now, not at 10:30 at night and not with Draco in Death Eater mode. Theo had to keep supplying Draco with Ogden's and talk to him at the same time to keep him from leaving. Theo tried to get Draco talking in order to release some of his hostility, but by that time, Draco wasn't in any shape to do anything other than fall asleep.

After Draco fell asleep, Theo breathed a sigh of relief and went into his own bedroom all the while keeping his ears open in case Draco woke up and tried to leave. He fell asleep wondering what was going on with Hermione and this bloke named Sean.

It was midmorning Sunday when Theo heard Draco thrashing about and went into the living room to ensure he wasn't trying to blow everything apart. He'd seen his mate angry even really angry, but he hadn't ever seen him in this state. All this because Hermione was evidently seeing someone else. Theo had stopped Draco from going to Hermione's house because he was sure Draco would kill the wizard who was with Hermione and perhaps Hermione as well. He hoped his mate was now in a reasonable frame of mind, but Draco was in love and wasn't thinking rationally. Theo thought it would be best if he put off seeing Hermione until he calmed down. Theo just wasn't sure Draco would ever calm down.

Theo walked into his living room, handed Draco a hangover potion and took a seat across from him. The potion went to work immediately and five minutes later, a clear eyed but silent Draco sat across from him looking down at his feet.

Several minutes later, Draco stood up and thanked Theo for the use of his couch commenting he was going home to shower.

Theo didn't believe Draco for one second. He believed as soon as Draco left him he would go straight to Hermione's house. Theo didn't know if there would be a wizard in Hermione's bed or not, but he didn't want to chance Draco going there alone. "Hold up for a bit and I'll come along and after we can get some food, Theo called."

"You don't have to baby sit me Nott. I'm fine. I made an error in judgment. Hermione is not the witch I thought her to be. I stand corrected."

Things were worse than Theo imagined. Draco had gone to his _I don't give a fuck _place and that was very dangerous. When Draco was in this mindset, nothing or no one mattered to him. When Draco was angry there was still a chance he could be reasoned with, but in this state it was better to leave him be or contain him to a small room behind a locked door without his wand. He wouldn't be able to stop Draco, but he could try to protect Hermione until this was sorted or Draco came to himself.

"I'm not trying to baby sit you Draco. I'm looking to step out and have a bite to eat."

"I'm going to the manor after which I'll be going to Granger's house to collect what belongs to me."

Theo was at a loss over what to do. Draco was his mate, but he wanted to warn Hermione of what was coming. Theo then remembered that Draco had become quite chummy with Harry Potter and Potter was Hermione's best friend. All he had to figure out was how to get in touch with Potter without alerting the entire wizarding world.

Theo quickly wrote a note to Harry and called a person to person owl. A person to person owl could only be delivered to the addressee and would not show its contents to anyone else. He poured himself a double Ogden's and sat down in a chair. He'd done all he could do.

It was Sunday at the Burrow and as usual Harry was not enjoying himself. He had just come into the living room to sit with Arthur after sitting quietly in the kitchen listening to Molly and Ginny go on about Ron coming home in December. He thought he'd vomit, but knew Molly would probably make him clean it up.

Arthur too had started going on about Ron except he was being much more realistic than his wife and daughter. He spoke in a low voice as he voiced his concerns to Harry, "Ron has mucked up so many things. He's my son, but I don't think he will have changed all that much in these short few weeks. Molly thinks he'll come back a different wizard. We'll have to wait and see, but I have my doubts."

When Molly tried to pull Harry into the argument about where Ron should stay when he came, Harry had excused himself and headed out to the backyard. He paced up and down the yard cursing himself for marrying into the Weasley family. Suddenly a message came flying at him and stopped directly in front of him. He reached out to see who would send him a person to person owl. It was from Theo Nott. Harry thought that was odd, but began reading.

_Potter, _

_Some misunderstanding between H and D involving wizard. Draco out of his mind intends to confront H. My hands are tied. Get to her house._

_T. Nott_

Harry read the letter twice, hurried into the house to let Ginny know he was needed elsewhere. He didn't bother telling them where he was needed just that he was needed. He kissed Ginny on the nose and told her he'd be back shortly.

Harry apparated directly to Hermione's house as soon as he was outside the Burrow. Hermione hadn't changed his permissions so he was able to apparate directly into the reception area. "Hermione, he called. Hermione are you here? Is everything okay?"

He was walking towards Hermione's bedroom when Draco appeared in the hall and seemed to be in the process of shrinking clothing. "She's busy, Draco remarked. She's not here, but she's fucking busy somewhere."

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy? She's busy somewhere. When she's not at work, she's with you. So you've lost your witch then?"

"I'm in no mood for jokes Potter, snarled Draco. If you want to know where she is, try calling someone named Sean. He can probably enlighten you, they're together somewhere."

Harry growled back at Draco. "Hold on one bloody minute. Have you hurt her? Are you accusing Hermione of cheating on you? When did all this come about and why would you even think something like that? You two were doing fine when I left you. Now calm down and tell me what happened."

"Don't you fucking presume to tell me to calm down Potter. My witch is somewhere with a wizard named Sean so I'll calm down when I want to calm down and not before."

Harry could see what Nott meant. Draco was so tightly wired he might explode at any moment. In as soothing a voice as he could, Harry asked Draco to sit down so they could sort this all out because it had to be some kind of mistake.

Draco plopped down on a chair and let out a huge sigh which seemed to take all the anger out of him. Staring straight ahead he related all he knew about Hermione and Sean beginning with the first telephone call.

Harry listened closely to Draco's every word trying to find the place where Draco had misunderstood something. But, he hadn't heard anything that could be misinterpreted. If Draco was telling the entire story, it seemed as though Hermione _was_ somewhere with this Sean. Whatever it seemed like, Harry wasn't going to believe it until he heard it straight from Hermione's mouth and if Draco loved her as Harry thought he did, he would wait to see what Hermione had to say as well.

"Draco. Right now things look to be a certain way, but you know Hermione. She has given you her love and her heart. No matter how things appear there will be an explanation. She's been through shite with a wizard who physically and mentally hurt her. I will not stand by and see that happen to her again. If you believe she is cheating, leave her and don't look back because if it comes to you putting your hands on her or drawing your wand against her, I will step in."

"You don't scare me Potter and I would never put my hands on or draw my wand against Hermione. I love her. I just don't know why she would do this to me, to us."

"We can go round and round about this all day, but there's no proof she's done anything Draco. I don't doubt you, but I'm going to dial Hermione's mobile to see who answers."

Harry pulled out his mobile and dialed Hermione's number, but before it had rang even once, Harry and Draco heard someone land in the reception area.

Hermione finished dressing, got her wand and apparated outside the Leaky Cauldron. She was pissed off to have to come out on a Sunday chasing her own mobile. Fucking Sean. Actually fucking Sean, stupid Hermione. How could she have forgotten to get her mobile back? Even if Sean had gotten her flustered, she should have remembered to get her own property. It was almost empty in the pub and the person at the bar was not someone she knew. Hermione walked over to the witch at the bar and asked for a white wine. When the witch placed the wine in front of her, Hermione asked to see Sean. The witch gave Hermione a funny look before replying, "Sean's not here on Sundays. Who are you?"

Hermione got even more aggravated when she found out Sean wasn't working and then the stupid bar witch was going to talk to her as though she was some back alley slag looking for a shag. "Well dear do me a favor. Get Sean, Kay or Hannah here. Any will do. And you might mind your tone when speaking to a friend of the owner. Now please get one of them."

The bar witch rolled her eyes at Hermione and stepped away. Ten minutes later Hannah came downstairs to see what was going on. She realized Hermione was in a state and invited her friend upstairs to have a tea. Hermione followed meekly behind as Hannah led the way up to her flat.

Hannah invited Hermione to have a seat while she put on tea. Ernie came through to the living room and greeted Hermione as he headed to the kitchen. Hermione's face burned in embarrassment. She had come willy nilly into Hannah's house on a Sunday afternoon and interrupted her day. Shite.

Hannah came back with the tea and asked Hermione why she needed Sean.

Hermione explained how Sean had inadvertently kept her mobile and she needed it back.

Hannah exclaimed, "Was that your mobile? It kept ringing off and on all evening. I finally had to tell Sean to put the bloody thing away. I thought he had a new mobile and was messing about when he should have been working. I ended up taking it off the bar and putting it in the kitchen on a shelf. It should be still there if Sean didn't take it home with him. She asked Ernie if he would go check the kitchen shelf for the phone."

Hermione's mind blanked right after Hannah said it had been ringing on and off all evening. Draco must have tried to call her and from what Hannah said, he called more than once. Hermione breathed easier, but still couldn't figure out why he hadn't just come to the house.

Ernie went downstairs, but came back ten minutes later empty handed. "No mobile in the kitchen unless I was looking in the wrong place."

Hannah stood up. "Let me go take a look. Maybe someone moved it. I can't imagine why Sean would take it with him if it didn't belong to him. I'll be quick."

Hannah was back in five minutes with the mobile in her hand. She grinned at Ernie and mumbled, "Wizards."

Ernie gave her a sheepish grin and asked, "Where did you find it. It certainly wasn't on the shelf."

Hannah patted her boyfriend on the cheek and cheeked, "Sweet wizard of mine, there's more than one shelf in the kitchen," as she handed Hermione the phone.

Hermione thanked Hannah and Ernie, apologized for interrupting their Sunday and bid them good afternoon. Hermione was dialing the phone as she walked down the stairs. She had to talk to Draco to be sure everything was okay. She dialed Draco, but the call wouldn't connect. Hermione tried several more times and each time all there was on the other end was dead air. She was really nervous now. Draco hadn't let that phone out of his sight since the night she and Harry taught him to use it. Hermione wanted to hurry and get home in case Draco was there.

The moment she landed she knew someone was in her house and thought, thank Merlin, he's home.

When Hermione came walking into the living room Harry stood in case he had to get between Hermione and Draco because as tough as Draco was in a face to face confrontation, Hermione was just as tough. Harry didn't think it would come to that, but he stood anyway while Draco remained sitting.

Hermione said, "Hi Harry. What are you doing here? Have you come to return my wayward wizard?"

Harry grimaced and remained silent as Hermione walked over to Draco. She immediately knew something was wrong. Hermione could always tell when Draco was out of sorts. "Hello love. You seem upset about something. Is that what kept you out all night?"

Now Draco stood. Raising his voice he questioned. "What kept me away all night? Isn't that the question I should be asking you? Where were you all night?"

Harry didn't know whether to stay or go. He didn't think Draco would hurt Hermione, but he wasn't sure Hermione wouldn't hurt Draco if he pushed her too far. He didn't have to make a decision because Hermione turned to him and asked if he would leave them to talk. Harry left through the front door and apparated back to the Burrow.

Hermione shouted at Draco trying to hold back tears. "What are you on about Draco? I was here all night waiting for you to come home which didn't quite work out. If you had something to do that took all night, why don't you tell me about it instead of turning this around on me. All that sweet talk. What was that about if something can catch your eye and keep you away from me."

Hermione began sobbing as the last words left her mouth.

As angry as he had been, every ounce of anger left him when he saw Hermione's tears. He never wanted to make her cry, but he was hurting as well. Hermione sat there sobbing, but Draco made no move to comfort her, instead he told Hermione what he knew. "I stopped by the house yesterday around 5:30 and you weren't here so I called your mobile to find out what time you'd be home and if I should pick up some takeaway. Some bloke answered your mobile. I thought I dialed incorrectly so I called again and the same bloke answered the phone. I didn't understand why some other wizard would be answering your phone so I called back again and he called me a fucking wanker and disconnected the call. The last time I called, the bloke told me to stop calling because he was busy and I heard you in the background telling him to stop messing with the mobile and to get over there. I heard you call him Sean." Draco's last words had come out in a very low voice.

"Is this what this is all about, sobbed Hermione? Did you think I was somewhere shagging someone? You couldn't get a hold to me by mobile so you immediately thought I was out slagging around? How could you think that? Why would you think that? Why didn't you just come here to see what was what instead of thinking the worst of me? I see you have your clothes. Have I driven you to leave me? Well if you're leaving me, leave. You think so little of me I'll be glad to see the back of you."

At this point, Hermione was shouting and the tears were streaming down her face and her nose was running and she was two seconds away from drawing her wand.

"Before you leave, let me tell you what happened and then you can shove it up your arse. I went shopping with Kay and Hannah. When I got back to the Leaky Cauldron I took the mobile out so I could call you, but the bartender asked to look at it saying he'd never seen one like mine. He went to wait on a customer and took the phone with him. When he came back, we got on an entirely different subject and I forgot about my phone. When I got home I was busy with Felicia and the new TV I brought for you. I was upset you hadn't come by or at least called so I decided to call and find out where you were and at that time I realized my mobile was missing. After I thought about it, I realized Sean never returned it to me. There was nothing I could do except go to bed. This morning I was worried something happened to you so I tried to floo call you at Malfoy Manor. I was told in no uncertain terms that I was on an incorrect floo line. Because I didn't know where you where and couldn't get though at Malfoy Manor I went to the Leaky Cauldron to ask Sean for my phone. Turns out he doesn't work on Sundays so I explained it all to Hannah who told me the mobile kept ringing and she thought Sean had purchased a new mobile and was playing around when he should be working. She ended up taking the mobile and putting it in her kitchen out of the way of business. The witch you heard telling Sean to put the mobile away was obviously Hannah telling Sean off not me telling him to come climb on top of me. I tried to call you as soon as I got my mobile back, but the call wouldn't go through. Now you've heard the whole story. You may leave."

"Stop crying Hermione please," Draco begged.

The tears had stopped, but Hermione's voice still had a sob in it as she told Draco to leave her alone. The sentence was barely out of her mouth when the bottom shelf of Felicia's cabinet collapsed and brought the other shelves down breaking the cabinet glass as they fell. Hermione rushed over to get the doll out of the broken shards of glass and cut herself. Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm, pulled out his wand to seal the cut. Then he cast a Evanesco charm to vanish all the glass shards off Hermione. When he was sure Hermione was alright, he cast a Reparo charm to fix the cabinet which set it back to good as new.

With the cabinet set back to right, Draco kneeled in front of Hermione and asked her to forgive him for being a complete arse. He explained how jealousy, hurt and disappointment had gotten the better of him and made him crazy enough to think she might want to be with someone other than him.

Hermione was still angry that Draco thought she would see another wizard and didn't comment on what he'd said. She did say, "I'm going to take a shower. One of us did some accidental magic while we were angry. Since I'll be in the shower, it will be up to you to make sure all the glass shards have been removed from Felicity. I wouldn't want to cut myself the next time I pick her up. Will you have time enough to do that before you leave or are you in a hurry?"

"I'll make sure your doll is free of glass, but I'm not leaving. This is where I belong."

Hermione didn't reply and had kept going towards the bathroom.

Draco inspected every inch of Hermione's doll and didn't find any glass. As Draco sat her on the shelf in the cabinet he remarked, "I'm guessing there won't be any smiles for me tonight, eh Felicia."

Felicia stared straight ahead as any vinyl doll was supposed to do.


	21. Two Things Settled

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 20: **Misunderstandings**

With the cabinet set back to right, Draco kneeled in front of Hermione and asked her to forgive him for being a complete arse. He explained how jealousy, hurt and disappointment had gotten the better of him and made him crazy enough to think she might want to be with someone other than him.

Hermione was still angry that Draco thought she would see another wizard and ignored what he had just said. However, she did say, "I'm going to take a shower. One of us did some accidental magic while angry. Since I'll be in the shower, it will be up to you to make sure all the glass shards have been removed from Felicity. I wouldn't want to cut myself the next time I pick her up. Will you have time enough to do that before you leave or are you in a hurry?"

"I'll make sure your doll is free of glass, but I'm not leaving. This is where I belong."

Hermione didn't reply instead continuing on towards the bathroom.

Draco inspected every inch of Hermione's doll and didn't find any glass. As he sat her on the shelf in the cabinet he remarked, "I'm guessing there won't be any smiles for me tonight, eh Felicia."

Felicia stared straight ahead as any vinyl doll should.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 21: **Two Things Settled**

Hermione took her time in the shower and it was about thirty minutes before she came out wrapped in a towel to find Draco sitting on the side of the bed.

"Had time to think things over then, asked Hermione? Does my explanation meet with your approval?"

Draco started to speak, but Hermione held up a hand. "Let me finish Draco. You've told me what you think, now let me tell you what I think. I understand jealousy and I understand hurt as I've experienced both. What I don't understand is why you'd rather think the worst instead of finding out the truth. I sat here all night wondering where you could be and what would keep you away from me. Not once did I think you were with someone. Not once did I think you were doing something untoward. You have told me how much I mean to you and how much you want to be with me and I believed and trusted you. Therefore, my first thoughts were for your well being and not that you were cheating or planning to cheat. It seems it doesn't work that way for you. I was out of your sight for a few hours and suddenly you think I'm laying with another wizard. What the fuck is that Draco? I don't care what you thought you knew or what you thought you heard, you should have come to me. You should have believed in me, but it is obviously easier to write me off as another Astoria. I'm not Astoria and you're not Theo. We've made promises to each other. More importantly, we declared our love for each other. My question is, did you not mean what you said? Will you only love me when it's convenient and straight forward?"

Draco stood, but Hermione stood there holding her towel glaring at him and continued to speak.

"I'm not sure what else you're looking for Draco because I was under the impression you had found what you wanted in me. There's one thing I know about myself and that is I meant what I said. I love you and want to be with you. That declaration does not mean I only want to be with you sometimes and then with someone else at other times. If you had understood that, we wouldn't be standing here at odds. I can't move forward without finding out what is in your mind and we probably won't move forward if you don't trust me. I'll tell you one more thing, misunderstanding aside. You don't have to use an excuse to remove your clothes. Take the bloody things home to Malfoy Manor where they'll be safe."

Hermione paused for breath and Draco took his opportunity to speak.

"Everything I said to you is true. I have fallen in love with you and you are the only witch I want. As we stood there face to face and I listened to you screaming at me, I knew how badly I had screwed up and was terrified I had stepped so far over the line you'd never have me back. I know you love me and aren't looking at any other bloke, but you weren't home then I tried to call you and… Well you know the rest. It was stupid Hermione. I'm sorry. Theo kept telling me something had to be mucked up and I should try to get to the bottom of it all, but I let jealousy override my good sense. Will you forgive me and let me make it up to you? I can't promise I'll never be jealous again, but I can promise nothing like this will ever happen again."

"I've been through enough Draco, replied Hermione, and you were by my side for a good bit of it, so you know I won't allow anyone to put me through such nonsense ever again. This is not how people in love act, so stop being such a bloody git. If we have questions of each other, we ask not assume. Have I made myself clear Malfoy?"

Draco walked towards Hermione. "You've made yourself perfectly clear my love. This won't ever happen again." Slowly moving closer to Hermione he took her in his arms, leaned down so his mouth was level with her ear and whispered, "Would you like some help with your towel? It really doesn't fit all that well."

Hermione smiled, "My towel will take care of itself," as she put her arms around Draco's neck and let the towel fall down. She shivered as Draco ran his hands down her back, grabbed her arse and held on. "I forgive you Draco, but before you become furious with me again over some ridiculous shite, talk to me or I'll have your arse for afters and it won't be pretty."

"I promise," he replied as he, turned Hermione around, bent slightly and slid two fingers inside her slit. "But, there's this problem I have which only you can fix. May I see you to our bed?"

Throatily Hermione replied, "Our bed it is then."

The interaction between Hermione or Draco in the bedroom must have caused another bit of accidental magic because in the living room, a small burst of sparks appeared inside the doll's cabinet and for a brief second it seemed as though Felicity had smiled.

Theo was pacing his living room and had been pacing since he sent the owl to Harry Potter. Theo was worried his mate had done something he would be regretting right about now. Theo sighed, poured himself a fire whiskey and leaned back against the couch hoping Potter had acted on his message.

Harry had just landed when the door flew open and Ginny came rushing down the stairs. Harry grabbed her and told her to slow down before she had another accident. Ginny pulled away and asked what had been so important he had to leave the Burrow at a run.

As hard as Harry tried, he couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice. "What do you have in mind Gin? Where is it you and your mum think I went? You tell me and then I'll tell you both if you have it right. You fly at me as though you think I've robbed Gringott's. I had an owl that there was a dangerous situation which needed Auror intervention. When I got there, the situation had been brought under control, so I gave my advice and left. I didn't even have to write up a warning. So there you are. Nothing at all to worry your pretty head over."

Ginny leaned her head on Harry's chest and let out a little sigh. "I just worry is all. I want our son to have a dad who is alive and kicking when he's born."

Harry didn't bother to reply because it would only have led to another round of discussion about something he didn't want to discuss. Arm and arm they went back into the house where more than likely Harry thought he would face another round of questions, this time from Molly. Molly couldn't wait until Harry was seated before she asked her first question, but Harry finished chewing the food in his mouth before pushing his plate away and quietly replying, "Ginny and I have already discussed my absence. What….?"

Reaching out to touch her husband's arm, Ginny cut across him to answer her mother. "It's fine mum. There was an emergency situation which wasn't as bad as first thought. Harry didn't even have to write up a warning. Right love?"

"Right Gin. If you'll excuse me, I'll just go see what Arthur is up to." Halfway to the backdoor Harry stopped and turned to Molly, "On second thought ladies, I'd rather stay here and discuss something that has been on my mind for a while. Molly would you take a seat for a moment."

Molly glanced at Ginny and Ginny glanced at Harry, but Harry was determined to talk this out once and for all. "Molly, I know you love your daughter and I'm hoping you love me as well, but there is something that needs to be cleared up. Ginny is my wife as well as your daughter, but the time for you to stop trying to run her life is now. I'm bonded to Ginny and it is my duty as well as my pleasure to take care of her. We welcome your advice and the little things you do, but I'm asking you to refrain from stepping in front of me to do these things. Ginny and I will have private matters that should remain between husband and wife. You don't have to know every word said between Ginny and I, so please stop asking. Ginny is your daughter and she will continue to share things with you and her dad, but there are things I don't expect her to discuss with you at all. I'm not cross and I don't want you to think I am. All I'm trying to say is, I can take care of my wife and what we don't know, Gin and I will learn together."

The kitchen was very quiet until Arthur spoke up. "I wasn't eavesdropping Harry. I just didn't want to interrupt. Turning to Molly he said, "We've talked about this Moll. I think Harry makes a good point. We've done our very best raising Ginny, but she has a husband who will take care of her from here on out. It's time for her mother to take a back seat to her husband."

Molly was sitting quietly staring down at her hands until Ginny reached over and said, "Mum?" and Molly spoke. "So sorry. I didn't know I was in the way. I was only trying to help my daughter. From now on, you won't hear a peep out of me." Then she went silent.

"You're taking this the wrong way Molly, said Harry. We want you in our lives. There's so much to share especially with the baby coming. I asked you and Arthur for your blessings to marry Ginny and you gave me those blessings, so please trust I can take care of her. We love you Molly. Never doubt that."

Harry went round the table to hug Molly while Ginny and Arthur came around as well and they engaged in a four way hug with a sobbing Molly telling them she would do better.

When they got back home that night, Ginny hugged Harry calling him brilliant and telling him how proud she was of him. Harry let out a big sigh of relief as he wrapped Ginny in his arms silently thanking Merlin that things had turned out so well. If Molly kept to her word, life from here on out would be beautiful…until December when Ron came home.

Things were also going well at Hermione's house. Hermione had immediately gotten busy taking care of Draco's problem. When they reached the bed, she turned Draco on his back, climbed on him and looking into his lust darkened eyes, she shagged him in a manner she hadn't ever used and he hadn't ever seen. For every upward move Draco made, Hermione rode him back down. By the time she brought him to orgasm, Draco was practically screaming. After Hermione pulled every last bit of liquid from Draco, she slid off and laid on her back.

Draco took five full minutes to pluck up the courage to say what he wanted to say. Turning on his side, he laid his hand on Hermione's stomach, not with a sexual touch, but more of a lover's touch. "You are so incredibly sexy and tonight you've outdone yourself. I know I made a promise less than thirty minutes ago, but I swear by Merlin Hermione, if the day comes you want to be with someone else like this, I will use my wand and be glad to go to Azkaban for it. You are mine as I am yours and nothing or no one will come between us."

Hermione laid both her hands over Draco's Hand and smirked, "Well that was the shortest promise known to the wizarding world. We'll be alright love. We're still working things out. All you have to do is remember the seven words you just spoke to me, _you are mine as I am yours_, and we won't have any problems."

They snuggled down for the night, but Draco sat back up, "Granger, could you possibly cast a Tergeo over the bed to remove some of the cum you've left all over the place?"

Hermione whacked Draco on the arm as she called for her wand, cast a Tergeo and then snuggled back down beside him.

Monday morning was there all too soon and Draco and Hermione scurried about getting ready for their day. Draco kissed Hermione and asked if she wanted takeaway, to which she replied, "No thanks love. I'll need you to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron after work. After that, we can decide what we want to do." They kissed each other again and were off.

Hermione's day went well. She was chuffed about several very impressive students in the law class she was overseeing who would be perfect candidates for Kingsley's programs. Hermione made a mental note to send Kingsley an owl with their names.

The day would have been perfect had it not been for David Justice. This professor she had thought so highly of while she attended classes was turning into a complete prat. Everywhere she turned he seemed to be there. Sometimes he didn't say a word. He just stood there smiling at her, and other times he wouldn't stop talking about how brilliant she was. David invited himself to her table at lunch and hadn't stopped extolling the virtues of every upscale restaurant in a hundred mile radius, but he stopped short of inviting her out. Hermione felt an invitation would be next, so she left the lunch area as quickly as possible.

Hermione was busy for the next couple of hours as she had a few papers to grade and one student to counsel, so the next time she glanced at her wonder witch watch, it was almost 5:30. She quickly tidied up her desk and headed off to the apparition area where as luck would have it she ran into David Justice. However, Merlin must have been smiling on her as David was in the face of another professor and didn't really notice her. Hermione's last thought before taking the London apparition route was, bloody git.

As Hermione landed by the Leaky, Draco who had been leaning against the building walked over, kissed her and asked why they were there.

Hermione answered, "You'll see. Let's go in," as she grabbed Draco by the arm. The bar seemed to go silent for several seconds after Hermione and Draco walked in together, but Hermione walked straight to the bar where Sean was serving a customer. As soon as Sean spotted Hermione, he came down the bar to take her order.

His eyes flicked over Draco and returned to Hermione who said, "Hello Sean. I'd like for you to meet Draco Malfoy. Draco is the wizard who seemed to irritate you by dialing my mobile. First, you owe him an apology and second you can tell me why you took it on yourself to answer my mobile in the first place.

Sean reached out his hand to Draco who shook it then put his hand back down by his wand. Sean apologized for answering the mobile. He told them he had done so because it wouldn't stop ringing and admitted he hadn't put the mobile away because he thought Hermione would come back for the phone as soon as she noticed it missing.

Hermione had her answers and there wasn't anything further she needed from Sean except for him to give Hannah and Kay her regards.

With a satisfied look on her face, Hermione turned to Draco and told him they could go find some supper.

Sean apologized again before Hermione and Draco walked away.

Draco nodded at Sean as he took Hermione's arm and whispered in her ear, "Hermione Granger walked into the Leaky Cauldron on the arm of Draco Malfoy. It's out there now unless you can pass me off as your long lost brother."

Hermione just grinned as Draco led her out of the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco's day had been pretty normal. He worked closely with the CW and gained a bit more insight into the inner workings of the Wizengamot. Although it was interesting work, Draco knew the Wizengamot was not where he wanted to end up. His relationship with Hermione was on the right track, so he didn't think he'd remain at the Ministry more than the one full year. His ultimate goal was to join Malfoy Investments which would make his father very happy as well.

He had spoken to Olivia and Elias at different times during the day and each seemed different, happier. Olivia had complimented him on his watch and asked where he purchased it. He had simply replied the watch was a gift purchased in France. Olivia moved to touch it, but he moved his arm and continued on his way. Draco smiled as he held his arm out to look at the watch. Hermione had good taste in watches as well as wizards and he did love the watch. He hadn't seen another like it.

Draco ran into Harry while checking on some correspondence for the CW. Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment on any of the prior day's goings on. Draco clapped Harry on the back telling him everything was fine and it had all been a total misunderstanding…..on his part, but it's settled and Hermione loves me again.

Harry mumbled, "She never stopped."

"I know that Potter. I was just making conversation, laughed Draco. By the way, why were you at Hermione's on a Sunday anyway? I figured you'd be at the humble Weasley abode in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"I was at _the Burrow_, quipped Harry. However, Theodore Nott sent me a person to person owl asking me to check on Hermione. You must have given Nott quite the scare if his only option was owling me."

Draco looked down at his feet as he remarked, "I was acting the arse, but he had no right bringing you into it. I'll be speaking to him."

"Come on Draco. Nott probably didn't want to get involved in your personal matters. Give the wizard a break. He probably realized you wouldn't hurt Hermione, but if there really had been another wizard involved, he imagined you would not hesitate to curse him. He was looking out for you."

"I'll take your thoughts regarding Theo under consideration. I saw Arthur Weasley earlier and he seems incredibly happy. He must be chuffed to be back to the Ministry. Two weeks of sitting around _the Burrow _must have taken a toll on the man."

"Thanks for the insight Malfoy, but you might want to mind how you speak about how the Weasley's live. I have to make a late stop. I'll see you later."

Draco waved and continued on his way. As he waited for the lift, Terry Boot and another MLE officer Draco didn't recognize walked up and nodded at him. They were discussing cases when the other MLE officer asked Terry if he'd heard Ron Weasley would be visiting his family in December.

Draco's ears perked up as the other officer joked that Ron was probably tired of Romanian women and was coming back to claim his wife. Draco bit back the retort he wanted to throw at them both, but Terry had glanced Draco's way and nudged the other wizard.

As hard as he tried, Draco couldn't refrain from sniping, "I'm pretty sure my partner would find it offensive to know wizards are discussing her private business in front of the lifts."

Glaring at the other MLE officer Terry remarked, "You're absolutely right Malfoy. No harm meant."

They stepped out of the lifts with Terry growling at his mate, "Bloody arsehole. You can expect Hermione at your desk if Malfoy mentions this to her. Next time keep you pie hole closed about Hermione when we're in public spaces."

Satisfied he had put the fear of Merlin into the two posers, Draco entered the chamber of Chief Warlock Bates with a big smile plastered on his face. Draco checked his watch to find it was already 5:15, so he tidied up his area, said goodnight and left to meet Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron.

In the back of his mind, Draco did wonder why Hermione wanted to meet in such a public place, but was sure he would find out once he got there. He landed a bit early and decided to wait outside the pub for Hermione.

After finishing with Sean, Hermione and Draco had stood outside the Leaky Cauldron for several minutes before Draco decided they should have dinner in midtown London at the muggle restaurant La Trattoria. Hermione liked Italian cuisine and readily agreed with Draco's choice. Hermione and Draco stepped back out of sight to remove and put away their robes. They had both become accustomed to wearing muggle garments under their robes and once the robes were removed, they looked like any other muggle couple. With robes off, they apparated to a spot close to La Trattoria.

The restaurant was very trendy with tons of muggle art on the walls and nothing but fit, beautiful servers, male and female. They ordered Grilled Lamb Chops with side orders of Roasted Cauliflower Risotto and Parmesan Broccoli.

While they sipped red wine and waited for their food, Draco mentioned what he had heard at the lifts. "Terry Boot and another bloke from MLE were discussing your ex-husband. It seems he will be coming back to London in December for a bit of a stay. The blighter just can't stay away. Just so we understand each other Hermione, I will turn him to dust if he tries to accost you in any way."

Hermione who had her wine glass halfway to her mouth stopped in mid action. "I've said all I have to say to Ron Weasley, so I don't think they'll be any reason for us to cross paths. Besides Draco, I will forever be on my guard in his presence. He won't ever catch me out, nor will he be in a position to put his hands under my dress again."

Draco stiffened. He knew Weasley had attacked Hermione. He had seen the results, but he wasn't aware the piece of shite had tried to sexually assault her. At that moment, Weasley couldn't sink any lower in Draco's eyes.

Hermione suddenly realized Draco must not have known the extent of Ron's attack on her. She reached across the table and laid her hand on Draco's rigid hand. "He didn't succeed thanks to Harry. Harry pulled him off before anything happened. Please don't get yourself upset over something which is done and gone. Please. I promise I won't put myself in a position where I'm alone with him."

They remained silent as the server placed their food and asked if they would like more wine. Draco thanked the server and asked that she bring the bottle and leave it. After the server brought the wine and left, Draco who looked as though he'd lost any appetite enunciated very clearly, "We were not involved at that time Hermione, but we are now. I will fucking hurt that bastard if he gets within fifty feet of you. I won't even discuss what he can expect if he tries to put hands on you."

"Draco, please eat something. We can discuss this back at the house. Anyway, what does Terry Boot know? It might all be hearsay. Ron has burned just about every bridge he had here in London and may not have any intention of coming back. Let's not worry about it now. Shall I feed my handsome wizard or will he eat on his own."

Draco remained scowling until Hermione picked up his fork and tried to push a bit of grilled lamb chop into his mouth. He took the fork from Hermione giving her a small smile before taking the food into his mouth. Draco remained fairly quiet for the rest of the meal, but did give compliments to the server on the food and the service. Hermione knew the discussion wasn't over and didn't look forward to spending the night with a furious Draco.

It was still early when they arrived back at the house so Hermione decided she would try to keep Draco's mind off Ron by showing him the new TV she purchased for him on Saturday. Hermione set out wine and whiskey, showed Draco how to use the remote control then snuggled herself up against him. Hermione felt Draco relax as he put his arm around her and began rubbing her shoulder. From time to time, as Draco sifted through channels he leaned down to kiss Hermione on her head and from time to time, Hermione leaned up to kiss him on his neck. After a lot of sifting through channels, they finally settled on an old BBC program called Upstairs/Downstairs which was running a marathon. They watched for three hours until Hermione fell asleep at which time, Draco turned off the TV, carried Hermione into the bedroom, removed her street clothes and put her under the covers. Draco was still a bit upset and not quite ready to get in bed.

Draco went back into the living room to sit on the couch and reflect. Finding out that fucking blighter Weasley had touched Hermione inappropriately made his blood boil. He didn't care that Hermione was still Weasley's wife at the time. A wizard putting his hands on his witch in anger just wasn't fucking done. Draco took a deep breath, downed a whiskey in one and was leaning back against the couch when his eyes landed on Felicia. With a wave in her direction Draco murmured, "We have to keep your mum safe from harm. I'll expect you to do your part." Draco closed his eyes and Felicia smiled.

Hermione woke to find herself in bed alone and it took a second for her to think where Draco could be. Getting out of bed she padded into the living room in her bra and knickers to find Draco sound asleep on the couch. Hermione gently shook him awake and told him to come to bed. Mumbling and stumbling Draco followed Hermione into the bedroom where he fell across the bed and dropped right back off to sleep. After a bit of tugging, Hermione got his clothes off and went back to lie down. Sometime during the night Draco moved himself into the bed because Hermione woke up laid across his back.

On Tuesday morning, Draco told Hermione he would be stopping in at Malfoy Manor after work to pick up any messages from his father and check on the house elves.

When Draco mentioned Malfoy Manor it reminded Hermione she wanted to ask about the different floos. "Draco, when I was hunting you on Sunday I tried to floo call you, but the elf who answered told me I was calling on the wrong floo and wouldn't give me the correct floo. How many floos are there at Malfoy Manor?"

"I'm sorry love. It's not that there are all these different floos, it's just that you have to be specific if I'm not on the ground floor. I mean to say, if I'm in my room you would have to say, Malfoy Manor, Draco's bedroom, or Malfoy Manor, Draco's study. I should have made that clear, but I never imagined you having to chase me down. That won't happen again as I have no plans to be separated from you where you have to look for me."

Hermione continued to eat her toast as she smiled at Draco. "For a short while, I thought you might be ducking me."

Walking up behind Hermione and nuzzling her neck, Draco mumbled, "Never. Now I've got to get going. I'll see tonight."

Hermione leaned back so Draco could kiss her on the mouth and then he was gone. Hermione remained where she was for a few minutes more before gathering up her wand and purse and apparating to the Law School.

One of the first things Draco did Tuesday morning at work after he performed his morning requirements was seek out Harry. He wanted to hear directly from one who should know whether Weasley was really coming back to London. Draco nodded at Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner as he headed to Harry's office. The office was empty so Draco left a note asking Harry to see him when he could. Corner told Draco that Harry was in the field and would return later in the day. Draco thanked Michael and kept going.

Draco stopped in to chat with Elias for a bit and he again got the feeling that Elias was happier than he had been in the past. Elias was chuffed due to the feedback he had received from Kingsley and excitedly explained to Draco he was hoping to secure a position on one of The Minister's special commissions. Draco was very interested in what Elias had to say as it would play right into the suggestions he had written up for his father. Elias Cooke would be a perfect candidate for a spot in his father's plans. Draco left Elias, nodded at Olivia and headed back to his office in the Wizengamot area.

Chief Warlock Bates was in court and Draco decided to lighten his load by double checking all work placed on the CW's desk for his review. He was into his fifth case when Olivia stopped by to drop off other material which would be needed the next morning. Olivia smiled sweetly, left the cases and waved on her way out. Draco watched the witch walk down the hall and thought to himself, something has definitely changed. In prior times, Olivia wouldn't go an entire day without making some kind of gesture towards him. Draco was glad she stopped, but curious as to why. He put Olivia out of his mind and was back concentrating on his work when he looked up to see Harry coming down the hall. Draco stood and stretched out his hand to Harry. They shook hands and Harry took a seat.

"I saw your note mate. What can I do for you?"

"I'm hoping you can help me verify something I heard out of school. Is Weasley coming back to London next month, if he is, how long is he staying and last, does he remember he is divorced?"

Harry was surprised this is what Draco wanted to speak with him about because he didn't think anyone but he, Ginny and the Weasley's knew about Ron coming back to London. He understood Draco's concerns so he told him as much as he knew. "Ginny did receive a letter from Ron telling her he would be using his holiday time to visit London. As far as I know, he didn't give an exact date or the length of his stay. Ron knows he is divorced, but I'm not all that sure a divorce means anything to him. He did ask about Hermione in his letter, but as I asked Ginny, what could he want with Hermione now when he didn't want her when they were married. Ron's just a foolish prat. I will be keeping an eye on him while he is here."

Harry hadn't placated Draco's anger at all. "Thanks Potter. I appreciate you'll be keeping an eye on Weasley because I'll be keeping an eye on Hermione. If he so much as breathes on her, I'll have his ginger arse. Another thing, Hermione let slip that Weasley tried to have his way with her the night he attacked her. Merlin forbid he try anything like that now. There'll be no wizard touching Hermione in that manner except me. I'll leave it at that."

"All I can ask is that you maintain control, sighed Harry. Don't give me any reason to arrest you. We can handle this as reasonable wizards. How did you hear about Ron coming to London anyway?"

"I will maintain control as long as Weasley stays away from Hermione and to answer your question, I learned about him while standing at the lifts. Two MLE officers were discussing it right out in the open for anyone to hear."

Harry stood up, "I want their names. This is fucking unacceptable. I hope you gave them a telling off."

"One was Boot, Draco replied. I didn't know the other. Boot wasn't the one doing the talking and he did tell the other git off for talking out of turn. As for telling them off, I told them Hermione wouldn't be pleased to know her name was being bandied about at Ministry lifts."

Harry was beside himself. "You didn't tell me they mentioned Hermione as well. Pucey is still out on suspension, but I will bring this to Bob's attention right after I speak to Boot. I swear by Merlin that everyone in MLE is a fucking wanker, from Pucey on down. I'll catch up with you later Draco. I have business to attend to.

Draco nodded and went back to reviewing the CW's files which were finished in short order. The CW came through just as Draco was leaving for the night so Draco spent a few minutes telling him everything needed for the next day had been reviewed and was ready for court. CW Bates clapped Draco on the back and wished him a goodnight.


	22. Plans

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and romantic interludes.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 21: **Two Things Settled**

"All I can ask is that you maintain control, sighed Harry. Don't give me any reason to arrest you. We can handle this as reasonable wizards. How did you hear about Ron coming to London anyway?"

"I will maintain control as long as Weasley stays away from Hermione and to answer your question, I learned about him while standing at the lifts. Two MLE officers were discussing it right out in the open for anyone to hear."

Harry stood up, "I want their names. This is fucking unacceptable. I hope you gave them a telling off."

"One was Boot, Draco replied. I didn't know the other. Boot wasn't the one doing the talking and he did tell the other git off for talking out of turn. As for telling them off, I told them Hermione wouldn't be pleased to know her name was being bandied about at Ministry lifts."

Harry was beside himself. "You didn't tell me they mentioned Hermione as well. Pucey is still out on suspension, but I will bring this to Bob's attention right after I speak to Boot. I swear by Merlin that everyone in MLE is a fucking wanker, from Pucey on down. I'll catch up with you later Draco. I have business to attend to.

Draco nodded and went back to reviewing the CW's files which were finished in short order. The CW came through just as Draco was leaving for the night so Draco spent a few minutes telling him everything needed for the next day had been reviewed and was ready for court. CW Bates clapped Draco on the back and wished him a goodnight.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 22: **Plans**

Draco landed at Malfoy Manor and went straight to his father's study to check for messages the house elves had put aside for him. There were several from Lucius, one from his mother and one from Astoria. Draco opened the message from Astoria first to get it out of the way. The long and short of Astoria's letter made it clear his ex wife wanted some private time with him. She missed him. She was lonely and so on. Astoria also questioned a rumor she heard about him dating Hermione Granger which she found laughable because he wouldn't ever date someone with such filthy blood.

Draco laughed out loud as he vanished the letter. Fucking cow must be out of her mind. If he would ever cheat on Hermione, which he wouldn't, it wouldn't be with his sleep around ex-wife. As far as her comments about Hermione's filthy blood, that was shite from the past. Yes, he had thought that way once, but those times were behind him and would stay behind him. It took a war and its aftermath to put him on the right path, and falling in love with Hermione kept him on that path. Blood was blood. As long as it was coursing through a body, it was all good.

He was still chuckling over Astoria's stupidity when he opened his father's first letter. Lucius appreciated the work Draco put into his detailed explanation of MIMOM (Malfoy Investments at Ministry of Magic). Lucius went on to say he liked the idea although he felt Draco's acronym was a little too brazen and a name could be decided at a later date. For a start, Lucius directed Draco to gather two or three good people who would be able to help put the plan together. After that, Lucius would present it to Minister Shacklebolt. Lucius suggested this be kept on a need to know basis until the plan was intact.

As Draco put the first letter aside and opened the second, he was thinking this could be right up his alley. He would be a part of Malfoy Investments yet still be close to Hermione. He had a few ideas which he jotted down on a piece of parchment and began to read his father's second letter. Lucius wrote he had studied Draco's report in more depth and believed there was a way to turn this more to their advantage.

Draco snorted, "Ever my father to make sure he gets as much as possible out of something."

Reading on, Draco began to smile as several of the things Lucius mentioned were almost verbatim to what he had written on the parchment in front of him.

1.)There would have to be a large donation to the Ministry,

2.) which would pay for a new wing or building,

3.) to be called Shacklebolt Center and

4.) which would house The Malfoy Initiative.

The letter went on, the job of the two or three people you choose will be to figure out how we can help Minister Shacklebolt forward his plans for wizarding Britain. When we get to the point of presenting this to the Minister, we will then discuss whether the witches and wizards working for The Malfoy Initiative will be employees of the Ministry or Malfoy Investments. Right now, I need you to get this started. I will contact the other investors and advise them we will need to set aside a large amount of gold and for what reason.

Draco smiled even wider as he read the third and final message from his father. Lucius had thought it over and realized it wouldn't just be Malfoy gold involved in the venture, so whomever Draco chose should work under the simple name of either The Collaborative or The Initiative dropping the Malfoy name for now. Lucius explained that later on down the line they could name portions of the investments after the investors, but for now, names should remain generic. His father planned to set an appointment with the Minister for sometime in February which would give Draco and himself time enough to handle their end of the venture.

Draco made a few notes which he was going to take to Hermione's house so they could go over them together. Then he moved on to his mother's letter which was a few short lines inquiring after his health and his work. He quickly dashed off answers to both his father and mother and called it done. Draco gathered the things he was taking with him to Hermione's house, set out the letters he wanted sent and headed for the floo. He was excited about the plans for the future and hoped Hermione would consider joining the venture. Draco was sure he wanted Elias on the team as well. In five minutes he was walking out of Hermione's floo into a house filled with music and good smells.

Tuesday at the Law School was a very good day because Professor Justice had taken several students over to the Muggle Law Library to study how wizarding and muggle laws differed and was gone the entire day. Hermione and the students who remained at school had a review of Wizarding Marriage Law. Hermione had the students read three chapters and after they returned from lunch, Hermione held a discussion of what they had read. These were the brightest students and they had a lot to say about how the Ministry controlled marriages in the wizarding world. There had been a rousing discussion between the group who thought the Ministry was right in managing wizarding marriages and the group who felt wizarding citizens should be in charge of their lives, not the Ministry.

Hermione smiled as different students brought up a different points while thinking, there won't be too much anyone will be able to put over on these young people. They are sharp and opinionated and want the best they can get from the future. The day ended on a very positive note with both groups shaking hands.

Hermione knew Draco was stopping by Malfoy Manor so she didn't have to hurry home. In actuality, she really didn't have to hurry home anyway because she and Draco respected each other's time. She remained behind to look over a few parchments, make notes for Professor Justice and take a few minutes to savor how the day had gone.

Hermione stayed a tad too long because David came through the doors asking how the day had gone. Although Hermione couldn't abide David's womanizing ways, she knew him to be an excellent professor and was happy to discuss the day. Their discussion went well for thirty minutes before Hermione realized David couldn't keep his eyes on her face. He was more interested in her breasts than her conversation. That was it for Hermione. She handed David the notes and parchments from the class and made ready to leave. As she stood, so had he. For perhaps five seconds, Hermione thought there would be a problem, but she stepped around him, wished him a good night and headed to the lifts and let out a huge breath as she realized David hadn't followed her.

Once outside, Hermione apparated close to a muggle grocery shop. She planned to make broccoli and chicken stir fry and needed the ingredients. Hermione was in and out of the grocery shop in twenty minutes. She also picked up a fresh fruit mix which would go nicely with the meal. Shrinking everything down made it easier for Hermione to stop in the electronics shop to pick up several flash drives for the computer. It was a nice night so Hermione decided to set supper up out back, and after they ate, Hermione planned to show Draco how to work the laptop. Draco was working on projects for his father and the computer would come in handy as would the flash drives.

It was 7:30 when Hermione landed at home, but Draco wasn't home yet. Hermione got busy magically preparing supper as well as magically arranging lights and table settings. She also brought out the computer and flash drives. She and Draco had been putting off using the laptop together for too long. Tonight they were going to do it. Hermione took a shower, sprayed on some lavender scent and dressed in a jumper and jeans. Walking into the living room, Hermione looked over at Felicia as she turned on the disc player and quipped, "Well Miss Felicia, I'm ready for my wizard to come home."

Hermione didn't get the entire sentence out of her mouth before Draco came walking out of the floo area grinning, bobbing his head to the music and commenting that something smelled good.

Hermione turned to Felicia with a little bow and remarked, "Thank you my muse,"

Draco responded, "Has she smiled again?"

Hermione grinned as she hugged Draco. "She hasn't smiled, but I just got through telling her everything is set and I am ready for my wizard to come home."

Draco grinned as he held Hermione in his arms and let his lips grab hers in a very long kiss.

Harry was still angry over the information he received from Draco, but managed to get himself under control by the time he got off the lift and entered Adrian Pucey's office to speak with Bob. Bob was the wizard who was in command while Adrian was on suspension. Harry didn't know him well, but he seemed like a good bloke. Bob stood to greet Harry and invited him to have a seat. Sitting on the edge of a chair, Harry explained he wanted a word with Terry Boot and was there to make certain points clear. Bob was concerned and immediately called for Terry Boot to come to the office. Five minutes later, Terry was at the door. He greeted Harry and took the seat he was offered. Bob told Terry that Harry wanted to speak to him off the record.

A now puzzled Terry turned to Harry and asked, "What can I do for you Harry?"

"I've been informed that you and another MLE officer found it entertaining to be discussing another employee's personal problems in public. I am aware you were not the wizard who made the comments, but I'm here to find out the wizard who did make them. This may seem trivial, but many times, information which should remain private becomes public though the indiscretion of others. I won't take this any farther, but I do want it known I find it unprofessional for any employee to blatantly discuss personal matters of other employees in front of the public lifts."

"Sorry Harry, Terry replied. It did happen exactly as you say. However, I gave the other officer a telling off and he won't do it again. If it's all the same to you Harry, I'd rather not mention his name. He's a junior and I wouldn't want you on his arse for an error in judgment. Just suffice it to say, I've handled it and there won't be any more problems."

Harry nodded in Terry's direction. "Fine Terry. I'll trust your judgment, but tell him to refrain from publicly discussing matters which don't concern him." Harry stood, thanked Bob for his time and nodded in Terry's direction before leaving the office. Even though things had been settled, Harry was still aggravated over grown wizards who acted in a manner unbecoming a Ministry officer. Harry went about his business, but a sour taste remained in his mouth for the rest of the day.

Harry only brightened up when he was in the bakery buying Ginny's latest batch of blackberry cobbler. Such a small thing as blackberry cobbler made Ginny very happy, which in turn made Harry's life very sweet.

Ginny didn't wait for Harry to land properly before grabbing the bag from his hand knowing exactly what it contained. Harry grinned as he watched Ginny smell the contents of the bag and then take his hand to show him a nice baked supper that was ready for the table. Harry hugged Ginny and gave her a soft pat across her arse saying, "I don't know which is lovelier, you or the food."

Ginny grinned and smirked, "Nice Potter. Comparing your wife to food. I'll remember that when you're trying to climb on top of me."

Harry laughed and retorted, "Really witch? When I climb on top of you, the last thing on your mind is a conversation about food."

"Go wash up Harry before your mouth gets your arse in deep trouble."

Harry cleaned up and as soon as he sat down, Ginny put a plate of food in front of him and he began to eat. Ginny sat silently watching him eat which caused Harry to raise his eyebrows and ask why she wasn't eating. Ginny sighed before replying that her mum had a letter from Ron. He is due two weeks holiday and would be taking a portkey to London after work December 4th.

Harry put down his fork and while still looking at his plate asked Ginny if Ron would be staying at the Burrow. Ginny reached out to touch Harry's arm and he put his hand over hers waiting for an answer. Ginny sighed again and told Harry her mum would be spending the month of December in France with Fleur and Bill and Arthur didn't want Ron on his own at the Burrow while he was at work. George doesn't have the room for Ron so that just leaves us. Mum asked if we would have Ron to our house while he was here or maybe ask Hermione if he could stay with her.

Harry pushed his chair away from the table and took several breaths before speaking. "We've discussed this Ginny. I don't want Ron here and for your mother to even bring up Hermione's name is bloody ridiculous. If he doesn't have any where to stay, tell him to stay in Romania. I'm not having him here and I forbid you to approach Hermione with this nonsense."

Ginny stood toe to toe with Harry as she screamed, "You forbid me? You forbid me? Ron is my brother and this is my bloody house as well as yours. You'll not forbid me to do anything. I'll tell you what. I'll floo over and talk to mum before she leaves. If she is right with it, I'll stay with Ron at the Burrow while he is here. Is that satisfactory to you? My brother won't have to enter your bloody house. Ron made a mistake. Get fucking over it Harry because he's always going to be my brother."

"Are you telling me, shouted Harry that you're willing to leave me here to baby sit your arse of a brother? I know you're upset, but think about what you are saying. You'll leave our home to stay at the Burrow for a wife beater and attempted rapist?"

Ginny came at Harry so fast all he could do was throw his hands up to protect his face. He finally grabbed Ginny and pulled her to him, but she was still fighting and finally succeeded in pulling away from him. "You lousy, no good…"

Harry cut across her and replied, "So we're back to that again, are we? I tell you the truth and suddenly I'm piece of shite. Less than an hour ago I was the sweetest husband in the world. I won't let your brother come between us. Let's talk this over and figure something out."

"I've done all the figuring I'll be doing tonight. You don't want my brother the rapist, wife beater in your house, so be it. Don't you ever make a mistake in my presence because I'll never let you forget it."

"Calm down Ginny. You're being unreasonable. Let's go into the living room, sit down and have a reasonable conversation. Please, before you make yourself sick."

Ginny started sobbing and her face was turning the color of an overripe tomato so Harry led her to the couch. The more Ginny sobbed, the more helpless Harry felt. He moved closer to Ginny and began to gently rock her as he said, "Listen, if you're going to keep an eye on your brother, he can stay here, but let me tell you this, he's not going to turn this house upside down with his bull shite and he needs to stay away from Hermione. Alright?"

Ginny who was now sniveling nodded her head. "I'll talk to him and make sure he understands he's to behave himself. Thank you Harry. I love you."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say, you get your way and you love me again, but he knew that would start another round of arguing. He had lost the battle and Ron Weasley would be staying with him and Ginny for at least a week. He felt like a prat for giving in to Ginny, but what else could he have done. He wasn't going to let his wife go back to the Burrow even if it was only for a short period. Harry remembered how hard it was when she was angry at him and threatened not to come home. He sighed and thought to himself, _is this all there is to marriage_, if so, this marriage thing is not all it's purported to be. Fighting Voldemort wasn't this tough.

Harry stood up and lifted Ginny's feet up on the couch and put a cover over her. He kissed her on the forehead and went back to the kitchen to finish his meal.

Draco was very happy to hear the agenda for the night. He looked forward to eating out back and spending some time on the computer as well. He kissed Hermione and told her he wanted to take a quick shower and would be right out.

While Draco was in the shower, Hermione first cast a warming spell then she magically moved the food from the kitchen to the back patio area. It looked beautiful and was very warm and cozy. By the time Draco came back in his handsome pajamas, everything was ready.

Draco went around to Hermione's side of the table to kiss her and thank her for putting the supper together. He smelled her hair and neck and quipped, "Nice Granger, you pick a night we have things to do to wear that sexy scent. Make a note that I will be eating and learning the computer with a lovely piece of wood between my legs."

Hermione laughed. "Sit down you git so we can eat. They ate and talked about their day at work. As Draco explained a bit about what Lucius wanted, Hermione became so excited she couldn't eat. She was asking so many questions Draco couldn't get a word in. Finally, Draco sat back in his chair grinning waiting for Hermione to run out of breath or questions, whichever came first. When Hermione realized Draco was sitting there staring at her, she blushed crimson, picked up her fork and began eating while gazing placidly back at him.

"Is this something that would be up your alley then Granger, Draco cheeked? Your opinion has changed drastically from the first time I mentioned this to you."

"Well let's look at it in its entirety instead of piecemeal. You and your father have laid a strong foundation and are building up from there. All we would have to do is step in to build the interior. Think about it Draco. This is what Kingsley is looking for. We could build Shacklebolt Center on that huge piece of land on the other side of Diagon Alley. Shacklebolt Center could be the focal point of new streets as well as new businesses. Diagon Alley would have to be updated if it is to be connected to Shacklebolt Center. Oh Merlin, Kingsley will love this. Think about it love, we are talking about our future and the future of our children."

Draco caught his breath. Hermione was talking so fast she didn't realize what she had just said. She said for the future of _our_ children. In her mind, she must see them getting married and having children, or at the very least, having children. Draco jumped up from his chair and grabbed Hermione in his arms. "Did you mean that?"

Hermione had rattled off so much she didn't have any idea what Draco was on about. "Which part," she questioned?

Pushing Hermione's hair back away from her face Draco answered, "The part about this new venture being important to the future of our children."

Hermione started to answer back when she realized what Draco meant. In full blush Hermione quipped, "Don't look so frightened Malfoy. I'm not trying to rope you into bonding. I was just making a statement."

Draco took her face in both his hands and replied, "You wanting to be bonded to me is the last thing which would frighten me. I love you Hermione and I'm hoping somewhere in the future that's how it will work out."

"I love you too Mr. Malfoy, but could we get back to the exciting discussion we were having before you had me fat and pregnant."

Draco laughed, sat back down and commented, "I wish."

At that very moment, something very tiny and very magical flit across the inside of Felicia's cabinet and settled on the doll's leg.

With dinner finished, Draco cleared the table and recast the warming charm while Hermione set up the laptop. She had learned a ton about the computer and realized it could be an asset as they set up the notes, plans and detail for Shacklebolt Center and more.

Hermione worked with Draco for two hours before he was comfortable using the computer on his own. She was amazed at how quickly he picked up the keyboard as well. By 10:30 that evening, they had laid out their (and Lucius') vision of Shacklebolt Center and The Collaborative and with an art app they had made drawings of the interior, the buildings, the new streets, a new park as well as a spot that could possibly be designated for housing.

At 11:15, a very tired Hermione sat back and quipped, "Just like a muggle beautification project. I love it. I'll pick up a printer tomorrow so you can print it off to send to your father. This is huge Draco and for your information, I'm in. All the way in."

Yawning as he pulled her up, Draco told Hermione about his idea to ask Elias on board. Hermione wholeheartedly agreed with Draco about Elias telling him that Elias would be the wizard she'd want on her team. With two waves of her wand, Hermione put the patio area back to right and picked up the laptop.

It was a tired yet happy duo who fell into bed that evening.

On Wednesday morning, Ginny woke in a very cheery mood which annoyed Harry although he didn't let on. Had he stuck with his first decision to prevent Ron from staying with them, he was sure Ginny would have awakened in a very different mood. Ginny came round to his side of the bed to kiss him good morning.

Harry smiled at his wife and wished her a good morning all the time thinking he would have to close his floo connection to Hermione's house and then let her and Draco know when Ron was coming and where he'd be staying. Harry realized Ginny was talking to him and had to apologize because he hadn't been listening.

Throwing her arms around Harry's neck, Ginny repeated herself, "Shall we put Ron in the room at the top of the stairs or the one next to the bathroom?"

Harry told her to put Ron in the room at the top of the stairs, Regulus' old room. To Harry, there was no way he would allow Ron to stay in Sirius' old room. Even though he and Ginny had the entire house renovated, the room next to the bathroom would forever be Sirius' room in Harry's mind. "Please don't lift anything heavy Ginny. Use your wand if you plan on tidying up. Why don't you go out to the shops and lay in some food. Have it delivered Gin. You really don't need to be carrying anything."

Harry got up and went to take his shower. He definitely wasn't looking forward to having a conversation with Draco, but it was a conversation he had to have.

Ginny who was being extremely nice and chattering away had breakfast on the table when Harry entered the kitchen. Harry had known his wife for a long time and put all her chattering down to nerves. Ginny had gotten her way, but she knew she could only push him so far and if Ron screwed up, he would take immediate measures. Harry finished his breakfast, kissed Ginny and told her he'd see her after work.

As Harry was on his way out, Ginny called out, "Ron won't be any trouble, I promise."

Harry nodded and flooed through to the Ministry. There were three orders waiting on his desk which took him and Michael into the field for the better part of the day. They wrote out two warnings for illegal possession of dangerous plants and had confiscated the plants. They made one arrest on a wizard who had hexed his neighbor for looking at him. Harry and Michael had a right good laugh after they dropped their prisoner off with Michael telling Harry that had to be the dumbest reason to hex someone he'd ever heard. Harry left Michael still laughing as he went in search of Draco. Harry hoped he hadn't missed him as his wonder wizard watch was showing 5:20 and Draco usually left around this time. Luckily, Draco was still at his desk writing in a file when Harry appeared at the door.

Draco continued to write as he waited for Harry to state his purpose. When several minutes went by without Harry saying anything, Draco stopped writing. "Can I help you with something Potter or are you on a leisurely stroll around the Ministry?"

Harry sat himself down in a chair. "I have news Malfoy and you're probably not going to like it."

Draco put down his quill and gave Harry his attention.

"Ron will be here on Friday and he will be staying at 12 Grimmauld Place with Ginny and myself. I'm not sure how long he'll be here, but it's anywhere from a week upwards. I have the distinct feeling that no matter what Ron writes home to his mum, things might not be going all that well in Romania."

Draco sighed, "Well we knew this was coming, just not this soon. I assume there's a good reason for him to be staying with you and the wife. Mum and dad not all that chuffed to see the black sheep of the family then?"

"Molly will be in France for the month of December and it seems Arthur doesn't trust Ron to be alone in the Burrow. Ginny and I got into a big confrontation when I told her Ron couldn't stay at the house. She threatened to go stay at the Burrow to keep Ronniekins company while he is here. I frowned upon that suggestion and ended up giving in. Ron will be arriving sometime Friday evening. I came up here to tell you that piece of information, but I also want to make sure the floo connecting Hermione's house and Grimmauld Place is disconnected for the length of Ron's stay. Will you make sure her wards are set against Ron as well. If that can't be done, then you might want to make them as tight as possible. It will be a little inconvenient making everyone declare themselves, but it should eliminate problems."

Draco was getting annoyed. "You want Hermione to do all this because the fucking wife beater is coming to London? I'll give Hermione your suggestions and we'll do it if she's agreeable. However, I'd like to leave everything the way it is in hopes the piece of shite does try to come through because at that time, I would curse him where he stood."

"That's what I'm afraid of Draco. I would like to prevent trouble, if possible. Talk to Hermione and we'll abide by whatever she deems fit. Now, I shall be taking my arse home to supper. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Potter." Draco finished up with the file he was working on and called it a night. Everything CW Bates would need for the next day had been properly finished, the rest could wait until the following day. The CW arrived before he left and they spent a few minutes going over several things.

Walking towards the lift Draco wondered if Hermione had picked up the printer and made it home because he looked forward to seeing their plans in print.

Right up until Harry Potter walked into his office this evening spreading the news about the bloody arsehole Weasley, it had been a pleasant work day for Draco. Early this morning he started cataloging the cases and files in a new way. A way which had come to him after seeing how the computer worked. All it took was a few tweaks and the cases would just about walk into the CW's hands. To tweak all the current cases as well as the cases which came in throughout the day took Draco most of the day.

Draco only stepped away for fifteen minutes to get himself a tea and muffin and thirty or so minutes chatting with Elias to see if he would be interested in joining a team being put together by a group of investors in concert with the Ministry. Draco asked Elias to keep their discussion private and invited Elias to come by the house that evening. Elias accepted the invitation to come hear more about the team so Draco gave Elias apparating directions and set a time for 7:30 pm. The rest of the day Draco spent tweaking the cases and files and had just about finished when Harry walked into the office.

While he waited for CW Bates to get back to his office so he could explain the changes, Draco called Hermione on her mobile to let her know Elias would be coming round. Hermione was excited and started to go on about picking up a printer. Draco almost had to hang up on her to get her off the phone. Draco's conversation with the CW was fairly brief and he was on his way home by 6:15.

Hermione had taken half day off from the Law School for two reasons. For one, she wanted to shop and compare computer printers and secondly she needed to travel to the outer edge of London to visit a very special bookshop. Finding the printer had not been complicated after the shop girl asked the make of Hermione's laptop. From there, it was only a matter of Hermione making her choice and adding in some printer paper. Once outside, Hermione shrunk her items down and went about her way.

From there, Hermione went to visit the book shop. As she walked in the door, Hermione once again wondered how the shop remained in business as it was situated in a place where you either got to by word of mouth or you stumbled upon it by accident. Hermione had been directed there by the proprietor of her favorite shop, _We Have What You Need _after a lengthy chat about magical dolls. Hermione visited the shop once before, but at the time hadn't been looking for anything in particular. Today, Hermione was looking for something specific. She was looking for information on magical dolls who smiled. As light as she kept it with Draco, Hermione was sure Felicia had smiled at her…. twice. So as not to appear mad, she pretended it was a fluke, but Hermione believed Felicia was more than just a doll and intended to look up all she could on the subject. For that very reason, Hermione spent several hours in the shop's reading nook browsing through books.

She was still browsing when Draco rang her mobile to tell her about Elias. Hermione looked at her wonder witch watch and was surprised to find it was almost 6:00. She purchased the three books which looked the most promising and bid the owner goodbye.

Before apparating home, Hermione returned to the electronics shop. She figured there should be at least two laptops at the house. She could work on one and Draco the other. Another laptop also meant another printer and more printer paper. Hermione knew she and Draco could share a printer, but it would be easier if they each had there own. She also purchased several more flash drives. With everything done, Hermione apparated home to throw a supper together so she would have something ready to offer Elias.

Hermione landed in the reception area to find Draco messing about with the floo. He kissed her on the nose and went right back to fiddling. Hermione frowned, but headed directly for the study where she placed her purchases on the desk. Then she headed to the bedroom to change into a comfortable ankle length shift. Before she started supper, she put out a bottle of wine, a bottle of fire whiskey and several self chilling bottles of Irish stout. The supper was a quick spaghetti with marinara sauce and a side salad consisting of lettuce, tomatoes and cucumbers. With everything ready, Hermione went back to check on Draco. Sitting on the couch with a glass of wine she called out asking Draco what was he up to. Draco called back that he had closed her floo connection leading to Grimmauld Place. When she heard this Hermione went into the reception area to find out what was going on.

Draco glanced at Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips and explained, "Harry advised me to do this. Weasley will be back in London on Friday and will be staying with him and Ginny so Harry thought it would be best if we closed the floo until after Weasley goes back to Romania. He did mention I should run this in front of you first, but I went ahead because I know you don't want that ginger arse popping up out of the floo. Harry suggested we tighten the wards while Weasley is here as well. I agree with him. If you don't want me in Azkaban for killing the bleeding idiot, you'll allow me to do this."

Hermione shrugged, "Have at it. I don't want Ronald popping up in our floo either. Supper is ready, but I thought we'd wait for Elias.

Fifteen minutes later at precisely 7:30, Elias rang the bell and Draco went to the door to let him in. The two wizards shook hands and Draco invited Elias to come through to the living room. Elias glanced around and commented, "Your house is tip top Draco."

Draco opened his mouth to thank Elias and tell him it was Hermione's house, but Hermione walked into the room remarking, "Glad you like it Elias."

Elias jumped up as though he'd been shocked and exclaimed, "Hermione! What a surprise."


	23. The Team

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and subject matter.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 22: **Plans**

Draco glanced at Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips and explained, "Harry advised me to do this. Weasley will be back in London on Friday and will be staying with him and Ginny so Harry thought it would be best if we closed the floo until after Weasley goes back to Romania. He did mention I should run this in front of you first, but I went ahead because I know you don't want that ginger arse popping up out of the floo. Harry suggested we tighten the wards while Weasley is here as well. I agree with him. If you don't want me in Azkaban for killing the bleeding idiot, you'll allow me to do this."

Hermione shrugged, "Have at it. I don't want Ronald popping up in our floo either. Supper is ready, but I thought we'd wait for Elias.

Fifteen minutes later at precisely 7:30, Elias rang the bell and Draco went to the door to let him in. The two wizards shook hands and Draco invited Elias to come through to the living room. Elias glanced around and commented, "Your house is tip top Draco."

Draco opened his mouth to thank Elias and tell him it was Hermione's house, but Hermione walked into the room remarking, "Glad you like it Elias."

Elias jumped up as though he'd been shocked and exclaimed, "Hermione! What a surprise."

Is This All There Is? Chapter 23: **The Team**

Hermione glanced at Draco and smiled at Elias as she welcomed him to Webley Court.

Elias reached out to shake Hermione's hand and stammered, "I'm usually not this disoriented, but…."

Hermione finished his sentence for him. "But you didn't expect to find me here. No problem Elias. This is my home and as Draco is my wizard, or boyfriend if you will, he is here most of the time as well. We intend to work together on this project, so most of the work will be done here. That won't be a problem for you, will it?"

Elias grinned, "No. It will not be a problem. Thank you both for trusting me with the private details of your life."

Draco cheeked, "The way we're going, the general public will know soon enough."

Hermione chimed in, "They'll know in two weeks anyway. So there you are."

"As long as you're standing Elias, why don't you come on through to the kitchen and have some supper with us. It's a simple spaghetti with marinara sauce and a salad, but you are welcome to share it with us. Draco can go over some of the ideas while we eat."

"I would love that Hermione. Thank you," answered Elias.

The three sat at the table and Draco explained the project, where he and Hermione wanted to take it and what they expected the outcome to be.

Elias ate, but listened very carefully nodding every so often. He liked what he was hearing and was basically willing supper to be over so they could get started. Hermione told the boys she had set everything up in the reception area and they should get started and she would be there after she put the kitchen back right.

Both Draco and Elias were amazed. Hermione had conjured a large table so all three could sit side by side with her in the middle. To both Hermione and Draco's surprise, Elias was already proficient on the computer and knew much more than they themselves knew. He had the printers and flash drives connected before Hermione could sit down.

Hermione looked at him in surprise as he winked, "Half blood with muggle grandparents who had me onto muggle technology by my ninth birthday. I will be glad to do the graphics and the inputting as you put the plans together."

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other with Draco exclaiming, "My wizard."

Draco pulled out the notes and drawings and they got down to work with Draco and Hermione speaking and Elias inputting the information. At 10:30, they called it a night, but printed off copies so they could go over everything. They were all chuffed at the results. Depending on how much land Kingsley could acquire, they could possibly have room for a few terraced homes, a few detached homes along with the park and school.

By the time Elias left, they had a working plan which could be sent to Lucius Malfoy for his review and that's exactly what Draco had done. In the cover letter to his father (which Draco himself typed on the computer), Draco explained who was on the team and their thought processes. He enclosed the plans and graphic renditions as well. The letter was done and sent by 11:00 and it was a happy couple who headed to bed.

Draco watched Hermione as she got undressed. Getting up off the bed he caught hold to her while she was between removing her clothes and getting into her nightdress and wrapped himself around her from the back. Hermione was still clad in her bra and panties, but Draco moved his hands over her body as though she was naked. Hermione closed her eyes as she leaned back into him.

Draco nuzzled her neck and asked, "Did you mean what you said about everyone knowing we are together in two weeks?"

Hermione turned around to face the wizard she loved. "I most certainly did. Isn't that what we talked about, to have a decent amount of time pass by before we declare our relationship to the world. Although…..the way we are telling people one by one, they'll all know by then anyway. Are you going to kiss me or keep talking about what we already know?"

Draco slipped his hands into Hermione's hair, pulled her into a deep kiss and throatily asked, "May I see you to our bed? There's something I want to give you."

Hermione reached down between Draco's legs and rubbed his engorged member as she whispered, "And it is something I'll be happy to receive."

They moved towards the bed together and Draco gently removed Hermione's bra and panties after which he removed his own clothes, laid down beside her and ran his hands up and down her body. Hermione shivered and ran her fingers over Draco's face as she felt the love Draco had for her emanating from his fingertips.

Draco whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers down her slit, "I love you Hermione. Are you ready for me?"

In a voice filled with passion and emotion Hermione replied, "Only for you. Only ever for you."

As Draco moved onto Hermione, tears leaked from her eyes and she grabbed him as though trying to keep him from getting away. They moved together in a manner that suggested they were trying to climb inside each other, and when they finally climaxed, it was with an intensity which shook them both to their very core.

Draco was concerned over Hermione's tears. When he was situated back on his side of the bed, he lifted Hermione's head so she was lying on his arm and rubbed his lips across her face asking, "What were the tears about Hermione? I need to know if there is something on your mind."

"They were tears of happiness Draco. The way you touch me and hold me, it's as though I'm a fragile flower you don't want injured. You make me feel so strong and so loved. When I was with Ron, I was nothing more than a chore to him. I'm book smart, but in matters of sex I was quite the novice and believed his lack of interest was my fault. Being with you makes me realize none of it was my fault."

Draco put both arms around her and replied, "You have always been the strongest, most brilliant witch I've ever met and I believed that even when we weren't on good terms. It offends me to my core that a wizard, any wizard would ever make you think you're a chore. That is something which will not happen between us. I can promise you that. If you ever feel I'm treating you in any manner other than a proper lover, pinch yourself because you'd be dreaming. And never again let that ginger arsehole cross your mind when I'm making love to you."

Hermione snuggled up against Draco and closed her eyes softly whispering, "Yes, Draco."

The Thursday workday sped by for both Hermione and Draco. Hermione graded papers for most of the day and after lunch break she had students to counsel.

Draco worked on his Wizengamot files until 1:30 at which time he called Hermione to get her opinion on an idea he had. He felt Elias should have a mobile phone so they could communicate quickly when needed. Hermione agreed, but suggested Draco make it about the team so as not to offend Elias as he definitely wasn't a wizard to take handouts. Draco agreed and decided he would pick one up in muggle London during his lunch break.

Early Thursday morning, the CW stopped by Draco's office on his way to court. Mr. Bates commended him on his new method of presenting cases adding that it was a pleasure to work with witches and wizards who applied themselves to the job. Draco thanked him as they shook hands. As he watched the CW walk away, Draco had the quick thought that his father would love to hear about his commendation as he would see it as another step toward Malfoy redemption. Draco was quite pleased with himself as well because the CW wasn't one to throw compliments about. The old Draco Malfoy would never have cared what someone thought, but this wasn't the old Draco Malfoy, this was a new wizard who did care.

Around midmorning, Terry Boot stopped in to apologize for being out of order at the lifts. He informed Draco he had spoken to the Junior about his behavior and it wouldn't happen again. Before leaving the office, Terry asked that Draco not get Hermione involved as Harry had settled everything. Draco told Terry he wouldn't mention it to Hermione, but Terry should keep his eye on the Junior because his lack of discretion might one day put another officer in danger. Terry nodded, shook Draco's hand and left the office.

Later in the day, after his conversation with Hermione, Draco went out to pick up a mobile for Elias and held onto the phone until 3:00 when he stopped in to have a conversation with Elias. Olivia was in Elias' office discussing one of the upcoming cases, so Draco greeted both employees and asked to have a word with Elias when he had a moment. Olivia asked how things were going in the Wizengamot and he had replied, "Really well. Thank you for asking."

Again Draco noticed that Olivia's manner had changed. The flirty, brazen, overstepping witch was gone and in her place was a lovely girl. Draco was three steps away from Elias' office when he realized what had changed. Olivia was either seeing Elias or trying to get in his good books. He smiled to himself thinking, how blind am I?

When Elias came down to the office fifteen minutes later, Draco welcomed him in and explained how he and Hermione wanted everyone on the team to be accessible if needed and for that reason a mobile phone had been purchased for him.

Elias smiled as Draco held the box out to him. "I have a mobile Draco. Not many of my mates have one, so I usually leave it at the flat until the weekend."

Draco nodded and set the box down on his desk. "If you don't mind, for business reasons, Hermione and I would like for you to use this mobile and keep it separate from your personal mobile. As we discussed, until this project is announced, it should remain among you, me and Hermione. Actually, it will remain among you, me, Hermione and my father who was instrumental in bringing this team together."

Elias nodded his head in acceptance while thanking Draco for the phone. Straight down to business, Elias opened the box and asked Draco for his and Hermione's numbers. Grinning, he asked Draco if this meant he could now ring Hermione any time he liked, to which Draco replied, "Only if you want her to hex your arse to there and back."

Elias laughed out loud as he snorted, "Duly noted." They spent another thirty or so minutes discussing the project before Elias stood to go back to his duties.

"We may be calling you a bit later if I hear from my father tonight, stated Draco. If he's anywhere near as excited as we are, he may portkey back to London to address us in person."

Elias smiled as he replied, "It is exciting, isn't it. Think about it Draco. We will be the team which will be instrumental in laying the wizarding landscape of the future. There are so many things we can set forth and see implemented."

Instead of leaving, Elias sat back down. "I've had another thought. It may need to be put on the back burner for now, but I'd like for the team to keep it in mind. We should do something for squibs. I don't really know what, but we should think about them in our plans. They are a portion of the wizarding world who aren't given a chance even from birth, but who would not only benefit from our help, but could become staunch allies to the Ministry for our assistance. I don't consider myself a crusader, but if we have the opportunity, why not fix everything we can."

Draco was speechless. If he had any doubt about having chosen the right wizard for the team, they all evaporated as he sat there looking at this forward thinking man. "I believe you have made a great point Elias, replied Draco. In fact, I'm going to send this addition along to my father for his opinion. As I've said, he'll probably get back to us sometime today or tonight. If necessary, will you be able to meet with Hermione and myself to update the plans?"

Elias stood again and held out his hand. "I do have plans this evening, but it's early enough for me to adjust them. I'd better be getting back or Olivia will think I've deserted the ship. Because you and Hermione have shared your relationship with me, I'd like to share something with you. Olivia and I are a couple. There won't be any problems with us working together, but if our relationship goes where I think it's going, one of us will post out of Wizengamot Admin and apply elsewhere. And until I have authorization from you or Hermione to speak about our project, I will not mention it to her."

Draco congratulated Elias on his relationship with Olivia telling him he thought it a good match and on his impeccable ethics as well.

"I look forward to hearing what your father has to say. Good day Draco."

Draco was in a hurry to pass this last bit of information about squibs on to his father, so he quickly wrote out what Elias had suggested, attributing it to team member Elias Cooke and brought it down to Ministry Owl Services himself. Draco felt his father would probably resist, but it was becoming crucial Lucius have a mobile phone to stay in touch with the team. Owls were just so bloody inconvenient. Draco was determined to at least speak to his father about acquiring one.

On the way back up in the lifts, Draco thought about what Elias had said. He, Hermione and Elias were in a position to set their vision of the future of wizarding Britain in motion and that was amazing. Draco admitted to himself he was always a little jealous of all the fame Harry, Hermione and Ron had garnered being the Golden Trio. This was his chance to be part of something positive and perhaps become one third of another Golden Trio. Draco was anticipating the answer from his father and made a decision to stop by Malfoy Manor after work to check if his father had responded to last night's owl.

Hermione had group counseling on Thursday and on this particular Thursday her counseling session touched upon Hogwarts. Several in the group seized upon the topic exclaiming that the Headmistress should make some changes since the war was over and feelings among students were changing. The example given was there should be at least one central common room set aside where anyone from any House could congregate if they so wished. Of course the vocal opposition was against anything of the sort making the statement, should Hogwarts put something of that nature in place, it would soon be made mandatory all students utilize the room and that was not fair. The discussion between the for and against became quite heated and Hermione had to step in several times.

Hermione spoke during the last fifteen minutes of the session ending with the muggle saying, "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it and explained, "Those who think they should only be friendly to, or congregate with those of their own Houses will lose out on the opportunity to meet great people from other Houses. The point could be made that those people are still practicing the prejudice which was a contributing factor in a major war. It's very true that witches and wizards must be allowed to be friendly to whomever they choose, but there isn't any harm in befriending someone who may be a little different. This is a new world where everyone should be treated as an equal. Anyway, it was just a point brought up in class. There isn't any need to get so worked up. For those who would like to see a common room such as this at Hogwarts, write a paper giving me five points defending your position and for those who are against, please do the same and defend your position as well. Thank you. I'll see you next week."

After the students left, Hermione sighed over the fact there were still witches and wizards who considered themselves or at least their House above it all. I was nearly killed so they could remain arseholes. Who knew? Hermione finished up her day by writing up her notes for David and leaving them on his desk.

After leaving the Law School, Hermione apparated over to the muggle food shop to pick up a few items. She would make chicken and gravy, mashed potatoes and sprouts unless she could talk Draco into Chinese. After food shopping, Hermione browsed a few of the shops and landed in the music store where she picked up a few new discs for the disc player after which she apparated home to shower and change.

Harry had requested the afternoon off so he could accompany Ginny to her Healer appointment. He was fascinated with the way the Healer checked the baby and even more fascinated when the Healer cast the spell which showed the baby's sex. Ginny's stomach had actually glowed blue which was the sign they were having a boy. After the test, they sat and listened as the Healer told them Ginny and the baby were healthy and there wasn't any reason Ginny couldn't do some light work if she chose. However, the Healer was adamant Ginny shouldn't do any heavy lifting and should relax whenever she felt tired.

Harry was very surprised when Ginny exclaimed, "Thank you Healer. That's so good to hear because I've been offered a part time position as a correspondent for the Holyhead Harpies and I didn't know if I should accept the position or not. Now I know working won't hurt me or the baby, I'm going to accept the position."

Harry held his tongue because this wasn't something he wanted to get into in front of a Healer, but he was heated as he wondered when all this had transpired. He remembered that Dean was a scout for the Harpies, but thought all that was in the past. Now, here they were back to the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny smiled prettily at him and he smiled back. The Healer was still talking as Harry sat thinking about the conversation he would be having with his wife when they got home.

After the Healer appointment, Harry took Ginny out for lunch. They ended up at a wizarding restaurant where Ginny had a tuna and mayonnaise sandwich and Harry opted for just tea. Harry drank his tea in silence until Ginny asked why he was so quiet.

This was essentially the opening Harry was waiting for. "Well Gin, I'm thinking about what I heard at the Healer appointment and wondering when you were going to mention to me you've decided to go to work."

Ginny put her sandwich down and looked at her husband, "I was going to tell you, but I wanted to be sure it wouldn't be a strain on the baby. Dean owled me about a part time position reporting on the Holyhead Harpies. He wrote that Gwyneth made a special request he get in touch with me first to see if I was interested, and I am. The best part about it is I can do my reporting from home if I wish and he would either stop by for my report or I could send it in."

"Dean's been a busy wizard hasn't he? Not to make an issue of it, but I'd like to know as much as Dean knows when it comes to my wife."

"It's not like that Harry," Ginny snapped. Dean knows how much working with the Harpies means to me. In any case, he was just doing as Gwyneth asked. I should have mentioned it to you, but I wasn't sure what the Healer would say. I'm sorry Harry. I guess I just wasn't thinking. Will you be alright with me taking the position?"

"It seems the decision is already made Gin, Harry replied. Asking me after the fact really isn't all that comforting, but it won't hurt either you or the baby, so I think it's great. What exactly will you have to do and when do you start?"

Ginny took another bite from her sandwich and hesitated before speaking as though tempering her reply. "The position starts on Monday 12/7 and entails me keeping up with what's going on with the Quidditch teams specifically the Harpies and report the goings on. You know, games, player stats, birthdays, engagements. All the sort of stuff which I think will be interesting. I was wondering if we could set the study up so I can have a place to work. What do you think?"

Of course we can set the study up any way you like. You'll have plenty of room to work and it will be a nice change from just sitting around. Just remember, no heavy lifting. Congratulations Gin. Perhaps your brother will help you with things if I'm not around."

"That's a good idea love. It will give Ron something to do while he's at the house. Although, he'll probably be out more than he'll be in."

Harry remained silent as they got up to leave the restaurant and go home.

Hermione landed in the reception area checking to be sure their little computer area was still the way it should be. Everything was in order so she headed to the kitchen to make the chicken and dumplings with gravy, mashed and sprouts hailing her muse on the way. Hermione cooked the meal magically, so everything was done and smelling delicious within twenty minutes.

With the food done, Hermione showered, changed and settled herself on the couch with a glass of wine and her new book, _Not Just A Doll. _Hermione wasn't more than ten pages in when the doorbell rang. She summoned her wand before going to the door because Ron Weasley was the first thought to pop into her head. Ready for anything, Hermione opened the door and was amazed to find Lucius Malfoy at her door.

"Good evening Miss Granger. I apologize for intruding, but I would like to speak with the team."

Hermione finally found her voice, invited him to come in and stepped back to let Lucius Abraxas Malfoy cross her threshold.

"Please have a seat Mr. Malfoy. Draco isn't here right this minute, but I expect him, er, the team shortly."

"There's no need to stand on ceremony Miss Granger. It is I who have come unannounced to your door. I'm actually glad you are here alone as there are things I would like to say to you."

Hermione was nervous and had her wand firmly in hand because there wasn't any way she was going to take a telling off in her own home without a fight.

Lucius Malfoy was a very perceptive wizard who recognized his appearance had thrown Hermione into a state. "It was not my intention to upset you Miss Granger. I shall leave and see my son at Malfoy Manor and perhaps meet the team at a later date."

Hermione took a deep breath and replied, "Your visit has startled me, but I do have manners. Please, sit and make yourself comfortable. May I offer you some brandy or something to eat?"

Lucius accepted the brandy remarking, "I'll wait for…the rest of the team to arrive and I will then have a bit of dinner. Thank you."

Hermione couldn't resist smiling at Lucius' use of the word 'team' when she was sure he meant Draco. How he found out where she lived and about her and Draco's relationship, she wasn't sure, but she knew he knew. Lucius and Hermione engaged in a decent conversation which had the great Lucius Malfoy apologizing and asking to be forgiven for things past.

Hermione thanked Lucius for the apology and assured him things were different and she had no reason to look back only forward. Then she excused herself and went to the bedroom to call Draco. His phone went straight to voicemail so she left him a message, but she was a little late because at that very moment she heard Draco calling from the reception area.

Hermione came out of the bedroom and was standing in the hall as Draco came into view.

"Sorry I'm late love. I stopped by Malfoy Manor to see if father had responded to my owl and then to get you some Chinese…."

Lucius stood and faced his son. "My apologies for intruding Draco. I hope this isn't an inopportune time."

Draco was astounded. His father was standing in Hermione's living room as though he did it on a daily basis. Draco glanced from Hermione to his father and back. Hermione lowered her gaze to keep Draco from seeing the smile on her face knowing Draco probably thought his father had hexed her or something.

When Draco found his voice, he said, "Father. This is quite a surprise. Is everything alright? Is mother alright? Why is Hermione still alive?"

Draco's last statement broke the tension as Draco moved forward to shake his father's hand and turned to formally introduce Hermione to his father.

"Lucius looked over at Hermione and smiled, "Miss Granger and I have met. I'm here because I thought the team and I should meet face to face."

After the shock of seeing his father sitting on Hermione's couch, Draco stepped away to put the Chinese in the kitchen and call Elias to see if he would make himself available. When he returned to the living room, Draco received another shock as Hermione and his father were holding a conversation and Hermione was smiling.

"Elias will be here within the hour" Draco reported, seating himself in a chair across from Hermione. There was a small uncomfortable silence until Hermione commented, "I don't want to upset you sir, but I think you should know that Draco and I…."

Draco cut across Hermione to reveal, "Hermione and I are in a relationship. Both she and I are free and want to be with each other. If this upsets you, I ask that we remove ourselves to Malfoy Manor where we can discuss this matter in private."

"As Miss Granger so aptly put it a few minutes ago, the past is the past, replied Lucius. We shall only look forward. She has accepted my apology and we will move forward from there. Do you agree? As far as your relationship with Miss Granger goes, I was a former Death Eater Draco, not a former idiot. I am a perceptive wizard who has known for quite some time how you feel about Hermione... If I may call her Hermione."

"I did not mean to imply I think you an idiot father, answered Draco. I was just not aware you knew how strongly I felt about Hermione."

"Suffice it to say, I know and I knew. Now, perhaps you will show me more of this amazing plan which is so enticing it has made me leave my wife alone in Majorca. If you please."

Hermione blushed as Draco came to stand by her side.

Hermione and Draco finally put the fact they were talking to Lucius Malfoy out of their minds and let their excitement show. Draco mentioned he had sent an additional owl earlier that afternoon and went on to explain Elias' newest idea.

Lucius smiled, "This team continues to amaze me. I believe you have chosen your people very well."

Lucius was seated beside Draco as he went over the plan on the laptop screen. They had been at it for twenty minutes when the doorbell rang again. Hermione answered the bell, let Elias in and led him to the reception area. Elias took a step back when Lucius stood to be introduced, but recovered quickly as Draco introduced him to his father.

"A pleasure to meet you sir, Elias remarked as he and Lucius shook hands. I find myself in the enviable position of having been picked for your team. I hope I can do it justice."

Lucius stood back looking at the three of them and asked, "Is this my entire team? If so, let me say that I am very impressed. With the information Draco sent me, I believe I will be able to meet with Minister Shacklebolt long before February. Please show me everything as I tentatively have a portkey going back to Majorca late this evening."

Lucius and the team worked for three straight hours and showed Lucius their vision of a new wizarding Britain. For once in his life, Lucius was enthralled with something other than himself. He was impressed with every aspect and equally impressed with the interior of Shacklebolt Center and the surrounding grounds. Lucius stood and shook hands all around before asking that they put five copies together for him to take with him.

Before his father could head for the door, Draco asked to have a private word and he and Lucius moved towards the front door. "Father, I would like to make a request of you. I am hoping you will see your way clear to acquiring a mobile phone. It would cut down on our need for owls as well as increase the speed in which you will be able to communicate with the team. If you wish, I will purchase the phone and guide you through the set up."

Lucius scowled as he replied to Draco. "First, if you need me to do something which will increase the efficiency of the team, just ask. There's no need to beat around the muggle bush. It's unbecoming. I will acquire a mobile phone at my first opportunity and will therefore need the numbers for each of the team members, yourself included.

Draco gave the numbers to his father and walked over to stand with Hermione and Elias.

On his way out the door, Lucius remarked, "Please keep working as I do not believe you are out of ideas yet. Thank you. Goodnight."

When Hermione went to tidy up for the night, she found three drafts drawn on Gringotts made out to her, Elias and Draco with a short note that the team would be paid as consultants until the project was finished. Elias was elated while Draco was embarrassed.

Elias cheeked, "Draco my wizard, do not be embarrassed. This will be put to very good use. You never know, I might set these payments aside and use them to open a solicitor's office in the new Shacklebolt Center. I'll say goodnight and see you both tomorrow."

It was after 10:00, but Hermione and Draco were too keyed up to sleep, so they sat on the couch and had a drink. Hermione lifted her glass telling Draco she wanted to make a toast. When Draco had his glass raised she toasted, "To our muse who brings us nothing but good luck."

Draco seconded the toast with "Here. Here," and when they leaned over to kiss each other, the corners of Felicia's mouth seemed to turn up…..in a smile.

Hermione snuggled up to Draco as he thumbed through the book she left lying on the couch. He put the book down to run his fingers through Hermione's hair. "I apologize for my father's intrusion into your home. Just how frightened were you to find Lucius Malfoy at your door?"

Hermione wrapped both arms around her wizard and replied, "First of all, this is _our_ home and second, I was frightened enough to call on Merlin to come save me."

Draco laughed so hard Hermione had to sit up straight.

Suddenly serious Hermione remarked, "Tonight was a milestone Draco. Lucius Malfoy treated a muggleborn and a half blood as his equal. We've come a very long way."

Draco kissed her lips and hugged her tight whispering, "Yes we have come a long way, but there's one thing to remember above all else. No one, not even Lucius Malfoy can stop me loving you."


	24. Good Bad And Ugly

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and subject matter.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 23: **The Team**

It was after 10:00, but Hermione and Draco were too keyed up to sleep, so they sat on the couch and had a drink. Hermione lifted her glass telling Draco she wanted to make a toast. When Draco had his glass raised she toasted, "To our muse who brings us nothing but good luck."

Draco seconded the toast with "Here. Here," and when they leaned over to kiss each other, the corners of Felicia's mouth seemed to turn up…..in a smile.

Hermione snuggled up to Draco as he thumbed through the book she left lying on the couch. He put the book down to run his fingers through Hermione's hair. "I apologize for my father's intrusion into your home. Just how frightened were you to find Lucius Malfoy at your door?"

Hermione wrapped both arms around her wizard and replied, "First of all, this is _our _home and second, I was frightened enough to call on Merlin to come save me."

Draco laughed so hard Hermione had to sit up straight.

Suddenly serious Hermione remarked, "Tonight was a milestone Draco. Lucius Malfoy treated a muggleborn and a half blood as his equal. We've come a very long way."

Draco kissed her lips and hugged her tight whispering, "Yes we have come a long way, but there's one thing to remember above all else. No one, not even Lucius Malfoy can stop me loving you."

Is This All There Is? Chapter 24: **Good Bad And Ugly**

Draco and Hermione remained snuggled up on the couch for a few minutes more before giving in and heading for the bedroom.

Draco sat on the side of the bed in his boxers watching Hermione get ready for bed. "I love your hair."

Hermione turned to look at him. "I thought you hated my hair. At least that's what you've always told me."

"Never. Never have I told you I hated your hair. I've pulled it, I've told you it was bushy and I may have made fun of it, but never once have I said I hated your hair. If I ever said anything along those lines, more than likely I was aggravated because I thought someone was getting his hands tangled in it. Now look at us, that hair along with that body belongs to me. Are you going to be alright if you come across Weasley? Does he know where you are working? It's my opinion he'll want to get in your face once again….to talk. If he does, do not go anywhere alone with him Hermione. I know we've talked about this, but I also know you'd give a skrewt a chance at redemption. Look at me please. Do not go off with that fucking ginger arsehole and I want you to let me know immediately if he steps one toe over any line."

Hermione came over and laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "I promise Draco. Give me a little credit for having a brain."

Draco kissed her on the temple and snorted, "Hermione Granger without a brain, inconceivable."

Hermione smacked him across the arm as they climbed into bed. As he laid there dozing off, Draco yawned, "My father said he would look into getting a mobile phone after I mentioned it would benefit the team, so I'm sure he'll follow through. You may want to prepare yourself for the day you find Lucius Malfoy on the other end of your mobile."

"I doubt your father will call either myself or Elias, but now you've told me there's a possibility he might call, I'm prepared. I'm also tired, so please stop talking and go to sleep."

Draco turned on his side and grabbed Hermione's nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "I'll go to sleep when I'm ready witch and for being so surly I'm going…"

Hermione turned her back to Draco and replied, "Go to sleep git as you won't be doing anything tonight with this tired witch."

Draco huffed as he flopped back onto his back, "One of these night you're going to want me and I'm going to refuse."

Sleepily Hermione muttered, "Really? I don't think your dick knows what kind of ultimatum your mouth has just issued, but we'll see. Goodnight love."

Draco turned back on his side, threw his arm across Hermione's waist and drifted off to sleep."

Harry woke before Ginny on Friday morning and had showered, eaten and read most of the Daily Prophet before she came shuffling into the kitchen to kiss him on the top of his head.

"Good morning Gin. Sleep well?"

"I must have been really tired because I slept very soundly. I have a busy day today. I plan to owl Dean today to let him know I'm taking the job. I'll probably have to meet him at the Daily Prophet offices so he can have me set up as a correspondent. I know that look Harry. I won't do anything strenuous. I Promise."

Harry smiled at Ginny as he replied, "I'm glad to hear you say that. Now I can rest easy. What time do you think Ron will get here?"

"He gets off work at 7:00 Bucharest time, so I imagine he'll be here about 5:30 London time. He'll more than likely make it here before you get off work, so I'll have him settled in by the time you get here."

Harry stopped what he was doing and turned to Ginny. "You'll have him settled in? What does that mean? He's a grown man and knows Grimmauld place from the inside out. All you should have to do is tell him in which room to put his things. You're pregnant Ginny and I won't have you waiting hand and foot on your bloody brother."

"For fucks sake Harry. That's not what I meant. I know Ron is a grown wizard and I won't be waiting on him hand and foot as you say. Let's not start off arguing before he even gets here. Ron understands he has to behave. We'll be fine. It's getting late. You should get going. I'll owl you later, maybe we can have lunch together while I'm in town."

Harry walked over to kiss Ginny goodbye telling her they could have lunch as long as he wasn't scheduled to be in the field," and with a wave he flooed to the Ministry.

Ginny sat down to have some breakfast before sending Dean an owl. As she ate her toast and eggs, Ginny sat there thinking how she had stood up for Ron and hoped he would not upset Harry while he was here. Sighing, she got up to take a shower and prepare for her day.

Draco woke Hermione on his way to the shower with a slap across her arse and then strode purposefully for the bathroom. Hermione jumped up shouting that he should plan on staying in the bathroom all day because she was going to hex him if he stepped out.

Draco laughed, "I'm not worried because you love me too much to hex me. Now get in that kitchen and fix me breakfast witch."

Hermione grabbed her wand and had very stealthily walked to the bathroom door. With a simple spell, she turned the shower water freezing cold then sauntered to the kitchen to start breakfast.

When the water changed from hot to cold, Draco let out a loud yell as he scrambled out of the shower and screamed, "Very funny Granger."

Hermione grinned as she called out, "Did you say something love? I mean something other than get in the kitchen and fix me breakfast witch."

Draco was laughing when he entered the kitchen. "Nice trick Granger. You nearly froze off the balls you love so much and frequently use. I don't think I've ever moved that fast in my life. Shall I make you breakfast?"

Hermione was bent over in laughter and could barely catch her breath as she snorted, "I've made breakfast, thank you. Have some."

Once they both stopped laughing, they enjoyed a nice breakfast of eggs, toast, sausages and juice. Draco reminded Hermione once again to be careful and keep her wand handy. Hermione walked over to Draco, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek telling him she would be careful and would meet him at the Ministry by 5:15. Before he left, Draco came into the bedroom to kiss Hermione and wish her a good day.

Hermione finished dressing, checked to make sure she had her wand and wasn't all that far behind Draco in leaving for the Law School.

Just because he could, David Justice called a meeting first thing Friday morning which included the other law professors as well as the teaching assistants. One of the TA's named Wilda sat next to Hermione and kept glancing at her. After several of these glances, Hermione asked if she could help her with something. Wilda introduced herself and asked if Hermione was 'the Hermione Granger.'

She was Hermione Granger, yes. 'The Hermione Granger' had disappeared with the end of the war. Hermione got annoyed when people asked that question and answered a little more sharply than necessary. "I am Hermione Granger, yes."

Wilda had quickly apologized and explained that she had sat in on Hermione's counseling session the prior day and wanted to commend her on getting the students to interact the way they had.

After Wilda explained herself, Hermione felt foolish for having snapped at the witch and spent an awkward few minutes before David called the meeting to order. David had a bit of a surprise for Hermione as he called her to the front and asked her to explain to the group what had transpired in her counseling session.

Hermione didn't mind speaking to a group of people, but she was pissed off that David hadn't given her any kind of heads up. Stepping to the front of the room Hermione explained what the session had been about. Then she threw the meeting back into the lap of the audience by asking, "Do you think anyone would benefit if Hogwarts opened a central common room to be utilized by students from all houses?" Please. Take twenty minutes to agree or disagree with the question then list five reasons for your conclusion and defend your position. After she finished giving her instructions, Hermione rolled her eyes at David and excused herself to the ladies room.

When Hermione returned from the ladies room, most of the attendees had finished, but there were still several who were still writing. At the end of twenty minutes, Hermione suggested to David that everyone take a short break before they got into the answers.

David called a break and came over to Hermione. "You make the perfect instructor Hermione. Have you thought about leaving the Ministry and working at the Law School full time?"

"No, David I haven't because I have no intention of leaving the Ministry and I think it was a shite thing to do putting me on the spot as you have. I don't mind running a meeting, but you could have at least giving me some warning."

David sighed as he realized he'd offended Hermione when all he had been trying to do was give her some exposure to the other professors and teaching assistants. "I apologize Hermione. It wasn't my intention to catch you unaware."

"No problem, Hermione answered. You'd have to do better than this to catch me unaware."

When the meeting resumed, Hermione was proud of the discussion that ensued. Many salient points, pro and con were brought out and discussed. When the meeting ended at 1:30, many of the attendees remained behind to speak with Hermione and by the time Hermione made it back to her office, it was well after 2:00 and even then, several of the professors stopped by her office to congratulate her on an excellent meeting. Hermione finally settled down to get her own work completed and was surprised to find it was already 5:30. She quickly gathered her wand and bag, wished everyone a good weekend and hurried to the lifts. A sixty second ride to the first level seemed to take forever. Hermione knew Draco would be worried so she called him on his mobile to let him know she was on her way. He was glad she called and told her he would be waiting in her office. Ten minutes later, Hermione was walking into her office.

Draco told Hermione he had gone over the weekly reports and found everything to be in order. Hermione smiled as she sat at her desk and gently chided Draco. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, but as I've told you before, if I'm to put my name on something, I'm going to read it. You might want to start thinking about where you'll be taking me for dinner. I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving."

Lowering his voice Draco smirked, "Does the churlish witch suddenly want something from me? Try not to let your mouth get your arse in trouble or whatever it is you said to me last night."

Hermione sat back in her chair before bursting into laughter. "Please Draco, I'm hungry. Will you take me out to eat, call out for Chinese or have a house elf make a meal. I don't care which. If you don't, I will cook and eat _you_, frozen balls first. How does that sound?"

"Since I don't want to get on your other bad side, cheeked Draco, I vote we order Chinese takeaway and do a little work on the project. Elias probably has plans in place for a Friday night so we'll work on it together and if we come up with anything good, we can call him in the morning and meet with him tomorrow afternoon.

It took Hermione less than fifteen minutes to go over the reports, sign them and leave them on Elias' desk. As they walked to the lifts, Hermione took Draco's arm, leaned into him and whispered, "If that thing between your legs has come unfrozen, I'm hoping you will be using it on me tonight."

A shiver went through Draco as he felt the beginnings of an erection. His body betrayed him any time Hermione used sexual cheek to excite him, and as soon as he had her in the lift, he grabbed her mouth with his lips and pushed her up against the wall. By the time the lift reached the lobby, Hermione was red in the face and she and Draco were both breathless.

Draco suggested Hermione go to the house and set up the computers while he went for the takeaway and they separated in front of the Ministry to meet up later at home.

Hermione put her things away and took a quick shower before going out to the reception area to get the computers set up. She had then put some soft muggle music on the disc player, poured herself a glass of wine and sat down at the computer to go over the project.

Ginny met Dean at the offices of the Daily Prophet and signed a contract as a Quidditch correspondent. She, Dean and the editor of the Prophet discussed what was expected of her and Ginny was given a small space to write her copy if she chose to work in the building. If she chose to work from home, she would have to have her article or articles in by Friday morning to have them run in the following week's paper. Any special articles or announcements must be turned in before 2:00 pm the day before she wanted them to run.

Ginny agreed to all terms and was very excited to have the position. In speaking with the Dean and the editor, Ginny agreed to deliver the articles herself until at least May which was a month before the baby was due. This was agreeable to both Dean as well as the editor and Dean offered his services whenever he was in London as well. It was a productive meeting and Ginny made a mental note to owl Gwenog Jones to thank her for the opportunity.

After the meeting, Dean invited Ginny to lunch which she accepted because Harry was in the field and would not be able to take her to lunch. The two old friends laughed and had a good time, and at the end, Dean told Ginny she could call on him if she needed him, kissed her on the cheek and apparated away. Ginny stood there for several minutes just staring at the spot from where Dean had apparated. Dean reminded Ginny of her days at Hogwarts and she didn't like the feeling of nostalgia the memories gave her, but she'd always liked Dean even when they were fighting.

Ginny decided to browse a few shops before going back to Grimmauld Place. She stopped in the grocery shop first to lay in food because Ron was a non stop eating machine and wouldn't think to buy groceries for himself and she also bought herself blackberry cobbler as she was almost down to her last. With that done, Ginny apparated back home to find Amanda standing on the sidewalk looking around.

Amanda greeted Ginny with a hearty hello and a hug. Ginny smiled, but didn't feel up to dealing with Amanda at the moment. However, she couldn't just ignore the witch and leave her standing on the sidewalk, so she invited her in, offered her a seat and asked if she wanted some water or juice. Amanda asked for a glass of wine, but changed her mind when Ginny told her she shouldn't be drinking as alcohol wasn't good for the baby. Amanda settled for pumpkin juice and while she drank it she explained Ron had owled her to meet him there.

Ginny remained calm as she asked, "Why would he ask you to meet him here? Why didn't he meet you at your flat?"

Amanda blushed as she replied to Ginny. "I don't have a flat of my own. I've been staying with a friend. Ron said you probably wouldn't mind if I stayed with you until I got a flat of my own. I have been looking, but everything is so expensive and until Ron starts sending me something for me and the baby, I'll have to live where I can."

"I thought when you and Ron broke up you went back to that Hufflepuff wizard."

"Wayne wasn't all that chuffed to have me back especially since I'm carrying another wizard's baby. It only took a few days for him to give me a telling off for running away to be with Ron and ask me to find another place to stay. I believe he may be seeing another witch and doesn't want me in the way."

Ginny sat there incredulous listening to Amanda and wondering how she could ever have sided with this witch. The witch didn't have a job, didn't have a home and was running back and forth between two wizards. She's a nightmare and now she's sitting in mine and Harry's house asking for a place to stay. This was bloody ridiculous and when Harry found out, he was going to throw Ron out before he even got there. Ron must have imagined that he and Amanda would be all cuddled up while he was here. Ginny shook her head and started to say something more to Amanda when the doorbell rang and at the same time, Harry came walking out of the floo room.

Ginny went to the door to let Ron in as she heard Amanda greet a speechless Harry. Ginny came back through followed by a grinning Ron who greeted Amanda before he greeted Harry. Amanda had run across the room to throw herself into Ron's arms and he had lifted her off the ground hugging her.

Harry just stood there with his mouth hanging open as Ron finally got around to greeting him. "What is she doing here, asked Harry? You just barely got an invitation and you have the fucking audacity to bring a witch with you. I'll tell you what Ron, take your arse and her arse and go hire a hotel. You want to cuddle up, do it somewhere else."

Ginny tried to interrupt, but Harry wasn't finished.

"What did you tell me Ginny? Everything will be fine Harry. Ron will be fine Harry. Everything is not fine and as usual, your brother is still the same fucking tosser he has always been."

"That's enough Harry, Ginny shouted. Please calm down and let's talk this over. I'm sure we can figure something out."

Harry was redder than the reddest Weasley as he turned on his heel and went into their bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. The fucking wanker had the audacity to bring that witch to my home. Now I see why Arthur won't have Ron at the burrow.

Ginny came to sit next to him and rubbed his shoulder. "I swear I didn't know Ron asked Amanda here until I came home and found her wandering around out front of the house. She is living on the charity of some friend. Why can't she stay for a bit? I don't like it, but I don't like seeing any witch in dire straits either."

Harry stood up and cast a silencing charm on the room. "You are sitting here championing the same witch who was fucking your brother while he was married….and you want to bring her in here. Am I next? Will you be alright with her trying to lie down with me? An even better question is why are we even discussing this when your lout of a brother has stirred all this shite up. Why aren't we discussing him? What I think is this, he is going to get the hell out of here and find another place for him and his witch."

"Why, asked Ginny? Is this about what he did to Hermione? That's over and done with Harry. Get over it. Hermione's evidently over it as she's sleeping with Malfoy. Ron deserves to have a life as well and if he wants Amanda, that's his choice. You agreed that Ron could stay here and I've told him he could stay here and I won't go back on my word. We have the room and it won't kill you to have Ron and Amanda here for a few days. Will it?"

"No Ginny, it won't kill me and I did agree. I won't go back on my word, but he has proven to me he thinks of no one but himself and I'll tell you this now, you'll never get another yes out of me where Ron is concerned, so don't ask. However it has to work out or whatever you have to do to make your brother happy in the future, don't include me. Ron has to grow up and stand on his own two feet someday just like every grown wizard before him. You've twisted things again and gotten your way. I'm hoping at some time in the future our marriage will become level and you won't expect to win every battle."

Ginny whispered thank you and made to hug him, but Harry walked away and closed the bathroom door behind him. It wasn't a happy Harry who used the bathroom feeling like he had married Molly.

Ginny went back out to the living room to find Ron and Amanda finishing off her blackberry cobbler. At that moment she wanted to go back into the bedroom to tell Harry he was right and Ron could find somewhere else to stay, but Ginny knew if she reversed herself, Harry would never let her forget it.

"Is everything settled then, asked Ron? I know you can talk Harry into anything. Which room shall we take? I'll take the room next to the bathroom."

Ginny turned to her brother and snarled, "You'll take the room at the top of the stairs and like it. You know Harry won't have anyone in Sirius' old room. For once in your life Ron, think about someone other than yourself."

"Alright. Alright, growled Ron. First Harry, now you. You agreed that I could stay here, so lay off. Me and Amanda are going upstairs if that's alright with you. Your groceries arrived while you were in the bedroom. Amanda and I finished off most of the blackberry cobbler. I'll pick some up for you tomorrow."

Ginny bristled. "Blackberry cobbler is my only craving during this pregnancy and is in this house especially for me, so I'll thank you to leave it alone from now on."

Amanda realized they had upset Ginny and quickly apologized, but Ron only replied that their mum never kept anything from him.

"And put up silencing charms because neither me nor Harry want to hear your nonsense," Ginny shouted at the back of them as they climbed the stairs.

Harry was lying on the bed with his eyes closed when Ginny went back to the bedroom. She laid down beside him and began to run her hand up and down his body, but Harry was in such a state he couldn't form an erection let alone maintain one. When her ministrations didn't work and Harry's eyes remained closed, Ginny sighed and turned on her side.

It was going to be a long night in the Potter household.

By the time Draco arrived with the Chinese, Hermione was deep into the project and he had to make her get up from the computer to eat and even though he got Hermione to eat, she talked nonstop about the project.

Draco simply smiled at his witch as she went on and on and broke into a grin when Hermione stopped in mid sentence realizing she was the only one talking.

"Have you even tasted what you're eating, asked Draco? Let's make a deal. We eat and discuss anything other than the project, and when we are through we get back to business."

"Believe it or not, I can do that," remarked Hermione smiling over at Draco. I have an even better idea, why don't we either turn on the television or the disc player and relax with a drink. We have all weekend to work on the plan."

Still gazing at Hermione, Draco pushed his chair back, walked over to her and pulled her up wrapping her in his arms. "You are one smart witch. Let's watch the television. As you've said, our plan is like a muggle construction project. Perhaps there are programs which will give us additional ideas."

"You turn on the television and I'll get us drinks. Would you rather brandy or fire whiskey?"

"I'll have fire whiskey, thank you."

For the next several hours, they sat through programs relative to building construction, renovations, remodeling and a special program that brought both Draco and Hermione to attention. The special presentation titled, Up From The Past showed how a community in Boston, USA demolished one entire area of old buildings to rebuild a mini city in their place. Hermione hurried to get a muggle pen and some of the printing paper to take notes. At the end of the program, Hermione and Draco hurried over to their computers to input the ideas they had gleaned from the program. From there, they bounced ideas off each other and at the end of two hours they had what they felt was the perfect model of Shacklebolt Center to be located in the newly built Diagon Place or Diagon Square. They figured Lucius or Kingsley could decide which name was best.

It was late, but Draco pulled out his mobile and called Elias' business phone. Elias didn't pick up, so Draco left a message explaining the progress he and Hermione had made and asked that he call either one of them in the morning.

Neither Draco nor Hermione wanted to quit, so they began to lay out the plans step by step starting with acquiring the land. With each step, Hermione listed the pros and cons as she had with the students in her counseling session do, and on a third page, she defended their decisions. At the end, Hermione and Draco realized they may have left out some details, but agreed that Elias would pick up on anything they missed.

As they sat down on the couch with their drinks in hand, Hermione told Draco they had done a great deal of good work and she deserved a dance. Draco agreed and got off the couch to turn on the music. Since he was doing the selecting, Draco chose the songs he liked most starting with _Let's Give Them Something To Talk About, Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden, Believe, My Heart Will Go On_ and several other muggle songs he'd heard while he was out and about. He put the player on automatic play, held out his hand to Hermione and pulled her to him as she rose to her feet. They moved to the beat of the songs and as they danced to the slow songs, the mood became so sexually charged that Draco undressed them both in the middle of the living room and began making love to Hermione on the couch. The sex was magical, and for the next bit of time all that could be heard were the moans and sexual noises of a couple engaged in slow, sensual sex.

Both Hermione and Draco were too involved to notice, but as they made love a tiny bit of magical light zoomed around Felicia and landed on her leg. When the bit of light touched the doll's leg, a change came over Felicia and instead of blankly staring straight ahead, she sat with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. Only a conduit to the powerful magic which had evolved and grown as the relationship between Hermione and Draco evolved and grew, Felicia was the perfect host.

Draco summoned a blanket from the bed to cover them as they laid squashed together on the couch.

"Really Draco, giggled Hermione? You actually summoned a blanket rather than move your lazy arse so we can get up and go to the bedroom? Get up you git."

Grumbling, Draco stood taking the blanket with him leaving Hermione naked on the couch while he headed for the bedroom. Hermione couldn't help grinning as she made a dash for the bedroom right behind Draco. Even though they were alone in the house, Hermione did not like parading around in the altogether.

Draco was talking naughty trying to get Hermione in the mood again, but was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile somewhere outside the bedroom. Both he and Hermione said, "Elias," at the same time.

"It's late. I'm going to let it go to message," but Hermione told him to answer it as it might be important. Draco mumbled all the way to the kitchen and mumbled some more when it turned out he'd left the mobile in the living room. What irritated Draco even more was the caller continued ringing the phone instead of hanging up when no one picked up the phone.

"Isn't there some kind of mobile etiquette? If there isn't, there should be." Picking up the phone Draco grumbled, "It's bloody midnight. What is it?"

"Manners Draco. If it annoys you to answer your muggle contraption, I suggest we go back to using owls. Now that you know it is your father on the other end, would you care to improve the tone and timbre of your voice? I'll wait."

"My apologies father. I didn't realize it was you on the other end. What can I help you with?"

"I've just finished up with Philip Riser. He is as fascinated with the plan as I. I am calling to see if the team has made any additional updates to the plan."

"As a matter of fact father, we have. Hermione and I have laid the entire project out step by step and the only reason I haven't owled it to you is we want to go over it once more with Elias. We planned to have it on an owl by noon at the latest. Is that satisfactory?"

"That will do Draco as long as I have it by Sunday morning. Philip and I would like to familiarize ourselves with the plan in its entirety in order to present it to Minister Shacklebolt for his review on Wednesday. Please call me when you are about to send the owl and I don't have to remind you that International Special Delivery is the most expedient way. Are you at the manor Draco?"

"I will get in touch with you when I've called for the owl. I am not at the manor father. Is there something you need?"

"No son. There's nothing I need. I look forward to your call tomorrow. Please give the team my regards. Hopefully, I'll speak with you later today, if not, Sunday morning. Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight father. Give my regards to mother."

Hermione was lying on her side with her eyes closed when Draco came back to the bedroom so he climbed in beside her, pulled her close and closed his eyes.

"It was father on the mobile. He would like a copy of the latest plan by Sunday morning at the latest. If Elias hasn't called us by 10:00, I'll put in another call. I would really like his opinion before sending anything off. Father and Philip Riser plan to present the project to Kingsley on Wednesday. I visualize the team being called to Kingsley's office Wednesday. I'll give you as much notice as possible love. Do you believe this will be our last week in our assigned posts? I don't want to disappoint Kingsley, but I'm not interested in working the Wizengamot permanently, especially if we are going to be invited in on the ground floor of this project."

Sleepily Hermione agreed they might be called into the meeting on Wednesday and she might leave the Law School after lunch instead of staying the entire day. We'll just have to wait and see what Monday and Tuesday bring. Goodnight love.

Harry was still aggravated even though the matter of Amanda had technically been settled. He got quietly out of bed to have a drink and relax on the couch. As soon as he lifted the bottle of fire whiskey and began to pour, loud footsteps came pounding down the stairs. Harry turned to Ron and snarled, "Ginny is sleeping. Can you keep it down to sounding like half a herd of hippogriffs? Have some consideration for your sister, if not for me."

"Geez Harry, exclaimed Ron. What's got your knickers in a twist? You were like a bull when I got here and you haven't calmed down yet. I know having Amanda here may be something of an imposition, but she's having a little bit of a hard time right now and could use a hand."

"Why," asked Harry?

"Why what?"

"Why is the witch who is carrying your child having a hard time? Aren't you supposed to see to things like her and the baby having a flat to live in, food to eat and galleons to spend?" Isn't that your job? What about the flat you and Hermione had? Why didn't you stay there when you came home and why isn't Amanda living there now?"

The flat is gone. It was sold before I even left for Romania and the money is gone. I owed Bill, Dad and Charlie money and the rest was spent on living in Romania."

Harry set his glass down hard on the table as his voice grew louder, "And you didn't think to put something aside for Amanda yet you beckon her to your sheets even before you land in London? It's always all about Ron. Wasn't that flat purchased jointly with funds from both you and Hermione?"

"Well Hermione had a lot more gold than I had."

"Did you set even Hermione's part aside?"

"Why Harry? How does what I owe Hermione figure into this conversation and what's with all these questions anyway? Still protecting the princess then, eh Harry? I'll talk to Hermione myself and tell her about the money. No worries mate. Hermione has had time to mull things over, so she'll probably be a lot easier to talk to now. I plan to stop by the Ministry anyway. I'll just see her while I'm there and you know Hermione, she'll be glad to have my attentions, if you know what I mean."

"I can't listen to any more of your bull shite Ron. Do you seriously think Hermione has been sitting back waiting for you to hop back into her bed after all you put her through? Can you really be that dense?"

"Hermione loved me and deep down she probably still loves me. Admit it mate. Hermione never could turn me away."

"You're fucking delusional Ron. Regarding Amanda, she will not be settling in here, so I suggest you find her a flat and get her an account at Gringott's so she will be able to live once you've gone back to Romania. How long do you plan to stay in London?"

A great, red blush covered Ron's face as he quietly remarked, "About that, I may not be going back to Romania."


	25. Man Down And Gone

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and subject matter.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 24: **Good Bad And Ugly**

Harry set his glass down hard on the table as his voice grew louder, "And you didn't think to put something aside for Amanda yet you beckon her to your sheets even before you land in London? It's always all about Ron. Wasn't that flat purchased jointly with funds from both you and Hermione?"

"Well Hermione had a lot more gold than I had."

"Did you set even Hermione's part aside?"

"Why Harry? How does what I owe Hermione figure into this conversation and what's with all these questions anyway? Still protecting the princess then, eh Harry? I'll talk to Hermione myself and tell her about the money. No worries mate. Hermione has had time to mull things over, so she'll probably be a lot easier to talk to now. I plan to stop by the Ministry anyway. I'll just see her while I'm there and you know Hermione, she'll be glad to have my attentions, if you know what I mean."

"I can't listen to any more of your bull shite Ron. Do you seriously think Hermione has been sitting back waiting for you to hop back into her bed after all you put her through? Can you really be that dense?"

"Hermione loved me and deep down she probably still loves me. Admit it mate. Hermione never could turn me away."

"You're fucking delusional Ron. Regarding Amanda, she will not be settling in here, so I suggest you find her a flat and get her an account at Gringott's so she will be able to live once you've gone back to Romania. How long do you plan to stay in London?"

A great, red blush covered Ron's face as he quietly remarked, "About that, I may not be going back to Romania."

Is This All There Is? Chapter 25: **Man Down And Gone**

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. You went to Romania acting like the world owed you something and the wizards at the Dragon Keep didn't quite see it that way or could it be you thought every witch in your line of sight wanted to sleep with you and you kept pushing even when the answer was no? Whichever it was, you've gone and fucked up yet another thing. When are you going to grow up? You need to see a healer and get yourself sorted or you are either going to hurt someone or they're going to hurt you. Does Ginny know you are having issues in your new job?"

"First of all Harry, I didn't fuck anything up. Witches have nothing to do with it. I am doing the best I can, but it's just not enough for those blokes. I think they're pissed off because Charlie brought me in over someone else and on top of that, the dragons don't seem to like me and no, I didn't mention any of this to Ginny."

"Oh come on Ron, snapped Harry. Charlie has said out of his own mouth that The Keep is always looking for good dragon keepers. Why would the blokes care who Charlie brings in? And the dragons don't like you? What the fuck does that even mean? This is stupid even for you. Now it's the fault of the dragons? Name me one dragon that 'likes' anyone."

"Harry? Why are you arguing with me about my life? Dragon Keeping may not be for me, but that's my problem. I'll figure something out and I don't need you telling me off about every little thing. Charlie told me to take a little time off to think if I really want to be in Romania. I'm going to check with George and Lee to see if they will take me on at WWW. If they do, I won't be going back to Romania."

Shaking his head, Harry finished off his drink and poured himself another. This fucking git was unbelievable. "If you don't go back to Romania, do you plan to stay with George or Lee because you aren't moving in here? You had a perfectly lovely flat which you sold even before finding out if the job in Romania would work out. If you've made up your mind about not returning to Romania, you need to start looking for a flat as soon as possible. Your witch needs a place of her own so she can feel comfortable and that is not here."

"I'll look for a flat for Amanda when I can Harry. Right now, I need to focus on myself. You keep telling me I need to straighten out my life, but what about Amanda. She should be out there working as well instead of depending on other people. A witch should be able to take care of herself. As far as me having a place to stay, Hermione has accepted my apology and forgiven me, so I was actually hoping she would let me kip at her house until I get back on my feet. I know you think she is done with me, but there are private things between me and Hermione you don't understand. She loves it when I…"

Harry jumped up screaming cutting across Ron. "You miserable bloodclot. You'd sit there and speak about intimate things you and Hermione shared while you have a pregnant witch upstairs probably listening to your every word? Here's a flash for you Ron. Hermione doesn't want you. She doesn't want to be attacked. She doesn't want to be raped and she doesn't want your company. She's told me as much. Make a new fucking plan and stay away from Hermione."

The shouting had woke Ginny and she came through to the living room to find out what was going on. "What are you shouting about Harry? You're loud enough to wake the dead. Can we not have a peace in this house for five minutes?"

Neither Ron nor Harry responded to Ginny and she was becoming irritated. "You were screaming the house down Harry now you've gone silent. What is this about?"

"It's about your brother. What else? The girls won't shag him, the other Dragon Keepers are jealous of him, the dragons don't like him and he doesn't think he'll be going back to Romania. All this bullshite about taking a vacation was just that, bullshite. He now intends to seek employment with George and Lee Jordan at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He's sold the flat he and Hermione had, but has spent all the funds so he is out of money. In addition, he plans on moving in with Hermione and renewing their relationship while Amanda stays here with us. Have I left anything out Ron?"

A sullen Ron sat there looking at his feet while Ginny walked over to stand in front of him. "Let's have it then Ron. Now is the time for you to tell me the parts you conveniently left out. The truth for once. Now, Ron."

Harry mumbled to himself, "Get him Molly," before lifting his glass to his mouth.

"There's nothing to talk about Gin. Harry is pissed off and just being a git. I'll figure it all out. No worries."

"I hope you do figure it out and as far as you trying to kip on Hermione's couch or climb into her bed, that's out."

Harry called out, "That's enough Gin. Let's not get into…."

"Don't tell me what's enough Harry, snapped Ginny. You were out here bellowing in defense of your best friend, so I'm standing here advising my brother. As I was saying Ron, you won't be kipping out at Hermione's house because she's moved on to a new wizard."

"That's funny Ginny. Do you think Hermione will choose another wizard over me? We've had our problems, but like I told Harry, she won't have forgotten about me that easily. If I can just have a discussion with her and explain everything, she'll come around. I know her better than either you or Harry. She was my wife after all, so just stay out of it and I'll work it out."

"Just remember one thing Ron, Harry growled. The last time you attacked Hermione you caught her off guard. She's on to you now and being caught off guard will never happen again."

Amanda was also awakened by all the shouting and had turned over to go back to sleep when she heard her name. Harry didn't want her there. She knew that. Ron might not be going back to Romania. She knew that. Ron was going to ask George for a job. Ron had also mentioned that. He had sold his and Hermione's old flat outright and was now out of money. He hadn't told her that. Then she heard the part about Ron trying to get back with Hermione. That, she didn't know either. His owls had been all about how much he missed her and wanted to see and be with her. Never once had he mentioned Hermione. Not once. His relationship with Hermione was supposed to be done and over and if he was going to be running behind Hermione's pussy, where did that leave her? Amanda knew she had only herself to blame for the position she was in, but she thought Ron was on the level this time. Tears were stinging her eyes, but she wouldn't give in to them.

Amanda got out of bed and padded to the door so she could hear more clearly. Ginny was now in the living room giving both Harry and Ron hell for shouting. She was….. Amanda stopped. What was that Ginny just said? Hermione had a new wizard. Well there you are. Ron wouldn't be able to go back to his ex-wife if she already had a wizard in her bed. Amanda felt relieved as she went back to lie down thinking she had to do something for herself. She might be able to get her position back at the Ministry. She had left on good terms and the head food witch told her often enough she was a good worker. Before she closed her eyes, Amanda made up her mind to check. All the head witch could say was yes or no.

The ringing of a mobile woke Draco on Saturday morning. One glance at his wonder wizard watch told him it was after 10:00. Draco nudged Hermione telling her that her mobile was ringing. Hermione grumbled that she knew the sound of her mobile and it wasn't her phone ringing. Draco dragged himself out of bed to answer the phone he had left laying on the couch after speaking with his father.

"The caller ID showed it was Elias calling. "Good morning mate. Thanks for calling back. Hermione and I put a complete plan together last night and we need you to take a look at it to check if we've missed anything. How's your schedule for today?"

"I can make it there by 11:00 or so. I'll bring lunch. See you in a bit."

"Get your lovely arse up out of bed Hermione. Elias will be here in an hour and even though I love it, I'd rather not have you running around in the buff when he arrives."

"Stuff it Malfoy, yawned Hermione. You'd have two strokes and a heart attack if you thought another wizard would see me naked."

"That's true, but suit yourself love. I'll shower first."

Hermione threw the covers back and sat up on the side of the bed waiting her turn for the shower and while Draco was in the shower, Hermione tidied up the bedroom and went straight into the bathroom when Draco came out.

Draco went to the living room to make sure everything was presentable. He was embarrassed to see that he and Hermione had left evidence of their lovemaking spread across the couch. However, a couple of quick swishes of the wand cleaned everything up nicely.

Elias rang the bell at exactly 11:00 bringing with him a platter of fresh fruit and cheeses, a platter of sandwiches and a twelve pack of the muggle drink called coke. After putting the food and drinks in the kitchen, Elias went straight over to the computer area and picked up a copy of the latest plan. After reviewing the plan, Elias had two small suggestions regarding building placements that he presented to Hermione and Draco who immediately saw the wisdom of his suggestions and changed the diagrams around.

While the two wizards sat and discussed the project, Hermione printed off ten copies. One for each of the team and seven to be sent to Lucius Malfoy as she wasn't sure how many investors were involved. Hermione packaged up the copies and called for an International Special Delivery Owl. The owl service appeared about ten minutes later and as soon as the package was gone, Hermione dialed Lucius' mobile.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. This Hermione Granger. Seven copies of our most recent plan are on their way to you as we speak. After you review the project, if you have changes to be made, please feel free to call any member of the team and we'll get right on it."

"Thank you for keeping me informed Miss Granger, said Lucius. May I speak to Draco?"

"Certainly Mr. Malfoy. Have a pleasant day." Hermione walked over to Draco and handed him the phone mouthing that his father wanted to speak to him. Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione as he took the phone.

"Good morning father. The copies should be there shortly. How is mother?"

"Your mother is well Draco. If the entire team is there, please use the speaker thing so everyone can hear me."

Draco pushed the speaker button. "You are on speaker father."

"Good morning Mr. Cooke. Good morning again Miss Granger. I asked Draco to put me on speaker so I could tell you how pleased my partner, my investor group and myself are with what you have done. We plan to present your vision to Minister Shacklebolt on Wednesday at 10:00 am. If possible, I would like for all three of you to make yourself available for 11:00 am in the Minister's office where I will introduce a wizard who I am hoping you will accept to your team. Just so we are clear, there may be a time in the near future where the entire team will have to make a decision to come aboard full time or step aside for someone who can. Until we have spoken to the Minister, we won't know if the positions will be under The Ministry or under my investment group and work within The Ministry. My suggestion would be for the three of you to register yourselves as a legal consulting group. Just some things to think about. In addition, Philip will be adding an additional amount to your consulting fees. Again, I cannot stress enough how pleased my investor group is with your entire team. Keep up the good work and do not stop thinking. I'll wish you all a good day and I look forward to seeing the updated plan."

Hermione, Draco and Elias congratulated each other as soon as Lucius hung up. They discussed what Lucius said about coming aboard full time, registering themselves as a Ministry sanctioned consulting group as well as who the newest team member would be. The team had several drinks to celebrate their success and became quite boisterous until Elias stated that he must be drunk because he thought the doll in the cabinet had smiled at him.

Both Hermione and Draco looked first at Elias then at Felicia with Draco exclaiming, "She does that. She must like you."

Elias smiled at what he thought was a joke and responded with an "Oh, okay."

They continued to talk for a bit longer before Elias had to leave due to a prior commitment. He shook hands with Hermione and Draco joking that he hoped their new team member wouldn't be some git who didn't get along.

Draco laughed, "Don't worry, we'll hex him if it comes to that," and Elias left with a grin on his face.

As they sat there on the couch, Draco remembered two things he hadn't mentioned to Hermione and should. Twisting his finger around a few locks of Hermione's hair, Draco revealed that Astoria had sent him some piece of shite letter the other day asking to see him, and before Hermione could comment, went on to tell her about Elias and Olivia being a couple.

"What does Astoria want to see you about," asked Hermione?

"It doesn't matter what she wants Hermione. She'll have shat on herself in the middle of the Leakey Cauldron while dancing starkers before I care about what she wants. I just didn't want you to find out and wonder why I hadn't mentioned it to you."

Hermione smiled, "Ewww. That's a disgusting image, but very funny. I think it's great about Elias and Olivia if that's what Elias wants. It's a little hard to imagine them as a couple with Elias being so brilliant and Olivia being such a dim bulb."

Draco laughed and began nuzzling Hermione's neck and tickling her sides until she jumped up and made a run for the other room shouting, "It's Saturday. I want to go out tonight."

Draco frowned up, "Can we make it tomorrow night love? I've just remembered that Theo called me yesterday to let me know Blaise is back in town for a few days. He invited me to come out with them tonight and I said I'd go. All this with our project pushed the invitation right out of my mind. I apologize for not telling you sooner."

Hermione came walking back into the living room. "A boys night out then? Sounds good. Maybe I'll check if Hannah, Kay and Alice have anything planned for tonight. A girls night out should be pleasant as well."

Hermione was ticked, but didn't want to show it. They had talked about things like this, but it still felt strange for Draco to be going out as though he was a single man. And that male slag Blaise didn't help things. They would probably be surrounded by witches all night long. Hermione mentally slapped herself to get those kind of thoughts out of her mind because she knew Draco loved her and would control himself no matter what.

She had been standing in one spot without saying anything, so Draco came over and grabbed her from behind. "Shall I cancel love? It's not a big deal and I don't want you to be upset."

Hermione kissed Draco on the back of his hand and said, "Of course I don't want you to cancel. I want you go out and have a good time. Not too good of a time, but somewhat of a good time."

Draco laughed at his witch. "I love you Hermione so I'll make sure to only have somewhat of a good time."

"Maybe I'll just listen to some music or watch some television if the girls aren't going anywhere, but I'll go check to see what they have planned and maybe pick up a few things while I'm out."

Draco kissed Hermione on the back of her neck and responded, "While you're gone, I'll just pop over to the manor to pick up my navy blue suit. I'll see you when I get back."

Draco and Hermione left at approximately the same time. He flooed to the manor while she apparated out to the Leakey Cauldron.

The atmosphere at Grimmauld Place was tense. Ginny had given both Ron and Harry a telling off the previous night and things hadn't gotten any better. Harry sat silently reading the Daily Prophet, Amanda was in the basement kitchen solemnly eating lunch and Ginny was walking around with pursed lips and a frown on her face. The only sign of life was Ron who was bumping around upstairs as he got dressed to go see George and Lee.

Harry looked up from the paper to roll his eyes towards the upstairs and then went back to reading. Harry was so angry he had been reading the same Quidditch article for the last ten minutes. He was angry at Ron. He was angry at Ginny and he wanted to be angry at Amanda as well, but he thought her too pathetic to even make the effort.

Just as he began to relax, Ron came pounding down the stairs looking for something to eat. Harry shook his head and snapped the paper irritably thinking, how much can one arse eat? The fucking dolt had just eaten a few hours ago. Ginny told Ron that Amanda was down in the kitchen eating lunch and he should join her, and for the first time in history, Ron decided he didn't want to eat. "I've got to get going. I want to talk to George as soon as possible."

Harry bit back the retort that was trying to spring from his lips, but instead got up and left the room. This was all going to come to no good. Harry knew that, but all he could do was watch it play out. He heard the front door close which meant one third of his problems had walked out the door.

After Ron left, Ginny closed herself up in the study supposedly to start work on her Quidditch articles, but Harry thought it was more than likely she didn't want to hear what he had to say. That was fine with Harry because if he had to listen to any more of Ginny's Mollyisms, he wasn't sure what he would do.

Harry was in the middle of reading about renovations being planned at The Three Broomsticks within the next year when Amanda came upstairs and took a seat on the couch. This witch hadn't ever done anything to him personally, but Harry was very uncomfortable being in her presence. While Harry mulled over getting up and going into the small den, Amanda spoke up. "Harry, I was thinking of visiting the Ministry to check if they would give me my old job back. Would you know if the food area is open on Saturday? I've only ever worked Monday to Friday."

"I believe the food service area is open seven days a week. The Ministry is never completely empty. There are witches and wizards there every day of the week."

"Thank you Harry. I think I'll take a quick trip down there. Even if the head food witch isn't there, I can leave my request and get a bit of air as well."

"Good luck. I think you're making a smart decision." Harry took his frustration out on the Daily Prophet once again as he thought, maybe one of the two prats is finally smartening up.

The door to the study was still firmly shut so Harry folded his paper and went into the small den to be alone. He was the man of the house and it was up to him to get things straightened out, whether Ginny liked it or not. He did a lot of thinking, but couldn't figure anything out that wouldn't further irritate his already irritated wife. He had dozed off a bit and it had come to him just like that. What he needed to do was have a chat with Arthur and this was the perfect time with Molly away visiting Bill and Fleur.

It was coming up on 6:00 pm so Harry took a shower, holstered his wand and knocked on the door of the den to tell Ginny he was going out and that Amanda was out as well. Even after more than four hours, Ginny was still aggravated as she only waved her hand without saying a word. Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he made his way to the floo.

Landing in the side street by WWW, Ron was glad to be out of Grimmauld Place. Harry was acting like a prat and now that Amanda had satisfied him, he didn't want her stuck under his arse. Harry could bluster all he wanted, but Ginny had already said Amanda could stay which left him free to do as he wished. What he really wanted most was to push into Hermione and watch her face as he made her cum. He had told Hermione she didn't satisfy him and she was piss poor at lovemaking, but the truth was he loved every minute he was inside her and when she had her mouth on him as well. If he could just get Hermione into bed, she would forget they were divorced. Ron had to turn his back to the street to adjust the erection that had formed as he thought about being between Hermione's legs again. He also thought about Ginny telling him Hermione had found a new wizard. As if. If he got his dick into Hermione, she wouldn't want to see any other wizard because she loved him and always had.

Ron supposed he would have to get rid of Amanda for good if Hermione took him back which wasn't too much of a sacrifice because Amanda was nothing more than an out of work liability. When Ron had himself together, he opened the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and walked in.

Lee Jordan was at the register and greeted Ron when he walked up to the counter. "How are you Ron? Looking for anything in particular?"

"How's things Lee? I'm actually here looking for my brother. Is he around?"

"George went to pick up some merchandise. He may be gone a while, but Angelina is here."

"I'll wait for George. I'm not sure Angelina wants to talk to me because of the Hermione thing."

"That's what you call it, the Hermione thing? I don't think it's Angelina you have to worry about Ron. I believe your brother wants to take your head off for putting your hands on Hermione. I'm not even sure he wants you in the shop. While you were out giving interviews and squiring your mistress around, George wouldn't leave the shop he was so embarrassed. It's my opinion if you don't have something really good to tell George, you'd better leave and send him an owl to let him know you're coming."

"It wasn't as bad as all that. Hermione was trying to leave me and wouldn't listen to a word I had to say, but I'm not here to talk about that. It's over and done. Hermione has forgiven me."

Lee stared at Ron before answering, "It may be over and done, but that's not what I heard went on. I heard 'the Hermione thing' consisted of you not only physically attacking her, but sexually attacking her as well."

Ron was pissed off now. He was tired of people telling him what he'd done wrong. Everyone, starting with Harry needed to just step out of his business. "It was a fucking misunderstanding. I wish people would just mind their business. What time do you think George will be back?"

Lee was determined to get the last word. "Misunderstanding or not, the moment you put your hands on a witch, especially a witch who is your wife, you became a piece of shite to me, and your brother won't be back for several hours. Why don't you come back when he's here."

"Are you telling me to leave my brother's store?"

"I'm not _telling_ you a bloody thing Ron. Have a seat. Go talk to Angelina. Make yourself at home. I really don't care."

Lee had to cut his tirade short as a group of younger wizards entered the store and asked for a specific product and Ron had stood off to the side looking around while Lee waited on the customers. Ron had to stand there for quite a while as customers continued to flock into the store and Lee didn't look in his direction once, so Ron decided to go spend some time in the Leakey Cauldron and come back later.

Lee Jordan watched Ron leave and shook his head at what had to be the thickest wizard in London. "The Hermione thing, Lee grumbled out loud. What a piece of shite. George will be so glad his brother came round to see him."

Everything seemed to be in order when Draco stepped out of the floo. A house elf came out to greet him and find out of he needed anything. Draco told the house elf he would only be there for a short while and didn't need anything. It took Draco twenty minutes at the most to pull his navy blue suit and accessories and land back in Hermione's reception area. He called out, but Hermione wasn't back yet so he put his clothes away, ate cold chicken, drank one of the muggle cokes and stretched out on the couch for a quick nap.

Hermione found Draco asleep on the couch when she returned. She kissed him on the forehead and went directly to their bedroom to put her purchases away. Hannah, Alice and Kay were going out, but Hannah would be with Ernie, Kay would be with Sean and Alice would be with one of Sean's friends. Hermione didn't necessarily want to stay in the house, but she didn't want to be a seventh wheel either and even though she had purchased a lovely new outfit, she decided to make it a night of watching the telly and listening to music.

Draco came in the bedroom as Hermione was preparing for a bath. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin so he could kiss her lips. "So what do you have planned? Are you going out with the girls?"

"No. It will be a quiet night for this witch. All the girls are coupled up and I don't want to intrude. I'll read and watch some telly. It will be relaxing and I plan to walk around in the buff all night just as free as you please."

Draco grinned at Hermione and told her she would pick the one night he was going out to parade around starkers, but would definitely take advantage when he got back.

"I'll probably have clothes on by the time you get back because walking around starkers only works for a short while, retorted Hermione."

Draco kissed her on the nose and prepared to take a shower. Hermione didn't mention she had planned on taking a long soak as she didn't have anywhere to go and the soak could wait. She laid on the bed watching as Draco made himself ready to go meet Theo and Blaise.

"I won't be too long. Blaise and his passel of witches who appear out of nowhere become tiresome after a while. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"I'll be fine. Have a great time and I can't think of anything I want, except you."

Draco glanced over at Hermione as he straightened his tie. "Are you going to start talking sex to me after I've gotten all dressed?"

Hermione laughed as she told Draco she wasn't making sex talk, she was only stating a fact.

He pulled her into a deep kiss and tried to run his fingers through her hair which had gotten quite tangled and whispered, "You might want to comb that hair before I get back."

"Get off me you git. My hair will remain just the way it is. I love you Mr. Malfoy."

"And I love you Miss Granger. Lock up and I'll be back soon."

Hermione listened to music discs for about an hour before getting a cold glass of wine and a book to take with her in the bath. While Hermione was getting the wine, she noticed Draco had left his mobile on the kitchen counter. Wanker. Now he won't be able to call me every ten minutes to check if I'm cuddled up with Sean. She began to run her bath and in short order was enveloped in a cloud of suds. Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to Draco.

Hermione had been soaking for about thirty minutes when she heard something and sat straight up. Taking a deep breath and listening intently for any noise, Hermione summoned her wand and climbed out of the tub. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom and walked straight into Ron who was only wearing boxers. Hermione screamed, "How did you get in here? Where are your clothes? Get out Ron. I will not hesitate to hex you. Get out of my house now."

"You're not going to hex me Hermione. You love me."

Hermione realized that she was only wrapped in a towel. She wasn't going to stand there and wait for Ron to force himself on her. "Incarcerous," she shouted as ropes flew from her wand and wrapped around Ron. As soon as Ron was bound, Hermione ran to the bedroom to put on clothes.

She came back into the living room to find Ron coming at her again. His wand was in his hand and he had obviously cast a Finite Incantatem on himself to get out of the ropes. "Just stop for a moment Hermione. All I want to do is talk about us getting back together."

"You're the last fucking wizard I'll be talking to or getting back with. Now get out of my house before…."

"Before what, Ron screamed? Before you have me arrested again? Before what? Sit down because I want to talk to you."

"Fuck you Ron. Impedimenta Freeze." Ron froze on the spot and Hermione grabbed the mobile and dialed Harry.

Harry answered on the third ring. "What can I do for you mate?"

"Mate? Hermione was confused until she realized she had called Harry from Draco's phone. Harry, this is Hermione. Will you please come to my house. Ron is here and …and. I don't know what he's trying to do, but he's taken off his clothes. I have him under Impedimenta, but it won't last long."

"How did he get in? I'm on my way. Where the hell is Draco?"

"Harry, please. Just come here before Ron wakes up."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, but the relief was short lived as Ron was coming at her again. This time Hermione tried to rip his face and Ron retaliated by grabbing her by the hair and stretching her neck backwards. He pulled Hermione up close even as he had her neck pulled back. "Stop fighting me Hermione. I only want to talk."

Ron let go of Hermione's hair and wrapped himself tightly around her rubbing himself against her. Hermione was still fighting and in the ensuing struggle, Ron was backed up against Felicia's cabinet. As soon as his back touched the cabinet, a blinding light hit him in the back forcing him to release his grip on Hermione and left him lying in a pile of broken cabinet glass.

Hermione didn't care if he was hurt or not and had cast another Incarcerous along with a Petrificus Totalus. She had barely cast the spells when Harry and Arthur Weasley came tearing through her front door and this time it wasn't a bruised and beaten Hermione who met them at the door. This time it was a beaten and bound Ron.

"Are you alright Hermione," asked both Harry and Mr. Weasley.

"A little bruised, but I'm fine."

"Where are his bloody clothes, asked Arthur. Why is he damn near starkers?"

"I'm pretty sure you can guess why your son was down to his boxers, snapped Hermione. He evidently came here for a good time."

Harry looked at Ron then back at Hermione and quipped, "The piece of shite arsehole didn't catch you off guard this time. How did this even happen. Where's Draco?"

Hermione plopped down on the couch. "No Harry he didn't catch me off guard and he never will again. This time instead of trying to break the door down giving me a chance to escape, he used stealth. He must have cast an unlocking charm on the front door. This is enough. I won't walk around wondering if Ron Weasley is going to jump out at me. Something has to be done and I mean for good. I'm sorry Arthur, but either you do something about Ron or I will obliviate his arse for all time. One or the other. Draco is out for drinks with Blaise and Theo, Harry. He should be home in a bit."

Harry stepped out to the reception area to send a private, person to person Patronus to Draco, 'Everything is fine now, but you are needed at home.' After sending the Patronus, Harry thought it was best to get Ron out of there before Draco got home. He used a Hover Charm to move the cabinet from off top of Ron and then to hover him in the air.

Arthur sat down beside Hermione and apologized for all she'd been through. "I've had a long talk with Harry tonight. We keep going through things such as this with Ron and we can't keep making excuses. My son is delusional and isn't dealing well with reality. Normally wizards are immune to that kind of sickness, but Ron seems to have lost his mind as the muggles would say. I will have to fight Molly all the way on this, but if that's what I have to do, that's what will be done. I am going to admit Ron to the long term ward at St Mungos and let them try to get his mind in order. He won't be bothering you again, of this I am sure.

Arthur stood and he and Harry led Ron outside where Arthur apparated his youngest son to St Mungos. Harry returned to the living room to sit with Hermione until Draco arrived and Hermione poured them both a drink in order to better prepare themselves for the imminent arrival of Draco Malfoy.


	26. More Problems

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and subject matter.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 25: **Man Down And Gone**

Harry looked at Ron then back at Hermione and quipped, "The piece of shite arsehole didn't catch you off guard this time. How did this even happen. Where's Draco?"

Hermione plopped down on the couch. "No Harry he didn't catch me off guard and he never will again. This time instead of trying to break the door down giving me a chance to escape, he used stealth. He must have cast an unlocking charm on the front door. This is enough. I won't walk around wondering if Ron Weasley is going to jump out at me. Something has to be done and I mean for good. I'm sorry Arthur, but either you do something about Ron or I will obliviate his arse for all time. One or the other. Draco is out for drinks with Blaise and Theo, Harry. He should be home in a bit."

Harry stepped out to the reception area to send a private, person to person Patronus to Draco, 'Everything is fine now, but you are needed at home.' After sending the Patronus, Harry thought it was best to get Ron out of there before Draco got home. He used a Hover Charm to move the cabinet from off top of Ron and then to hover him in the air.

Arthur sat down beside Hermione and apologized for all she'd been through. "I've had a long talk with Harry tonight. We keep going through things such as this with Ron and we can't keep making excuses. My son is delusional and isn't dealing well with reality. Normally wizards are immune to that kind of sickness, but Ron seems to have lost his mind as the muggles would say. I will have to fight Molly all the way on this, but if that's what I have to do, that's what will be done. I am going to admit Ron to the long term ward at St Mungos and let them try to get his mind in order. He won't be bothering you again, of this I am sure.

Arthur stood and he and Harry led the hovering Ron outside where Arthur apparated his youngest son to St Mungos. Harry returned to the living room to sit with Hermione until Draco arrived. Hermione poured them both a drink in order to better prepare themselves for the imminent arrival of Draco Malfoy.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 26: **More Problems**

Harry and Hermione didn't have long to wait as Draco apparated into the house less than ten minutes later. Draco took one look at Harry's face and asked what was going on. Harry stood up and advised Draco he would let Hermione tell him.

"Tell me what Hermione? What's going on love, and what's wrong with your neck?" Draco sat down beside Hermione and moved her hair aside to get a closer look at her neck and at the same time noticed the clumps of hair scattered all over Hermione's jumper.

Harry steeled himself for what was to come.

"Ron was here, answered Hermione. He and I got into a bit of a tussle because he thought he had the authority to come here to beat and shag his ex-wife. I'm fine Draco. Really. This time he did not catch me with unprepared."

Draco blew up at the mention of Ron's name. "He didn't catch you unprepared? What does that mean when he's not even allowed near you? What the fuck? Has he run away like the bloody coward he is? Where is he now?"

Draco turned to Harry and growled, "There'll be no protecting him this time Potter. Where is the fucking piece of shite? I should have been here. Tell me where he's gone because I want to give the bloody fuck a chance to attack me as he has Hermione, and you might as well call your boys because they are going to have to arrest me this night and it's going to take more than one of them. WHERE HAS THE GINGER FUCK GONE?"

Hermione tried to calm Draco down, but he was in a complete rage as he paced the room. Very softly Hermione said, "It's been resolved Draco. Arthur is handling Ron. He is having him admitted to St Mungos long term care ward to get him some help. I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I think I'm beginning to understand what has gone wrong."

"You're right Hermione, that's not what I want to hear. I don't give a fat rat's arse about what's wrong in his fucking head because he's not going to have a head when I'm through with him. All I want is a few minutes alone with the bastard to show him what's what and that he has put his hands on a Malfoy and I'm not about to let that pass."

Harry cut in as he heard the reference to Hermione being a Malfoy. He didn't know if Hermione had accepted a proposal from Draco or what, but he knew how Draco felt about his witch. "I know you think this is your fault for being away from home tonight Draco, but it's not, so please sit down and listen to Hermione for a minute. If Ron has been admitted to St Mungos, you won't be able to get close to him anyway. Just listen."

Draco threw his wand across the room and sat down beside Hermione once again. Taking her in his arms he stroked her hair as he murmured in her ear. "I'm acting like I'm the injured person while you sit here with hair pulled from your head and marks on your neck. I apologize for leaving you alone love."

Hermione who laid against Draco as though trying to melt into him realized she could relax as both Harry and Draco were there with her and she wouldn't have to fight off anyone else this night. Hermione didn't cry, but began to tremble so violently Harry could see it from where he sat and went to pour her a fire whiskey. Draco took the drink from Harry's hand and held the glass as Hermione sipped. Summoning his wand from where it had landed when he threw it, Draco ran it gently across Hermione's neck to remove the bruising. Now that he knew Hermione was alright, and Ron was supposedly being handled, Draco calmed down enough to listen to what Hermione wanted to tell him, but he didn't remove his arms from around her.

Although willing to let Hermione explain, Draco turned to Harry and told him to double check that Arthur had followed through with his decision to admit his son for treatment because if he hadn't, there wasn't a force in the wizarding world which would keep him from confronting Weasley and cursing him within an inch of his life.

"I'll check in a bit, Harry responded. Right now I'm interested in hearing what Hermione has to say about this because it may be the exact thing Arthur and I talked about earlier this evening."

With her eyes on the floor, Hermione explained, "Some of Ron's problem may go all the way back to when Fred died or even before. What I believe drove him mad was having to move from being a boy fighting a war to a full grown wizard who had to make a life for himself and the witch of his choice. I think Ron didn't know how. When he tried, failed and kept failing at things, Molly, Arthur and Ginny were right there taking up for him, protecting him and assuring him he was right and the world was wrong instead of making him admit his faults and fixing them. I believe some process inside of Ron stopped and left him right where he was when we were in the Forest of Dean. Think about it Harry. Ron deserted us and when he returned there really wasn't any consequence. We could have been killed at any moment yet he thought it alright to leave us. A right thinking wizard wouldn't have done that. A case could be made that Ron wearing Voldemort's horcrux weakened an already weak mind even more."

"We all had to grow up fast love, sighed Draco. Why should Weasley be any different? If this wasn't coming out of your mouth, I would think it just another excuse to keep Weasley from getting what was coming to him."

"I'm not saying this is for sure continued Hermione, but Ron has been acting the pathetic arse almost from the time I mentioned and instead of recognizing it for what it really is, a type of mental illness, we assumed he was just being an ornery tosser. He's ill."

Harry nodded as he replied, "Arthur and I spoke about this very same thing and came to nearly the same conclusion. Something is wrong in Ron's head. A grown wizard doesn't do the things Ron's done. In fact, a thirteen year old doesn't do the things he's done and expect to get away with it. We may both be wrong Hermione, and Ron is just a fucking idiot, but we won't know that until he has been evaluated by healers."

Well you both can sit here and generalize about what's wrong with the fucking ginger bastard, but if St Mungos doesn't find anything, I plan to help his arse grow up at the end of my wand and there'll be no excuses. Hermione has had enough. I've had enough. It is not my goal to land on the wrong side of the Azkaban bars, but measures have to be taken. Weasley hasn't had to answer to anyone for anything at anytime, but he will be answering to me."

Hermione tried to snuggle up to Draco, but he was still in a rant so she grabbed one of his arms and put it around her neck. Her action interrupted Draco's rant as he stopped to kiss the top of her head."

"You smell like perfume Draco. Perhaps it was a good thing Harry had to call you home."

Draco's mouth dropped open and Harry hurriedly stood and made his way to the apparition area calling out, "I'm leaving. I'll let you both know what's going on with Ron. Goodnight."

Draco laughed. "That's one way to get rid of Potter. I bet he'll turn off his mobile in case _I_ call him asking for help."

Draco suddenly turned serious. "I apologize for leaving you alone while I was off visiting with school chums. I'm not a single wizard anymore and I should have put you before a night of drinking. From now on, where I go, you go. You belong beside me, and outside of business, that's the way it will be."

Hermione sighed, "Even though I had to fight Ron off, I'm glad you weren't here because I'm sure there would have been an entirely different outcome had it been you who came across a half naked Ronald Weasley in our living room. We can thank Felicia. She saved me you know."

Draco turned to look Hermione in the face. "How so? I thought you stopped Weasley with your wand."

"True, but Ron had me in a tight hold and I was fighting to get loose, explained Hermione. During the struggle, I pushed Ron against Felicia's cabinet where he was hit in the back with some piece of magic that landed him crumpled on the floor with the cabinet on top of him. Once Ron was down, I did hex him to keep him down, but I wouldn't have been able to do that if Felicia hadn't taken measures. Felicia went mad on him."

Draco turned to the cabinet where a placid looking Felicia sat staring straight ahead. "Did she really? Have you checked her for glass? I think we may need to get her a new cabinet as that one must be unstable due to the number of times it's been broken and repaired. Our girl deserves a proper cabinet."

Hermione went to check Felicia and found small bits of glass which she removed with a wave of her wand. "I'll see to a new cabinet the first thing Monday. Right now I'm going to resume my tub soak. Your evening out was interrupted, so why not put some music on the disc player and relax."

"Come here for a minute."

Hermione walked over to Draco who drew her into a very passionate kiss. "I let you down tonight, but it won't happen again. You have my word on that. Now go have your soak. I'll be out here with our special girl."

Hermione replaced the cold tub water with steamy hot water and sighed with pleasure as she slid into the tub.

/*/

Out in the living room, Draco had an idea. He would have to leave Hermione alone, but it would only be for a few minutes. Draco stepped through the floo into Malfoy Manor and headed directly to the unused study on the west side of the house. The unused room held a cabinet which would house Felicia perfectly. Draco ran his wand over the cabinet to ensure it wasn't covered by any old, dark spells placed on it to deter intruders and finding none, Draco shrunk the cabinet down enough so he could carry it through the floo and left a note on his father's desk explaining briefly he had taken the cabinet. Then he took the cabinet back through the floo and placed it carefully on the table until he could move Felicia and her things.

Hermione was still enjoying her soak when Draco finished moving Felicia into her new home, so after sending the first cabinet back downstairs to its old position, he picked up Hermione's book, _Not Just A Doll _and began to thumb through the pages. It was a pretty interesting book and Draco came across several bits of information he knew would interest Hermione and marked those pages. He had just finished chapter three when Hermione came padding into the room and sat down beside him.

"I feel like a prune and look like one as well. What are you up to?'

"I've found some interesting facts in your book and want you to see them, answered Draco. I also took the liberty of getting our girl a brand new cabinet. I can't vouch that it won't break over the back of Weasley if he bumps up against it, but I can say it is sturdy and a beautiful addition to the living room as well."

Hermione got up to have a closer look at the cabinet and was very pleased with her new piece of furniture. So pleased in fact, she glided back over to Draco lifting her nightdress as she went.

"I'm thinking that my witch is trying to entice me into performing sexual acts on her by the way she is lifting her already short night dress thereby giving me glimpses of her perfectly formed pussy, cheeked Draco."

Laughing, Hermione fell into Draco's lap making sure that her night dress was pulled up and her nude bottom was what rubbed against Draco's lap. Draco took the hint as he laid Hermione back against the arm rest, moved her legs so that one was on each side of his head and twisted his body to reach her with his mouth. Then he did things to her perfectly formed pussy with his mouth that had Hermione screaming his name out in pleasure.

After Draco brought Hermione to climax twice he quipped, "We must stop having sex in the living room. It is too much for a young doll's eyes."

Hermione who was as limp as a muggle dishrag could only murmur her assent.

/*/

Harry had other things on his mind, so Hermione's statement about Draco smelling like perfume hadn't struck him as the joke it was meant to be. He had to talk to Ginny about Ron and wasn't looking forward to being the one who had to explain the circumstances.

The first person Harry met as he landed in the hall of Grimmauld Place was Amanda who was happy to tell him she had been hired back to her former position. Harry congratulated her and tried to keep going, but Amanda had more information to share. She revealed that on the basis of returning to work she had been able to lease a one bedroom flat and would be leaving on Sunday. Harry began to feel like a cad for the way he had treated her and listened as she thanked him for advising her to go back to work and then went on to apologize for dragging him into the mess she had created by getting pregnant and not really knowing which of two wizards was the baby's real father. Harry told her he thought she was doing the right thing for herself and the baby and if she needed references in the future, she could contact him. Then he wished her good luck and excused himself to go speak with Ginny.

Harry was happy for Amanda. It would be hard for her being an unmarried witch on her own with a baby to support, but if the baby was proven to be Ron's child, he vowed to help her get assistance from the Weasley's.

Any happy thoughts evaporated as soon as Harry entered the study to find Ginny sitting morosely in one of the chairs. She didn't move out of the chair, but remarked in a low, deadly voice, "So you think my brother is mad and should be locked up in St Mungos, do you? Well you've done it. You've gotten rid of that nuisance Ron Weasley. You had to go to great lengths, but you've done it. You must be so pleased with yourself."

Harry walked over to Ginny and took her in his arms to try and calm her down, but even though Ginny didn't try to fight him, she remained as stiff as a board in his arms. Harry held his wife until it was just too awkward to hold her anymore finally sitting down in a chair while Ginny remained standing in the same spot.

"Do you want to talk about it Gin, asked Harry?"

"No Harry. I don't want to talk about it. My father sent me an owl from St Mungos, so I know all I need to know. Mum will be home on Monday. I really don't blame you Harry. I don't. I imagine you thought you were doing the right thing by sneaking over to the Burrow and putting ideas in my dad's head, but I'm sure it will all be straightened out when mum gets home."

"Ginny. Your brother has a problem that needs to be worked out. Let the healers help him instead of hoping your mum will get him out on Monday."

"It's over and done for right now Harry. I really don't want to discuss it anymore because I have other matters on my mind. While you were out there busily _helping_ my brother, Gwenog Jones owled inviting me to accompany the team to their away games next week so I can report first hand, and I've agreed to go. I'll be careful, but I'm going."

"I'd rather you didn't go Ginny, answered Harry. Please think about this."

In the same deadly tone she'd been using throughout the conversation Ginny explained further. "I've thought about it Harry and as I said, I want to go. Gwenog has made a request of me and has a portkey set for me for tomorrow afternoon. I'll be gone until the following Saturday. It will be great because you'll have _your _house all to yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to finish before I leave."

Harry sat stationary in the chair and remained there until the wee hours of the morning. When he finally ventured into their bedroom, Ginny was fast asleep. As Harry sat there gazing at his sleeping wife, he noticed the edge of a letter sticking out from under the pillow. He briefly wondered why it was under the pillow, but chose to ignore it knowing the last thing he wanted was for Ginny to wake up and find him reading her personal letter from Gwenog Jones. Feeling outmaneuvered once again, Harry removed his clothes and laid down beside his wife.

/**/

Sunday morning wasn't any better than Saturday night in Harry's house. Amanda came through about 10:30 to say goodbye to him and Ginny. Harry once again wished her good luck while Ginny murmured something indistinguishable which sounded like, rats deserting the ship.

Amanda didn't offer any reply as she headed out the front door knowing this was the last time she would take insults or bull shite from anyone.

Wanting to have a conversation with his wife, Harry made a request. "Ginny, please sit down with me and have some breakfast."

Ginny sat down at the table and gazed at her husband without saying a word.

"You know I'd rather you didn't go to Wales. I thought it had been sussed out that you could do all your reporting from home. Why the sudden change? I want you home with me Ginny. Not in Wales."

"Don't fight me on this Harry. It's a nice chance for me to get away for a bit. It's only a week and as I told you, I'll be careful."

"Shite Ginny, being careful isn't everything. You're my wife and you should be here with me not away with some Quidditch team. Owl Gwenog and make an excuse. Tell her you've changed your mind. Tell her anything you like, but decline her offer."

"I'm going Harry and my portkey leaves in twenty minutes. This is my chance to see something. Give me a chance to experience a bit of what I've missed. I'll see you when I get back."

Harry thought about physically restraining his wife, but knew that would cause a whole new set of problems. So, when all was said and done, he kissed Ginny and told her to be safe and hoped this trip would get Quidditch out of her system for good."

Ginny gave a half hearted smile and told Harry she would owl him.

After Ginny left to catch her portkey, Harry sat alone in the kitchen thinking, it seems I love my wife way more than she loves me, but things should get back right after the baby is born and we are able to settle down into a normal life. But deep down, Harry knew the baby might not be the stabilizing element he hoped. More than likely, the baby would just be another tool for Ginny to use to get her way. Harry knew he should be angrier, but he was more hurt than angry and a wizard didn't shout about hurt feelings, he just sucked it up. With a heavy heart, Harry went to shower so he could get over to the Burrow to find out how things had gone with Ron.

/*/

As soon as Harry walked through the door at the Burrow, he could tell Arthur had been raked over the coals most likely by Molly. He clapped Arthur on the back and set about making them both a cup of tea. Arthur sat quietly as they sipped the tea before finally telling Harry what had transpired at St Mungos. "When we first arrived, Ron was taken to a private area to be looked at which ended when the healers suggested he be admitted for further evaluation. Ron hadn't done himself any good by the answers he supplied to the healer's questions and the threats he made against Hermione and Amanda. In the end, the healers told me Ron has an unknown problem which they would diagnose after the evaluations. For the safety of others, the healers decided he shouldn't have visitors for two weeks while they sorted him out nor would he be able to leave St Mungos without a signed release from at least two healers. Ron became violent and had to be given a calming potion to make him manageable when he realized he was being assigned to the Janus Thickey ward. The Thickey ward was the only place they could put him as there isn't a ward specifically designated for wizards who have mental disorders. Wizards have always believed that mental illness is something that only happens to muggles.

It sounded trite even to his own ears, but the best Harry could offer was, "It's what's best for Ron. He needs to get himself sorted because the way he was going, someone was bound to hurt him."

Giving Harry a wan smile Arthur remarked, "Tell that to Molly. She knows Ron has problems, but will duel to the death to protect her son. She'll be here tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to it. The only thing I can do is try to make her see reason and keep her away from St Mungos. Bill, George and Angelina will be here tomorrow around 5:30 to help me talk to Molly and I'm hoping you'll attend as well. I'm glad Ginny will be in Wales because the witches in this family cannot see reason when it comes to Ron."

"I'll try to be here Arthur, but you know as well as I do, I'm one of the last people Molly will listen to. I can't get my own wife to listen to me. Why would the witch who raised her be any different? Speaking of Ginny, I don't want to heap anymore problems on your shoulders Arthur, but she and I have been at odds quite a bit lately, mostly about Ron. It may come down to me calling on you for help with your daughter. I love Ginny and if I can manage to straighten it out alone, I will. But, if all else fails, I may need your support to get my marriage back right. I know I've asked Molly to keep out of our affairs, but this is much more important than blackberry cobbler and holding Ginny's hand. I'll need male support."

Arthur shook his head and replied to Harry, "I love you like a son Harry, but I can only fight so many battles at once. I'm sorry, but I would prefer to stay out of your marriage. I hope you can understand. I feel like a lie down right now because I'm going to need all my strength to face Molly in a couple of hours. Goodnight,"

"I understand Arthur. Ginny and I will get things sorted. I'll see you later. Sleep well." Harry walked outside and apparated home to the very empty Grimmauld Place.

Sitting in his den, Harry didn't feel like doing anything or talking to anyone, but he had told Draco he would let them know what was going on with Ron. It would have been so easy to floo over to Hermione's house to tell them in person, but they had closed that portion of the floo for now, so he used his mobile.

/*/

The rest of Saturday night had passed quietly for Hermione and Draco as they ate a bit, listened to some music and generally enjoyed each other's company. With her head in Draco's lap, Hermione went over the portions of the book Draco had marked off and found them to be very interesting. She then brought several points to Draco's attention which made him laugh as he had been the one to mark off sections for her.

Hermione huffed back at Draco, "I'm on chapter six you git. You only marked off through chapter three. Now be still and listen, and she began to read:

_In the magical world there are some things which can only be initiated by love and that love must be true, pure love. The first step is recognition. All it takes is for the wizard to recognize his feelings, and as long as that love is true, the conduit (doll) will make herself known to the other partner. When that happens, the object of the wizard's affections will be inexplicably drawn to the conduit (doll) and purchase it for her own. There isn't any rule regarding this phenomenon except the rule of true love. The intended couple may not be together. They may even be in other relationships, but once a connection is established between the two, they are destined to be together and the conduit (doll) is there to insure the relationship grows and strengthens. The amazing part is that if the witch is recognized by the conduit (doll), it will find its way to her if they get separated. _

_There are rumors and postulations that the conduit is really host to a powerful bit of magic which has embedded itself in the doll waiting for the right couple. There are also rumors that this magic will protect each partner from harm if the need arises. This author has not been able to authenticate the rumor that there is a working spell which will show the magic in its truest form because couples are unwilling or unable to share their experiences with the magical world at large. However, the spell is reputed to be, __**Homorphus**__. If you are one of those lucky couples who has found a conduit and the spell works out, do not hesitate to contact this author. I'll listen. __**The only downside is purported to be, if the charm is called and some magical being makes an appearance, the job is done and the magical being then must move on to the next couple leaving the conduit as nothing more than a regular doll. **__In my estimation, the reason the magical world is not more aware of this phenomenon is, when the Homorphus charm is called into effect, there may be some kind of lip sealing charm attached so the couple cannot discuss the matter or the magic involved. However, the last bit is purely speculation on the part of this author." _

"I didn't need any help recognizing that you are the witch for me, remarked Draco. I knew it by the second week of class."

Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Really? During the second week of class I thought you were a traitorous dirt bag, but I think we've found our explanation. Felicia recognized me way before I recognized you."

Hermione and Draco spent some more time going through the book, but nothing caught their attention as much as chapter six, and because they didn't want to chance losing Felicia, neither wanted to even think about casting the Homorphus charm. At 2:30 Sunday morning, after a lot of reading and conversing, Draco and Hermione stumbled into bed and didn't wake up until about the same time Amanda was saying goodbye to Harry and Ginny and Ginny was preparing to catch her portkey.

/*/

On Sunday, Draco kept a close eye on Hermione and wasn't far from her no matter where she went. Hermione knew Draco meant well, but had to finally suggest he get out of the house for a bit. Draco smirked as he told her he wasn't leaving her alone, at which time Hermione sat her wizard down and read him the riot act. By the time the conversation was over, Draco agreed he didn't have to stay under her arse twenty four hours a day and decided to visit Theo.

With Draco gone, Hermione continued to read _Not Just A Doll_, but just like the previous night, nothing captured her attention more than chapter six. Hermione kept glancing at Felicia as she continued to read and it seemed as though Felicia kept glancing back at her. Before getting up to start dinner, Hermione quipped to Felicia, "What we have here is a mutual admiration society. You love me and Draco and we definitely love you," and as Hermione went through to the kitchen, Felicia smiled.

/*/

Theo was surprised when his mate showed up because of the way he had left him and Blaise the previous evening. However, after hearing Draco's explanation Theo too admitted he would easily curse Ron Weasley and be happy to do it. Draco called Hermione at least three times while he was at Theo's flat and on the fourth call Hermione told him to bring his arse home because he was being a git.

Grinning at what Hermione had just said, Draco told Theo he was going back home to make sure Hermione was alright.

"She has to be alright, cheeked Theo. You've talked to her at least five times in the space of two hours mate."

"Maybe I have, but it's my job to keep her safe and that's what I intend to do." The two wizards shook hands and Draco apparated home.

Hermione heard Draco as he landed and called out that dinner was ready and waiting. Draco ignored Hermione's pronouncement of dinner and told her he didn't want dinner, he wanted her as he grabbed her up and carried her to the bedroom. Draco pushed Hermione's short dress up above her breasts as he told her he had missed her and Hermione grabbed him about the neck and taunted him to show her….which he did. He was out of his clothes and inside Hermione in two quick moves. It was obvious she had missed him as well as she wrapped her legs around him and came to orgasm before he had pushed five times. Draco grinned down at Hermione telling her she had left him behind, but he would soon catch up as he moved to catch his own orgasm which he had done in two more quick thrusts.

After sex, Draco had lain beside Hermione whispering and telling her how much he loved her and while Hermione was still recovering, one of the mobiles rang. She lifted her head three inches off the bed to say, "That's your phone," and immediately dropped her head back down. Draco laughed at his witch and got up to answer his phone. It was Harry calling to update them on the Ron situation. Draco listened for five minutes without speaking before thanking Harry and hanging up.

Back in the bedroom, Draco told Hermione it had been Harry on the phone and proceeded to tell her everything Harry had told him. Ron was safely tucked away, but Molly was due back in London on Monday to sort everything out and it's Harry's opinion she's going to try to get Ron out of St Mungos. Draco also added, in addition to all the Ron bull shite, I think there's something going on with the she weasel. Harry mentioned she has gone to Wales to visit Gwenog Jones. I think your friend is losing control of his family, but never tell him I said that. I'm sorry love, but I've never liked his wife and I don't think I ever will. Harry and I have had our differences, but he is a good bloke and doesn't deserve a piece of shite for a wife.

"I agree, but just like you and I, Harry couldn't help with whom he fell in love."

"That's true Hermione, but is it really love or did he just do what was expected because she was his first witch? I mean really. Look what happened when you and Weasley did what was expected."

"That's for them to sort out answered Hermione. Let's just go have some dinner and worry about ourselves."

/**/

Monday was a slow day at the Law School, but Hermione found plenty to keep her busy starting with telling David she would not be in on Wednesday as she had been called to a meeting with Kingsley. David knew there was a lot going on within the Ministry and was very interested in what the meeting was about. He tried to pry information from Hermione, but she wouldn't give anything away and after a series of questions she told David that Kingsley would probably owl him if he wanted to meet with him.

"There's no need to get huffy Hermione, snipped David. I was just wondering if I could be of help to the Minister. It's no secret that my ambition is to someday secure a position on the Minister's staff."

"I apologize if you think I was being huffy David. I just think you are asking me questions which should be directed to Kingsley. If you'll excuse me, there is a class I would like to monitor," and she walked away leaving David standing in the corridor.

/*/

Monday was a little more hectic for Draco as CW Bates had been called away unexpectedly and Draco had to actually cover for him in the courtroom. Elias and Olivia had the case files to Draco on time and assisted him in putting everything together, but it was a slightly nervous Draco who headed toward courtroom ten. As soon as the courtroom doors closed behind him, it was a Malfoy who walked over to the CW's place in complete confidence and seated himself. It was a long, complex day, but Draco performed admirably and had received several compliments from the solicitors in attendance as well a member of the Wizengamot itself.

Because he was a court officer for the day, Draco had only taken a short midmorning break and at 3:00 pm found himself sitting at his desk starving. He ignored the growling of his stomach as he filled out disposition sheets for each case which had gone in front of the Wizengamot that day. Around 3:45, Elias stopped down bringing a sandwich telling Draco it was something to tide him over until he got home. Once again Draco marveled at Elias' perceptiveness and they spent a few minutes discussing the upcoming meeting with Kingsley and the investors. During their chat, Elias made the suggestion that the team go over everything and commit it to memory before the meeting. Draco agreed and set Tuesday at 7:00 pm as a tentative time until he could talk to Hermione to confirm. Tuesday evening was agreeable to Elias who told Draco he would see him then unless something changed. On the way out, Elias nodded at Harry who was coming down the hall as he was leaving.

Draco glanced at Harry, greeted him and quickly glanced away because Harry looked as though he was having an extremely bad day. Draco leaned back in his chair keeping his eyes on the parchment before him waiting for Harry to say something, and after several minutes of silence, Harry told Draco he was there to fill him in on what happened when Molly arrived back in London that morning. "After raising the proverbial roof with Arthur, she tried to get in to see Ron and had gone mad when they told her he wasn't allowed visitors for the next two weeks. When Molly got back to the Burrow she'd gone straight to her bedroom without a word to anyone. Arthur has set a family meeting for 5:30 today and wants me to attend. I first thought I would skip the meeting, but I really should be there as I was the person who brought this entire thing up to Arthur. I don't look forward to it, but I believe Arthur will need all the support he can get.

"Why don't you stop by the house tonight for dinner, asked Draco? It seems as though you could use some cheering up."

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already told Ernie I'd meet him at the Leakey for a drink after the meeting. How's Hermione? She really went mad on Ron. I was proud of her."

Draco laughed, "She's tiny, but she's tough and she most certainly kicked his arse which doesn't take me off the hook for not being there, but it makes me feel better that she was prepared."

Harry smiled at Draco and hesitated before asking, "Were you that much of an idiot to come home smelling like a witch's perfume or was that some sly trick to get rid of me?"

"It was a sly trick to get rid of you mate. Hermione needed for me….she needed a bit of calming down."

Harry raised his hand. "Stop. I get the picture. I'll see you later. It's time for me to be on my way to the Burrow so Molly can hand me my arse on a platter.

Draco called out to Harry as he walked away, "If anything gets too far out of hand, call Hermione. I'm sure she'd love to hex another Weasley."

Harry didn't answer, but threw up his arm to acknowledge he'd heard Draco's taunt.


	27. Meetings With Meaning

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and subject matter.

Be warned: This chapter is **rated a strong M **for situations that some might find uncomfortable. It is not my intention to offend your sensibilities. It is part of a story line.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 26: M**ore Problems**

Draco glanced at Harry, greeted him and quickly glanced away because Harry looked as though he was having an extremely bad day. Draco leaned back in his chair keeping his eyes on the parchment before him waiting for Harry to say something, and after several minutes of silence, Harry told Draco he was there to fill him in on what happened when Molly arrived back in London that morning. "After raising the proverbial roof with Arthur, she tried to get in to see Ron and had gone mad when they told her he wasn't allowed visitors for the next two weeks. When Molly got back to the Burrow she'd gone straight to her bedroom without a word to anyone. Arthur has set a family meeting for 5:30 today and wants me to attend. I first thought I would skip the meeting, but I really should be there as I was the person who brought this entire thing up to Arthur. I don't look forward to it, but I believe Arthur will need all the support he can get.

"Why don't you stop by the house tonight for dinner, asked Draco? It seems as though you could use some cheering up."

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already told Ernie I'd meet him at the Leakey for a drink after the meeting. How's Hermione? She really went mad on Ron. I was proud of her."

Draco laughed, "She's tiny, but she's tough and she most certainly kicked his arse which doesn't take me off the hook for not being there, but it makes me feel better that she was prepared."

Harry smiled at Draco and hesitated before asking, "Were you that much of an idiot to come home smelling like a witch's perfume or was that some sly trick to get rid of me?"

"It was a sly trick to get rid of you mate. Hermione needed for me….she needed a bit of calming down."

Harry raised his hand. "Stop. I get the picture. I'll see you later. It's time for me to be on my way to the Burrow so Molly can hand me my arse on a platter.

Draco called out to Harry as he walked away, "If anything gets too far out of hand, call Hermione. I'm sure she'd love to hex another Weasley."

Harry didn't answer, but threw up his arm to acknowledge he'd heard Draco's taunt.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 27: **Meetings With Meaning**

Harry made it to the Burrow with time to spare and pulled George aside to explain how this had all come about. George was forthright and admitted he didn't like the fact his brother was locked away in St Mungos, but admitted it would be good for Ron to have help getting sorted. Harry and George discussed the things Ron had done and agreed whether it was mental or not, Ron definitely had something wrong with him. The conversation ended with George clapping Harry on the back and telling him, "You were me and Fred's first benefactor. You didn't have to be, you wanted to be, so I trust that anything you've done was done in the best interest of my brother and I thank you."

Before the meeting, Harry had time to wonder why the entire family seemed to recognize there was something wrong with Ron, but nobody had taken any measures to help him. Harry supposed no one wanted to go against Molly or Ginny. He was more relaxed now he knew George understood this was all for the best, but knew it wouldn't be that simple with Molly.

Whether it was intended or not, Bill sat on his one side and George sat on his other as though to protect him from the wrath of Molly. Harry needed and appreciated the support they were showing him. Everything went still as Molly came down the stairs and sat herself down in one of the chairs. Looking directly at Harry she said, "I understand you and Arthur had a discussion about Ron."

"Yes we did Molly. There were just too many disturbing things going on and I wanted to see my mate get straightened out. I know…."

Molly cut across him to say, "No, Harry you don't have any idea how much it hurts to know my son has been put on a mental ward and I…."

Now Arthur cut across her, "Don't take it out on Harry. He and I discussed it and I was in total agreement with him. If you want to be angry with someone, be angry with me. I signed Ron into the hospital, not Harry."

Molly turned to Arthur, "If you had let me finish what I was about to say, you would know that as much as I want to, I don't blame either you or Harry. Merlin knows I was as angry as any mother could be when I first heard what you and Harry had done, but the healers took me aside and explained the situation. I learned Ron had broken into Hermione's house and attacked her again, spouted all sorts of nonsense at the healers, threatened harm to both Hermione and Amanda first chance he got and went on about dragons not liking him. I had to admit something was wrong. From what I understand, the initial evaluation shows Ron has gotten worse even in the last month and could possibly have hurt someone or been badly hurt himself. Ron is my youngest son and all I ever wanted to do was help him, but it seems I may have made things worse. I'm hoping this works and will support your decision because I want my Ronnie back to whole."

Arthur went over to hug his wife who started sobbing as soon as he put his arms around her while everyone else hastily left the room so Molly and Arthur could have their privacy. The small group landed in the back yard where Bill cast a warming charm so they would be comfortable while they stood about talking among themselves.

George grinned at Angelina as he quipped, "That was not what I expected. What I expected was The Chosen One lying dead on the floor and we as a group crying over his cold, dead body."

Harry laughed at the ever irreverent George and continued to breathe deeply so he could wrap his head around what had just happened. Molly Weasley had come down on the side of right instead of on the side of her son. The friends remained outside for over thirty minutes discussing Ron until Arthur came to the door and called for them to come in out of the cold.

Bill was the first one to quip, "Dad must have forgotten that we have the wizarding power to cast warming charms which serve to keep our arses warm in cold situations."

"Either that or he doesn't want to be in there alone with mum, cheeked George."

They were all laughing as they walked back through the door of the Burrow.

/*/

As soon as Draco walked into the house Monday evening he was telling Hermione about Molly. Hermione listened as she shook her head. "Here we go again. Molly Weasley ignoring facts to protect her piece of shite son. We'll have to call Harry tomorrow to find out how the meeting went. I would imagine Molly tried to blame everyone except Ron. No surprise there. I hope Harry is alright."

"He'll be alright after a few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron, Draco remarked. He is going to meet McMillan there after the meeting. I know you don't want any conversation about his wife, but I feel she should be here supporting her husband not off chasing…. whatever it is she's chasing."

"You're right. I really don't want to discuss Ginny, but I do agree with you. She should be here standing with Harry although if she was here, she would probably be standing with her mum against Harry. I don't want to stoop to their level and accuse anyone of anything, but I've known Ginny Weasley….Ginny Potter for a long time and I think she's up to something."

Draco didn't want to prolong the conversation, but he couldn't resist saying, "I agree. Now come here and give me a kiss because I've had an extremely hard day. By the way, Elias asked if we could meet before the Wednesday to go over our project. I set Tuesday at 7:00 pm as a good time. Is that a good time for you?"

"That's perfect. Have you heard anything more from your father? I imagine he's chuffed to be able to make the presentation to Kingsley two months before originally planned."

Draco laughed. "You saw him love. I haven't seen my father this excited since….since never."

"Do you have any idea who your father has selected to join the team? I hope it's not some prat who doesn't know his arse from his elbow. Speaking of the team, what do you think of his directive that we should start thinking about focusing on the team full time. I'm very happy where we have taken this project, but I don't like the idea of being told I will be forced to leave the Ministry if I want to remain on the project."

After a few minutes silence, Draco responded, "I'm not sure that's what father meant. It may all come down to….."

Hermione cut across Draco to exclaim, "I understand English perfectly well Draco. Your father said we should think about coming aboard permanently or move aside for someone who will. How much clearer does he need to be? You know I don't like ultimatums Draco, even from your father."

Draco was getting annoyed and it came through in his voice. "Let's just wait and see what is said at the meeting. I can't imagine father expects us to give up everything in order to stay on the project. Give him the benefit of the doubt, wont you. I'm going to take a shower."

Hermione was surprised at Draco's tone and stopped him in his tracks. "What's got up your nose? Have I said anything that isn't true? Rather than have you be pissed off, I'll tell you right now that no one is going to make me leave a place I want to be, not even Lucius Malfoy. If this upsets you, I'll gladly remove myself from the team right now and there won't be any question of leaving the team down the line."

"Why don't we just wait until Wednesday before you jump down my throat or my father's throat. After that, you should do what you think best. Excuse me."

Hermione sat on the couch stewing over Draco's tone vowing she would not let Lucius Malfoy push her around any more than she had let the Weasley's push her around. She sat there fretting for a few more minutes before summoning her wand, after which she summoned pillows and blankets. She didn't want to sleep beside Draco and the couch would do her perfectly fine.

When Draco finished his shower and stepped into his pajamas, he expected Hermione to be either in the kitchen putting together their dinner or in the living room listening to music. When he found Hermione sleeping on the couch with pillows and blankets, he turned on his heel and returned to the bedroom to sleep alone for the first time since they became a couple.

/*/

Harry stayed at the Burrow for a couple of hours talking with Bill, George and Angelina and everything seemed fine until Molly asked to speak with him privately. As he followed Molly into the kitchen, Harry had a bad feeling he was about to have his balls cursed off. Instead, Molly wanted to talk about Ginny. "Why have you let your wife go traipsing off to Wales? I know she is strong willed and has been unhappy lately and perhaps that's some of my doing, but strong willed or not, going to Wales at the request of this Gwenog Jones is unacceptable. What are you doing about this?"

"I appreciate your concern Molly, but Ginny is a grown witch and short of binding her to the house there was nothing to be done, answered Harry. She made up her mind and she went. I told her of my concerns and my wish she remain home with me, but she had her mind set and that was it. I'm hoping this visit will be enough to settle her Quidditch curiosity once and for all and we can get back to being a family. She's still unhappy about something Molly and she won't discuss it with me. Right now, I'm in London acting the dolt while she is in Wales or wherever chasing a dream. Ginny said she will owl me so I'll see what she has to say tonight."

"Harry, the Ron situation has opened my eyes and I admit I have done certain of my children a disservice by my actions. However, if I have come to my senses and we are trying to bring Ron back to right, it's time Ginny is straightened out as well. If she doesn't say the right things in her owl tonight, my suggestion is for you to go to Wales, get your wife and bring her home. You have my support." Moving over to hug Harry, Molly Weasley gave him the first real hug since the day he defeated Voldemort.

"Thank you for the advice Molly, said Harry. If I have your support in this matter, and I find Ginny's owl to be troubling, I will go to Wales or wherever she is to bring her home. Thank you. I've told Ernie I would meet him so I'll just say goodnight to everyone and be on my way. Thanks again."

Harry went back into the living room to let everyone know he was still in one piece and say his goodbyes. Arthur, Bill and George shook Harry's hand before he left the Burrow while Harry left thinking it had turned out to be a very productive night after all. Instead of apparating to the Leakey Cauldron, Harry apparated to Grimmauld Place to check if Ginny had sent an owl. But, his side trip had been for nothing as the only owl was from Amanda thanking him again for his kindness and advice. It was a disappointed Harry Potter who apparated to the Leakey Cauldron to meet up with Ernie.

/*/

Harry who spent a couple of hours in the Leakey drinking with Ernie and talking to Hannah had been surprised to find that Ernie and Hannah had become a couple. He raised a toast to Ernie and Hannah and wished them a hearty congratulations.

Harry was also introduced to former and present barmaids Alice Ward and Kay Fawcett.

Harry and Kay had a good laugh when he reminded her of the Yule Ball when Snape had deducted points from Ravenclaw because of her escapade. Kay became quite red as she admitted it wasn't the smartest thing to have done with Snape prowling around. She went on to tell Harry how ironic he should bring this up as she had just run into Eric Stebbins the Hufflepuff in the carriage with her that night and he was moving house to somewhere in London.

Alice remained fairly quiet as Harry and Kay held their conversation, but became very interested when Harry mentioned Hermione. Kay told Harry she was taking one of Hermione's classes and thought her to be a very fascinating witch. Then Alice had gone on to discuss the class Hermione held where she held posed the question, should Hogwarts have a special common room which welcomed all houses. Harry found Alice very easy to talk to and quite the pretty witch as well. When Harry realized he was thinking about Alice in an inappropriate manner, he knew he'd had too much to drink and should be getting home. Harry wished Kay and Hannah a good night, clapped Ernie on the back telling him he would see him at work and looked guiltily down at the floor as he told Alice it had been a pleasure meeting her.

When Harry reached home, his guilt over his inappropriate thought about Alice had pretty much dissipated by the time he noticed a very tired looking owl tapping on the window. Harry opened the window to retrieve the message and give the weary owl a bit of cracker and some water before sending it on its way.

The owl was from Ginny who didn't say much except it was exciting to be in the thick of things and that Gwenog decided she would be more use in Wales as opposed to following the team to Ireland or Australia. She didn't write that she missed him nor did she write that she loved him. Harry threw the message down on the couch and got up to pour himself a glass of fire whiskey. As Harry sipped the drink, he began to think Molly was quite right in thinking he should go get his wife and bring her home. He'd fallen asleep trying to make up his mind whether he should go get his wife and have her angry at his intrusion or let her be and wallow in self pity.

/**/

It was a quiet Tuesday morning as Draco and Hermione got ready for their day. Each was polite to the other, but each was still holding on to the animosity of the previous night and therefore started their day on a bad foot. Draco didn't want them to leave the house angry at each other and tried to sort it out, but when he tried, all Hermione had said was she didn't think she could make it to the team meeting that evening because she'd agreed to run a late class in return for having the day off Wednesday. Draco who watched Hermione as she wished him a good day and apparated out was almost late to work as he stood there wondering how he could fix this. He was the one who had gotten annoyed with her, but he did not like to see Hermione get her knickers in a twist because he would be the one to suffer.

/*/

Hermione arrived at the law school in one bitch of a mood, but she was a professional and hid her feelings well throughout the day. The one spot of trouble with hiding her mood came when David came to chat her up about nonsense. Hermione listened to his bull shite for five whole minutes before telling him she wasn't in the mood for his tiresome rhetoric and he should take his arse somewhere other than where she was.

David pulled himself up straight and told Hermione she was growing too big for her knickers and should watch how she spoke to her superior.

Hermione took a deep breath and snapped back, "When I meet my superior I will watch how I speak, until that time you should stop trying to flirt with me, date me or touch me because if you don't, my next owl will be to Kingsley," and then she turned to walk away calling back over her shoulder, "I'll be taking the 6:00 class on Wizarding Housing Law in exchange for taking the day off Wednesday."

David muttered, "As you wish" and strode away down the hall.

The rest of the day went fairly well as her blowout with David served to release the ball of tension which had been building since her quarrel with Draco, and at the end of her regular day and after a short chat with Draco, it was a much more relaxed Hermione Granger who stepped into the WHL class.

/*/

After he got his morning duties out of the way, Draco took the lift up to see Elias. He wanted to tell him it would be just the two of them meeting. Elias was fine with it just being the two of them, but he could read it in Draco's face that something was bothering him. Not wanting to overstep, Elias casually remarked if it wasn't a good time for Hermione, he didn't mind if they had to move the meeting.

Draco assured Elias that moving the meeting wouldn't do any good as Hermione was wavering on whether to remain on the team with her decision dependent upon what was expected of her. Draco explained his father had rankled Hermione when he mentioned we might have to give up our Ministry positions and commit to the team full time. Hermione feels as though she's being pushed into a corner.

Elias hesitated before speaking. "Hermione isn't alone in this Draco. I feel the same way, but until it is clarified, I'm holding my tongue and sticking with the team. I have great hopes for this project, but like Hermione, I want to make my own choices. If it comes down to it, I'll leave the team to remain in Wizengamot Administrative Services until I can post up. I submitted the forms needed to get us registered as legal consultants which should give me another option in case none of this works out. I envisioned us opening a consulting office in the new Shacklebolt Center, but instead of Cooke, Granger and Malfoy, Consultants, it seems it may end up being me alone. Oh well, a wizard can have his little dream."

Elias' remarks gave Draco some cause for worry. It hadn't crossed his mind that Hermione and Elias had read so much into his father's words. Draco decided he would put in a call to his father later on to get clarification on his statement because he didn't want Hermione or Elias to leave the team. It would be just his luck to get stuck with three bloody gits who couldn't remember their own names. Besides, he, Hermione and Elias had started this and they should be the ones to see it through. Draco left the office telling Elias he would see him at 7:00.

As soon as he cleared his desks of the work left there in his absence, Draco dialed his father.

"Hello Draco said Lucius. What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling to get some clarification on a statement you made the last time you spoke to the team. Will it be mandatory for team members to leave their positions in order to remain on the team?"

"Did I not make myself clear Draco? If our project is accepted by Minister Shacklebolt, we may assume it will consume most of the team's time and it will therefore be necessary to free yourselves of all extraneous obligations including other positions. Why do you ask?"

"Well if that is the firm answer, we are looking at the departures of Elias and Hermione from the team. I mean no disrespect father, but we were able to manage our time well enough to put the plan together and keep our positions, so I'm not sure why it has suddenly become a stipulation that we cannot hold a position and remain on the team as well."

"This may be a moot issue Draco as nothing has gone in front of the Minister and we still have time to adjust our presentation. I don't want to lose either Miss Granger or Mr. Cooke. Why don't Philip and I meet with the team Wednesday morning at 9:00 am to get their views and we will proceed from there. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Give my regards to Hermione and Elias and I'll see you all Wednesday at 9:00."

Still not feeling any better about his words with Hermione, Draco felt better about the fact they would have a discussion on the matter before anyone had to make any moves away from the team.

/*/

Harry made his decision as he took his shower on Tuesday morning. He would give Ginny this one last day of excitement then he was going to bring his witch home if he had to drag her. Harry frowned as the water ran down his face and he realized it probably would come down to something other than just asking Ginny to come back to London. Harry knew his wife could become volatile when she chose.

He had toast and tea for breakfast after which he threw a bit of powder into the floo and called out Ministry of Magic. Randy Jordan hailed Harry as he was on the his way to his office and Harry slowed down so Randy could catch up. Randy was holding out a special delivery owl message.

"This arrived after you left yesterday. It looked important so I stopped by what I thought was your address, but I couldn't find the bloody building. Anyway, here you are. I hope it's not bad news."

Harry opened the message and quickly scanned the content. The message was from Dean Thomas.

_Harry,_

_There's been an accident. Ginny tried to perform the Double Eight Loop while playing seeker in a practice game, but she overcorrected the maneuver and fell from about ten feet and hit the ground quite soundly. She's been taken to Wales Hospitals for Witches and Wizards. You should get here with all due speed. I've signed as next of kin because the healers needed an authorized signature to begin the necessary procedures. I'll look after her until you get here._

_Dean. _

_/*/_

Harry didn't bother taking the time to tell anyone in the Ministry where he was going, but headed directly to the lifts. Before apparating to Wales, Harry had the foresight to call Draco and briefly explain what was going on and ask him to inform Head Auror Wallace he had an emergency and would return as quickly as possible. The apparition was quick and in two minutes Harry landed within ten feet of the hospital and went through the doors at a run. He stopped briefly at the reception witch to find out where they had Ginny and was told only immediate family were allowed to see her.

Harry snapped, "I'm her husband. Do I need to be any more immediate than that?"

The reception witch gave Harry a strange look as she replied, "Her husband brought her in. How many husbands does she have?"

The witch's words didn't even sink in as Harry growled, "Give me the bloody room number before my wand slips and you become a patient."

"No need to be rude. Mrs. Potter is out of surgery and she and her husband are in room 1C."

Harry took off to find the room as the reception witch called out, "If you cause any fuss, I will be forced to send hospital security into the room."

His head was spinning. Surgery? How bad was Ginny's fall? And just as he reached room 1C, the reception witch's words sunk in. Her husband brought her in. How many husbands does she have? It became clear that Dean was taking care of everything. Harry breathed a sigh of relief to know someone was here with Ginny.

Harry passed by a witch he recognized as Gwenog Jones. She had called out how sorry she was as Harry went by, but he kept right on going. Ginny was asleep and Dean was dozing in a chair by the window. The reception witch must have called ahead because a healer accompanied by a uniformed wizard knocked on the door and asked Harry to step out of the room. The commotion woke Dean who stepped out right behind Harry to try to clear up the misunderstanding. Harry had to stand quietly by until Dean got everything cleared up and the healers gave him authorization to enter Ginny's room.

The commotion had also wakened Ginny who was lying there looking as pale as a Nordic witch. Harry stepped to the side of Ginny's bed and took her hand as she broke into sobs. "They couldn't save him Harry. I smashed my pelvic bone, which is being repaired, but the end of the bone ruptured the baby's sac and kept him from breathing. I'm sorry Harry. I tried to be careful, but I lost control going into a turn."

Harry stood rooted to the spot not really understanding what Ginny had said, but knowing it was bad. "What are you saying? You've had your way again and it's ended up with me losing my son."

Dean who had followed Harry back into the room nervously shuffled his feet prepared to step in between Ginny and Harry if things went out of control.

Ginny was still sobbing, but hadn't responded to Harry so he shouted at her, "Please tell me that's not what you're saying Ginevra because this isn't a case of doing something stupid because you ran out of blackberry cobbler. This is my son's life. Have you killed our child?"

"It was an accident, sobbed Ginny. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Dean mumbled, "I'll be outside with Gwenog if you need me."

"You…..and Gwenog aren't leaving are you, asked Ginny?"

"We'll be outside Gin, answered Dean. We aren't going anywhere."

Harry began shouting again. "You're worried whether Dean and Gwenog Jones are leaving? You've lost me my son. Why aren't you worried about that? Where is he? I want to see him."

The door to the room opened and a healer entered to tell Harry to keep his voice down, but before the healer could leave, Harry asked what had they done with his son. The healer drew Harry over to the far side of the room and advised him that the hospital had a procedure in place to take care of damaged fetuses under twelve weeks and he lowered his voice to explain what he meant. He told Harry a few other things as well, but Harry was too broken up to even think about them.

When the healer finished speaking, Harry fell to his knees and vomited right there on the floor. The healer took Harry's arm and helped him to the bathroom where he broke down in sobs as soon as the door closed. Harry felt as though his heart was coming out of his chest. If he had put his foot down, Ginny would be in London and the baby would be fine. But he hadn't. He had let this fucking viper he called a wife have her way and his son died because of it. Harry didn't care that the fetus, as the doctor called his son, was only little more than an inch long, it still felt as though he'd lost a part of himself. Harry knew Ginny didn't mean to fall, but he didn't think he'd ever forgive her for this no matter how many other babies they had.

Once he had composed himself and cleaned up, Harry went back out to the room and sat down on the bed next to Ginny. He held Ginny's hand and pushed the hair out of her face with the other. "I apologize for shouting at you Ginny. I know you are suffering as much as I am, but I just don't understand why you would even get on a broom. Do you understand now how dangerous it was? It seems you always have something to prove. That stops now. You're not some simple, single witch running about here and there. You're my wife and you're going to start acting like it. I'm going to have you transferred to St Mungos as soon as I can get the forms filled out. I want you close to home."

"Stop giving me so many orders Harry. I'm still recovering from my injuries and I'm hurting just as much as you. He was my son as well as yours. You should probably check if the healers want me to be moved."

/*/

Harry was through giving Ginevra Potter her way. He went to find the healer to discuss moving Ginny to St Mungos and had to restrain himself when the healer asked if the other husband should be in on the discussion. Harry kept his voice level although he was seething inside as he replied, "There is no other husband. She is married to me, therefore she is my wife. I want her moved to St Mungos in Britain as soon as possible. Where are the forms I need to sign?" Harry signed the forms and went back to Ginny's room to tell her the mediwizards would be there shortly to move her to St Mungos and he would meet her there.

Dean had stepped back into the room and heard what Harry had just told Ginny. "I know you have experienced one terrible loss Harry, but do you think it's safe to move Ginny so soon and possibly suffer another loss?"

Harry turned and gazed at Dean before remarking, "I thank you for helping Ginny, but this is where you step back. I've made my decision and shortly Ginny will be transferred to St Mungos. You'll need to step out so I can help Ginny prepare for her move."

Dean left and Ginny went quiet, but Harry didn't pay it much mind because Ginny usually fell silent if something wasn't going the way she wanted. About ten minutes later, the mediwizards arrived to prepare Ginny for the transfer. Harry kissed Ginny and told her he would see her at St Mungos.

Walking down the corridor to the exit, Harry looked back to see Dean and Gwenog Jones enter Ginny' room and it crossed his mind to wonder what happened to the 'immediate family only' rule. Harry shook his head, turned into apparition and was soon back in London walking through the department store façade of St Mungos. He remained in the lobby long enough to send a detailed owl message to Molly and Arthur another to Hermione and Draco and a short message to Head Auror Wallace and by the time he reached Ginny's room, the mediwizards were settling her into the bed. The mediwizards had Harry sign some slips and told him as was standard procedure when transferring a patient, Ginny had been given a light sleeping potion. Harry thanked them and settled himself in a chair beside Ginny's bed.

There were things, little bits of information floating around Harry's head as he sat there wishing this whole thing was a dream and waiting for Molly and Arthur. Things he pushed to the back of his mind for the time being, but knew he would be calling up at a later time to fully inspect.

The quietness of the room also gave Harry time to think about the loss of his son, his fetus. He was married to Ginny for better or worse, but she had caused a scar across his heart for the son he would never see. The son he would never meet. The son who would never be born. At that moment in time, Harry Potter came as close to hating his wife than he ever thought possible.

Twenty minutes later, Molly and Arthur came striding through the door of Ginny's room. Molly started sobbing as soon as she saw Ginny lying in the bed pale and sleeping and she and Arthur hurried over to her bedside to check on their daughter. Suddenly remembering Harry was in the room, Molly drew him into a hug telling him how sorry she was over the loss of the baby. When Molly let go of him, it was Arthur's turn to offer his condolences.

With his hands crossed in front of him, Harry nodded his head to acknowledge Molly and Arthur's sentiments, but he didn't respond verbally as he was too afraid nothing but sobs would come out if he opened his mouth.


	28. Where The Rubber Meets The Road

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and subject matter.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 27: **Meetings With Meaning**

Walking down the corridor to the exit, Harry looked back to see Dean and Gwenog Jones enter Ginny' room and it crossed his mind to wonder what happened to the 'immediate family only' rule. Harry shook his head, turned into apparition and was soon back in London walking through the department store façade of St Mungos. He remained in the lobby long enough to send a detailed owl message to Molly and Arthur another to Hermione and Draco and a short message to Head Auror Wallace and by the time he reached Ginny's room, the mediwizards were settling her into the bed. The mediwizards had Harry sign some slips and told him as was standard procedure when transferring a patient, Ginny had been given a light sleeping potion. Harry thanked them and settled himself in a chair beside Ginny's bed.

There were things, little bits of information floating around Harry's head as he sat there wishing this whole thing was a dream and waiting for Molly and Arthur. Things he pushed to the back of his mind for the time being, but knew he would be calling up at a later time to fully inspect.

The quietness of the room also gave Harry time to think about the loss of his son, his fetus. He was married to Ginny for better or worse, but she had caused a scar across his heart for the son he would never see. The son he would never meet. The son who would never be born. At that moment in time, Harry Potter came as close to hating his wife than he ever thought possible.

Twenty minutes later, Molly and Arthur came striding through the door of Ginny's room. Molly started sobbing as soon as she saw Ginny lying in the bed pale and sleeping and she and Arthur hurried over to her bedside to check on their daughter. Suddenly remembering Harry was in the room, Molly drew him into a hug telling him how sorry she was over the loss of the baby. When Molly let go of him, it was Arthur's turn to offer his condolences.

With his hands crossed in front of him, Harry nodded his head to acknowledge Molly and Arthur's sentiments, but he didn't respond verbally as he was too afraid nothing but sobs would emerge if he opened his mouth.

Is This All There Is? Chapter 28: **Where The Rubber Meets The Road**

Draco had just sent a message to Head Auror Edward Wallace and was now sitting at his desk leaned back in his chair. He hadn't gone into detail with Wallace only that Harry had to get to Wales. Draco figured Harry could fill in the details when he was ready. Draco could not believe Ginny Potter would be so careless as to get on a broom in her condition. The dozy bint could have hurt the baby. He tried to concentrate on the work before him, but visions of Hermione falling off a broom kept flitting through his mind. In reality, he really didn't have to worry because the last thing Hermione would do was mount a broom, but nevertheless the images wouldn't go away. Draco had tried to call Hermione immediately after he spoke to Harry, but her phone simply rang and rang before sending him to her voice mail and he hadn't left a message thinking he would try her again a bit later.

Draco finally finished up his morning work and took the lift to the food service floor to get a cup of tea. He planned to spend at least thirty minutes going over the project before meeting with Elias later. It wasn't that he thought the team had missed anything, he just wanted to do something to take his mind off his and Hermione's little clash and Harry's situation as well.

During the short lift ride, Draco realized his and Hermione's difference would be resolved when he explained what his father had said. To Draco's way of thinking and from what had come out of his father's mouth, having Elias and Hermione leave the team was not an option. Draco was certain the issue could be resolved through discussion. Why it had come up in the first place Draco didn't know as he, Hermione and Elias had done extremely well putting everything together even while they held jobs at the Ministry. Sighing, Draco pushed the subject out of his mind to concentrate on the parchment in front of him.

/*/

Harry excused himself from Ginny's room because he needed a bit of time to himself. Molly and Arthur were solicitous, but the room had become stuffy and he needed time to think. The things Harry was thinking about weren't good. They weren't good at all, but he couldn't get his mind to settle because there was so much vying to get to the forefront of his mind. Harry was standing at the window looking out when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around he found himself looking into Angelina's brown eyes.

Angelina hugged Harry while murmuring soft words of condolence. After a last squeeze, Angelina stepped back telling Harry that Ginny was awake and should probably come back to the room. Harry stumbled and Angelina grabbed his arm as though to steady him and they walked back to the room together.

Molly, Arthur and George were leaned in surrounding Ginny's bed while Ginny looked wearily from one to the other. George stepped aside so Harry could sit next to his wife. Ginny gave Harry a weak smile as she reached out to touch his arm and it had taken a mighty effort for him not to pull away. Harry asked how she was feeling and Ginny told him she was feeling better. Then it became a waiting game of sorts with Harry waiting for Ginny to tell him how sorry she was, how sad she was, how upset she was, but she didn't say any of that. Instead, she grabbed Molly's hand and began to cry. Of course when Ginny did this, Arthur and George made themselves scarce as tears usually meant personal time between a mother and her daughter.

Harry stayed right where he was. He and Ginny were grieving and he wanted to stay by her side. However, when Ginny realized Harry wasn't leaving the room, the tears disappeared and she closed her eyes. "Harry, would you mind if me and mum had a few minutes together? I need to speak privately."

"I want to stay with you Gin said a puzzled Harry. It was our son and there's nothing about him that should be kept private from me."

When Harry said this, Ginny opened her eyes and told Molly, "We'll talk later mum. I'm feeling quite tired right now. I'd like to get some sleep." Just as Ginny finished saying this, a healer appeared at the door with two potions, one was a healing potion and the other a sleeping potion. Harry had every intention of staying with Ginny even while she slept, but to his surprise, she suggested he leave with everyone else and come back later. Even Molly was surprised, but had the good sense not to say anything. Not wanting to upset Ginny, Harry kissed her on the forehead telling her he'd be back a bit later. Putting her arm through Harry's, Molly said goodbye to her daughter and she and Harry left the room.

George, Angelina and Arthur were waiting outside the room and fell in behind Molly and Harry as they walked down the corridor. Molly told them all that Ginny had her potions and was going to sleep. Harry felt George look at him as if to ask, why aren't you staying, but Harry kept his eyes straight ahead and bid everyone goodbye when they reached the entrance.

/*/

Harry was tired. Really tired. A part of his life was gone and another part of his life was lying in St Mungos wanting to be alone. Harry stood in the middle of his living room feeling as he had after Dumbledore died and he alone was responsible for finding the remaining horcruxes, helpless. Harry sunk down into the couch cushions and rubbed his head. The way things were going, he expected his scar to start hurting at any moment. As his eyes began to close, a few things jumped to the front of his mind, but before he could make sense of them, he was asleep.

/*/

Draco called Hermione several more times before leaving a simple message for her to call him when she had a chance. He hadn't heard from Hermione by the end of his day, so he headed home to get the computer area set up for Elias. Earlier when he was studying the project, Draco noticed one more thing that could be added and wanted to discuss his ideas with Elias before making any changes, but he felt sure they would make lovely additions to Shacklebolt Center or the surrounding area. Draco also wanted to share it with Hermione, but until they got their argument resolved, she wouldn't want to hear anything.

After a quick shower, Draco had a bit of the takeaway he brought home and went to set up thinking it would be so much better if Hermione was going to be there. He had just connected the printers when his mobile rang. He looked at the caller ID to see Hermione's name. "Hello love. How's your day going?" Hermione told him it was better now she was talking to him and Draco smiled to himself. His witch couldn't stay mad at him, she loved him. Hermione told him she had a few minutes before she needed to be in the classroom so Draco quickly explained all that had gone on with Harry and Ginny, told her about the meeting with his father and apologized for being an arse to her. They didn't have enough time to discuss Harry, but a softly sobbing Hermione said they would find him on Wednesday to make sure he was alright.

Hermione had to get off the phone, but told him they would discuss everything when she got home. Before she ended the call, Hermione told Draco even with the news about the baby, she felt much better because he had called and reminded him he was still a git, but she loved him. Draco felt much better as well because he and Hermione were back on good terms.

When Elias arrived at 7:00 he cheeked to Draco, "This project has Olivia thinking I have another witch. I hope I'll be able to discuss it with her after Wednesday."

"That reminds me mate, answered Draco. I spoke to my father about team members being required to leave their current positions, and he has asked that we meet with him and his partner Philip Riser tomorrow morning at 9:00 in our conference room. I don't think we have anything to worry about on that front because they do not want to lose you and Hermione. I think we'll be fine. Now, I have something else I want to run past you. It's an addition to the project and I'm thinking if you move a few things around, we'll be good to go."

"Well let's get to it then," replied Elias as he held out his hand for Draco's update. A few minutes later, Draco looked up to find Elias grinning as though he won a prize. "Brilliant, Draco. Simply brilliant. Let's get the graphics up on screen so we can see how this fits in. Haha. A portkey office in the middle of Shacklebolt Center will be extremely useful to any professional witch or wizard who has to travel short or long distances with any kind of frequency. It's brilliant. The more we update our plan, the more self contained the Shacklebolt Center becomes. Let's move some things around and get this committed to parchment."

Elias reached out to shake Draco's hand and gripped it hard enough to break Draco's wrist before moving over to the computers. Grinning as he cut, pasted, deleted and inserted information, Elias was singing an old Savage Garden tune which had Draco smiling at his mate as he stood directly behind him looking over his shoulder. The update was finished in ten minutes and they were looking at the updated description and graphics of Shacklebolt Center with portkey office included.

"If we keep going like this mate, we'll have to have to change the name to Shacklebolt City, teased Elias. I don't think we're missing a thing and the items we have moved around give us even easier access to the rest of wizarding central. I have the next idea Draco, but I really think Hermione should be here. She's…."

"Hello wizards, called Hermione. Pleasant evening for a meeting. Now what is it that Hermione should be here to do?"

Elias was first to shout out, "Edit. We have made an addition to Shacklebolt Center and we have another idea right behind that one both of which call for your expertise."

Hermione was grinning as she walked over to Draco, kissed him and whispered in his ear that he owed her sex. Draco laughed out loud and glanced over at Elias hoping he hadn't heard.

It took Elias several minutes to compose himself after telling Draco through howling laughter, "You should see your face mate. You've given yourself away. It's as though Hermione asked for a shag and you didn't want me to know."

Draco stood stoic, but Hermione broke into laughter right along with Elias. After clearing his throat, Draco told them both they needed to get their heads into the project, which made Hermione and Elias laugh even harder. Ignoring the laughing, Draco asked Elias to explain his next idea, but Hermione cut him off saying she wanted a quick shower and a little something to eat.

"I brought home some Italian takeaway. Take your shower and I'll warm it up and we can all have a bite before Elias starts talking."

/*/

Something woke Harry out of a sound sleep and he had jumped up with his wand at the ready. However, a complete search of the house revealed nothing so he put his wand away and sat back down on the couch. He hadn't meant to sleep this long. In fact, he hadn't meant to sleep at all. He should be at the hospital with Ginny. His wonder wizard watch was showing 9:30 so he hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get back to St Mungos.

Harry walked into Ginny's room just before 10:00 to find Ginny reading a letter or card as he walked over to kiss her, he also noticed she put the letter away before greeting him.

"So, what were you reading? Getting mail from fans are you now, joked Harry." Ginny evidently didn't find his remark funny as she hadn't even managed a smile. Harry sighed. He had obviously said the wrong thing because it seemed instead of smiling Ginny had become sadder. They were alone so Harry figured this as good a time as any to discuss whatever was on Ginny's mind, but Ginny spoke up before he could even get his thoughts together.

"I'm feeling really ill Harry, sobbed Ginny. We don't have a baby anymore. I've really gone and done it this time when all I wanted to do was fly a practice game to get my mind off things, instead I bollixed the whole thing up. I'm sorry Harry. I know you looked forward to the baby and having a son."

Harry moved closer to Ginny and put his arms around her. "It was an accident Gin. A really tragic accident which I hope will help you temper the chances you take in the future."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small fluttering asked Harry why his wife hadn't said we can try again and I'll be careful. Harry shook his head to dislodge the thought and pushed it in with those other thoughts he would have to decipher after all this was over.

Still sniffling, Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and asked him if he could ever forgive her to which he replied, "I've already forgiven you Ginny. How could I not? I love you." Leaning over, Harry tried to prolong the moment by kissing his wife, but Ginny picked that moment to reach up and hug him, so the kiss Harry intended for her lips landed on her ear. "What else is bothering you Gin, asked Harry? It's not just the baby because you were upset and angry even before the accident. Talk to me and maybe we can fix it. Are you still upset about Ron? You shouldn't be because even your mum has agreed that Ron needs help. She supports him being upstairs." Harry began to slowly rock Ginny back and forth and continued speaking as Ginny hadn't responded. "Say something Gin. Please tell me what's wrong."

Ginny pulled away and sat herself back up in the bed. "You're so sweet, but there's nothing wrong with me Harry. Really. I just need some time to recuperate."

"I'm going to speak to the healers. Maybe they can give you some pepper up potion or something. I want to find out when they are going to release you anyway."

"They'll be releasing me tomorrow evening if my tests come back normal Harry. I wasn't going to say anything until I….until I got the results back."

Turning slowly back to face Ginny, Harry whispered, "You weren't going to tell me? I'm your husband. You must know I want to know what's going on. Why would you keep something as simple as your release date from me?" Walking back to the bed and sitting down, Harry stared at Ginny. "I'd like an answer. I've been here at your bedside for over an hour and you never bothered to mention you're well enough to be released. Healers can work wonders these days. It's too bad they didn't work that hard on our son."

Where Harry was whispering, Ginny had raised her voice. "You blame me. I knew you'd never forgive me for losing your son. No matter what you say. Why don't you just give up on me. I'm always doing the wrong bloody thing." then she had laid her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

Harry didn't know where all this was coming from and needed to find out. Maybe mental problems ran in the Weasley family. Perhaps Ginny was having some kind of muggle breakdown. Harry took out his wand and enlarged the bed so he could lie beside Ginny and hold her in his arms and they could figure it out together.

/*/

Food hadn't stopped Elias from talking and by the time the three were finished eating, they had the gist of what Elias was thinking. For once, Hermione didn't have a million questions and had gone straight for the project files on the computer. She exclaimed over the new model that now contained the portkey office and began to look for….. "I've found it. Right here on either side of the front doors where we've initially plotted as large groves of trees, if we reduce the number of trees by half we can then place a statue of Professor Dumbledore on one side and a statue of Professor Snape on the other. Elias please come adjust the model. Let's put Dumbledore on the right and Snape on the left."

Elias was a genius with graphics and he had soon laid the statues in their proper places. With that done, Hermione, Draco and Elias went over the plans for Diagon Square as presented by The Collaborative (Hermione, Draco and Elias) which would feature Shacklebolt Center which would be home to Solicitors, Real Estate Developers, Investment Bankers, Travel Agents, Consultants, a Gringotts branch with Goblins (tentative) and a Portkey Office. The newly built streets would be named Diagon Place, Diagon Terrace and Diagon Court with funds set aside to help the proprietors of shops in Diagon Alley update their businesses. The additional parts would consist of housing, a park, the Dumbledore/Snape reading room/small library, a school for magical children ages 5-10, two restaurants, a pub and a training center for Squibs who would be trained for positions which don't require magic such as wait staff, teachers for children ages 5-7 and staff for the Portkey office.

As they went about correcting a few spelling and placement errors, all three team members agreed they had everything covered and it would all be down to Lucius Malfoy and Philip Riser to sell it to Kingsley. Having no idea how many wizards and witches would be attending Kingsley's 10:00 am meeting, they made thirteen copies. One for each of them and ten to be handed over to Lucius at 9:00 am the next morning.

With his copy in hand, Elias said he would see them in the morning. Hermione and Draco left the remaining twelve copies on the living room table to be taken with them in the morning, and it was two exhausted people who dragged themselves to bed.

/*/

Ginny didn't complain when Harry enlarged the bed or when he climbed in beside her. In fact, she really hadn't said more than "I'll be glad when they bring my potions."

Harry didn't want to aggravate his wife, but he wanted some kind of explanation as to what was making her so unhappy. But try as he might to draw Ginny out, it hadn't worked. Ginny just kept saying she was fine and it would take time to heal, so Harry dropped the subject figuring he would try talking to Ginny again after she was home. He gently pulled Ginny down beside him and went to sleep with his arms wrapped around her.

/**/

Both Draco and Hermione were up early on Wednesday morning and both made sure their robes were crisp before Draco headed to the shower and Hermione headed to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. While Hermione waited for the kettle to boil for tea, she sauntered over to Felicia and quietly told her, "I hope you weren't worried about that little tiff between Draco and me. You have nothing to worry about love. I love that wizard almost as much as I love you." The kettle began to whistle and Hermione hurried to the kitchen to make the tea and put in the toast. When she left the room, the now familiar bit of light landed on Felicia's shoulder and the doll made her biggest smile yet.

By the time Draco and Hermione finished breakfast, it was coming up on 8:30 so they hurriedly gathered their belongings with Draco also grabbing the twelve copies of the project and flooed through to the Ministry. Elias met them at the door to the conference room and watched as Draco took a copy of the project for Hermione and himself and laid the remaining copies on the table. Elias had arranged for a pot of coffee as well as the makings for tea along with scones which arrived at 8:50 right behind Lucius and Philip Riser.

Lucius introduced the team to Philip Riser and they had all taken seats. Lucius started off by revising his earlier statement about the team needing to quit their full time employment to work exclusively on the project. Lucius and Philip had come to the conclusion that as long as the project remained within timeframes there wouldn't be any need for anyone to resign their positions.

Lucius also suggested that Hermione, Draco and Elias work out a schedule where at least one member possibly two worked on the project everyday until the construction process began. Lucius went on to say that he and Philip needed a list of supplies which they would require to begin the next phase. He complimented the team telling them they had done an amazing job and went on to say neither he nor Philip would not presume to tell them what to do next, but admonished if Kingsley accepted the plan, the tedious work would then begin. Since this is your baby so to speak, it will be the team who will be contacting those businesses and people we want to see move into Shacklebolt Center and conversely you three will be the liaisons for those who want information on the project. If all goes right this morning, things will be heating up from here on out. Now, I've had the floor for long enough. Let's go over the project and at the end, Philip has some closing remarks.

The team courteously went over the line items and designs even though they knew it backwards and forwards. As they turned over the last page, Philip Riser stood and walked over to shake each of their hands in turn. Beaming, Philip remarked, "Team. I think you have done a brilliant job and if Kingsley doesn't see it, I'd have to question his sanity. That remark was not intended as an insult to our Minister. He and I go back a very long way and he would appreciate the humor of my comments. As it is approaching 10:00 am, Lucius and I should be getting to the Minister's office. We will see you there at 11:00 am. Thank you."

Draco stood and handed the additional copies of the project to his father who nodded in appreciation that they had anticipated the need for multiple copies. "We'll see you at 11:00 said Lucius as he left the conference room."

Draco, Elias and Hermione remained in the conference room going over the list of supplies with Elias throwing his hands wide to emphasis a point. " We are the wizarding computer generation. No offense, but I think your father and Mr. Riser are thinking of the bygone days of parchment and quills. To contact potential clients, I believe we should apparate to most places. However, if we put our heads together and devise a quick, down and dirty patronus system or messaging system we may not even have to do much apparating."

Once again Draco looked at his teammate and commended him on his forward thinking.

"Laptops are portable. We can take them anywhere and everywhere so we wouldn't always have to tie up Hermione's house. May I also suggest, if the project is confirmed, we invite Olivia to work alongside us. She is brilliant when it comes to minutia and would be a great help in disseminating basic information to wizarding business owners. She could also be a great help with price points and how much of a deposit will be required in order for a client to hold a place in the Center."

Hermione grinned at her brilliant team members and quipped, "I'm going to marry you both so I can have you on hand at all times."

"Really Granger drawled Draco. You are brilliant in certain things, but oh so slow when it comes to matters of the heart so I'll just say this, try it and Elias dies."

Elias choked himself laughing while Hermione said she was going over to Legal to see if their Consultant Certificates were ready."

"I beg your pardon Miss two-timer, but your extra husband has already seen to everything. Our CC's are quietly laying on our respective desks. We are now individual consultants and there are forms we might want to fill out if we are thinking about becoming a Consulting Group."

Using his wand, Elias summoned the forms and the three had set about filling them out after settling on CGM (Cooke, Granger, Malfoy) Consulting Group as a name. They were ready to stick the completed forms in the interoffice mail when Hermione remembered the newest addition to the team. "Shall we invite the prat to join the Consulting Group? I don't want to be rude, but neither do I want some stranger walking into our private group."

"CGM Consulting Group is my vote," said Draco.

"That's my vote as well," answered Elias.

"Then it's unanimous agreed Hermione. Let's get those forms sent and be on our way to Kingsley's office so I can meet my git number three.

/*/

Harry was awake early on Wednesday. He had spent a restless night as sometimes happens when someone has to spend the night in an unfamiliar bed. He didn't have any extra clothes so he cast a cleaning spell over himself and went to the healer station to find out what time Ginny would be released.

The Healer On Duty wasn't hard to find and was happy to supply Harry with information. Ginny was scheduled to be released at 6:00 pm if the Specialty Healer found she was still healing well. "Mrs. Potter will have to be cautious because sometimes injuries of this type can be disabling if not handled correctly."

Harry thanked her and went back into the room to find Ginny awake and smiling.

Harry was so happy to see a smile everything else left his head. He went over to the bed to hug his wife and they ended up in a passionate embrace. Then Harry ruined it all by asking Ginny what was making her so happy and Ginny had immediately shut down. With her smile gone, Ginny remarked, "It's always questions Harry. Can't we have peace for just a few minutes before the interrogation begins? I felt like smiling. That's all. No mystery."

Harry was dumbfounded because he didn't know what had prompted Ginny's outburst. "You know Ginny, it's time you stopped with the childish attitudes. I've gone along with almost everything you've wanted and usually without question so I'm not sure how my asking a simple question can be considered an interrogation. Maybe if you explain it to me slowly I'll understand because for a fair amount of time you've been acting as though I'm some sort of idiot who is only around to make you miserable. I'm tired of walking on eggshells. There was always an underlying issue in our marriage because you got pregnant before you found out you'd been invited to try out for the Harpies. Well there isn't any baby anymore. Perhaps you will now get your wish.

Before Harry could say more, the lunch witch knocked the door with lunch trays for both Ginny and Harry. The lunch looked delicious and they ate in relative silence with the only words passing between them being comments about the food.

Harry was thinking while he was eating. He had made the statement to Hermione and Draco that he wanted to stay married and didn't want to be divorced, but lately his mind had become more accepting of a life without Ginny. Marriage was hard. Everyone knew it was an effort by two people working together that made marriage work, but love was another matter. Love between two people was supposed to be easy. I love you, you love me and oh how happy we will be. Harry smiled to himself as the words to the old muggle song flit through his mind. But, this didn't seem to be the case between him and Ginny.

He and Ginny continued to eat when suddenly a few fragmented thoughts flashed through his head…..Dean already mentioned…I'll be meeting Dean.…Her husband is already in there…Dean said…I signed for the surgery Harry.…How many husbands does she have?….You're not leaving, are you Dean?.…It might not be safe to move her…there was a heartbeat …..there was a choice.

Harry had to shake his head to clear his mind and in doing so, he stopped eating and laid his fork down. The little things which had settled in his unconscious were trying to push themselves to the front of his mind. Even though this wasn't the time or place to try and sort out what they meant, Harry began to pay attention.

The enormity of it all washed over Harry and with a very heavy heart he asked, "Was there a point where the doctors told you there was still a chance to save the baby?"

Ginny 's fork froze in midair between mouth and plate. "What do you mean Harry?"

"I'm speaking English Ginny. Was the baby's heart still beating when you reached the hospital? Was there some kind of choice that had to be made? And then there's the question of your _other_ husband. Is there something going on between you and Dean?"

Ginny heard the steely determination in her husband's voice and for the first time since she met him, Ginny Potter was frightened over what might come next. Keeping her voice as steady as possible Ginny answered, "You've gone mad Harry."

Giving no inclination of the vicious battle being played out inside him as the many bits of information began to coalesce, Harry questioned, "Have I?"


	29. The Reveal

All things Harry Potter belong to JKR. Nothing but the story line belongs to me.

Rated **M** for language and romantic interludes.

**Story Note:**

I appreciate all my readers, but if you are the **"guest" **who took 4 reviews to curse me out and nit pick about how much you hate the story because it's been about nothing but Ginny, my suggestion is that you either stop reading or write something yourself. I have much more to write regarding this, but Fanfiction does not support MA and every word I wrote would be classified MA. Point of order, if you want to be that nasty, sign in. Don't hide behind the guest login. Thank you and have yourself a good day. To all my other readers, I love you madly. Keep those reviews coming.

Previously on Is This All There Is? Chapter 28: **Where The Rubber Meets The Road**

He and Ginny continued to eat when suddenly a few fragmented thoughts flashed through his head…..Dean already mentioned…I'll be meeting Dean.…Her husband is already in there…Dean said…I signed for the surgery Harry.…How many husbands does she have?….You're not leaving, are you Dean?.…It might not be safe to move her…there was a heartbeat …..there was a choice.

Harry had to shake his head to clear his mind and in doing so, he stopped eating and laid his fork down. The little things which had settled in his unconscious were trying to push themselves to the front of his mind. Even though this wasn't the time or place to try and sort out what they meant, Harry began to pay attention.

The enormity of it all washed over Harry and with a very heavy heart he asked, "Was there a point where the doctors told you there was still a chance to save the baby?"

Ginny 's fork froze in midair between mouth and plate. "What do you mean Harry?"

"I'm speaking English Ginny. Was the baby's heart still beating when you reached the hospital? Was there some kind of choice that had to be made? And then there's the question of your _other_ husband. Is there something going on between you and Dean?"

Ginny heard the steely determination in her husband's voice and for the first time since she met him, Ginny Potter was frightened over what might come next. Keeping her voice as steady as possible Ginny answered, "You've gone mad Harry."

Giving no inclination of the vicious battle being played out inside him as the many bits of information began to coalesce, Harry questioned, "Have I?"

Is This All There Is? Chapter 29: **The Reveal**

At 10:55, Draco, Elias and Hermione began to make their way to the lifts. It was time to do or die. While the three team members were sure that the project they had turned in was nearly perfect, it would all come down to what Kingsley thought. Kingsley's assistant was waiting to show them into the office and brought them straight through. As they passed one of the smaller offices, Hermione noticed a wizard sitting in a chair studying something in his hand. He looks familiar thought Hermione as she entered Kingsley's office and took one of the open seats.

Kingsley gestured toward Lucius who appeared to be the one designated to open the meeting and he began with the big news first. The Minister is thrilled with everything and has unilaterally accepted the plan as it stands. I'll leave him to heap the praise on you, but I'll tell you we are extremely satisfied with the work this team has done and as I mentioned earlier, now the hard work begins. I won't belabor that point now as we have other things to discuss, but suffice it to say, you three are a hit. I previously mentioned I have another wizard who I think will be an asset to your team. He is bright, articulate, intelligent and willing to step up.

Hermione, Draco and Elias glanced at each other and they could almost hear each other's thoughts. The three of us have done quite well together. Adding an unknown entity better not be some of that muggle spy shite.

Lucius raised his hand giving Kingsley's assistant a signal as he gestured towards the door. Continuing on, Lucius explained that he and Philip hoped they would welcome Eric into their group. And with that, Eric Stebbins came through to stand beside Lucius who immediately introduced the new member around.

Hermione, Elias and Draco stood to shake hands with Eric and welcome him to the team. Draco nodded as he shook Eric's hand, Elias nodded and shook his hand as well, but when Eric reached Hermione, he pulled her into a hug as he told her it was so nice to see her again and hoped she would be willing to show him the ins and outs. Hermione turned red as she told Eric it would be their pleasure to help him settle into the team.

Elias stared at their new member and thought that this guy most definitely had a death wish. And even if he didn't, this was a business meeting. What would possess him to hug a witch? Draco had tensed up and was glaring at the floor and only looked up when Stebbins was back beside his father.

Lucius who was caught off guard when Stebbins hugged Hermione had glanced in Draco's direction. Noticing that his son was ready to strike, business meeting or not, Lucius cleared his throat and asked Eric to wait in the outer office. Both Philip and Lucius knew the ramifications of what just happened and realized they had a situation which might cause problems. Rather than address it now, Lucius turned the floor over to Kingsley so they could get the meeting over and done.

Hermione tried to get Draco's attention, but his gaze seemed to be fixed on his father.

Kingsley thanked the team for their hard work and amazing designs. He laughed a bit as he mentioned how proud he was they would think to name their vision after him and told them as much as he liked it, he would have the Board of Governors vote on it. He also

mentioned how pleased he was with their placement of Snape and Dumbledore's statues. Kingsley spoke for another ten minutes in which he joked with Elias telling him he was all out of Wizengamot rings, but would keep an eye out for the next one before turning the floor over to Philip Riser.

A bit of color came into Elias' cheeks, but he didn't respond to the Minister.

Philip Riser wanted to be sure the team was on the right financial track and asked to meet with the team on Friday to see how they had set up that aspect of the project. Philip also advised Hermione, Draco and Elias that he was aware they were now legally registered consultants and had to be paid as such. He didn't disclose any monetary amount, but advised they each would be receiving an owl from him later that afternoon.

When Philip finished speaking, Kingsley thanked everyone for sharing his vision of a new and better wizarding Britain and looked forward to the next steps. The team took turns shaking Kingsley's hand before heading back to their office. Before they got all the way out of the office, Kingsley asked for a word with Elias so Hermione and Draco stopped to speak with Eric Stebbins and invite him over to the WAS offices. It was a grinning Elias who met them at the assistant's desk as they headed to the lifts.

On the ride up, Draco clapped Elias on the back and told him it was time to invite Olivia into the group as it would be easier if they explained everything to both newbies at once. Draco suggested Elias take a few minutes to explain the whole scenario before bringing Olivia down so she would know where they were going with their plan. Elias agreed and headed for Olivia's office as soon as they got off the lift.

Before walking away, Elias cheeked to Draco, "I'm in line to get a Wizengamot ring because I'm just that good," and Draco had laughed out loud.

When Draco, Hermione and Eric were back in the department, Draco showed Eric to the conference room where he held out a copy of the project plan, but Eric held up his own copy telling Draco that Lucius had already given him a copy which he would review until they got back. Draco nodded and followed Hermione back to his office.

Hermione sat quietly waiting because she knew Draco was not happy with what happened in Kingsley's office, but instead of going into one of his Malfoy rants, Draco just said, "I love you and I know you love me, so I'll only say this once. Until we announce our relationship, it will be up to you to make it clear to Stebbins that we are a couple and it will be up to you to keep him in his place. If that doesn't work, I expect to be informed immediately and I will deal with him in my own way. I don't appreciate him hugging you and it was more repulsive to me that he did it in a business meeting in front of my father and Kingsley. Stebbins is all done hugging you."

Hermione stood and walked over to her wizard and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you as well. We weren't together when we were in France so I didn't disclose anything to Eric, but we are together now so I will be telling Eric what's what. Thank you for not going into one of your rants. One argument in twenty four hours between us is more than enough. Anyway, isn't Eric here on a trial basis to see if he works out? If he doesn't, he's out. I like it better when I only have two husbands to be."

Draco grabbed Hermione, kissed her lips and smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure Olivia won't see the humor in that, but who knows she may be willing to give up Elias to have me."

Hermione slapped at Draco's arm as he left to go back to the conference room. "As if, you git. That witch will get nothing but her feelings hurt if she turns toward you," snipped Hermione as she followed Draco.

It wasn't until Hermione was seated in the conference room with Eric and Draco that she remembered they wanted to check on Harry. She excused herself telling Draco she was going to check on Harry and would return shortly.

Eric tried talking to Draco while they waited for Hermione, but quickly gave up when Draco told him, "If you are to become a member of this team, I suggest you watch your step. We have built up a good bit of respect among our peers and don't feature having a member who isn't aware of the rules. I'm not sure how much latitude my father allows you, but within this team we watch our behavior. That hug you gave Hermione was way out of line especially in a business setting and especially in front of my father and Kingsley. Hermione has a sterling reputation and I'm sure she'd like to keep it that way."

Nodding his head in Draco's direction, Eric mumbled, "Duly noted."

/*/

Ginny was trying to get her thoughts in order before answering Harry. Her husband was gentle and caring, but if you crossed him, he could turn into a monster.

Ginny tried blustering because she didn't know what else to do. "I don't know what you are implying, but you need to think before you speak. I've been injured and I don't need you shouting at me and accusing me."

Just as Ginny finished her sentence, Harry's mobile rang. He looked at caller ID to see Hermione's name. Picking up the phone Harry told Hermione he would have to call her back because he was in the middle of a conversation with Ginny. After hanging up his mobile, Harry asked again, "Was my son still breathing when you arrived at the hospital?"

"No Harry, he wasn't. I was unconscious and didn't know anything until they brought me around."

"If you were unconscious, how do you know the baby wasn't breathing? Stop taking me for a dolt Ginny. Maybe I should go to the source and speak to Dean since he was the one who was making the decisions in my stead. If you don't know the answer, then I'm going to someone who does and maybe I'll be able to find out what's going on behind my back as well. I'm going to Wales. I'll be back before 6:00.

Before Harry reached the door, Ginny sat up. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to Wales with the state you're in. If you must go, at least wait until you've calmed down."

"Suddenly you're concerned about me and the state I'm in. I'm not buying into that bullshite. Why don't you just lie there and concentrate on perfecting that frown of misery which is always on your face, as it goes so well with your disposition." With that being said, Harry strode out of the room with a destination of Wales.

/*/

It only took ten minutes for Harry to reach Wales and a few more minutes to reach the headquarters of the Holyhead Harpies. Once there, Harry asked to speak with Gwenog Jones. Ten minutes later, the tall, brown-skinned witch came striding through the door with her hand held out. "Harry Potter. Welcome to the home of the Holyhead Harpies. You have my condolences on the loss of your baby. How are you and Ginny holding up? I do want you to know that the broom ride which caused this, was not authorized or sanctioned by me or anyone here. I'm afraid Ginny took it upon herself to show me how well she could still fly. Anyway, enough of that. What can I do for you?"

"I was actually hoping to speak with Dean Thomas. Is he still here in Wales? I have a few questions for him."

A thoughtful look passed across Gwenog's face as she started a sentence. "Harry…," but then thought better of it and started again. "Dean is still here in Wales, but will be leaving later this evening to scout a prospect in Brazil. He normally stays at the Wizards Welcome Inn of Wales when he is here. I would check there."

Harry thanked Gwenog and proceeded to the next stop on his journey, Wizards Welcome Inn. To someone else, it may have seemed that Harry was going to extreme lengths, but to Harry it was what needed to be done. He wanted answers and would get them even if he had to travel to Brazil.

/*/

As soon as Harry was out the door, Gwenog Jones sent a hasty owl to Dean Thomas advising him of the imminent visit of Harry Potter. Gwenog was not stupid. She hadn't approved of Ginny's behavior, but Ginny was a grown witch who would do as she wished. She hadn't had any intention of looking at a pregnant witch as a prospect no matter how well she had flown at school, but Ginny had her own ideas thus her broom ride and fall. As it stood, Ginny Potter was not Holyhead Harpy material and her behavior with Dean…. Sighing, Gwenog cut herself off in mid thought. That was not her business.

/*/

Dean met Harry in the lobby of the hotel thinking they could have a drink or a bit of lunch while they discussed whatever Harry was there to discuss. The two wizards shook hands and Dean lead Harry to the lift explaining they could talk in the food court. Harry who was not sure where this conversation would go told Dean he wanted to speak privately. With raised eyebrows, Dean led Harry into a small room away from the main food court where people often took their lunch in private. Dean told Harry he was hungry and would be back as soon as he got his lunch.

Some of the anger had left Harry as he sat trying to suss out just how he would approach this with Dean. Even though he knew Dean to be a straight shooting wizard, it wasn't any secret Dean had designs on Ginny back at Hogwarts, but had to step aside when Harry and Ginny got together. Harry hoped this wasn't what it looked like and he wouldn't be leaving Wales with one less mate.

Dean was back in ten minutes with ham and cheddar melt sandwiches, chips, and tea for himself and Harry. Harry thanked him and they began eating. After chewing his first mouthful, Dean glanced at Harry and asked what had brought him to Wales.

Harry pushed the sandwich away. "I have several questions I would like answered Dean and I think you have the answers. I want to know about my son. Did someone have to make a choice between saving him and something else? The healer mentioned something in passing and I've just recently remembered what he said. You were the authorized 'husband,' so I'm asking you. Was my son the casualty of a bad decision?"

"There was a decision to be made Harry, but it wasn't what you think. Ginny was screaming in excruciating pain after the fall and unconscious by the time we got her to the hospital. The only question asked of me was if I had the authority to authorize magical surgery which would entail making a hex cut in her lower right stomach. I told them I had that authority and signed a form. It wasn't until they made the hex cut that one of the healers recognized that Ginny was pregnant and they should have done a different type of healing. The healer stopped the surgery to call a prenatal healer in who tried her best to straighten up Ginny's womb, but it was too late. The sharp end of Ginny's bone had punctured her womb and the baby hadn't been able to breathe. Has Ginny not told you all of this? It was explained to her and I in great detail. Would it have made a difference if they had known Ginny was pregnant and treated her injuries differently? The healer wasn't sure, but rationalized there could have been a slightly better chance had they known. Then the prenatal healer had gone on to describe the whole situation as a terrible chain of events."

Dean paused as he looked at his school mate. "I'm so sorry Harry. There was so much commotion and Ginny's life appeared to be on the line. I didn't think to mention her pregnancy to anyone."

Harry had lost his son and there wasn't anything that would make him feel better about it, but at least he now knew the entire story. "Thank you for explaining this to me Dean. Now I know what the healer meant when he said there was a choice. The choice had just come too late. As far as Ginny explaining any of this to me, she hasn't. You've told me it was explained in detail to both you and her which makes her a liar by way of omission. She looked directly in my face and never mentioned one word of this."

"Harry. This is a stressful time for both you and Ginny. Why don't you wait a bit and then the two of you can sit down and discuss it. Ginny assured me she would discuss it with you. Give her a little time."

"You want me to give her time? I'm her husband. As soon as I walked into the room she should have chucked everyone out and explained it all, instead she was more worried if you and Gwenog Jones were leaving. I understand we can put it all down to a terrible mistake. What I can't understand is my wife keeping it from me, but I'll deal with that when I get home. My next question is personal Dean. Is there something going on between you and Ginny?"

Stiffening up in his chair, Dean began pushing the remains of his sandwich around the plate. "How do I answer your question without breaking a confidence?"

Raising his voice Harry asked, "You think helping my wife keep secrets from me is the way to go on this Dean? I'm on my last fucking nerve. Are you or were you and my wife involved? It's a simple straightforward question and I would like a straightforward answer."

Staring down at his hands, Dean replied, "There was a compromising situation."

Harry jumped up shouting, "What the fuck does that mean? A compromising situation? Fuck you Dean. She's my wife."

"Please sit down Harry and let me explain."

"Explain what? Will you next tell me she was carrying your child?"

"Of course not Harry. Ginny was carrying your child. The incident was something that never should have happened and we both promised not to speak of it again. Ginny was unhappy, and in the middle of a conversation she broke out in hysterical sobs telling me she shouldn't have married so soon because she still loved me. I attempted to calm her down and soothe her, but it turned into something else. I'm not proud of it Harry. It was despicable, but it was done. I just hoped you'd never find out about the betrayal."

Harry was even more hurt than he was after finding out about the baby, but he didn't want to shout anymore. He knew Ginny was unhappy, but he didn't know it was to this extent. Harry was devastated. A wizard he called a mate was sitting here telling him he had fucked his wife. For two minutes Harry hadn't said another word, he just sat there looking down at his hands.

This was the last thing Dean thought he's ever have to discuss with Harry. He'd give anything for it not to have happened, but it had. As the wizard, it was up to him to have pushed Ginny away when she first started hinting about her unhappiness, but he hadn't and it had all come down to him shagging another wizard's wife. It was a despicable deed and he had beat himself to death over it, but he couldn't change anything. What was done, was done. If there was some way to make it up to Harry, he would, but like any other incredibly stupid thing done in life, it couldn't be changed.

After a bit, Harry told Dean what he thought of a wizard who would have sex with another wizard's wife no matter the circumstance. Harry didn't shout because he was past shouting. In fact, he was past everything. His wife thought she was in love with Dean. He could have her. Harry considered himself done. "I would curse you Dean and as a gentleman I should curse you for putting hands on my wife, but I won't. It appears that Ginny was more than willing to betray me without a second thought. I appreciate your honesty, but it doesn't absolve you of anything. After today, it would be better if you stayed out of my path as I might not be this charitable another day," and without another word, Harry headed for the lifts.

As the lift traveled the short distance to the ground floor, emotions ran through Harry the likes of which he hadn't felt since the night he'd found out Dumbledore really hadn't spent all those years teaching him to stay alive and instead had actually been grooming him for slaughter. Just as Dumbledore's actions had pierced his heart, so had all this. The Chosen One had been duped again.

/*/

Eric and Draco were sitting in complete silence when Elias, Olivia and Hermione returned to the conference room and Hermione looked from one to the other without saying a word. After introducing Olivia to Eric, Hermione was ready. "Let's get started. Shall we? Everyone should have a copy of the project as it stands to date. My suggestion is that we go over it in detail so Olivia and Eric can catch up. Olivia will be working out the financial end along with the outreach end. We will all pitch in, but Olivia will be the go to person."

Turning to Olivia, Hermione asked her to get up to speed as quickly as possible noting that Philip Riser would be checking with them pretty quickly. Elias volunteered to work with Olivia and have a working financial model as soon as Thursday evening.

Hermione next turned to Eric Stebbins who told the team he thought the project was brilliant and had a few suggestions he'd like to submit.

Elias and Hermione glanced quickly at Draco before Hermione resumed speaking. "We'll look over whatever you have Eric. You will need a laptop computer, but if you don't have one, you may use one of the computers Draco and I have set up at my house.

Hermione could almost hear Eric panting at the thought of being invited to her house and by the same token she could almost hear Draco growling. Elias must have been hearing the same thing as he was sitting there with a wide smirk on his face.

Hermione wanted to keep the peace and quickly moved on. "It may work out better if we move the computers into our largest conference room which will give everyone complete access. Right now, we have two computers. However, I'm looking at purchasing at least one more. From here, we expect to have Elias designing our concept of housing and buildings and perhaps helping Eric if he needs it. I will be putting together a pamphlet for contractors, builders, and the like. Kingsley was a little hesitant with having muggle contraptions (his words) in the project, but if we are moving into the future, witches and wizards should be somewhat familiar with the muggle things which would make life easier for the wizarding world. Muggles do have some good ideas and as long as we respect the Statute of Secrecy, we should be fine. I would suggest we discuss what muggle options we would be willing (or not willing) to accept into the project and get them sorted."

"Olivia and I will also put together a social side as a way for the young adults of wizarding Britain to feel involved with the overall project. Right now, I'm thinking along the lines of Project Night at the Leakey or other wizarding pubs where we could eat, drink and discuss. If we moved the event from pub to pub, it would increase business for the owners as well as spread the word about what we are doing. The other piece is Draco will be reaching out to other wizarding business communities to get a feel for who would want to either move to Shacklebolt Center or open a branch of their business there. Sorry I've talked for so long, but I had to get it all out there. Does anyone have anything else?"

Eric spoke up first. "I noticed you haven't provided space for a pub, club or bar. I would like to propose that we have at least one in Shacklebolt Center"

"And what would you propose the pubs in and around Diagon Alley do for customers, asked Draco. The point here Eric is to move the wizarding world forward not run established places out of business. Because there will be housing located outside of Shacklebolt Center, I believe there should be a few shops, which we have already included in the plan. Additionally, if you review the project, you will find it to be a business center. Socializing will better be done elsewhere."

Hermione sighed. Talk about wizard testosterone. The room is full of it. 3-2-1.….

"I didn't mean a huge pub," Eric replied to Draco. Maybe something small with no more than five booths and five tables to accommodate the residents who live in the homes outside of the center."

Draco answered him right back. "That sounds interesting Eric, but your original idea was to have a pub in Shacklebolt Center which is not feasible."

Before Eric could answer, Elias joked, "Gents. Gents. You can go back and forth all night and get nothing solved. If the suggestion is to put a little pub or coffee shop somewhere within the housing element, I agree. If everyone is agreeable, I'll find a place for it as I begin the design phase. Vote please and let's get this settled."

"Sounds good," said Hermione.

Olivia said she thought it deserved a look.

Everyone turned to look at Draco who hadn't yet answered. "If it can be fit into the plan without difficulty, I am behind the concept."

"Thank you everyone said Eric. I look forward to seeing my idea added to the project."

Before Draco could say anything else, Hermione started talking and set the next meeting for Thursday after work and promised to have the computers in place first thing in the morning as well. She went on to suggest they make individual lists of muggle ideas they'd like to see incorporated into the project and have it ready for tomorrow's meeting. Glancing in Eric's direction, Hermione reminded everyone that they should leave the words _my, I and mine _outside the door when they entered the meeting room as the project wasn't about an individual, it was about a team. With that, Hermione wished everyone a good night.

The wizards shook hands with Eric remaining behind to speak to Hermione. "I don't mind coming to your house if it would save you moving the computers to the Ministry."

Hermione smiled as she answered, "I don't have a problem bringing them here. Moving the computers will put them within easy reach and benefit the entire team. It's not a problem."

"Well, I'm part of the team and I'll go along with whatever you decide," replied Eric.

As Eric turned to walk away, Hermione asked if she could speak frankly and he told her to feel free.

"The hug you gave me in Kingsley's office was embarrassing and inappropriate. I imagine you didn't intend it to be, but it was. Please don't do it again. One last thing I'd like to share. Draco and I are in a relationship and although we haven't announced it publicly as of yet, we will be announcing soon. Now that you know these things, I expect you'll act accordingly. If you can manage it, you can be here for 2:00 to make your list and input your thoughts on how you would want the pub to look. Thank you and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Eric shook Hermione's hand. "Oh the luck of me. I had hoped to ask you out, but if I have to lose to someone, I can't think of a better wizard to lose to than Draco Malfoy. Thank you for the information. I'll see the team tomorrow."

/*/

Draco was waiting in Hermione's office. "That fucking git. There's no way he'll fit in. I'm going to speak to father."

"Calm down love. I wouldn't want you to approach your father with ultimatums which are sure to upset him. That wouldn't be good. Anyway, I've spoken with Mr. Stebbins about his unacceptable behavior in Kingsley's office and about our relationship as well so it should be smooth sailing from here on out. Let's just give it a bit of time. This project is important to your father and his investors and I'm fairly sure he wouldn't have selected Eric if there was the slightest chance he wouldn't work out."

"We'll see love. Just so you know, I wouldn't mind whipping out my wand on his arse given the slightest provocation," retorted Draco.

"Did you see your father's face when Eric hugged me," laughed Hermione. I think he was almost as upset as you. I expect Eric will hear about his lack of decorum."

Draco laughed. "We Malfoy men stick together, especially when it comes to our witches."

Both Draco and Hermione were still laughing when Draco's mobile rang. Hermione watched Draco's face turn deathly pale as he listened to the caller and she had mouthed, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Don't go inside. Go to Hermione's house and we'll be there in five minutes. Are you listening to me mate? Go to Hermione's now."

Looking at Hermione, Draco remarked, "Get your things. We have to get to your house immediately. It's Harry."

"Harry? What do you mean it's Harry," asked Hermione throwing her robes to the side and reaching for her wand and her purse.

Draco took Hermione by the hand and hurried her to the lifts.

/*/

Wednesday was a banner day for Olivia. She trusted Elias of that there wasn't any doubt. However, in the past week she thought another witch had caught his eye and was becoming more despondent as the days passed. So it was with a joyful heart she listened to Elias explain all about the project and the prior need for confidentiality. Olivia grinned widely as Elias closed the door to his office and took her in his arms. "I'm so glad I'm finally able to share the project with you. I could see your hesitation each time I had to go out to a meeting and it truly bothered me, but we are now on the same page and that's the way it will remain until the day you decide to leave me. We'll share everything."

"In that case, we'll always be on the same page because I'm not going anywhere."

/*/

Harry landed outside St Mungos at approximately 4:45. Now that he was here and ready to confront his wife, he was crumbling. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who would talk him out of what he was going to do because as strong as he was, he wasn't strong enough to stop himself.

As loathe as Harry was to get anyone involved in this, he pulled out his mobile and dialed Draco. Harry didn't realize he sounded unhinged enough for Draco to become concerned, but he had and as the garbage poured out of Harry, Draco asked him not to go inside St Mungos. Instead, he told him to go directly to Hermione's house and they would meet him there.

After hanging up with Draco, Harry realized his conversation had reduced his boil to a simmer and he was more in control of himself. He hadn't got this furious when confronting Dean yet he wanted to tear Ginny apart. Harry didn't quite understand it himself, but he was ready to face Ginny down, so instead of apparating to Hermione's house on Webley Court as Draco asked, Harry stepped through the storefront façade of St Mungos heading straight to the end of his marriage.


End file.
